Bienvenue dans l'Univers
by Melocanarddebain
Summary: Crossover XXL, le résumé est en haut du premier chapitre, présence de couple homosexuel, homophobes s'abstenir!
1. Loin des Dursley l'aventure commence

Bienvenue dans l'Univers

**Résumé général :** Lorsqu'Harry décide de prendre sa vie en main et lance par la même occasion une avalanche de cause à effet, on peut appeler ça un effet papillon, surtout lorsque c'est plusieurs mondes qui se retrouvent chamboulés par son choix. Crossover (pour le moment): Harry Potter, Stargate, Doctor Who, Torchowood, Naruto, Game of thrones et peut être même d'autres pour certains passages/chapitres ça reste à voir (ou peut être dans de futures fanfictions en complément de celle-ci). Pour le meilleurs et pour le pire.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartenant à l'un(e) ou l'autre série/livre/manga... ne m'appartiennent pas (pas encore ¤_¤). Par contre les autres sont ma propriété! (y'en faut bien quelques uns).

**Note de l'auteur :** Je répondrais aux reviews (si il y'en a) avant chaque chapitre, sinon il y aura surement du yaoi donc ceux qui ne supporte pas ça c'est dehors. Il s'agit d'un crossover XXL, donc il ne faut pas s'affoler de la présence de plein de personnages! Par contre certains caractères ne seront pas ou peu respecter. Merci bien les Harry mouton et autres personnages du genre. Enfin bon vous verrez tout ça au fur et à mesure que vous lirez.

Bonne lecture

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 1 : Loin des Dursley l'aventure commence!**

**Eté 1997**

-POTTER!

Voilà, l'heure du réveil avait sonnée. Le beuglement de son oncle ne fit pourtant que le faire soupirer. Cela faisait déjà des heures que le jeune Harry Potter était éveillé. Depuis minuit à vrai dire, heure où le réveil avait affichait quatre zéros, heure où il s'était souhaité lui même son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit, ça faisait déjà deux ans que le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu, deux ans que Cédric était mort, un an pour Sirius, et la fin de cette année scolaire avait vu Dumbledore disparaître et avec lui le seul espoir de finir cette guerre. Cette année aucune lettre ne lui était parvenues, on l'avait prévenu avant qu'il ne sorte du Poudlard express d'ailleurs, pas de lettres, de colis, rien qui puisse le faire localiser, ou être intercepter, il avait entendu toute sorte de raisons bancales venant d'un tel ou d'un tel. Mais il était clair que de toute manière si le Lord avait voulu le trouver, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, il ne fallait pas non plus être un génie pour faire des recherches sur le peu de famille qui lui restait.

C'était pas comme si Dumbledore ou lui même n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille moldu à Poudlard. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis le temps qu'il était revenu ici. Il avait aussi eu le temps de comprendre les machinations de l'ordre du Phoenix, de Dumbledore notamment. Après tout c'était vrai que petit à petit il avait changer lui même. Autant à ses onze ans il avait été émerveillé par le monde magique, autant maintenant, après tous ces épisodes vécus dans Poudlard même, alors qu'il est pourtant bien connu que l'école de sorcellerie était LE lieu le plus protéger de Grande Bretagne, du moins tant que Dumbledore y était. Et puis toutes ces cachoteries, il avait beau vouloir passer pour une grand père gâteux, il y avait tout de même des limites. Petit à petit, peut être à force de se faire descendre par les médias et détesté par la population de son monde, il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place, petit à petit même ses amis étaient devenus des étrangers pour lui. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, ils étaient restés des enfants au final, alors que lui avait évolué vers une réalité où les plaisanteries de bas étage n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Surtout lorsque celles-ci devenaient dégradantes pour les pauvres victimes. Et cela même si il s'agissait de Serpentard. Maintenant pour lui il n'avait même plus le statut d'ennemis juré. L'avaient-ils déjà été? Après tout que ce serait-il passé si il avait accepté la main de Malfoy en première année? Maintenant c'était trop tard pour le savoir, Malfoy avait disparu après l'attaque de Poudlard, avec Rogue et les autres mangemorts.

Loin de ces pensées, Harry se leva, déjà habillé il descendit rapidement pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa « famille ». Ce genre de choses devenaient tellement naturelles qu'il en profitait pour réfléchir, mettre ses idées au clair. Sans même porter attention aux Dursley qui mangeait, il finit sa tache et remonta dans sa chambre, entendant vaguement que la liste de ses corvées se trouvait sur le frigo et qu'il avait intérêt à finir avant la nuit. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Une seule certitude était présente dans son esprit à l'heure actuelle, il était majeure. Et surtout il voulait partir d'ici. De toute manière c'était pas comme si sa famille allait lui manquer. Quitter cet endroit, quitter le pays peut être. Il avait certes quelques personnes à prévenir avant cela, il lui fallait aussi passer sur le chemin de traverse, à Gringott aussi. Mais il allait le faire. Peut importait Voldemort à l'heure actuelle il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour ça, surtout avec la théorie de Dumbledore concernant les horcruxes. Et puis quoi, d'après la prophétie il allait mourir non? Du moins si il continuait à affronter Voldemort comme il le faisait. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur le monde magique aussi, après tout depuis ces six années où il était à Poudlard il avait toujours compté sur les connaissances d'Hermione sur le sujet, et maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était une mauvaise chose puisque la jeune fille venait du monde moldu. Et ne pouvait pas tout savoir. Après tout le monde magique était plus complexe qu'une simple séparation entre magie blanche et noire. Tout ne pouvait pas être classé comme c'était le cas actuellement. Tout cela pour dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parte d'ici et vite. Il savait que les Dursley sortait aujourd'hui, Vernon allait travailler, Pétunia s'était inscrite la veille à une sorte de club de cuisine, de tricot, ou peut être de jardinage il ne savait plus trop. Et Dudley était collé à sa bande de boulets comme tous les jours et il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir ce qu'il faisait. De plus étant majeure il pouvait utiliser la magie sans se faire repérer par le ministère, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soit.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la caressant du bout des doigts. Il lui faudrait un déguisement et un bon, retourner dans le monde magique avec ce physique plus que reconnaissable était très risqué, surtout pour sa liberté. Fudge était certes un incapable mais il était un incapable tenace! Ce qui était un problème. Mais théoriquement il pourrait peut être obtenir l'aide des gobelins. Il attendit qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit dans la maison et commença à faire sa valise. Son plan était simple : prendre un sac à dos, y mettre les quelques objets de valeurs qu'était la carte des maraudeurs, sa cape d'invisibilité , le bout de miroir à double sens et quelques autres petites choses. Il laissa ses affaires de cours, prenant seulement ses livres, il allait tout reprendre depuis le début. Heureusement son sac était sans fond, achat pratique à l'initiative d'Hermione. Et puis c'est vrai que ce trimballer une malle énorme n'était pas des plus discret et pratique. Une fois cela fait, il ouvrit la porte sans même regarder une dernière fois la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit définitivement de la maison, laissant la porte ouverte, qui sait peut être qu'un voleur allait rentrer et mettre un bazar monstre! Soit c'était une pensée mesquine mais bon après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ici. Et puis il avait presque finit à Serpentard!

Pour l'instant l'heure était au shopping! Et pour cela il fallait qu'il passe à Gringott avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallait aller jusqu'à Londres, et ça ce serait le premier problème à régler. Il ne pouvait pas payer un taxi, ni appeler le magicobus et encore moins demander à un voisin de le conduire. Déterminé à quitte l'endroit, il prit la route à pieds, direction Londres. Il évita les grandes routes et pris le plus de précautions possibles, sait-on jamais il ne fallait pas que des connaissances de l'oncle Vernon le voit quelque part. C'est après plusieurs heures de marche qu'il arriva sur une route en dehors de la banlieue chic de Privet Drive. Cette route semblait beaucoup moins fréquentée. Mais il était sur qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Après quelques minutes, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre, le faisant se retourner. Une voiture arrivait, semblant ralentir. Il commença à avoir peur que la personne au volant le connaisse. Finalement la voiture noire s'arrêta à son niveau. La fenêtre se baissa lentement laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune, semblant amicale et plutôt jolie. Il fut rassuré de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant cela.

-Bonjour, vous êtes perdu?

Un peut surpris par le ton sympathique qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Il finit tout de même par répondre quelque chose, histoire de ne pas paraître trop bizarre, déjà qu'il se trouvait sur une route perdu dans la campagne.

-A vrai dire je vais à Londres... Mais j'ai encore un bon bout de route je crois...

Il rit un peu nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. La jeune femme paru surprise à son tour, ce gosse se rendait à Londres? A pieds? Elle même se rendait à Londres et elle en avait encore pour quelques heures en voiture.

-Peut être que je peux vous déposer... Montez, vous irez beaucoup plus vite en voiture...

Elle lui fit un beau sourire, l'incitant à entrer dans la voiture. Dire qu'elle était en vacances en Angleterre et qu'ils avaient réussit à l'obliger à rentrer aux États Unis. A croire que ses supérieurs ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer d'elle. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne lui avaient même pas expliqué la raison de cet appel. Enfin le secret défense, rien de très surnaturel ou d'inattendu. Elle aurait dû être habituée depuis le temps. Et puis les relations internationale ça n'attendaient pas. Harry réfléchit une seconde. La jeune femme avait l'air sympathique, et puis si elle tentait quoi que ce soit il avait toujours sa baguette pour se défendre. Et puis elle avait raison, il irez beaucoup plus vite en voiture, de plus si il restait là plus longtemps il risquait de se faire rattraper par son oncle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il espérait seulement que sa famille n'avait pas prévenu la police ou pire, l'ordre. Quoi que vu qu'ils avaient la magie en horreur, c'était peu probable, quant à la police, eh bien les Dursley était une famille trop normale pour avoir recourt à la police.

-Vous avez certainement raison Mme...

Il ouvrit la portière sans plus d'hésitation et prit place dans le véhicule et referma la portière. La jeune femme sourit de nouveau et redémarra.

-Elisabeth Weir... Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais...

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finir sa question, après tout elle ne perdait rien à demander.

-Enfin vous étiez seule sur une route peu fréquentée et... vous allez à Londres et à pieds! C'est tout de même surprenant...

Harry fut légèrement amusé par la manière qu'avait eu la brune de poser la question, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai que la situation était assez inattendue, il aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un de mal intentionné et c'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'elle lui ait proposé de l'emmener.

-Ha...

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il allait se présenter, il ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom. Sait-on jamais on était jamais trop prudent, même si la jeune femme semblait être sympathique. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire repérer.

-Ahh c'est une bonne question... Au fait je m'appelle Victorian... Victorian Black! Enchanté Mme Weir...

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de reporter son regard vers le paysage. Il avait toujours trouvé ce prénom joli et puis Black en hommage à Sirius bien sur. Il lutta pour ne pas retourner dans ces pensées morbides qui ne l'avait pas quitter depuis l'an dernier. Après tout c'était de sa faute non? Quoi qu'en dise les autres.

-Et oui je vais à Londres, je rend visite à un oncle... Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de moyen de locomotion, c'est stupide mais il fallait que je le vois d'urgence... Et disons que les taxis sont vraiment chers...

Elisabeth regarda dans son rétroviseur voyant une autre voiture, rouge, qui allait la doubler, puis reporta son attention sur la route. Ce que venait de dire ce jeune homme, Victorian, était des plus bizarre mais au final restait assez censé. Et puis pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, les taxis étaient effectivement chers et la distance qu'il avait à parcourir était longue, un étudiant ce serait ruiné rien qu'à faire un quart du trajet.

-Et vous... je veux dire … Ça vous arrive souvent de prendre des piétons dans votre voiture?

Elisabeth tourna la tête rapidement vers le passager, puis son regard se reporta sur la route.

-Eh bien... J'avoue que non... Mais je ne sais pas, vous aviez l'air... sympathique! Et... c'est Mademoiselle Weir...

Pour mettre au clair certaine chose, elle était là en vacances. Mais également pour ne pas croiser son ex petit ami qui par manque de chance voyageait beaucoup au USA. C'est donc une Elisabeth ne sachant pas trop quelle destination choisir qui avait finit par prendre une carte et avait jouer sa destination au pifomètre. Comme dans une pub pour le loto dont elle avait entendu parlé. Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question. Harry la regarda un moment, elle n'avait pas l'air des plus heureuse, enfin il n'avait pas à la juger après tout il ne connaissait rien de cette femme.

-Vous êtes ici en vacances? …. Vous n'avez pas l'accent anglais...

Le voyage continua pendant près de trois heures pendant lesquels ils eurent le temps de discuter de tout et de rien, Harry, ou plutôt Victorian, s'inventant plus ou moins une nouvelle vie, lui demandant également conseil sur certaines choses qu'il pensait faire, notamment lorsqu'il appris dans quoi travaillait Elisabeth, quelques conseils en diplomatie ne lui firent aucun mal. Après tout il s'agissait d'une femme et elle avait peut être plus de goût que lui pour ce qui était du la mode et ce genre de chose. Elisabeth se trouva être quelqu'un de sympathique, et effectivement lui donna quelques conseils. Oh pas grand chose, elle ne semblait pas non plus très portée sur ce genre de sujet. Il décida donc de se laisser pousser les cheveux, de trouver quelques échantillons de maquillage, non seulement pour faire ressortir ses yeux, tout en camouflant sa cicatrice. Il décida également de se faire une garde robe moldu tout en gardant tout de même une partie sorcière pour pouvoir être plus libre de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.

La conversation n'avait pas été très profonde non plus, ils n'avaient échanger que des informations assez superficielles, mais une impression de confiance semblait régner entre les deux brun. Finalement Harry indiqua à Elisabeth un coin pour le déposer, près d'un parc. Il était déjà tard, il ne savait pas si Gringott était toujours ouverte, et de toute façon, à dix neuf heure passée il ne pouvait que prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur et attendre le lendemain. Le problème était de savoir si il pouvait faire confiance à Tom, le barman. Il salua Elisabeth de la main, lui souhaitant un bon voyage, puis pris la direction d'une ruelle à l'écart. Celle-ci se finissait en cul de sac. Avisant deux grandes baines à ordures. En cette fin de mois de juillet il faisait plutôt chaud. Dormir à la belle étoile semblait être une idée acceptable. Aussi après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait suivit il se dirigea vers les deux baines et se cacha entre les deux. Demain serait une longue journée et il avait besoin de dormir.

Il fut réveillé par les rayon du soleil illuminant la ruelle. Il papillonna des yeux quelques minutes avant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait entre ces deux baines à ordures. Il se releva et épousseta les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, cachant par la même occasion son visage, et surtout sa cicatrice. Nerveusement il se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur. Il atteignit celui-ci après une bonne demi-heure de recherche. Il stoppa quelques minutes, plus très sur de lui puis finit par soupirer et poussa la porte du pub, le visage toujours caché. L'heure matinale était plutôt bien choisie, vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'établissement en dehors du barman qui nettoyait déjà quelques verres distraitement. Harry traversa rapidement les lieux et arriva dans la petite cours à l'arrière du pub. Il sortit enfin sa baguette et tapota sur les différentes pierres comme il avait vu faire plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique. Le chemin de traverse, s'éveillant à peine et donc par la même occasion plutôt vide, prit place sous les yeux du jeune Potter.

Tentant de ne pas paraître trop suspect, il se dirigea vers la banque, espérant que les gobelins avaient déjà ouvert les portes de la banque. Il était après tout à peine sept heure trente et la plupart des commerces, du moins ceux qui étaient encore ouvert à en voir les panneaux sur les devantures, étaient encore fermés. Il se doutait bien que le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort et la mort du directeur de Poudlard devait avoir eut un effet dévastateur sur les commerces, notamment sur le chemin de traverse mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Il ne ralentit pourtant pas le pas, et arriva devant la banque sorcière assez rapidement. Le grand bâtiment blanc était toujours aussi majestueux et tranchait vraiment avec le reste de l'allée. Heureusement pour le brun, les portes étaient déjà ouvertes et deux gobelins étaient à l'entrée, comme d'habitude. Il passa devant eux sans rien dire et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Les guichets étaient tous vides. Il n'aurait au moins pas à attendre son tour, et puis c'était moins risqué que de rester dans un lieux publique trop longtemps, une simple capuche ne le cacherait pas très longtemps. Il s'approcha du guichet tenu par le seul gobelin qu'il connaissait de nom, c'est à dire Gripsec. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais connaissant tout de même l'importance du respect dans les relations avec les gobelins, surement à force d'entendre le professeur Binns répéter à tous les cours les causes des guerres sorciéro-gobelines.

-Vous désirez?

Une voix peu agréable le sortit de sa pseudo rêverie. Il releva la tête vers le gobelin, relevant légèrement la capuche pour que celui-ci voit son visage et particulièrement sa cicatrice.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le gobelin en charge de mon coffre si possible s'il vous plait...

Le gobelin grimaça légèrement, du moins si on pouvait qualifié ça de grimace, peut être était ce un sourire qui sait.

-Je vais vous y conduire, suivez moi...

Le regard pétillant du gobelin semblant vicieux alors qu'il descendait de sa chaise et lui indiquait le chemin. Harry le suivit, espérant mentalement qu'il ne se jetait pas dans un piège. Après quelques couloirs dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que des sous terrains mais aussi beaucoup de couloir dans ce bâtiment, c'était stupéfiant. Les portraits sur les murs représentaient sans grandes surprises à des gobelins, surement d'anciens guerriers ou des directeurs de la banques. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit sur les petites étiquettes en dessous des cadres. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois sombre contrastant avec le blanc du marbre composant le reste du bâtiment. Gripsec se retourna vers lui et lui demanda d'attendre ici, puis pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un bureaux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer la pièce plus que ça, la porte se refermant sur le gobelin. Harry en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui, et finit par s'appuyer sur le mur en face de la porte, la capuche toujours sur la tête. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que Gripsec ne ressorte du bureaux et ne lui fasse signe d'entrée. Harry se décolla du mur d'un geste souple et pénétra dans la pièce alors que Gripsec retourna semble t-il à son poste. Harry sentit une sorte de décharge électrique lorsqu'il entra dans le bureaux et regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui avait pu avoir cet effet. Puis son regard se posa sur le Gobelin derrière son bureaux, de fines lunettes dorée sur son long nez. Celui-ci le fixait d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifiée de sarcastique, surement amusé par la réaction de l'humain face à lui.

-Ce que vous venez de sentir monsieur Potter vient de nous confirmer que vous étiez bien qui vous prétendez être.

Harry se sentit légèrement ridicule, c'était plutôt logique à vrai dire, il était dans une banque et la première chose que les gens pourraient faire était d'usurper l'identité d'un autre. Rapidement il mit l'éventualité d'un braquage sorcier, idée ridicule en soit si on considérait toute les protections que devait posséder la banque. Il se reprit rapidement et retira sa capuche, qu'il se rappela avoir gardé jusque là. Le Gobelin lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de style Louis XIV se trouvant devant le bureaux en bois sombre. La pièce en elle même était des plus spacieuse, elle comprenait plusieurs étagères sur le mur à sa droite où trônaient objets magiques et livres diverses dont il ne prit pas le temps de lire les titres. A sa gauche se trouvait trois blasons, dont l'un qu'il reconnut comme celui des Black pour l'avoir vu sur la tapisserie du 12, Square Grimmauld, les deux autres lui étaient familier mais il ne pu mettre un nom dessus. Reportant son attention sur le Gobelin, il vit que celui-ci l'étudiait de près.

-Je suis Hurock, c'est moi qui gère les comptes des Potter, des Black et de Merlin. Gripsec m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, j'imagine que cela doit être en rapport avec votre héritage, il ne m'a pas semblé vous voir lors de la lecture du testament de Mr Black.

Harry fut assez surpris, il n'avait jamais été prévenu d'une quelconque lecture de testament ou d'un quelconque héritage.

-A vrai dire, je venais surtout vous demander de l'aide. J'avoue par contre ne pas avoir été informé de cet héritage, à croire qu'on m'a caché plus de choses que je ne le pensais.

Cette fois-ci ce fut le Gobelin qui parut surpris, mais cela parut tellement peu sur son visage qu'on aurait pu croire avoir rêvé.

-Nous vous avons pourtant envoyé une lettre pour vous informer, votre tuteur le défunt Albus Dumbledore nous a affirmé que pour votre sécurité vous n'étiez pas en position de quitter votre résidence. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas non plus au courant des transactions faites à partir de votre compte depuis vos un an?

Harry était choqué. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un tuteur, et qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore ne lui était jamais arrivé aux oreilles. De plus il était maintenant curieux de savoir quelles avaient été ces transactions dont parlait Hurock. Sa confiance déjà fragile envers le vieux sorciers s'effritait de seconde en seconde.

-Je n'ai absolument rien reçu, quant à Dumbledore il n'a jamais précisé qu'il était mon tuteur. Vous parliez de transactions?

L'entretient allait être plus long que prévu il semblerait. Il croisa les doigts pour que d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ne tombe alors que le gobelin lui dit de l'attendre ici. Hurlock sortit par une porte cachée dans le fond du bureaux pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec d'énormes dossiers portant les mêmes blasons que ceux se trouvant sur le mur. Il posa le tout sur son bureaux et reprit sa place sur son siège. On voyait clairement que l'un des dossiers ne semblait pas avoir été sortit depuis des années aux vues de la poussière et des pages jaunies, alors que les deux autres semblaient être plus récent, bien que très remplis également. Hurlock attrapa le dossier du milieux et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter.

-Vous constaterez qu'il y a de nombreuses traces de transactions effectuées depuis vos un an, depuis votre coffre principal vers le compte d'Albus Dumbledore, mais également vers ceux de Vernon Dursley, de Molly, Ron, Ginny et Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger, Alastor Maugrey et Arabella Figg, ainsi qu'un coffre à part ouvert pour l'organisation appelé Ordre du Phoenix. Ces transactions, même si nombreuses, surtout à partir de votre première année à Poudlard, n'ont qu'à peine entamé votre compte principal. Si vous le souhaitez je pourrais faire en sorte de récupérer ces sommes, puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir été informé et qu'il est illégal même pour un tuteur d'aller contre le grès de son pupile.

Un sourire, si on pouvait appelait ça un sourire, pris place sur les lèvres fines du Gobelin, lui donnant par la même occasion, une expression sadique et presque effrayante. Harry réfléchit un petit moment à tout ce que venait de lui dire le Gobelin. En résumé, il avait plusieurs coffres, plein à craqué apparemment, le Gobelin n'ayant que mentionné le coffre principal. Ensuite, une bonne partie de la famille Weasley le prenait pour un crétin depuis le début, ainsi qu'Hermione, l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Il finit par sourire lui même, plongé dans ses pensées. De plus il se rappela qu'Hurlock avait parlé de l'héritage de Sirius. Il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne sa vie en mains.

-Bien sur si c'est illégal, je ne vous priverais pas de faire respecter la loi. Je vous remercie pour ces informations précieuses. Vous parliez d'un compte principal, il y'en a d'autres?

Le Gobelin fut cette fois plutôt amusé par l'enthousiasme du brun, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un gamin ayant à coeur de connaître des détails bancaires.

-Effectivement, le coffre dans lequel vous piochez depuis votre première années par exemple et un compte jeune, il a été ouvert et rempli par vos parents pour que vous puissiez avoir de quoi vivre avant votre majorité. A celle-ci, c'est à dire depuis hier, vous pouvez avoir accès à votre compte principal. Ensuite en parallèle la famille Potter possède trois autres coffres contenant entre autre de l'argent et des possessions magiques se transmettant de génération en génération. Ces coffres-ci n'ont pu être ouvert à votre tuteur, seul le sang d'un descendant pouvant les déverrouiller. Ensuite, de par l'héritage de Mr Sirius Black, vous accédez à la majorité de ses possessions. Enfin, vous êtes également un des derniers héritiers de Merlin encore en vie et le dernier en Angleterre à ce jour, aussi vous avez accès à ces coffres. Pour aller plus vite, je vous fournirai une liste de toutes vos possessions avant la fin de la journée de demain, si vous voulez bien repasser à Gringott vers dix neuf heure.

Harry était soufflé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, c'était des plus déconcertant. Dire qu'il avait vécu dans la misère presque toute sa vie et qu'au final à dix sept ans, on lui annonçait qu'il était un des sorciers les plus riches de Grande Bretagne.

-Je repasserais.

Il est également à signaler qu'en tant qu'héritier désigné par Sirius Black, vous prenait dès à présent le titre de chez de famille.

Il sortit d'un tiroir trois petites boîtes, trois petits écrins. Hurlock les ouvrit et Harry pu voir deux chevalières et un médaillon. Les deux bagues comportaient les armoiries des Black et ce qu'il compris être celles des Potter, et le médaillon représentait surement celles de Merlin. Ses hypothèses lui furent rapidement confirmées par le Gobelin. Harry pris les trois bijoux et sous conseil d'Hurlock, il passa les bagues à ses doigts, et la chaine autour de son cou. Il ressentit alors une étrange chaleur, le faisant se sentir bien et détendu. De son côté le Gobelin pu voir une lumière blanche entourer le jeune sorcier avant de disparaître. Les bagues avaient reconnu Harry Potter comme leur réel propriétaire.

-Bien, revenons au sujet initial de votre visite, nous irons voir vos coffres par la suite.

Harry acquiesça et commença à lui raconter son aventure de la veille, omettant au passage qu'il s'était perdu et qu'une jeune femme l'avait pris en stop, il avait encore sa fierté. Il lui expliqua donc le pourquoi de sa venue, c'est à dire son changement d'identité. Il avait déjà choisi qui il voulait être, il lui fallait surtout de l'aide pour les formalités. Et il espérait que le Gobelin pourrait l'aider. Hurlock l'écouta attentivement et à la fin resta pensif. Ce sorcier allait le faire travailler plus en deux jour que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en deux semaines, mais bon il commençait à l'apprécier, après tout il n'avait pas ce mépris dans le regard ou un quelconque quelque chose de dégradant lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole.

-Bien pour cela aussi, je vous en dirais d'avantage demain soir, nous pofinerons votre nouvelle identité à ce moment là si vous le voulez bien. D'ici là, j'aurais réussit à me procurer les formulaires adéquats. C'est un grand projet que vous avez là monsieur Potter, je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas vous perdre dedans.

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard.

-Bien, et si nous allions voir ces coffres pour commencer.

Hurlock se leva et fit signe à Harry de faire de même alors qu'il lui indiquait de passer par la petite porte au fond du bureaux. De là il descendirent des escaliers en colimaçon et atterrirent dans le sous terrain qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre avec les wagons. Le gobelin lui montra d'ailleurs l'un d'eux dans lequel ils montèrent. Après quelques secondes de trajets ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte, sortant du wagon, Harry pu entendre des grognements s'échappaient de celle-ci. Hurlock le conduisit à l'intérieur sans trop s'en préoccuper. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle où se trouvaient un dragon attaché par une énorme chaine. Hurlock pris un objet sur une sorte d'étagère creusé à même la roche et l'utilisa pour passer devant le dragon, Harry toujours à sa suite. Après encore quelques minutes de marche en silence, ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle où plusieurs portes immenses seulement espacées d'à peine un mètre, à se demander comment tous ces coffres pouvaient tenir les uns à côté des autres. Harry imagina rapidement qu'un sort devait faire en sorte qu'ils soient plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Hurlock désigna trois porte les unes à côté des autres, lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait des coffres des Potter, puis il lui en montra quelques autres plus loin les désignant comme étant ceux des Black et de Merlin. Cette salle semblait contenir presque uniquement ses coffres, c'était incroyable, enfin si on omettait les coffres des Malfoy, Lestrange et Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il observait cette caverne, Hurlock lui attrapa la main et le piqua avec une aiguille puis tira sur son bras pour l'appliquer sur une des grandes porte, celle du compte principal des Potter. Il lui expliqua que, vu qu'il n'avait pas pris la clé du coffre, il était nécessaire que le coffre l'identifie comme le propriétaire. Ensuite il demanda au jeune Potter de poser la chevalière sur une encoche à un endroit précis et la porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant à leur vue une caverne immense dont les murs étaient perdus derrières des colonnes de pièces en or, argent et bronze, des artefacts, des bijoux, joyaux et autres petites merveilles qui auraient pu faire pâlir les grands magasins londoniens. Bouche bée Harry mis quelques temps à se reprendre, effectivement le compte dans lequel il avait l'habitude de pioché n'était rien comparé à tout ça. Son air ébahit amusa grandement le gobelin, qui lui tendit une bourse en cuire, lui indiquant au passage qu'elle était sans fond et qu'il pouvait prendre tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin. Se reprenant quelque peu Harry saisit l'objet, remerciant le gobelin, et partit remplir la bourse avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, il avait beaucoup à faire pour se refaire une vie, et il comptait bien commencer par se faire une garde robe et changer son look, et pour ça il lui faudrait beaucoup d'argent. Il pensa aussi que le lendemain il aurait surement une nouvelle demeure où il pourrait emménager rapidement, là il lui faudrait peut être aussi des meubles et autre matériel.

Bien sur il allait voyager mais avoir un pieds à terre pour ranger toutes ses affaires avant cela pourrait être un point positif. Il n'allait pas dormir à l'hôtel toute sa vie. Il avait ramasser une somme assez conséquente lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lieux pour retourner dans le bureaux du gobelin. Là Harry fit changer la moitié de la somme en argent moldu, puisqu'il allait commencer par ce monde là. Quatre heures avaient déjà passer depuis l'arrivée du sorcier, et il devait à présent partir. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à son arrivée. C'était normal après tout. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si la simple capuche de son sweet allait vraiment le cacher à la vue de tous. Et Merlin sait à quel point il était reconnaissable. Le gobelin lui proposa de lui prêter une cape de sorcier qui trainait depuis quelques temps dans son bureaux, il ne savait d'ailleurs plus d'où il la tenait. Enfin bref, Harry accepta et sortit de la banque et du chemin de traverse sans se faire remarquer.

Une fois dehors, la première chose qu'il fit c'est justement d'aller dans une ruelle à l'écart et de miniaturiser la cape avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Une longue cape noir sorcière ne passe décidément pas inaperçue dans le monde moldu. A partir de là il commença par aller prendre une chambre dans un hôtel, puis se dirigea vers l'avenue marchande où se trouvaient bien entendu tous les grands magasins. Il passa tout d'abord chez le coiffeur pour obtenir quelques conseils techniques. Tous les coiffeurs en présence se mirent d'accord pour dire que des cheveux plus long lui irait beaucoup mieux, et que pour le coup il ne pourraient pas vraiment l'aider à les faire pousser. Par contre ils lui conseillèrent plusieurs produits pour aider à les coiffer et les soigner. Voulant tester ces produits miracles dont personne dans son entourage ne lui avait jamais parlé, il en pris une bouteille de chaque. Il testerait le soir même tout ce bazar, un miracle se produirait peut être qui sait. Il sortit enfin de la boutique, et se mis en tête de sustenter son estomac qui n'avait pas vu de nourriture depuis au moins vingt quatre heures.

Il s'offrit un repas plus que complet dans un restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue. Puis repris finalement son shopping. A la fin de la journée, il avait plus de vêtements qu'un top modèle, dans un peu tous les genres, passant des tenues classiques, aux tenues de soirées, à des vêtements et accessoires de type gothique, voire même punk, des tenues de sport, des pyjamas, maillots de bain, sous vêtements, etc. Sans oublier son passage dans une boutique d'esthétique où trois vendeuses s'étaient affairées autour de lui pour lui trouver les bons produits, lui montrer comment les appliquer, et les lui vendre, tout en essayant de lui faire du charme. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour désigner l'état d'Harry en cette fin de journée, c'était exténué. Heureusement que le sort de réduction existait parce qu'il ne se serait pas vu transporter tous ces sacs jusqu'à l'hôtel. Déjà il se serait pris plus d'un mur, et en plus il serait passé pour un fou. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin des deux. Harry monta donc jusqu'à sa chambre grâce à l'ascenseur. Il lui faudrait aussi acheter des livres, mais il avait tout le reste de la semaine pour y penser. Le principal était de changer de look. Et demain s'annonçait aussi charger qu'aujourd'hui. Il prit une douche rapide, testant au passage les produits qu'il avait acheté et qu'il avait trouvait dans un des nombreux sacs, avant de commander quelque chose à manger, et se cala devant la télé, histoire de se détendre un peu le temps que ça arrive, puis il mangea et finit par se coucher.


	2. Ouvrir les yeux et s'installer

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Merci pour les encouragements déjà ^^ ça fait plaisir, surtout qu'ils ont pas mis longtemps à arriver. J'avoue que le thème du Dumby Gripsous est fréquent mais bon, l'idée du gentil papy a rapidement finit par m'insupporter xd Donc merci à Llyllylilou et soulshells pour leur reviews. ^^

**Llyllylilou :**

Alors il s'agit de Stargate SG1 et Atlantis (enfin pour le moment ce sera en parallèle, ça arrivera un peu plus tard, comme pour Docteur Who d'ailleurs. (ce seront les deux thèmes « importants » en parallèle avec Harry Potter, pour qu'ils se rejoignent finalement... enfin vous verrez!). Je ne prends pas en compte SG Univers par contre, je l'ai jamais vu et ça ne me dit franchement rien du tout.

Alors pour les résumés, j'espère être compréhensible et si ça ne l'est pas il doit y en avoir sur wikipédia.

_Stargate SG1_ (la série de base donc) : En gros il s'agit d'une organisation militaire américaine secret défense qui après avoir trouvé un artefact (la porte des étoiles) et avoir réussit à le faire fonctionné, ont entreprit de visiter la galaxie (le principe étant que la porte est un vortex qui dématérialise/rematérialise les gens qui la traverse entre deux planètes) Ces portes ont été créées par une race alien (physiquement humaine): les Anciens. On rencontre pas mal d'autres races aliens, alliées où ennemis. Les principaux ennemis dans SG1 sont les Goa'uld, et les Ori (que j'utiliserais).

_Stargate Atlantis :_ Donc à partir de SG1, ils finissent par trouver un « base » ancienne en antarctique, puis trouve le moyen de se rendre, via la porte, dans la galaxie de Pégase où se trouve la cité Ancienne d'Atlantis. Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une organisation internationale (enfin connue de l'OTAN du moins). Là ils se retrouvent rapidement confronter aux Wraith, qu'ils réveillent par erreur. Le problème est que la principale nourriture des Wraith est la force vitale des humains (sinon ils peuvent être très sympathique! hm). Sinon ils sont aussi confrontés à des réplicateurs à formes humaines qu'ils finissent par détruire.

_Naruto :_ Alors là aucun rapport à la base. Il s'agit d'un monde « asiatique » de ninja. En résumé, ils y a plusieurs pays, où se trouve des villages cachés. Les pays se font la guerre, s'allient... bref c'est une situation générale de conflits. En plus de cela, une organisation criminelle, l'Akatsuki, cherchent à attraper tous les Bijuu (démons à queue fait de chacra qui sont généralement enfermés dans des humains, les jinjuriki). Bref, l'histoire tourne autour du jeune ninja Naruto Uzumaki, qui fait équipe avec Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno et Kakashi Hatake. Et ils vivent plein d'aventures (enfin des missions surtout). A la fin des Naruto, début Naruto Shippuden on voit que Sasuke (manipulé par sa haine pour son frère) quitte le village de Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru (un des méchants psychopathe visant à trouver l'immortalité en volant le corps d'autres ninja, et qui aimerait bien choper Sasuke au passage).

_Game of thrones :_ Encore dans un autre monde. Il s'agit de plusieurs familles nobles qui visent à prendre ou défendre le « trône de fer » pour régner sur le Royaume des Sept couronnes. Donc on a les Targaryen (il en reste 2) qui cherche à récupérer leur trône (légitimité héréditaire) alors qu'ils sont en exil sur l'autre continent, ensuite on a la famille qui leur a pris le trône, les Barathéon. Les Lannister, dont la reine fait partit, et les Stark qui cherchent à protéger le royaume. (C'est la situation de base). Tout finit par dégénérer au fil des épisodes, mais là encore je ne pense pas tout décrire, je pensais surtout faire en sorte de récupérer quelques personnages d'une manière que je ne révèlerais pas (secret défense!) et leur faire jouer un rôle dans l'histoire.

Par contre je pourrais faire une description des personnages utilisés avant les chapitres où ils apparaitront (ou pendant) si tu veux. Ou au moins mettre des liens vers des articles wikipédia si nécessaire.

**Chapitre 2 : Ouvrir les yeux et s'installer**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière inondait déjà largement la pièce. Il réalisa au passage que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, et surtout aussi longtemps. Il s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux, puis regarda autour de lui pour enfin tomber sur la pendule au dessus du meuble se trouvant en face du lit et supportant accessoirement la télévision.

Elle affichait onze heure. Réalisant qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher si il voulait continuer ses courses d'ici l'heure du rendez-vous à Gringott. Il soupira, se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de sortir du lit. Il regarda avec dégoût les loques qu'il avait abandonné la veille avant de se coucher et se retrouva vers les sacs entassés dans un coin de la chambre. Il allait pouvoir tester une nouvelle tenue dès à présent. Il farfouilla quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait, il sortit des jeans noirs plutôt serré, comportant quelques chaines par-ci par-là. Un débardeur, noir, simple, des bottes montantes lui arrivant aux genoux et comportant trois ceinturons sur la hauteur et des semelles légèrement compensées. Il en avait trouvé des plus hautes mais préférait se faire les dents là dessus pour commencer. Il aurait l'air bête si il tombait en pleine rue par manque d'habitude. Il ajouta à la tenue un long manteaux noir lui arrivant aux chevilles et quelques accessoires. Enfin il passa dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, bien décider à changer de tête un minimum. Il saisit la brosse à cheveux et tenta de coiffer sa tignasse, ce qu'il arriva à faire par une pure intervention du saint esprit. Croyant halluciner, il repassa la brosse plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux, qui semblaient se lisser un peu plus à chaque passage. Il se retrouva avec des mèches lisses devant les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait réussit à se coiffer après dix sept ans de combat avec sa tignasse. Se reprenant, il attrapa le maquillage qu'il avait acheté la veille et tenta de suivre les consignes des vendeuses. Il commença par le fond de teint.

La veille ce truc avait parfaitement caché sa cicatrice, un autre vrai miracle, à croire qu'il aurait dû commencer à prendre soin de son apparence bien avant. Il arriva après quelques passages à couvrir son visage avec la crème ainsi que la poudre. Son teint devint plus uni et pâle mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, le principal était que sa cicatrice ait disparue. Il reposa le fond de teint et attrapa le crayon noir. Sa prochaine mission serait de l'appliquer sans ce planter le crayon dans l'oeil. Ce qui serait assez délicat. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il commença à en mettre doucement sur le dessous de l'oeil, le plus compliqué en premier. Assez satisfait du résultat il continua par la paupière où il n'hésita pas à en mettre plus. Finalement il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit et c'était encourageant. Rien qu'avec ça et ses cheveux lisse couvrant son front et lui tombant dans le coup, il avait du mal à se dire qu'il était Harry Potter. Il espérait que ça serait suffisant pour l'instant. Il faudrait peut être qu'il envisage d'acheter des lentilles de contacts colorées avant d'aller dans le monde sorcier. De toute manière il lui fallait en acheter pour ne plus être dépendant de ces fichues lunettes qui avaient vécues beaucoup trop d'aventure à son goûts. Il devrait surement demander si il y avait un moyen de combler sa cécité avec des moyens magiques.

Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur les apparences. Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et regardant tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Il ne reviendrait pas ici cette nuit, enfin il espérait. Il pris un sac noir avec une tête de mort et quelques signes tribaux dessus et entreprit de ranger les sacs de courses de nouveaux miniaturisées. Puis dans une autre poche il rangea sa bourse et ses autres affaires se trouvant dans son vieux sac à dos. D'ailleurs il devrait jeter toutes ces loques dès qu'il sortirait. Une fois tout ranger, il refit le tour de la pièce au cas où et ne trouvant rien de spécial qu'il aurait pu oublier, il mis sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau et sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers et arriva devant le bureaux d'accueil où il déposa la clé devant l'employé qui lui souhaita une bonne journée et lui sortit le spitch habituel du "nous espérons vous revoir bientôt". S'en fichant royalement, Harry la salua et passa la porte vitrée qui donnait sur la rue. Il inspira profondément avant de faire un pas en avant. Il avait toute une après midi pour continuer son shopping, mais avant cela il s'arrêta dans un café pour manger un bout. Il passa chez l'opticien, choisissant des lentilles transparentes, mais aussi des bleues, des noirs, et pour le fun quelques une fantaisiste.

Il pourrait toujours s'amuser à les mettre à un moment ou à un autre. Il se prit à sourire en s'imaginant avec des lentilles blanches en train de faire peur à la tribu Weasley, sérieusement il allait prendre son pieds en se vengeant. Enfin il y était pas encore, il lui faudrait quelques temps pour pouvoir effectuer cette vengeance en beauté. Mais ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. En Sortant de chez l'opticien, il repris sa marche dans la rue, s'arrêtant devant une bibliothèque moldue. Se rappelant de ses cours de sciences lorsqu'il était encore à l'école moldue, il pénétra à l'intérieur, peut être qu'il trouverait des livres intéressants. Se baladant tranquillement dans les rayons, s'arrêta devant le rayon des sciences et le parcouru silencieusement. Il feuilleta plusieurs livres concernant les études scientifiques pour les collégiens et lycéens, avant de passer à quelques choses de plus élaboré et des sujets plus précis. C'était assez intéressant en fait, et puis connaitre les sciences moldues alors qu'il voyageait dans leur monde, pourrait toujours être utile non? Aussi sortit-il de la librairie avec plusieurs livres de sciences plus ou moins avancés ainsi que quelques romans de tous les styles. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour rétrécir le sac et l'alléger, parce qu'il faut pas se voiler la face, Harry n'allait pas se tuer les bras jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Déjà que le sac commençait à peser sur son épaule. Il lui faudrait vraiment commencer à faire du sport régulièrement, son corps était beaucoup trop fin et petit, d'ailleurs il avait remarqué l'année précédente qu'Hermione était à la limite de le dépasser en taille et ça il ne l'acceptait pas, ça allait à l'encontre de sa fièreté masculine. Vers quinze heure, il traversa le chaudron baveur sous l'oeil surpris des occupants, après tout ses vêtements ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçu. Il allait d'abord aller compléter sa nouvelle apparence du côté de l'allée des embrumes, il lui restait quelques heures avant d'aller à la banque autant en profiter. Il se fondit dans la foule plus facilement qu'il l'aurait pensé, après tout il avait mis ses lentilles bleues, ses cheveux étaient lisses et ses vêtements était tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait été avant. Il tourna dans l'allée des embrumes, regardant tout autour de lui, les mains dans les poches, surveillant tout de même tous les marchands ambulants ou même les autres passants qui pourraient tenter de lui dérober un objet ou un autre. Certains le regardait avec méfiance, et il le renvoyait une expression faciale d'ennuis profond. Pas comme si ça l'atteignait après tout, il avait du subir le regard de ses fans pendant six ans, ce qui était beaucoup dérangeant en soit. Il s'arrêta devant une enseigne semblant être celle d'un coiffeur et entra dedans tranquillement. La boutique semblait vide, si ce n'était la présence au fond de la personne semblant être le coiffeur, ainsi qu'un client assis dans l'un des fauteuils.

-J'arrive dans une minute Monsieur...

Effectivement le coiffeur semblait occupé avec les cheveux du client, et avait les mains pleine d'un produit non identifiable. Harry en profita pour aller regarder les catalogues trainant sur une table basse dans un coin semblant faire office de salle d'attente. Il regarda les photos des magasines bouger sur les pages repérant quelques petites choses qui lui plaisaient bien. Il se conforta également dans son idée de rallonger ses cheveux et pris aussi la décision de peut être se faire une mèche de couleur. Il ne savait pas encore trop laquelle il allait choisir lorsque le coiffeur vint le voir, apparemment il avait finit d'appliquer la lotion sur les cheveux de l'autre client. Harry se leva et suivit le coiffeur jusqu'à un des sièges se trouvant devant un miroir.

-Alors Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Harry lui sourit gentiment, au moins cet homme ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, enfin pas comme pouvait le paraître la plupart des commerçant de l'allée des embrumes.

-A vrai dire, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me rallonger les cheveux et me faire une mèche colorée...

Le coiffeur lui fit un grand sourire, pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus simple à vrai dire.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà une idée plutôt précise de ce que vous voulez. Je peux vous conseiller une rallonge allant jusqu'au bas des reins si vous le voulez. Pour la mèche, je vous conseillerez plutôt une mèche blanche de de côté.

En même temps qu'il lui donnait ses conseils le reflet d'Harry dans le miroir se mis à changer pour arriver à l'image que donnerait ces changements.

-Voyez...

Il lui désigna le miroir et Harry fut légèrement stupéfait de voir son reflet. Il était vrai que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Il ne demanda pas combien l'opération allait lui coûter et lui donna le feu vert. Le coiffeur, qui lui indiqua qu'il s'appelait Damian, lui demanda de prendre place dans le fauteuil et partit à l'arrière de la boutique pour revenir quelques minutes avec une sorte de lotion pour les cheveux. Il allait d'abord commencer par la longueur, ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Et le temps que cela agisse il pourrait rincer les cheveux de son autre client. Il commença à s'occuper des cheveux du brun et à les mouiller.

-Comme on le disait tout à l'heure avec le monsieur là bah, il parait que le survivant à disparu! C'était dans la gazette ce matin, il aurait quitté sa résidence sans prévenir. Pas que je le connaisse personnellement hein, mais je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Après tout il devait avoir la belle vie là bas, vous croyez qu'il a eu peur à cause du retour de Vous-savez-qui? En plus maintenant que Dumbledore est mort la communauté sorcière se tournait vers lui pour le vaincre...

-Des conneries !

La voix qui coupa le coiffeur venait de l'autre siège. Elle était familière à Harry. Une voix trainante. Il fronça les sourcil, cette voix c'était...il eut un sursaut de lucidité lorsqu'il compris que cette voix appartenait à Drago Malfoy. Il tenta de se calmer, espérant que sa couverture ne le lâche pas ici et maintenant. Heureusement qu'il avait pris du fond de teint ne partant pas à l'eau mais uniquement avec du démaquillant. Certes ce type de fond de teint était plus cher mais c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on en trouvait l'utilité.

-C'est vrai que vous le connaissiez de Poudlard, à votre avis qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous croyez que Vous-savez qui là enlever?

-Il ne l'a pas enlever, du moins si il l'a fait je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Peut être qu'un miracle s'est produit et qu'il a enfin compris que le monde sorcier se fichait de lui et que ses amis le prenne pour un c** depuis le début. Enfin on peut toujours rêver, on parle du survivant après tout, le parfait petit Gryfondor!

Harry sourit malgré lui, Malfoy avait pas changer lui, enfin c'était quelque peu rassurant dans tout ce fouillis. Il hésita à lui renvoyer une bonne réplique bien sentie dans la figure, pour lui faire remarqué qu'il était là juste à côté mais se rappela que le blond était un mangemort, enfin imagina qu'il avait du le devenir depuis juin. Mais bon il pouvait au moins être sur qu'il n'allait pas le dénoncer à l'ordre du phoenix.

-Je ne le connais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'actuellement les miracles arrivent de plus en plus souvent!

Après tout il avait réussit à se coiffer le matin même, ça c'était un miracle où il ses yeux n'étaient pas originellement verts.

-Si vous le dites...

Damian commença à lui appliquer la lotion sur les cheveux brun qui commencèrent rapidement à pousser. Puis il se lava les mains et retourna auprès du blond pour lui rincer les cheveux. Apparemment celui-ci avait décider de faire la même opération pour ses cheveux puisqu'ils avaient atteint une certaine longueur d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Après que les cheveux aient été rincés et séchés, le blond se tourna vers le brun, bien décidé à entamer la discussion. De toute manière il devait attendre Severus avant de partir. Ça lui faisait une sortie, et puis il était coincé au Manoir Malfoy depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Sa mère et Severus faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout après son échec de juin. Il faut dire aussi que les doloris c'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas son sort préféré, surtout lorsqu'il le subissait. A se demandait comment son père avait pu se mettre au service d'un fou pareil. Enfin d'après sa mère il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais bon il constatait les faits actuels et c'était pas beaux à voir, au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté au fait, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

Et puis le brun portait des vêtements moldus, même si il n'aimait pas les moldus il devait admettre que certaines de leurs créations artistiques et vestimentaires pouvaient être potable. L'accoutrement du brun faisait partie de celles-là. De son côté ne réfléchit pas vraiment plus avant de se présenter. Il se fit juste la réflexion que les cheveux long allait bien au blond, comme ils allaient bien à son père. Et d'ailleurs comme ça il lui ressemblait encore plus.

-Black, Victorian Black ... et vous êtes?

Bien sur il n'était pas censé connaitre le blond, si il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons il fallait bien qu'il conserve les apparences. Le dit blond continua à le fixer, le regard concentré sur son visage. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose mais en même temps son nom ne lui disait rien. Il ne connaissait aucun Victorian Black, et pourtant on lui avait fait ingurgité dès son plus jeune âge la généalogie des grandes familles de sang purs. Il rageait intérieurement de ne pas trouver à qui cet homme pouvait bien lui faire penser. Damian constata que la longueur des cheveux était correcte et s'empressa de les rincer, coupant court à la discussion entre les deux plus jeunes. Il laissa les cheveux humides et s'attela à faire la mèche. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Harry avait sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et semblait métamorphosé. Il allait devoir s'acheter ce qu'on appel communément des chouchous. Maintenant pour parfaire son relooking il pensa faire un tour chez un perceur tatoueur, et le tout serait finit.

-C'est vraiment incroyable... Combien je vous dois pour cette merveille?

Damian se mis à rire joyeusement, ça faisait longtemps qu'un client ne s'était pas émerveillé devant son travail. Il indiqua le prix à Harry qui sortit ce qu'il fallait de sa bourse.

-Dites moi, je ne suis pas vraiment familier de l'allée des embrumes, vous pourriez me dire où je pourrais trouver un perceur-tatoueur?

Il lui restait pas mal de temps avant le rendez vous, il était à peine dix sept heure après tout. Mais bon il n'avait pas non plus envie de chercher le commerçant pendant le temps qu'il lui restait. Bizarrement ce fut le blond qui lui répondit.

-Je peux vous montrer si vous le souhaiter, je vois mon ami qui arrive, si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons vous y emmenez...

Effectivement en regardant dehors Harry vit son ancien professeur de potion qui arrivait devant la boutique. Pour le coup c'est lui qui aurait du allé chez le coiffeur; mais il ne fit aucune remarque. De son côté le blond voulait absolument rester au près du brun, étant sur qu'il le connaissait, il voulait comprendre qui il était, c'était viscéral.

-Bien j'imagine que nous pouvons y aller alors... Encore merci Damian, bonne fin de journée...

Damian les salua et ils retrouvèrent Rogue devant la boutique. Celui-ci regarda bizarrement Harry, semblant chercher qui il pouvait être et ce qu'il fichait avec le blond. Son regard se fit suspicieux et Harry eut peur qu'il ne l'ait reconnu.

-Severus, voici Victorian Black... Je lui ai promis de le guider jusque chez Ethan. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère?

Rogue leva un sourcil peu convaincu par le discours du blond avant d'acquiescer doucement. Les mêmes impressions étaient nées dans l'esprit de l'ancien professeur et celui-ci avait discrètement utiliser sa légilimencie sur le plus jeune pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir et y avait découvert beaucoup de choses intéressantes, mais il fut coupé par le blond qui lui présenta son camarade. Black hein? Et bien il allait devoir jouer la comédie quelques temps, après tout la rue n'était pas sure, et même si il n'était plus au service de Dumbledore, il avait promis à Lily de protéger son fils. En tout il n'avait plus rien du Potter qu'il connaissait, et c'était tant mieux.

-Allons donc chez Ethan dans ce cas... Vous arrivez en ville MrBlack?

Harry fut assez surpris de l'entendre dire le nom de sa Némésis aussi poliment, on parlait quand même de Rogue là.

-Effectivement, mais je ne reste pas longtemps, j'en profite pour faire quelques folies et pars pour voyager...

Drago ne se formalisa pas du peu d'informations. Il était vraiment surpris par l'attitude de Severus, après tout en temps normal il n'aurait pas fait la conversation. Peut être qu'il avait trouvé qui était le brun?

-J'espère que vous aurez le temps de venir dîner au Manoir alors! Vous ne pouvez pas passez en Angleterre sans constater l'hospitalité d'une grande famille de sang pure!

L'excuse était plutôt bidon à vrai dire, mais il n'aurait surement pas la confirmation de ce qu'il cherchait tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu coincer le brun dans un endroit sur. Severus sembla totalement d'accord alors que le plus jeune sembla pris de court par cette invitation.

-J'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser!

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez "Ethan" et le blond lui donna rendez vous au chaudron baveur le lendemain vers onze heure. Puis les deux hommes partirent de leur côté. Harry soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il lui faudrait y aller, ne serait-ce que par politesse. Il espérait par contre ne pas rencontrer d'autres mangemorts ou Voldemort lui même lors de cette visite. Il pénétra dans la boutique, regardant tous les dessins et toutes les photos se trouvant affichaient aux murs. Il avait déjà sa petite idée de ce qu'il voulait. Le tatoueur finit par apparaitre dans l'entrée. L'archétype même du tatoueur, balaise, métaleux et plein de tatouages. Une heure et demie plus tard, c'est un Harry mi souriant mi grimaçant qui sortit de la boutique. Il avait un gros pansement au niveau des fesses, un autre sur l'épaule et encore un au niveau du poignet droit. Sans oublier son oreille droite dont le cartilage était traversé par une boucle métallique en spirale , et de laquelle pendait une autre boucle représentant un dragon aux yeux émeraudes. Il avait également acheté d'autres modèles et s'était fait percé l'oreille gauche au sur le haut du cartilage, pour y mettre une boucle simple pour l'instant. Il profita du temps qui lui restait pour aller manger quelque chose puis se rendit à Gringott. Il arriva devant Gripsec qui le jaugea quelques secondes avant de lui dire de le suivre et de l'amener jusqu'au bureaux d'Hurlock et de repartir. Harry salua le gobelin puis prit place dans le même fauteuil que la veille comme le lui indiqua la créature. Celui-ci avait plusieurs parchemins dans les mains, de longs parchemins remplis d'écriture fines et petites. De là où il était Harry ne pu même pas distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Bien, Mr Potter, j'ai eut beaucoup de travail depuis hier mais j'ai enfin terminé de lister vos possessions ainsi que les transactions dont je vous ais parlé. Si vous voulez voici les listes.

Il lui tendit plusieurs parchemins que Harry parcouru rapidement, se promettant de les regarder plus en détail un peu plus tard. Les possessions étaient rangés par types et ordre d'importance. Il repéra un cottage en Ecosse où il passerait surement la nuit, l'adresse était écrite sur le papier, il demanda au gobelin si il pouvait lui fournir un portauloin pour s'y rendre, se promettant d'apprendre rapidement à transplaner. Hurlock ouvrit un tiroir, ayant apparemment prévu ce cas de figure et jeta quelques sortilège dessus en gobelbabile avant de le tendre au brun.

-Il ne s'activera que lorsque je dirais le mot de passe, comme cela nous avons tout notre temps pour créer votre nouvelle identité. Vous pouvez garder les parchemins, ce ne sont que des copies.

Harry le remercia puis ils se penchèrent sur la nouvelle identité du brun. Après deux heures à discuter, les deux se mirent d'accord et Hurlock récapitula leur travail.

-Alors, Victorian Black, dix sept ans depuis le premier janvier de cette année, fils de Sirius Black et d'une sorcière américaine, conçu quelques semaines avant que Sirius soit enfermé à Azkaban, votre mère est maintenant décédée et vous êtes revenue en Angleterre pour en apprendre plus sur votre père, mais vous avez appris qu'il était mort. Vous avez appris également qu'il vous avez léguer le titre de chef de famille des Black ainsi que la quasi totalité de ses possessions. Il faudra jeter un sort à la chevalière ses Potter pour qu'elle ne se voit pas, cela pourrait vous compromettre. Le pendentif de Merlin également, mais ça ne devrait pas vraiment poser problème. Vous avez fait vos études à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem. Je les ai contacté, ils sont d'accord pour nous envoyer un équivalent des résultats de vos BUSEs dans les plus bref délais. Enfin, vous avez décider de continuer à voyager le reste de cet été et de faire votre dernière année à Durmstrang, dont nous avons remplis la demande d'inscription tout à l'heure. Je vous informerais de leur décision dès que j'aurais reçu leur réponse. Mais ça ne devrait pas non plus trop poser de problème. Hm veuillez signer ici, ici et ici, mettre vos initiales ici, ici et là. Voilà, tout devrait être bon pour l'instant. Dès demain vous aurez de nouveaux papiers que je vous enverrais à l'adresse de ce cottage.

Harry était exténué, cette paperasse c'était d'un barbant, heureusement qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire tout ça, sinon il aurait laissé tomber rien qu'à l'idée de toucher un seul de ces papiers. Heureusement que le gobelin était là d'ailleurs. Il le remercia grandement puis vint l'heure de partir. Harry prit le portauloin et Hurlock prononça le mot de passe après qu'ils se soient saluer.

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans une sorte de forêt vierge. Enfin on aurait dit une forêt vierge mais il s'agissait en fait d'un jardin, les plantes avaient largement eut le temps de grandir et de tout envahir. Difficilement Harry pris la direction de la bâtisse qu'il réussit tout de même à distinguer un peu plus loin au milieux des hautes herbes et des ronces qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Il sortit les clés que lui avait confiées le gobelin, espérant tout de même que l'intérieur serait moins critique que le jardin. Il dû presque enfoncer la porte pour l'ouvrir, l'humidité avait dû la gonfler et il devrait lui rendre sa taille normale, enfin il verrait cela le lendemain, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il trouve des livres où trouver des sorts pour l'entretient et la protection des bâtiments. Ça pourrait bien lui servir surtout si la plupart des autres possessions étaient dans le même état. Il pourrait peut être aussi embaucher quelques elfes de maisons, il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide à Dobby.

Ne sachant pas trop si ça allait marché, il l'appela. En attendant de voir si cela avait fonctionner, il regarda un peu autour de lui. Il y avait peu de meuble, beaucoup de poussière, de la moisissure aussi. Des Doxys semblaient avoir pris possession des rideaux du salon et l'escalier qui se trouvait devant lui avait plusieurs marches effondrées. Oui, il aurait beaucoup de travail avec ce cottage, mais bizarrement il se sentait chez lui. Et puis si on omettait la saleté il n'y avait aucun rapport avec la décoration du 12, Square Grimmault. D'ailleurs il devrait peut être essayer de joindre Kreattur, enfin peut être plus tard. Bon en tout cas, il ne se voyait pas vraiment passer la nuit ici. Il irait prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur après avoir finit son état des lieux. Il inspecta les coins cuisine puis monta à l'étage en prenant soin de ne pas négliger la solidité des marches et du parquet, il du manquer plusieurs fois de se retrouver le pied coincé dans une planche pourrie. Il remarqua également que la fenêtre sur le mur du bout du couloir était brisée. L'étage comprenait deux chambres plutôt spacieuses, une salle d'eau, un bureau et une petite bibliothèque dont les livres semblaient en meilleurs état que l'étagère elle même, surement un sort de conservation. Il manqua de faire une attaque et de tomber dans les escaliers en entendant un POC sonore juste derrière lui, il cria surpris et se rattrapa à la rambarde.

-Dobby vous a cherchez longtemps maitre Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Dobby va se punir...

Harry repris son souffle puis se dit qu'il devait empêcher l'elf de maison de se faire du mal.

-Dobby, arrête ça tu veux, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu te punisse. Et je ne suis pas ton maitre, tu es libre Dobby.

Dobby se stoppa dans sa diatribe et sembla remarquer enfin que le jeune Potter n'avait pas la même apparence que d'habitude.

-Harry Potter monsieur a beaucoup changé, changé en bien d'ailleurs! Harry Potter a besoin de Dobby?

Il sembla alors prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Dobby, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à remettre cet endroit en état, je pensais acheter de quoi meubler cet endroit demain, si tu as le temps tu pourrais m'aider à tout nettoyer et aménager...

Dobby ne le laissa même pas finir qu'il lui aurait surement sauté au cou.

-DOBBY EST CONTENT! DOBBY VEUT SERVIR HARRY POTTER MONSIEUR, DOBBY COMMENCE TOUT DE SUITE! DOBBY VA FAIRE EN SORTE QUE LA MAISON D'HARRY POTTER SOIT EN BON ETAT DEMAIN POUR LA MEUBLEE AVEC HARRY POTTER!

-Dobby, calme toi voyons, prend ton temps surtout, le plus important est d'enlever tout ce qui est casser, réparer ce qui peut l'être et de jeter ce qui ne le peut pas. Pour ce qui est des peintures et autres décorations, nous verrons cela après. N'oublies pas de te reposer Dobby, je m'en voudrais beaucoup si tu mourrais de fatigue. Tu es libre de faire ça à ton rythme, ce n'est pas grave si ça n'est pas finit demain après midi lorsque je repasserais ici.

Il lui fit un grand sourire rassurant alors que l'elfe le regardait les yeux larmoyants et les oreilles rabattues vers le bas.

-Dobby fera de son mieux pour aider Harry Potter Monsieur...

-Je n'en doute pas Dobby, mais il faut que tu commences par m'appeler par mon nouveau nom, pour des raisons que je t'expliquerais bientôt j'ai choisis de changer d'identité, je suis maintenant Victorian Black d'accord?

Dobby acquieça vivement et s'abaissa, son nez touchant le sol.

-Dobby est fier de servir Victorian Black monsieur.

-Merci Dobby, bon je retourne sur le chemin de traverse, prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur, demain j'irais acheter des meubles et de quoi peindre et réparer tout ça. Je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure je rentrerais ici donc ne m'attend pas pour manger ou quoi que ce soit. Demain soir je suis inviter à manger chez les Malfoy, je ne serais pas là, donc tu as du temps pour avancer comme tu l'entend.

Dobby acquiesça une fois encore puis Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, il y avait un pot avec ce qui semblait être de la poudre de cheminette dedans, il alluma un feu et tenta de lancer la poudre dedans. Les flammes ne changèrent pas de couleur. Harry soupira et éteint le feu, il ne savait pas que la poudre de cheminette se périmait, mais en même temps vu le temps depuis lequel elle devait être dans ce pot ça n'était pas étonnant.

-Heu Dobby tu pourrais...

-Dobby va emmener Victorian Black au chemin de traverse, monsieur.

Et il claqua des doigts alors qu'Harry allait le remercier. Il réapparut dans une ruelle moldu vide et sombre, pas très loin du chaudron baveur. Il parcouru la petite distance rapidement et entra dans le pub. Là Tom était toujours présent et semblait nettoyer quelques verres, pour ne pas changer. Harry s'approcha et lui demanda une chambre. Il espérait que le fait que ce soit fait à la dernière minute ne serait pas un problème. Et apparemment non puisque le barman lui emboîta le pas pour le conduire à une chambre à l'étage. Harry lui donna de quoi payer la chambre et ne fit pas attention à ce qui composait la chambre, il se déshabilla et se démaquilla rapidement et alla dormir directement. Le lendemain s'annonçait une fois de plus chargé. Sa nuit fut légèrement agitée, mais pour une fois aucune vision de Voldemort ne l'assaillit, c'était plutôt des angoisses par rapport à la rénovation de son nouveau chez lui. Après tout il semblait y avoir beaucoup à faire. Il voyait aussi comment il allait aménager tout cela, en partie moldu et en partie sorcier.

Cette fois ci il se réveilla à l'aube, un rayon de lumière lui arrivant pile sur le visage. Il grogna un peu, voulant encore dormir mais se résigna tout de même rapidement à entrer dans la rude journée qu'il allait passer. Il sortit du lit et procéda au même rituel que la veille, gardant par contre les mêmes vêtements, seulement par flemme de fouiller une fois de plus dans tous les sacs. Il fut rapidement dehors, et décida de commencer ses achats côté sorcier, notamment en trouvant une malle du même genre que celle où Maugrey avait été enfermé durant sa quatrième année. Il parcouru le chemin de travers et trouva finalement une boutique dont la vitrine exposait divers modèles de ces malles. Les prix étaient d'ailleurs exorbitants. Il pénétra dans le magasin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il devait être le premier client au vue de l'empressement du vendeur à se précipiter sur lui pour lui demander si il avait besoin d'aide. Mentalement Harry eu la vision de Dobby lui sautant dessus la veille et la compara avec celle du jeune vendeur, il fit malgré tout le nécessaire pour ne pas se mettre à rire, ça pourrait être mal vu et il ne tenait pas vraiment à passer pour un fou. Il expliqua ce qu'il cherchait au vendeur. Une malle, facile à transporter avec de nombreux rangements à l'intérieur, assez grand pour ranger des meubles. Parce qu'autant les vêtements et les livres ça passait dans son sac mais des meubles il n'était pas vraiment sur de pour voir les ranger dedans.

Le vendeur, un grand châtain aux yeux vert prairie, lui présenta alors plusieurs modèles toutes plus cher les unes que les autres. Bien sur il n'avait pas non plus besoin du grand luxe même si il avait les moyens de se le payer. Après tout il pensait voyager léger, son sac lui suffirait pour ça. Il acheta un modèle où les rangements étaient assez spacieux pour accueillir des dizaines de meubles, des livres en grandes quantités et plein d'autres choses. Il avait fait une liste avant de partir. Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre de la poudre de cheminette aussi. Heureusement il avait mémorisé le nom du cottage. En même temps, Black Rose Cottage, n'était pas compliqué à mémoriser. Il passerait encore une fois à Gringott pour récupérer des livres et autres accessoires, mais plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait déjà rénover la maison. Il sortit donc de la boutique, la malle miniaturisée dans sa poche. Il fit plusieurs magasins de meubles, trouvant son bonheur. Il avait également trouvé quelques merveilles dans un magasin d'antiquités. Notamment une belle table en bois blanc, ronde avec des roses rouges entremêlées de ronces dessus, le tout bougeant, fleurissant ou se refermant en fonction de la lumière à laquelle elle était exposée. Quelques tableaux sorciers qu'il avait trouvé jolis sans se préoccuper de si il s'agissait de peintre célèbre ou non. Il avait aussi fait un stock de vaisselle, vase, casseroles et autres affaires de cuisine. Il se rendit ensuite dans le monde moldu, où il déjeuna dans un petit restaurant.

Là il fit la même chose, il trouva un superbe canapé en cuir noir qui irait très bien dans un coin du salon en face de la cheminée, deux lustres pour le salon et la cuisine. Un frigo et un congélateur qu'il pourrait ensorceler pour qu'ils marchent sans électricité. Une télévision également, une radio, deux réveils, trois pendules, un fauteuil du même type que le canapé, un hamac assis en filet qu'il pensait accrocher dans la bibliothèque, deux grands lits deux places, avec des matelas ni trop moues ni trop durs, des oreillers, des couettes, du linge de lit, du linge de table, des décorations, et babioles en tout genre, des miroirs, bref tout un tas de choses qui prendrait place dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il était actuellement quinze heure et lui restait à aller chercher le nécessaire pour peindre, tapisser, carreler, mettre du parquet, enfin tout refaire. Il prit même une nouvelle fenêtre pour remplacer l'ancienne. Enfin après avoir entendu des dizaines de conseils pour l'application de tout ça, il finit par faire des courses dans le domaine alimentaire, parce que c'était la première chose dont il aurait besoin une fois là bas, d'ailleurs, il lui faudrait faire la cuisine avant le reste. Il retourna au chaudron baveur, la malle pleine, et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour retourner au cottage. Il avait longtemps douté que cela marche et espérait que la cheminée était reliée au réseaux, ce qui était apparemment était le cas. Il atterrit en trébuchant dans le futur salon. Il fut assez surpris en se relevant que la pièce ait été déjà complètement nettoyée. Le parquet avait été retiré laissant voir la dalle de béton et cela jusqu'à la cuisine. L'escalier avait subit la même chose, les marches moisies avaient toutes été enlevées, ce qui rendait l'escalier inutilisable.

-Dobby!

L'elfe apparut dans un POC juste à côté de lui et fut accueillit par un sourire. Il posa sa malle dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'as pas chômé on dirait! Bon j'attaque la cuisine, tu en es où l'étage?

Dobby commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait fait, à vrai dire il avait presque finit tout le nettoyage. Harry allait pouvoir faire la décoration et l'aménagement. Mais pour commencé, la cuisine. Les anciens placards avaient été retiré, laissant la pièce vide.

-Bien, je te laisse continuer ce que tu faisais, je m'occupes du bas, tu pourrais me prévenir lorsqu'il sera dix huit heure, s'il te plait?

Dobby acquiesça avant de disparaitre. Harry ouvrit la malle, il lui restait deux heures pour arranger la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette le matériel pour carreler le sol arriva dans la pièce, un autre plaça les carreaux noir sur le sol, de grands carreaux noir, lisses. Ils se découpèrent pour qu'ils puissent couvrir tout le sol. Ensuite d'un d'un autre sort il fit les joints et les sécha. Il remit le reste du matériel dans la malle, dans le rangement où il avait mis tout son matériel. Puis en fit sortir la peinture et un autre type de carrelage plus petit. Grâce à la magie il appliqua rapidement la peinture blanche sur les murs et la fit séchée, appliquant ainsi la sous couche et les deux couches conseillées. Il repeint également les boiseries de la fenêtre. Il installa les meubles qu'il avait acheté, faisant en sorte que les canalisations se transforme pour s'imbriquer parfaitement dans le meuble. Il fit les joints nécessaires, carrela le mur entre les meubles du bas et les placards. Un carrelage d'une couleur bleue nuit cette fois-ci. Dans un coin il plaça le frigo et le congélateur. Et lança les sorts que lui avait conseiller un des vendeurs du chemin de traverse.

Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'y repris tout de même à trois fois pour que le sort marche correctement, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'entraine. Il rangea alors les courses dans le frigo, le congélateur et les placards. Puis passa à la décoration. Il fit sortir la table en bois blanc avec les roses et la plaça au milieux de la pièce de l'autre côté du bar à l'américaine qu'il avait aménagé. Puis sortit quelques chaises en bois noir pour les mettre tout autour. Il accrocha un tableau représentant un paysage de nuit étoilée au dessus d'une mer déchainée. Il l'avait pris parce qu'on voyait clairement la constellation du chien qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre durant ses cours d'astronomie. Il sortit le grille pain, le micro-onde, le four, installant le tout de manière à ne pas être gêné en faisant la cuisine, plaça les plaques électrique également faisant tout fonctionner grâce au même sort que pour le frigo. Un plaça un vase bleu sur la table, la vaisselle dans les placards et observa le résultat. Il y aurait peut être quelques babioles à rajouter mais le gros était fait et lui plaisait. Il se tourna alors vers le salon. Il mis peu de temps à placer le parquet sur le reste du sol du rez de chaussé. La peinture du petit hall d'entrée ne pris pas non plus très longtemps. Celle-ci était toujours du même blanc que celle de la cuisine. Il rendit à l'escalier ses fonctions et remettant des marches en pierre, jetant un sort à la structure pour qu'elle puisse tout soutenir et surtout pour qu'elle le moisisse pas.

Retournant au salon, il appliqua la peinture bleu pastel qui allait bien avec le parquet gris clair. Il plaça les étagères en bois sombres d'un côté de la pièce, le canapé de l'autre dans le coin où il avait prévu de le mettre dès le départ. Il rajouta une table basse et le fauteuil, ainsi qu'un beau tapis molletonneux noir. Il plaça quelques babioles puis monta à l'étage. Dobby lui signala qu'il lui restait encore une heure. Il en profita pour faire le couloir, remplaçant le parquet par le même que celui qui se trouvait en bas. Il remplaça la fenêtre. Jeta un sort aux portes pour qu'elle soit rénovées. Il les repeint d'un coup de baguette en noir. Enfin il s'attaqua à la chambre dans laquelle il prévoyait de dormir. Il plaça le parquet, bleu cette fois-ci, la peinture blanche pris place sur les murs, tranchant avec les boiseries foncées. Il plaça un beaux tapis blanc sur le sol puis y mis le lit, l'armoire sans fond qu'il avait trouvé. Quelques étagères, une commode, une table de nuit. Il se fit un mémo dans sa tête comme quoi il devrait mettre les lampes le lendemain. Une demi heure avant dix huit heure, il s'occupa de la salle de bain et des toilettes. Remplaçant le carrelage par de grands carreaux noirs en losange, de la même couleur que la baignoire et le lavabo. Les murs furent peints en blanc, et couverts sur les trois quart de la hauteur de carreaux bleus dépareillés.

Il plaça là ses affaires de toilettes, de maquillage et la pharmacie. Il retourna enfin dans la chambre, remettant le reste du travail à plus tard. Il commença par sortir tous ces vêtements, les posant sur le lit. Il passa le reste du temps ranger le tout. Finalement lorsque Dobby lui indiqua qu'il était dix huit heure, il n'avait plus qu'à se préparer. Il espérait quand même que Malfoy n'allait pas le garder chez lui trop longtemps, il était vraiment épuisé et le lendemain il voulait faire la grasse matinée. C'est donc en une demi heure, qu'il prit une douche, enfila des vêtements propres comportant une chemise blanche par dessus un T-Shirt noir, il remis ses lentilles bleues, un pantalon en cuir noir, et des bottes en peau de dragon qu'il avait dégottées sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèche, dont la blanche encadrer son visage. Il appliqua son maquillage et enfila une cape sorcière. Après quelques appréciation positive de Dobby, il redescendit et prit la cheminée.


	3. Parce qu'il faut toujours aider son proc

**Réponse aux Review :**

J'ai updaté les deux premiers chapitres en mettant un peu plus d'espace, j'espère que ça ira mieux pour les yeux, sinon hésitez pas à le dire^^. Et sinon l'adresse du blog où je mettrais les précisions, présentations de personnages, et autres informations pouvant être importantes pour la suite de la fanfiction sera dans mon profil^^.

**Chapitre 3 :Parce qu'il faut toujours aider son prochain**

Il arriva en trébuchant à moitié dix bonnes minutes en avance sur l'horaire annoncé. En attendant que le blond n'arrive il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et alla s'asseoir à une table sans rien commander. Deux minutes à peine après qu'il se soit assis, deux individus qu'il connaissait bien entrèrent dans le pub depuis le côté sorcier. Le grand roux et la brunette allèrent s'asseoir à une table pas très loin sans faire attention à lui. Au moins il pouvait être sur que soit ils étaient aveugles, soit il était vraiment méconnaissable habillé comme ça. Et peut être aussi ne s'attendaient-ils pas à le voir ici alors qu'il était censé avoir disparu. Enfin bref, son égo lui souffla de garder les premières solutions comme valables. Il n'eut même pas à tendre l'oreille, les deux autres ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter que quelqu'un entende leurs messes basses. De plus, il entendit clairement prononcer son ancien nom, ce qui l'intrigua plus qu'autre chose fut le ton employé. En tout cas, si il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un dernier doute sur leur trahison, leurs paroles finirent par l'envoyer aux oubliettes.

-Bon sang ce que Fred et Georges peuvent être lourd! Comme si c'était important qu'on retrouve Potter!

-Je te rappel qu'il est censé s'occuper de Tu sais qui. De toute manière c'est pas comme si on pouvait désigner un autre héros maintenant, surtout que Dumbledore est mort, ce serait beaucoup moins crédible...

-C'est vrai que ça serait suspect mais bon...

-Et puis cet abrutis a été assez bête pour suivre les directives de Dumbledore pendant des années, peut être a t-il préféré partir pour servir à quelque chose. Si il revient il faudra qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'il aurait dû nous prévenir et nous emmener avec lui, parce « nous sommes ses amis après tout »!

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, plus loin il est de moi, mieux je me porte!

-Il faudra bien que tu joues le jeu Ron!

-S'te plait Mione, depuis le temps qu'on joue cette comédie, j'ai le rôle dans la peau!

C'est sur ces paroles pleines de camaraderie que la cheminée s'éclaira d'une lumière verte et laissa sortir nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Il parcouru la pièce du regard. Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs méprisant lorsqu'il arriva sur la table de Weasley et Granger. Il repéra Victorian un peu plus loin et se demanda si la théorie de Severus était la bonne. Un sourire sarcastique vint prendre place sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de la table du roux. Heureusement il était camouflé par une grande cape noire qui cachait son identité à tout le monde. Il passa devant les deux énergumènes et arriva devant la table du possible survivant.

-Si vous êtes près nous pouvons y aller Mr Black.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait à présent penser à lui en tant que Victorian, ça lui éviterait des ennuis, surtout si il mettait du temps à réagir à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait. Le brun se leva et suivit le blond jusqu'à la cheminée, prononça le nom de la destination, le Manoir Malfoy, et y pénétra sans plus aucun regard en arrière. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait dans ce manoir, il était sur de ses choix maintenant. Après tout pourquoi irait-il se battre contre un mage noir si les raisons qui l'y poussaient était montées de toute pièce? Et puis une prophétie c'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelque chose de concret.

Victorian manqua de s'effondrer sur le blond en sortant de la cheminée. Décidément ce moyen de transport n'était vraiment pas à son goût. Ou peut être qu'il avait fait quelque chose dans une vie antérieure qui lui amenait autant de malchance avec la poudre de cheminette, du genre traumatiser une cheminée, ou la détruire sadiquement. Il se jeta un nouveau sort de nettoyage pour enlever la suie et laissa son regard observer la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterrit. Il s'agissait indéniablement d'un salon, plutôt haut sous plafond. Un immense lustre en cristal illuminait la pièce par la flamme de ses bougies alors qu'on pouvait voir le soleil décliner par la fenêtre. Devant lui se trouvait Drago Malfoy qui avait retirer sa cape noir, laissant la place à une tenue décontractée. Sur le canapé un peu plus loin Severus Rogue les regardait un rictus aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Victorian fronça les sourcils, aurait-il compris quelque chose? de l'autre côté de la pièce, Mme Malfoy se tenait debout à côté de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le paysage, leur faisant dos.

-Mr Potter, je n'aurais jamais pensé vous accueillir un jour dans ma demeure...

Sa voix était plutôt plate, pas un reproche ou une remarque ironique ni quoi que ce soit, juste une banale constatation. Bien Harry avait donc été démasqué, il lui faudrait savoir comment, après tout il allait de sa survie. Et puis après avoir refait le tour de la pièce il ne vit aucune trace de mangemorts ou de seigneur des ténèbres, peut être ne l'avaient-ils pas encore prévenu. Peut être attendaient-ils quelque chose de lui eux aussi. Il soupira et roula des yeux à cette pensée, le monde sorcier ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille!

-C'est un honneur Mme mais je vous prierais de m'appeler Victorian, les oreilles indiscrètes sont souvent dans les endroits les plus inattendus.

Le rictus du professeur de potions s'agrandit, apparemment c'était lui qui était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était le survivant. Drago pour sa part affichait un air neutre, mais intérieurement il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement avant le plus vieux, il était censé être sa Némésis par Merlin!

-D'ailleurs je serais ravis de savoir ce qui a pu me trahir?

Il s'adressait maintenant à Rogue, croisant les bras sur son torse, un sourcil surélevé. Il se fit aussi la réflexion que pour une serpentarde Mme Malfoy avait agit en gryffondor et avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Vos pensées ... Black! Vos pensées! Apparemment mes leçons ne vous ont pas suffit pour vous mettre du plomb dans la cervelle...

Victorian sourit sarcastiquement.

-Justement vu les leçons en question je crois que j'apprendrais mieux en suivant les consignes d'un livre, au moins il ne m'insultera pas en fouillant dans mes souvenirs...

Il soutint le regard noir du plus vieux tout en étant tout de même soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un détail physique quelconque, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour changer de tête ces derniers jours. Bizarrement Malfoy Jr. restait silencieux, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

-Vous lui avez jeté un sort pour qu'il soit aussi calme en présence d'un gryffondor, ou il a réalisé que m'insulter ne lui servait à rien?

Il désigna le blond du menton alors qu'il s'adressait à son ancien professeur, s'attirant le regard noir des deux hommes. Ce fut le rire que Mme Malfoy qui le surpris le plus. Tournant la tête il constata qu'elle s'était tournée vers eux et riait le plus discrètement possible derrière sa main, les yeux pétillants. C'était assez déconcertant, après tout il venait de manquer de respect aux deux autres. Peut être devenait-elle folle? Il vit Malfoy se lever et se diriger vers sa mère et passer un bras autour de ses épaules puis l'inviter à quitter la pièce.

-Ça va Drago, je peux rester.

-Mère, vous...

-J'ai dis que je restais Drago!

La blonde se tourna vers Victorian, ayant repris un air plus sérieux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à lui.

-Vous devez surement vous demander ce que vous faites là, jeune homme, voire penser qu'il s'agit d'un piège pour vous amener au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais, même si vous ne me croirez peut être pas, ça n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire nous aimerions vous proposer quelque chose avant d'aller dans la salle à manger pour le dîner.

Victorian fit passer son regard intrigué de l'un à l'autre des personnages présents. Il y eut un petit silence pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Victorian jaugea les trois autres, ceux-ci en faisant autant avec lui.

-J'imagine que préciser que je ne jouerais pas les survivants un jour de plus ne sert à rien...

Un silence lui répondit très explicitement.

-J'ai pu voir dans votre tête que vous aviez vraiment l'intention de voyager Black, et cela rentre en compte dans ce que nous voulions vous proposer.

Il s'interrompit une seconde lançant un regard en coin à Narcissa et Drago qui acquiescèrent.

-Nous avons découvert certaines choses à propose du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son retour.

Il lança un regard noir à Victorian qui allait l'interrompre.

-Nous savons pourquoi il n'est pas mort il y a dix sept ans. Mais avant de vous en parlez nous voudrions que vous fassiez un serment de sorcier, simple précaution.

-Si je fais un serment de sorcier pour ce que vous allez me dire, faites en un pour ne pas révéler que m'avez vu ou que vous connaissez ma nouvelle identité... simple précaution.

Une fois encore il soutint le regard du maitre potioniste. Malfoy roula des yeux et jura sur sa magie qu'il ne trahirait pas Victorian Black, histoire de mettre fin aux gamineries des deux bruns de la pièce. La situation était critique bon sang, c'était vraiment pas le moment! Sa mère fit de même, Rogue également, puis Victorian jura enfin la réciproque. Puis tout le monde s'installa dans le canapé et les fauteuils de la pièce. Les révélations allaient être longues. Rogue appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui amène un verre de Whisky pur feu.

-Bon, commençons. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait créé des horcruxes, pour votre petite tête de gryffondor, un horcruxe est...

-Un morceau d'âme contenu dans un objet après qu'un rituel ait scindé l'âme du propriétaire en deux, oui je sais, le vieux débris et moi étions partis en chercher un le soir de l'attaque de Poudlard, si il n'y a que ça vous ne m'apprenez vraiment rien...

Non seulement il l'avait coupé en pleine phrase, mais en plus il venait de lui rabattre son caquet. Si Neville avait été là, surement aurait-il fait un arrêt cardiaque à la vue de l'air meurtrier de son détesté professeur, enfin plutôt devant son air calme qui ne présageait surement rien de bon.

-Et bien peut être que Monsieur Black pourrait nous exposer ses connaissances sur les situations que l'on ne perde pas notre temps à lui apprendre des choses qu'il semble déjà connaître...

Ses yeux plissés et sa voix doucereuse ainsi que son intonation ironique ne passèrent pas inaperçus, mais les deux blonds ne dirent rien, semblant tout de même étonnés des connaissances su jeune Potter, enfin Black, sur ce sujet alors qu'il s'agissait de haute magie noire. Mais bon après tout si Dumbledore avait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Harry roula des yeux avant de continuer.

-Il y'en a sept, son journal intime qui a été détruit lors de notre deuxième année, la bague des Gaunt que Dumbledore a semble t-il détruite, le médaillon de Serpentard qu'un certains RAB aurait volé et que nous pensions avoir trouvé le soir de l'attaque. Et hypothétiquement, Dumbledore m'a informé qu'il pourrait y avoir deux objets ayant appartenu à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ainsi que Nagini. Pour le dernier nous n'avions aucune piste.

-Bien dans ce cas, je rajouterais que la séparation de l'âme en un nombre aussi grand a largement entamer la santé mentale. Comme vous l'avez surement constaté il a le doloris facile actuellement, ce qui n'était pas le cas, même si je suis sur que vous avez des doutes là dessus, avant lors de la première guerre. A vrai dire cela va en s'empirant de jour en jour, et puis le fait d'avoir passé autant de temps sous une forme spectrale n'a pas du améliorer les choses. C'est pour cela que nous avions penser que lui faire ré-assimiler ces bouts d'âmes pourrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas encore comment.

Harry écouta Narcissa lui exposer cette partie là. C'était beaucoup plus agréable que lorsque Rogue s'y mettait, c'était indéniable. Il attendait avec appréhension ce qu'allait lui demander les deux adultes, surtout vu le sujet de conversation.

-Pour l'instant nous sommes conscient que la situation ne peut pas évoluer. C'est pourquoi nous pensions faire des recherches sur les horcruxes. Mais vu la situation actuelle, j'aurais voulu que Drago ne prenne pas la marque, c'est pour cela que nous faisons en sorte que Drago reste le plus possible au manoir. Il n'a pas encore la marque. Ce que nous voulions vous proposer Mr Black, c'est d'emmener Drago avec vous dans vos voyages le temps que nous puissions réunir assez d'informations pour améliorer la situation.

Victorian écarquilla les yeux, elle voulait quoi? Qu'il emmène Malfoy avec lui? Elle devait vraiment être désespérée pour lui demander ça.

-Je ne pars pas tout de suite Mme, pour l'instant je cherche surtout à m'installer et réunir de quoi m'entrainer. Bien sur je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard cette année. A vrai dire je pensais m'inscrire dans une autre école magique.

Bien sur il comprenait la situation du blond, après tout après l'échec de son père au ministère et le siens en juin, le Lord ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur. Et si il avait la baguette aussi facile que Narcissa lui disait ça ne pouvait pas être gaie tous les jours. Il ne précisa malgré tout pas de quelle école il s'agissait, laissant cette information de côté pour l'instant, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il demande à Dobby si il avait reçu du courrier de Gringott.

-Même si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, je suppose que Drago sera plus en sécurité avec vous plutôt qu'ici. Après tout le Lord connait cet endroit et y a accès alors que personne ne sait où vous vous trouvez. Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir, Mr Black, il ne s'agit pas de renier nos conviction, seulement d'améliorer la situation actuelle, nous restons du côté du Lord.

Harry sourit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils changent de camps en un claquement de doigts, surtout si la folie du Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait être enrayée. Et puis il n'avait rien à leur proposer comme alternative. Il ne voulait déjà plus être le survivant alors il n'allait pas non plus tenter de monter un nouveau camps entre les deux. La guerre actuelle lui suffisait largement, pas la peine de rajouter des morts en plus pour un camps qui ne serait qu'une copie des idéologies déjà défendues. De plus, il ne savait toujours pas où il devait se situer par rapport à celles-ci. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait, actuellement il se sentait plus comme travaillant à son propre compte. Après tout depuis le temps qu'on lui confiait la vie de la communauté magique, ou plutôt qu'on mettait son poids sur ses épaules, pour des cacahuètes, il pouvait bien ne faire que se soucier de sa propre personne. C'était légitime. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait de taille à faire face à deux camps différents, déjà le Lord avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en ce qui concernait la magie, et pour ce qui était de l'autre camps, et bien il était sur que beaucoup d'aurors pourraient le mettre au tapis. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine et il ne pouvait le faire que loin de tout ça, sinon on ne lui ficherait jamais la paix.

-J'imagine que ça peut se faire, du moins si votre fils pense pouvoir me supporter pour une durée indéterminée. Il s'avère que ma résidence actuelle possède deux chambre, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

Bien entendu il ne précisa pas l'état actuel de la dite chambre. Surtout si Malfoy venait à emménager le soir même, il aurait la surprise. Au pire il dormirait sur le canapé, celui-ci était bien assez confortable pour y passer au moins une nuit.

-Par contre si tu veux pouvoir sortir quand bon te semble Malfoy, il va falloir que tu ressembles un peu moins à ton père. Pas parce que ça me donne des envie de meurtre, loin de là, mais disons que comme pour les Potter, les Malfoy sont assez reconnaissables. Et disons que les cheveux longs, même si je ne doute pas qu'ils t'aille très bien, n'y changent pas grand chose.

Drago fit la grimace, près à protester, mais fut coupé avant même de commencer par Rogue.

-Même si ça me tue de le dire, Black a raison. Et Merlin sait que ça m'écorche la bouche de dire ça.

-Et Merlin n'est effectivement pas le seul a le savoir, grand bien lui en fasse.

-Bon sang Potter arrête de faire ça!

Victorian le fusilla du regard. Non mais il fallait lui faire quoi au peroxydé pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas l'appeler Potter!

-Malfoy, appelle moi encore Potter et tu peux dire adieux à tes vacances.

Le dit Malfoy roula des yeux et soupira, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Et puis arrêter quoi? Tu préfères peut être que je me taise comme avant et que je joue les parfaits petits gryffondors? Ouvre les yeux Malfoy, le Potter que tu connais n'a jamais existé et ne reviendra pas. Je te rappel au passage que j'ai faillit allé à Serpentard.

Le visage de Malfoy avait l'air de dire quelque chose du genre « c'était donc ça! » alors qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant le silence s'imposer dans la pièce. Une fois encore ce fut Narcissa qui le rompit.

-Bien si vous acceptez d'héberger mon fils quelques temps, nous pouvons passer à table, il commence à se faire tard.

A bien y regarder la pendule affichait effectivement huit heure moins dix. Ils se dirigèrent donc silencieusement vers une autre salle attenante à celle-ci. Victorian découvrit alors une salle encore plus grande que la précédente, sans pour autant être aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard. Il se sentit vraiment petit dans cette pièce immense et se demanda comment on pouvait pouvoir vivre seul dans ce Manoir, surtout si toutes les pièces étaient aussi spécieuses. La décoration était sobre, pas vraiment chaleureuse et une longue table se trouvait au centre de la pièce. On comptait quatre couverts et plusieurs plats venaient d'apparaitre. Les quatre personnes allèrent prendre place et le repas pu commencer.

-Au fait, Victorian, je peux vous appeler Victorian? Vous ne nous avez pas raconter ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour quitter ainsi votre ancienne vie.

-Un coup de tête surement!

-Severus! Laisse donc notre invité s'exprimer avant de sauter aux conclusions!

Victorian était bouche bée et regarda Drago qui affichait un sourire en coin. Apparemment ça n'était pas la première fois que sa mère reprenait Rogue de cette manière. Franchement Victorian commença à apprécier sa nouvelle cousine.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Victorian si vous le souhaitez Mme. Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, non ça n'était pas un coup de tête comme certains peuvent le penser, j'y réfléchis depuis plusieurs années déjà, l'attaque de juin n'aura fait qu'accentuer ces réflexions et accélérer ma prise de décision. D'ailleurs j'ai été assez surpris d'apprendre que Sirius m'avait légué le titre de Lord Black, ainsi que ses possessions en grande partie.

Narcissa sembla réfléchir.

-Vous ne le saviez pas? C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas à la lecture du testament, mais j'aurais pensé que quelqu'un comme Mr Lupin vous aurez prévenu.

Rémus était donc présent lors de la lecture du testament? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit, enfin il ne l'avait pas vu souvent depuis que Sirius était passé à travers le voile. Il n'utilisait pas le terme « mort », c'était trop définitif, et au fond de lui il sentait qu'il ne l'était pas. Enfin son intuition le lui disait. Peut être qu'un jour il le reverrait qui sait. Et puis personne ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce voile.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment été en contact avec lui depuis les évènements du Ministère à vrai dire...

-Normal Black, au dernières nouvelles, Dumbledore avait envoyé Lupin rallier des meutes de loup garous...

Ça expliquait tout effectivement, notamment le manque de lettre. Et Merlin savait quand il allait revenir. Peut être devrait-il tenter de le localiser lui même ou de lui envoyer un hiboux un de ces jours. Il se rappela de l'article de la gazette de la veille, apparemment lorsqu'on avait découvert sa désertion, ses affaires avaient été emmenées et confiées à la famille Weasley. Heureusement il avait gardait tout ce qu'il avait à coeur. Il regrettait seulement de n'avoir pu emmener Hedwige avec lui, il espérait qu'elle serait bien traitée.

-Au fait Black, j'ai entendu une conversation à l'angle d'un couloir entre le Lord et notre chère Bella. Peut être avait-elle un lien avec ce que nous cherchons. Il était question d'un objet de valeur que le Lord lui aurait confié et qu'elle aurait mit dans son coffre à Gringott. Il faudrait vérifier. Mais l'accès aux coffres...

-Je m'en occupe Rogue! J'essaierais au moins de le faire changer de coffre. Ou de faire vérifier vos soupçon sur cet objet.

Il comptait bien entendu demander à Hurlock si il pouvait vérifier si un certains objet de magie noire se trouvait dans le coffre de Bellatrix, celle-ci étant une Black, il espérait que son coffre lui soit accessible en tant que Lord Black. Enfin au moins si l'objet était présent dans le coffre de Bellatrix et non le coffre commun des Lestrange. Cela serait un peu plus problématique.

-Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Le repas continua, la conversation passant à des sujets un peu plus légers, comme la « nouvelle apparence que pourrait avoir le fils Malfoy », celle-ci renfrognant légèrement le blond, qui n'avait aucune envie de se teindre les cheveux ou de leur faire quoi que ce soit. Puis le repas pris fin et tous se levèrent de table pour retourner dans le petit salon.

-Si cela est possible j'aimerais que Drago vous accompagne dès ce soir. Le Lord voulait le convoqué dans la semaine et nous somme déjà vers la fin sans qu'il ne l'ai fait. J'aimerais qu'il soit loin d'ici lorsque cela arrivera. Bien sur nous savons que le Lord considèrera sa disparition comme une traitrise et nous accepterons les conséquences, il en va de la survie de mon fils vous comprenez.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Victorian avait appris en cette soirée, c'était bien que malgré ses apparences froides et distantes, Narcissa Malfoy avait plus l'âme d'une mère que Molly Weasley. Il acquiesça et demanda à Drago d'aller chercher ses bagages. Celui-ci appela seulement un elfe de maison et lui demanda de ramener ses valises dans le salon. Apparemment quelqu'ait été sa décision le blond avait prévu de partir. Victorian s'éloigna vers la cheminée, histoire de laisser un peu d'intimité à la petite famille pour qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir. Il remarqua au passage que Rogue avait fait pareil et s'était rapproché de lui.

-Black, je vous préviens que si il arrive quelque chose à Drago vous le regretterez amèrement.

-Je veux bien l'héberger Rogue, mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour jouer les babysister. Nous savons tous les deux que contre le seigneur des ténèbres je n'ai pas la moindre chance dans l'état actuel des choses, et de toute manière j'espère sincèrement ne pas le revoir avant un moment. Drago est assez grand pour décider seul il me semble, et même si je tente de le raisonner d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne peux pas promettre de le retenir à chaque fois.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, ce gamin semblait beaucoup plus mature que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé à Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt, c'était indéniable, mais son ego n'appréciait pas qu'il le lui fasse remarquer.

-Si vous avez du nouveau de votre côté en ce qui concerne les horcruxes...

-Je vous tiens au courant.

Victorian soutint son regard, tentant par là de lui montrer sa sincérité. Le contact visuel fut pourtant rompu lorsque les valises du blond, enfin la montagne de bagage arriva dans le salon. Ils allaient devoir faire plusieurs voyages, sa cheminée était plus petite que celle de ce salon. Il se tourna vers Drago pour le lui faire signaler avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

-DOBBY!

L'elfe, cette fois ci, n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Victorian et apparut dans un POP sonore dans le salon devenu silencieux. Il fut tout de même un peu mal à l'aise d'être autant observé, notamment par ses anciens propriétaires. Malgré tout il s'inclina devant Victorian, montrant ainsi son allégeance.

-Victorian Black a appelé Dobby, monsieur?

Dobby, pourrais tu s'il te plait, transporter ces bagages jusque chez moi?

-Dobby sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, content que Victorian lui donne quelque chose à faire et ne veuille pas le rendre à ses anciens propriétaires.

Dobby va le faire monsieur, il transportera les bagages jusque dans le salon.

-Merci, Dobby, tu pourras retourner dormir après si tu le souhaites. Nous devrons discuter de certaines choses demain.

L'elfe acquiesça vivement et claqua des doigts, faisant ainsi disparaître la montagne de bagages. Puis il disparut dans un POP, ne laissant que les sorciers dans la pièce.

-Bien, je crois que nous pouvons partir, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien oublié parce qu'on ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment.

Il se retourna vers la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dedans puis se retourna vers le blond, l'incitant à approcher. Il lui murmura à l'oreille le nom de leur destination. Il salua respectueusement Mme Malfoy, sobrement son ancien professeur, puis entra dans les flammes en disant clairement le nom de la destination sans pour autant que cela ait été audible dans tout le reste de la pièce. Une fois encore il manqua de tomber sur le tapis, enfin sur la table basse. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la cheminée et vit que les bagages avaient effectivement été rangés dans un coin de la pièce. Il attendit quelques secondes puis le blond atterrit dans le salon et les flammes redevinrent normales. Le blond regarda autour de lui, s'attendant surement à une grande pièce plutôt glauque ou peinte en rouge et or. Il fut étonné de voir qu'au contraire la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec ses suppositions. C'était beaucoup plus douillet.

-Pour ce soir tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir les aménagements tout à l'heure et la deuxième chambre n'est vraiment pas prête à accueillir quelqu'un, il faut tout refaire. Remarque tu pourras au moins en choisir les couleurs et y placer les meubles comme tu le sens. Je vas allais te chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Il est déjà tard, nous parlerons de tout le reste demain.

Et effectivement Victorian se dirigea vers l'étage ou se trouvait actuellement sa malle, il en sortit la dite couverture et les oreillers puis redescendit au rez de chaussé pour les poser sur le canapé. Canapé assez large pour dormir dessus sans tomber d'ailleurs. Bizarrement Malfoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le fixait sans expression. Puis finalement il cligna des yeux et commença à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher, alors que Victorian remontait pour faire de même.

Victorian se réveilla aux aurores, et pour une fois ne rechigna pas à sortir du lit rapidement. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais pour l'instant il pouvait enfin savourer le fait qu'il était chez lui. Même si il lui restait encore une chambre, le bureaux, la bibliothèque, le grenier à refaire et bien sur le jardin à faire. Et non pas refaire parce qu'il doutait sincèrement qu'il y ait eu un jour un jardin sous ce tas d'herbes et de ronces. Il alla donc prendre une douche rapide puis s'habilla, laissant de côté de le fond de teint pour l'instant et descendit dans la cuisine, portant des jeans délavés gris, un T-Shirt noir à manches longues, pieds nus et les cheveux attachés comme la veille. Il tenta de ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas ou le blond dormirait encore. Mais il trouva celui-ci en train d'enfiler une chemise dans le salon. Il était déjà tout habillé et coiffé.

-B'jour, si tu veux déjeuner c'est par ici, pour la douche c'est au premier!

Victorian alla vers le premier lieux cité et commença à fouiller dans le frigo pour en ressortir avec la bouteille de lait. Il la posa à côté de l'évier et sortit un bol ainsi qu'un paquet de céréales chocolatées et s'en servit un bol avant d'attraper une cuillère dans un tiroir et d'aller s'asseoir à table. Regardant le ciel dehors. Il faisait beaux. Au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de s'occuper des fuites du toits pour tout de suite. Il pourrait faire la chambre en premier, puis il passerait au grenier, pour réparer le toit, on est Royaume Uni ou on l'est pas, puis il s'occuperait du bureaux et de la bibliothèque. Et peut être qu'il pourrait jeter quelques sorts à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de désherber tout ça.

-Dis moi Malfoy, tu préfères quoi, m'aider dans la maison ou tenter de désherber dehors?

Après tout, il fallait bien l'occuper un peu, être ici serait peut être des vacances pour lui aussi mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse tout tout seul.

-Laisse moi la chose que tu oses appeler jardin.

-Sans attendre qu'on le lui propose, le blond avait commencé à fouiller dans les placards et avait trouver quelques croissants et du jus de fruit. Apparemment il ne chercherait pas à faire fonctionner toutes ces machines moldues dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. C'était peut être mieux comme ça d'ailleurs, manquerait plus qu'il casse tout.

-Ok, une couleur spéciale pour ta chambre? Les meubles sont en bois sombres au passage.

Drago s'assit en face de Victorian et commença à grignoter un croissant tout en réfléchissant. Il était hors de question qu'il y ait du rouge ou de l'or dans SA chambre, et il était reconnaissant envers le brun pour le lui demander, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Du blanc ça ira je suppose, au pire on refera la couleur plus tard, et puis il y aura surement plusieurs objets accrochés aux murs, ça meublera. Mais ne fait que le plus gros, je ferais la déco moi même.

Harry sourit, il s'en doutait de toute manière, il le laisserait piocher dans la malle lorsqu'il déciderait de s'installer dans sa chambre. Il finit son bol de céréales et but le lait chocolaté en quelques gorgées avant de se lever et de tout nettoyer dans l'évier.

-Je vais faire ça maintenant, je te laisse finir de déjeuner tranquille. Ensuite j'irais réparer le toit et aménager le grenier, puis il reste encore un bureau et une bibliothèque à faire. Je te propose qu'on se rejoigne ici vers midi pour manger. Je vais demander à Dobby si il peut se charger du repas pour aujourd'hui. Désolé de reporter une fois de plus les discussions sérieuses mais je préfères profiter du beaux temps pour finir tout ça.

Sans attendre de réponse il remonta les escaliers et retourna à son œuvre. Comme il l'avait promis, il ne fit que le parquet de la chambre ainsi que la peinture. Puis il s'attaqua au grenier. Ce qui était un peu plus compliqué. Il avait transporté la malle avec lui et avait monté un autre escalier sur la gauche au fond du couloir. Le grenier faisait la superficie de tout le cottage, ce qui au final était assez conséquent. Il repéra rapidement où il y avait des trous dans le toit, mais surtout où Dobby avait enlever des planches au sol. Heureusement au dessous des planches on voyait une dalle en pierre qui faisait toute la superficie. Au moins il ne risquait pas de passer au travers du plancher. Il refit donc le sol, remplaçant cela par du carrelage blanc. Puis s'attaqua au toit. Il fit en sorte d'installer quatre vélux, deux de chaque côté. Comblant au passage les trous. Il refit l'isolation et toujours grâce à la magie peint le placo qu'il venait de poser en blanc.

Les poutres apparentes furent vernies avec un produit les rendant plus sombres. Il décida de revenir meubler cet endroit plus tard, peut être pourrait-il y faire une pièce spéciale pour s'entrainer qui sait. Il redescendit avec sa malle, rendant un aspect plus solide à l'escalier au passage. Puis pénétra dans ce qui serait prochainement un bureaux. Là encore les murs prirent une couleur blanche, le sol par contre fut recouvert d'une moquette bleue nuit. Il installa un bureaux au milieux de la pièce, du premier mur. La pièce se situant dans un des angles de la maison, deux des murs en comportaient, ce qui donnait un aspect lumineux à la pièce. Quelques étagères furent placées sur le même mur que la porte. Il installa trois fauteuils, un derrière le bureaux et les deux autres devant. Des rideaux légers et bleutés prirent places devant les fenêtres et un vase fut déposé sur une des étagères. Enfin, il ressortit et s'attaqua à la bibliothèque. L'après midi serait surtout occupée à ranger toutes leurs affaires. Il appela Dobby entre temps et lui demanda de bien vouloir préparer le repas, et l'invita même à le prendre avec eux, de toute manière il aurait à lui parler à lui aussi. L'elfe en fut légèrement surprit mais acquiesça, se souvenant que Victorian n'appréciait pas qu'il fasse des manières.

La bibliothèque se retrouva donc avec un parquet foncé, et des étagères sur la quasi totalité des murs si on omettait l'emplacement de la fenêtre bien entendu. Ne changeant pas trop des autres pièces, le peu que l'on pouvait voir des murs était blanc. Il entassa les livres qu'il avait déjà dans un coin dans l'intention de revenir les ranger plus tard. Puis descendit dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Le repas étant bientôt près.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa tâche. A vrai dire il ne s'était pas vraiment poser de question lorsqu'il avait accepté de s'occuper du jardin. Heureusement lorsqu'il était plus jeune, sa mère qui adorait s'occuper du parc du manoir lui avait appris certains sorts utiles. Aussi passa t-il la majeur partie de sa matinée à lancer des sorts de débroussaillement, à retirer des mauvaises herbes grâces à d'autres sorts, et à mettre dans un coin tout matériaux qu'il pourrait utilisé plus tard pour aménager le jardin. En attendant, il lui faudrait de quoi réanimer le gazon et fleurir la zone. Il retourna dans la maison dans le but de retrouver Victorian pour lui demander de lui en trouver, mais tomba sur Dobby qui était dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était plongé dans la préparation du repas et Drago constata que effectivement il était bientôt l'heure.

Donc finalement il se lava les mains et alla s'asseoir à la table, regardant dehors et essayant de s'imaginer quelle tête pourrait avoir le jardin à l'état final. Finalement Victorian débarqua dans la cuisine, et mis la table rapidement, laissant Dobby finir le repas. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne pris que quelques minutes. Victorian s'assit en face de Drago et installa une chaise plus haute entre eux pour que Dobby puisse prendre place à table avec eux, il lui mit également une assiette, sous les regards ahuris du blond mais aussi celui de Dobby, qui manqua de pleurer dans le plat de lasagnes. Finalement les deux sorciers et l'elfe de maison commencèrent le repas. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au dessert que la discussion sérieuse commença.

-Dobby, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Tu appartiens à Poudlard actuellement, mais si tu le souhaites, je te proposes d'entrer à mon service. Enfin, je sais que tu es un elfe libre, mais je te propose de travailler pour moi, de tenir cette maison, d'y vivre, contre une rétribution monnayable mensuelle.

Dobby faillit s'étouffer avec sa cuillère de glace à la vanille et observa Victorian comme si il avait une protubérance au milieu du front. Drago était pas loin derrière d'ailleurs mais le brun n'en avait cure et était le plus sérieux du monde.

-Dobby, veut bien travailler pour Victorian Black, monsieur, mais il n'a pas besoin de rétribution! Travailler pour Victorian Black est déjà un honneur monsieur, et Dobby est très content que Victorian Black lui propose.

-Dobby, je tenais à ajouter que désormais tu devras porter des vêtements en bon état, donc pour cela il te faudra de quoi les payer non? Je pensais t'ouvrir un compte à Gringott et y déposer de quoi subvenir à tes besoin dessus tous les mois. Comme ça si tu t'achètes tes propres vêtements, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de savoir si lorsque je t'en offre il s'agisse de te libérer. Je veux aussi que tu m'appelle Victorian, et que tu n'hésites pas à me contredire si tu penses que je me trompes sur quelque chose. Je te compte comme l'un de mes amis après tout, et les amis se disent les choses en face.

Dobby, cette fois-ci ne pu retenir ses larmes et commença à inonder la table, remerciant entre deux sanglots Victorian qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Puis il finit par rajouter.

-Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où tu logeras Dobby, je te laisse te construire une petite maison dans le jardin si tu le souhaite, et même tu créer un potager. Tu devra juste donner l'emplacement à Drago, vu qu'il teint à s'occuper de l'aménagement extérieur...

-En parlant d'aménagement extérieur, il me faudrait de quoi faire pousser du gazon et de quoi fleurir et meubler le jardin.

Drago avait finit par se reprendre face à la situation plus que spéciale. Il devrait donc faire avec l'elfe de maison pour la réalisation du jardin. Puis il se rappela d'un détail.

-Au fait, il y avait une trappe cachée sous les ronces de l'autre côté du cottage. Elle était verrouillée mais j'ai réussit à l'ouvrir, il s'agit de l'entrée d'une cave apparemment. On devrait y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard.

Harry acquiesça à la remarque, mais pour l'instant il devait finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Harry avait prévu de se rendre à Gringott dès le lundi matin pour s'occuper des dernières questions financières nécessaires. A ce moment là il comptait emmener Drago pour lui créer une image méconnaissable, et faire quelques dernières courses. Il se tourna vers Dobby.

-Dobby, pourrais tu voir avec Drago ce qu'il vous faut comme matériel pour le jardin et te rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour l'acheter, je te donnerais de quoi payer.

Puis il se tourna vers Drago, se demandant au passage depuis combien de temps il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Nous irons là bas lundi prochain, j'ai besoin de retourner régler certaines choses à la banque et des achats à faire, en attendant tu pourras te trouver une apparence moins malfoyenne et de quoi compléter tes affaires. Nous ferons surement un tour du côté moldu également. J'ai aussi beaucoup de livres à récupérer, et il faut que je trouve un hiboux.

Le blond acquiesça et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations pour le week end qui s'annonçait.

Le week end en question passa assez vite, Victorian fut assez étonné de voir que le blond n'essayait pas de le contredire ou de l'insulter comme il le faisait à Poudlard, mais il n'y pris pas vraiment garde tellement il était occupé à organiser la maison et ses affaires à la banque. Il a pris le temps de lire le contenu des parchemins que le goblelin lui avait donné et avait pu constater qu'il avait des résidences non seulement au Royaume Uni mais aussi en France, en Espagne, en Chine, au Japon, mais aussi aux États Unis et au Canada. Ce qui n'était pas rien, surtout lorsqu'on voyait qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'une! Au moins il pourrait voyagé tranquille sans se soucier d'aller à l'hôtel, enfin si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que ces résidences puissent être dans le même état de délabrement que le cottage. Mais il décida de rester positif et demanda à Dobby de lui faire un rapport de l'état de toute les résidences. Il ajouta qu'il n'avait pas à se presser pour tout faire, de privilégier celles qui se trouvaient en Europe pour commencer.


	4. Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances

**Réponse aux Review :**

Merci encore poure les reviews et encouragements ^^. Et pour répondre à soulshells, je ne sais pas si ça finira en Dray/Harry, pour l'instant dans ma tête Harry a beaucoup de prétendants potentiels. Enfin pour l'instant ils sont amis, c'est déjà pas mal ;). Sinon je rappel que si vous voulez quelques précisions sur mes (parce que y'en aura surement plus d'une) fanfics... l'adresse du blog est dans mon profil ^^.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances**

Le début de la semaine suivante fut effectivement chargé. Drago passa un bon moment à faire du shopping, conseillé par Victorian dont les conseils ne furent pas si inutile que ça, fait surprenant au vue de son ancienne manière de s'habiller. Victorian était également repassé à Gringott pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avec Hurlock, récupérer des objets dans ses coffres et parler de la possible présence de l'horcruxe à Hurlock qui lui confirma non seulement la présence mais aussi la possibilité de déplacer l'objet. Il y avait aussi ouvert un compte pour Dobby où il avait poser une vingtaine de galions pour le rémunérer de son travail précédent. Drago en avait profité pour retirer de l'argent de son compte, mettant ainsi le gobelin chargé de la famille Malfoy au courant de tout. Ensuite ils étaient sortis mangé une glace. Puis ils avaient entrepris de réunir toute sorte de choses, livres, ingrédients et matériel pour potion, objets magiques pouvant être utile lors des voyages, réservant les deux choses les plus importantes pour la fin, c'est à dire la ménagerie magique et le magasin de baguettes de l'allée des Embrumes. Victorian pensait également passer dans la boutique de jumeaux.

Victorian tira Drago dans l'animalerie magique, un des derniers endroits à visiter en ce début de semaine.

Alors que Drago regardait un peu partout, Victorian chercha les hiboux. Le vendeur avait du s'absenter quelques minutes, il n'y avait personne dans la boutique. Le brun avança vers le fond de la boutique, où se trouvaient généralement les hiboux. Il était en train de regarder attentivement les différents volatiles lorsqu'un hurlement lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se retourna vivement vers Drago mais celui-ci n'était pas plus avancé que lui. Un deuxième cri les amena à se diriger vers une porte derrière le comptoir. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'arrière boutique et découvrirent l'origine du hurlement. Un homme, qu'ils identifièrent comme étant le vendeur était à terre, une énorme peluche, enfin non ça ressemblait plus à un gros tigres blanc aux rayures noires, allongé sur lui tentant de lui envoyer des coups de pattes. Le plus intéressant dans cette scène fut que l'animal semblait ronronner comme un perdu.

- Ne vous en faites pas jeune gens, il m'a pris par surprise mais il n'est pas méchant.

Les jeunes gens en question le regardèrent comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Puis une longue grande langue rose vint lécher le visage du vendeur. Les yeux ronds, Victorian et Drago observèrent la scène sans oser bouger, sait-on jamais si le tigre décidait qu'ils avaient l'air de bon tapis. Puis finalement la bête commença à rapetisser au dessus de l'homme, pour finalement arriver à la taille d'un chaton blanc tigré aux grand yeux mauves. Il s'assit sur le ventre du vendeur et se lécha les babines avant de commencer sa toilette, snobant au passage les deux plus jeunes. L'homme s'essuya le visage et se leva, attrapant le chaton dans ses bras et le caressant distraitement.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

Victorian se tourna vers le blond, c'était quoi cette expression, un Malfoy n'agissait pas comme ça non? A moins qu'il ne se prenne à sa nouvelle identité? Après tout ils en avaient aussi profité pour que le Gobelin chargé du compte des Malfoy, c'est à dire Albrok, s'occupe de lui créer une nouvelle identité. Celui-ci était encore censé faire beaucoup de paperasse mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le nom, l'histoire, et avait fait comme Hurlock en demandant de l'aide à l'académie magique de Salem. En résumé, Drago Malfoy était devenu en une après midi, Valerian Simons, ami de Victorian depuis leur première année à Salem et ayant voulu l'accompagner dans son voyage à la recherche de la vérité sur son père. Ses parents étaient eux même décédés depuis trois ans et il avait vécu depuis lors chez la mère de Victorian. La dite amitié avait été proposée par Victorian, c'était en quelque sorte une manière de se faire pardonner le refus qu'il lui avait fait lors de leur première année et de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Malgré cela Malfoy paraissait toujours un peu bizarre, moins réactif, il s'était plongé dans les travaux du jardin tout le week end et il y avait fait des merveilles. Victorian s'était dit que ça devait être en lien avec son départ de chez lui, après tout ça avait du être une rupture assez dure pour le blond. Il avait laissé sa mère seule face au Lord, son père était à Azkaban, la situation devait vraiment lui peser, et Victorian ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider à se détendre. Il espérait que le voyage qu'ils préparaient pourrait jouer pour le moral du blond. A vrai dire plus il vivait avec lui, plus il s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeter à leur onze ans. Il avait réalisé que finalement il n'était pas comme il se montrait à tout le monde. Non il avait eu le temps de constater en un week end que Drago Malfoy était quelqu'un de bien.

Le vendeur se mit à rire joyeusement à la question du blond. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir ce genre de bestiole. Elles avaient la capacité de changer de forme féline quand ça leur plaisait. Elles étaient très intelligente également. Pourtant elles étaient très rares et c'était un miracle qu'il ait découvert une femelle enceinte lors de son dernier voyage à l'étranger. Celle-ci était malencontreusement morte après l'accouchement, c'était ça le problème avec les femelles. Pour les mâles, c'était plus compliqué, ils devaient se lier avec un être humain avant leur trois ans si ils voulaient survivre. Mais bien sur il fallait qu'ils choisissent eux même la personne digne d'être acceptée. Qu'une femelle se lie à quelqu'un était moins indispensable mais ça lui permettait entre autre de survivre lors d'un accouchement. Hors là, il avait sauver deux mâles et deux femelles lors de ce voyage.

- Il s'agit d'une femelle Hybrine. Elle est très attachante et aime bien prendre les gens par surprise. Malheureusement je ne trouve personne qui lui plaise au point qu'elle veuille s'y lier, c'est dommage.

Des miaulements se firent entendre depuis un des coins de la pièce, puis trois autres boules de poils arrivèrent en trottinant. Le petit noiraud se dirigea directement vers Victorian pour lui charcuter le bas de son pantalon en cuir. Celui-ci avait de magnifiques yeux roses pâles striés de mauve. Un petit blanc avec une tâche noir autour de l'œil droit alla se frotter contre les chevilles du jeune Simons, heureusement sans s'attaquer au tissus. Lui avait des yeux noir striés de bleu et de gris. Enfin la petite dernière s'assit à côté du vendeur et commença à faire sa toilette, nettoyant son pelage noir et regardant la scène de ses yeux jaunes pailletés vert, paraissant largement ennuyée par tout ça.

Le vendeur parut légèrement surpris par l'attitude des deux chatons. Puis un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'un miracle vient de se produire.

Victorian se baissa pour attraper le chaton qui se laissa faire et apprécia grandement de se faire grattouiller entre les oreilles. Valerian mis un peu plus de temps à réagir mais fit la même chose avec le chaton à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en faire mais la bouille que lui fit la bestiole l'amena à penser qu'il voulait le même traitement que le noiraud.

- Apparemment ils vous ont choisit! Dire que ça fait plus d'un an que je tentes de trouver leurs humains. Il était temps!

Il regarda les deux femelles qui regardaient leurs frères avec envie.

- Est ce que ça vous dérangerez de prendre ces deux là avec vous également? Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'Hybrine dans le monde sorcier et je ne voudrais pas qu'elles restent ici toute seules à déprimer.

A vrai dire les deux jeunes n'avaient même pas eut leur mot à dire pour les deux chatons alors que le vendeur cherche à leur refiler les deux femelles, c'était pas ce qui allait les déranger le plus. Victorian lança un regard à Valerian qui finit par acquiescer, retournant ensuite à son occupation actuelle qui était de grattouiller entre les oreilles du blanco.

- Bien, je crois qu'on a pas le choix, vous avez de la chance qu'on ait de quoi s'en occuper!

Le vendeur sourit encore plus si c'était possible. Puis il attrapa la noiraude par terre et ils se dirigèrent tous dans la boutique. Il posa les deux femelles sur le comptoir. Puis retourna vers l'arrière boutique, leur demandant de l'attendre une minute. Il revint avec quelques livres et les posa sur le meuble.

- Voilà, il y a là dedans tout ce que vous devriez savoir sur les Hybrine. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture je vous conseil de leur donner de la viande en supplément de croquettes pour chat.

Il alla chercher quelques paquets des dites croquettes et les posa à côté des livres. Puis il réalisa que les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas venus dans sa boutique pour ça à l'origine et releva un regard interrogatif sur eux.

- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

Victorian mis quelques secondes à se rappeler du motif de leur visite.

- En fait il m'aurait fallut un hiboux, si il pouvait être résistant aux longs voyages cela serait pas mal.

Le vendeur réfléchit puis partit dans un coin de la boutique avant de revenir décidément, il allait faire beaucoup d'aller retour. Pendant ce temps Valerian alla fouiller dans la boutique pour trouver de quoi s'occuper des chatons, et revint avec des paniers, des colliers, laisses et autres jeux pour chatons que le blanco avait semble t-il apprécié. Le vendeur revint non pas avec un hiboux mais avec un aigle royal dans une cage plus grande que la moyenne.

- Pour les longues distances, on conseil généralement des aigles royaux, les hiboux se fatigueraient beaucoup plus facilement et mettraient beaucoup plus de temps.

Victorian acquiesça Valerian retourna chercher de quoi nourrir et s'occuper d'un aigle royal, le chaton toujours dans les bras. Il lui prit une cage encore plus grande que celle qu'il avait déjà et déposa de la nourriture en sachets à l'intérieur. L'animal semblait être assez fier et tentait de snober les sorciers. Mais on voyait bien qu'il était intrigué par ces humains qui était en train de l'acheter.

- Bien, voilà, pour ce qui est du lien avec vos deux Hybrine, il va falloir que vous restiez près d'eux pendant un certains temps, et cela vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Et oui même pour aller aux toilettes. Normalement si je ne me trompe pas ça devrait durer une semaine, mais peut être que ça prendra un peu plus longtemps, je ne sais pas, les livres vous en diront plus que moi sur le sujet.

Les deux jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent et Victorian paya la somme astronomique de cinq cent galions pour tout le matériel et l'aigle royal. Le vendeur leur avait fait cadeau des quatre félins, sachant que de toute manière il avait peu de chance pour trouver d'autres sorciers qui conviendraient à ces petites boules de poils. Ils réduire leurs achats et les placèrent avec le reste de leurs achats. Victorian attrapa la minette noire qui finit par lui monter sur la tête. Heureusement elle n'était pas très lourde. La deuxième se retrouva dans les bras de Valerian alors que l'aigle royal fut transporté dans sa cage. C'était peu pratique mais il n'allait pas le ranger comme une simple fourniture. Les deux jeunes saluèrent le vendeur et sortirent du magasin. Ils prirent alors la direction du seul magasin de baguette se trouvant dans l'allée des Embrumes. Celui-ci les accueillit plutôt froidement, apparemment il n'était pas très porté sur les animaux. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Encore une fois les baguettes défilèrent entre les mains de Victorian, le vendeur ne leur posa aucune question en ce qui concernait les raisons de cet achat. Finalement Victorian finit avec une baguette en bois de rose contenant de la poudre d'os de Sombral, et une plume de phoenix. Mélange surprenant d'après le vendeur, il n'aurait même pas imaginé que celui-ci marche lorsqu'il l'avait créé, en fait il allait de surprise en surprise avec cette baguette et il espérait que le brun en prenne soin. Pour ce qui était du blond, il écopa d'une baguette en bois de houx, avec ventricule de dragon et poudre de corne de licorne.

Finalement après cet épisode de tâtonnement et une fois de plus de choix étonnant, ils prirent la direction de la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Il était déjà tard mais apparemment leur boutique était une dernière à fermer le soir. Victorian était, même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment, plus enthousiaste que Valerian. Il fallait dire aussi que le blond avait souvent été une des victimes des jumeaux à Poudlard. La clochette tinta à leur entrée, et Victorian regarda un peu partout à la recherche d'un des jumeaux. Il repéra finalement un des deux roux sur une échelle en train de ranger des objets sur une étagère.

- BONSOIR!

Le rouquin n'avait semble t-il pas fait attention à la clochette et ne les avait pas entendu s'approcher. Il se retourna brusquement, manqua au passage de tomber de l'échelle, faisant légèrement rire le brun et rouler des yeux le blond. Décidément ce gamin était incorrigible. Deux autres têtes rousses et une tête blonde finirent par sortir de l'arrière boutique ameutés par la voix du brun.

- Mais que vois je Gred! Un client!

- Je dirais même deux client Forge!

- Je pensais cette espèce éteinte mon frère.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'en voit plus beaucoup!

- Que pouvons...

- Faire pour vous..?

Au moins les jumeaux n'avaient pas changé, c'était tout de même rassurant. Cette affirmation fit sourire Victorian. Bizarrement le brun disait quelque chose au trois Weasley sans qu'ils n'arrivent à mettre le doigt sur quoi. C'est Fleur qui mit le doigt dessus.

- Arry?

Il fallait croire que les dons des vélanes étaient plus étendus qu'on aurait pu le croire. Victorian soupira, espérant au passage que la porte avait bien été fermée et que personne à l'extérieur ait pu entre ça. Finalement venir aujourd'hui n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. En tout cas les trois Weasley le regardaient sceptiques puis Bill réagit enfin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour la fermer et retourner le petit panneaux « Open ». Puis il se retourna vers les autres. Il remarqua au passage le blond qui tenait toujours les deux chatons ronronnant dans ses bras. Son instinct lui disait qu'avec celui-là aussi ils allaient avoir des surprises.

- Bien il est évident que la boutique n'est pas un endroit pour cette conversation!

Fleur et les jumeaux semblèrent se réveiller à ce moment là. Fred descendit de l'échelle et suivit la petite troupe dans l'arrière boutique où tout le monde monta l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le petit studio loué par les jumeaux au dessus de leur boutique. Vu l'ambiance au Terrier, ils avaient rapidement fait leurs bagages même si ce départ avait été placé sous un dessein commercial. Ils ne supportaient plus d'entendre leur famille comploter derrière le dos de leur ami, les seuls Weasley n'étant pas impliqués là dedans étaient Bill, Charlie et eux. Percy lui était en dehors de tout ça, pas qu'il n'ait pas apprécié Harry mais son devoir envers le Ministère était beaucoup trop important pour lui et il n'appartenait QUE au Ministère, c'était presque affligeant. Enfin si le brun était bien Harry alors il allait le prévenir, même si il au vu de sa disparition il avait surement compris certaines choses. Ils entrèrent donc dans ce qui était le salon et tout le monde s'installa. Victorian et Valerian dans le canapé, les quatre chatons sur les genoux et la cage de l'aigle posée à côté. Bill prit place dans un fauteuil sous la fenêtre et les jumeaux s'assirent dans le deuxième canapé pendant que Fleur était passé dans la petite cuisine attenante pour chercher des boissons. Elle revint rapidement avec de quoi boire et posa le tout sur la table basse.

- Bien, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de sujets à aborder ce soir, commença Bill. Pour commencer raconte nous comment tu en es arrivé là!

- Il désigna Victorian qui bougea légèrement nerveux sur le canapé.

- Avant tout, je demanderais un serment de sorcier, je ne tiens pas à subir de nouvelles trahisons et c'est un des moyens les plus sur pour les éviter.

Comprenant tous l'utilité de ces serments, ils ne rechignèrent pas à les prêter. Ce qui ne pris pas longtemps. Ensuite Victorian leur expliqua les choses. Sa nouvelle identité, le fait que la prophétie était fausse et qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de défendre le monde sorcier. La trahison de Dumbledore, de certains Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre. Il présenta également Drago, enfin Valerian et leur expliqua comment lui était arrivé là. D'ailleurs les Weasley furent plutôt étonné, après tout Malfoy ne ressemblait plus à un Malfoy. Certes il était toujours blond, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas couvert de gel, en fait ils étaient tout en volume, et même la couleur était passé du blond platine au blond blé avec quelques mèches plus foncées par ci par là. Et puis ses yeux étaient passé du gris à une couleur marron foncé, faisant pensé à du bois vernis. Tout un changement en soit. On oubliera pas le changement de garde robe qui influença également les regards étonnés des trois Weasley et amusé de Fleur qui de par son don l'avait déjà reconnu.

- En résumé, je venais voir si vous étiez digne de confiance, mais ce que je viens de voir me paraît assez convaincant.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en nous Ha...Victorian, les Weasley a éviter son surtout nos parents, Ron et Ginny. Et Percy dans la mesure où il pourrait t'attirer des problèmes avec le Ministère. A moins que tu ne veuilles d'un mariage avec Ginny.

La grimace que l'idée évoqua non seulement à Victorian mais également à Valerian fut très équivoque et fit rire les quatre autres. Ils passèrent ensuite en revue les membres de l'ordre qui en valait la peine, c'est à dire pas beaucoup. En fait en dehors de Remus et Tonks, les autres n'étaient pas vraiment recommandables. Puis la conversation dériva vers le sujet Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc leur « mission horcruxe », ainsi que leur plan « prendre des vacances et voyager dans le monde ». Pour le dernier point, Fleur et Bill leur proposèrent certaines destinations, ainsi que de l'aide pour quitter l'Angleterre. Notamment pour la France et l'Egypte, d'ailleurs Bill leur avoua qu'il apprécierait beaucoup de leur faire visiter quelques pyramides, alors que Fleur leur ventait les mérites de la France. C'est d'ailleurs par là qu'ils commenceraient leur long périple, Fleur les ayant invité à passer quelques jours chez elle avec sa famille, proche de Versailles. Ils décidèrent également de passer par l'Egypte plus tard, ainsi que par l'Allemagne. Victorian voulait rencontrer Grindelwald. Après tout si Dumbledore était un manipulateur, peut être que son ancien adversaire en avait également pâti. Enfin c'était une idée à creuser. Et puis ils finiraient par se rendre à Durmstrang pour effectuer leur dernière année scolaire, avant de repartir pour découvrir l'Asie et l'Amérique. En tout cas; il était clair qu'ils avaient jusqu'à septembre pour rattraper le niveau requis dans l'école bulgare. Hurlock leur avait distribuer une liste de sujets qu'ils devraient maitriser, et on ne pouvait pas dire que la liste était courte.

Pour Victorian certains sujets ne lui évoquaient vraiment rien, alors que le blond avait pâlit à la lecture de certains autres. Enfin bref, ils étaient partit pour une fin de vacances assez chargée vu qu'on était déjà début août. Heureusement ils prévoyaient de ne partir que la semaine suivante, histoire que le lien avec les Hydines se soient formés. Les jumeaux leur firent aussi remarquer que quelques Gryffondor n'était pas embrigadés par Ron et Hermione, notamment Neville, ce qui fit sourire Victorian après tout le jeune Longdubas était quelqu'un de bien et ça l'aurait peiné de le savoir parmi ses ennemis, mais aussi les frère Crivey qui bien que moins enthousiaste à être des fanatiques du merveilleux Harry Potter, avaient réussit à prouver qu'ils pouvaient être des maitres chanteurs hors paires, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de photographies compromettantes. D'ailleurs Valerian raconta que l'an dernier Pansy en avait fait les frais. Enfin hors de Gryffondor, on retrouvait Luna sur la liste qui ne restait vraisemblablement avec les gryffondors que pour être avec Neville. Pour ce qui était des autres élèves, rien n'était sur mais Fred leur confia ses doutes vis à vis de Susan Bones qui était passée dans leur boutique quelques jours après l'annonce de la disparition du survivant et qui leur avait demander si ils avaient des nouvelles puisqu'elle savait qu'ils étaient les amis d'Harry. Elle leur avait demandé à eux alors que Ron et Hermione venait de sortir de la boutique ce qui était un fait non négligeable. Bien entendu ils n'avaient rien pu répondre mais la jeune fille était à surveiller.

La soirée se termina rapidement, Victorian le nom du cottage, Bill voulant aider pour installer et vérifier les protections. Les deux jeunes commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer à cause de leur journée et devant encore installer et ranger tous leurs achats. C'est donc vers vingt et une heure que Victorian et Valerian arrivèrent dans le salon et posèrent leur sac sur le canapé. Ils ne se dirent rien de spécial avant de finalement monter pour commencer le rangement. Victorian laissa l'hybrine femelle s'installer sur son lit et plaça la cage de l'aigle sur la commode en attendant. Il vit en sortant de la pièce que le blond avait poser ce qu'il avait acheter pour les deux chatons noirs et l'aigle dans le couloir. Victorian fit léviter le tout dans sa chambre et alla dans la bibliothèque pour décharger son sac de tous les livres qu'il contenait. Bien sur il faudrait faire un gros tri le lendemain, il ne fit que les poser sur la table à l'entrée de la pièce. Il monta ensuite au grenier pour y déposer le matériel d'entrainement qu'il avait acheter ainsi que le matériel de fabrication des potions, se disant qu'il faudrait mettre les livres sur le sujet avec. Il leur fallait aussi encore visiter et aménager la cave, celle-ci pouvant peut être, être aménagée en laboratoire. Il déposa également le télescope et les quelques meubles qu'ils avaient trouvé.

De son côté le blond avait été ranger le matériel de jardin à l'extérieur, il y avait de quoi monter une serre en verre immense. Il avait prévu de la mettre à l'arrière du cottage. Il plaça également les meubles de jardin dans un coin. Puis retourna s'occuper des deux félins.

Dobby qui les avait attendu, leur fit réchauffer ce qu'il avait préparer un peu plus tôt et mis la table. Enfin Victorian eut finit de placer les paniers pour chat taille XXL, les gamelles et autres ustensiles pour chats ainsi qu'installer la cage pour l'aigle dans le grenier, juste en face d'un des vélux, il finit par redescendre pour retrouver le blond et l'elfe de maison dans la cuisine. Le repas fut assez rapide en lui même et Victorian laissa Valerian raconter à Dobby ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée, lui même n'en ayant pas la force et voulant que le blond s'exprime un peu pour changer. Déjà chez les jumeaux il avait parlé quelques minutes, autant que ça continu, surtout si ça pouvait le sortir de ses idées noires. Enfin ils allèrent rapidement se coucher, Victorian se rappelant qu'il essaierait son nouvel ordinateur portable le lendemain.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement. La serre fut montée, l'ordinateur essayé, la bibliothèque rangée, le grenier aménagé, la cave fouillée, nettoyée et aménagée, et les protection placées avec l'aide de Bill. Les jumeaux, Bill et Fleur passèrent plusieurs fois. Fleur leur ayant confirmé qu'ils prendraient le même avion qu'elle et Bill pour aller en France dès la semaine prochaine. Ce qui leur laissait environ sept jours pour se mettre à niveau pour Durmstrang et cela en ne s'arrêtant de travailler que pour manger et dormir quelques heures. Heureusement les deux sorciers s'entraidaient pour certaines matières. Par exemple, Victorian aidait Valerian a comprendre et pratiquer des sorts qu'on aurait pu placé en Défense contre les forces du mal ou en métamorphose, alors que le blond l'aidait à rattraper son retard en potion et surtout lui apprendre le plus gros du programme de magie noire. Bien sur les quatre autres et même Dobby finirent par venir les aider, les jumeaux ayant un bon niveau en potion et sortilège contrairement à ce que leurs notes avaient pu laisser penser.

Ce ne fut que deux jours avant le départ que Victorian reçu la réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Rémus. A la lettre suivante :

_Mr Lupin,_

_J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez connu mon père, le défunt Sirius Black. Dans le cadre de mes recherches à son sujet, j'aimerais vous rencontrer au plus vite pour vous en dire plus et en apprendre autant sur mon père que possible. Je pars en voyage dans une semaine serait-il possible de vous rencontrer avant cela?_

_Lord Victorian Black._

Lupin avait répondu :

_Mr Black,_

_J'ai effectivement connu votre père et je serais ravis de vous en dire plus à son sujet. Je serais à Londres, au chaudron baveur dès ce soir, si vous n'êtes pas encore partit, je vous propose de me retrouver à cet endroit demain à quinze heure, si ce n'est pas possible faite le moi savoir. En passant, c'est un magnifique aigle royal que vous avez là._

_Rémus Lupin._

Victorian décida d'y aller seul, de toute manière Valerian devait terminer son programme d'astronomie d'ici le lendemain et serait donc plutôt occupé. Il avait hâte d'y être. Après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Rémus. Il se demanda si celui-ci l'avait reconnu à travers cette lettre. Le loup garou était intelligent après tout, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il avait prévenu Valerian qu'il était possible qu'ils reçoivent Lupin dans l'après midi, pour que celui-ci ne soit pas surpris de trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison si il arrivait un jour à sortir du grenier où il avait établit son campement.

La nuit fut assez agitait pour le brun, il était tellement excité à l'idée de revoir son oncle de cœur qu'il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'à une heure du matin. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très frai le lendemain matin en descendant déjeuner, ce que ne manqua pas de lui signaler le blond. Il continua à étudier ce qu'il avait entamé la veille puis vint le moment de partir, il lui restait à peu près dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il était près, habillé, coiffé et maquillé. Il sourit à Misha et Trina les deux chatons noirs qui avaient élus domicile dans sa chambre et qui actuellement le regardaient pour l'un d'un air amusé et pour l'autre d'un air totalement ennuyé. D'ailleurs Trina finit par tourner sur elle même et se coucher sur le lit pour montrer son intérêt. Victorian fit une dernière caresse sur la tête de Misha et descendit pour rejoindre le chaudron baveur. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres il alla s'asseoir à une table cachée dans un coin d'ombre et attendit que le loup garou fasse son entrée. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, à croire qu'il l'avait sentit depuis sa chambre puisqu'il descendit à peine une minute plus tard et se dirigea vers sa table directement.

- Victorian Black?

- C'est moi... Rémus...

Le plus vieux lui sourit largement, murmurant un « je sais » à peine audible.

- Vous voulez peut être que l'on aille discuter dans un endroit plus discret?

Victorian ne pu qu'accepter, lui imposant tout de même de faire un serment de sorcier avant de l'emmener où que ce soit. C'est donc Rémus qui découvrit quelques minutes après le Black Rose Cottage.

- J't'en pris assis toi, tu dois avoir plein de questions j'imagine.

La conversation fut à peu près la même que celle de la semaine passée. Rémus était revenu la veille de sa visite dans une des meutes d'Irlande où il avait reçu la lettre. Il avait sentit l'odeur d'Harry sur le papier mais n'avait rien signaler à personne. Et puis il avait eu beaucoup de question sur la nouvelle identité du brun, ainsi que le moyen qu'il avait utilisé pour s'échapper de chez les Dursley. Si il se souvenait bien des membres de l'ordre faisait des rondes pour le surveiller, enfin soit disant pour le protéger mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Rémus lui avoua qu'en dehors de Tonks, il commençait à se méfier de l'Ordre, et conseilla à Victorian de leur interdire l'accès au Square Grimmault. Ce en serait qu'une petite vengeance après tout. Le loup garou se fit la promesse de se rapprocher de Tonks et par la même occasion d'Andromeda et Ned. De toute manière on ne pouvait pas dire que ça le dérangerait plus que cela, il adorait Tonks comme sa petite soeur, et cela même si la jeune fille semblait l'aimer d'une autre manière. Il espérait juste ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ils en vinrent également à parler du Lord et Rémus lui expliqua que ce qui gênait le plus les loups garou en ce qui le concernait était la folie de ses actes et le peu de promesses qu'il leurs faisait. Victorian lui dévoila alors leurs « mission » et qu'ils y travaillaient avec Rogue et la mère du jeune Malfoy.

- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler, mais avec Dumbledore et la situation qui a suivit je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Tu as un frère Ha... Victorian... Du moins tu avais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, il est né quelques jours avant le 31 octobre où le seigneur des ténèbres s'est attaqué à tes parents, mais il a disparu et dans la foulée Dumbledore n'a fait que nous répéter qu'il l'avait mis en lieux sur. Mais vu ce que tu m'as dit de la sécurité du lieux où il t'avait placé, je ne sais pas quoi penser de l'endroit où il a pu l'emmener.

Victorian était sur le cul, dans tous les sens du terme, non seulement il était assis mais il était dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un mode bug extrême. Le vieux fou avait osé! Il lui avait bousillé la vie et il apprenait qu'il n'était pas le seul Potter à en avoir pâti! Si il apprenait un jour que ce vieux barge avait des descendants de la même trempe que lui il les maudirait sur une bonne dizaine de générations! Rémus dû sentir la tension monter dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté de Victorian pour lui passer un bras dans le dos et maladroitement tenter de le calmer à travers sa présence.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée où..?

- Non aucune, mais maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, peut être qu'on pourrait tenter de chercher... D'après ce que je sais, son bureaux n'a pas encore été vidé, je pourrais me charger de ces recherches si tu veux. Pour l'instant nous ne savons même pas si il est en vie alors concentre toi sur tes projets.

Victorian se calma légèrement, toujours bouleversé par la nouvelle.

- Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Hurlock, il est chargé du compte des Potter à Gringott, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Gripsec de te conduire à lui. Je lui enverrais Hyppolite pour le prévenir.

Il avait trouvé ce nom en tombant sur une web série il y a quelques jours alors qu'il s'initiait à internet et à la culture moldue. Il avait trouvé la série amusante et le caractère du DRH de la série lui avait immanquablement fait pensé à celui de l'aigle. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il lui avait donné ce nom, l'aigle en question lui avait lancé un regard hautin histoire de dire : Hmph! Enfin bref, il avait enfin trouvé un nom pour le volatile. Et de son côté le blond avait nommé les deux autres chatons, Sora et Anaë.

Finalement Rémus resta dîner au cottage et rencontra l'héritier Malfoy qui daigna descendre de sa planète quelques minutes pour prendre le repas. Il fut mis au courant des derniers évènements et proposa de mettre Severus et Narcissa au courant pour le Potter disparu. Idée qui fut approuvée, après tout Rémus n'aurait pas accès à toute les sources d'informations possibles même avec l'aide du Gobelin. Vers vingt deux heure Rémus retourna au chaudron baveur, leur faisant promettre de lui envoyer des cartes postales de temps en temps.

Alors comme on peut s'en douter, j'avais un peu moins d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais bon, le voilà! D'ailleurs le terme d'Hybrine est juste un mélange entre hybride et féline, rien de vraiment glorieux comme trouvaille. En tout cas vive le pollen pour aider à la motivation . BREF, à bientôt ^^


	5. Et vous dites que vous êtes

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Bah ouai un frère, mais vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre (qui est déjà entamé d'ailleurs) et pour information il s'agit d'un personnage inventé qui me servira à faire un lien entre plusieurs choses. ^^ J'en dis pas plus!

Bonne lecture!

PS : merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ces fanfictions à leurs favoris, on remercie souvent pour les reviews mais de savoir que des gens prennent la peine d'ajouter les histoires à leur favoris c'est aussi plutôt encourageant! ^^

**Chapitre 5 : Et vous dites que vous êtes ...**

Tout était noir autour de lui, pourtant il se voyait parfaitement lui même. C'était assez déconcertant à vrai dire. Il se souvenait avoir passer ce fichu voile, et pour le sentir il l'avait sentit ce fichu doloris que lui avait lancé Bellatrix et ça pendant plusieurs minutes même après avoir passé l'arcade. En tant qu'Aurore il avait un jour entendu qu'il s'agissait de l'arcade de la mort. Pour le coup il se sentait bien vivant là. Encore un mensonge qu'on lui avait raconté. Et puis qui sait peut être que tout ceux l'ayant passé avaient trouvé le bonheur de l'autre côté et n'avait pas voulu revenir! Enfin après avoir passer l'étape : « être dans le noir total » cela va de soit. En tout cas il n'avait pas encore marché sur des os, c'était déjà bien. Les seules personnes qui l'inquiétaient et se trouvant derrière lui n'étaient autre qu'Harry et Rémus. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner sur ses pas, un peu comme si un champ de force le repoussait lorsqu'il pensait à y retourner. Alors d'un pas décidé il finit par tenter d'avancer dans le noir, posant un pieds devant l'autre à tâtons pour finalement marcher sur quelque chose de dur, une sorte de tuyaux qui n'était pas du tout fixé au sol d'ailleurs et dans un BOUM rapidement suivit d'un CRACK, puis d'un PAF et autres bruits de ce genre, il se retrouva allongé par terre sous un amas d'objets bizarres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas identifier puisqu'il faisait encore noir tout autour de lui. Il grogna légèrement, il s'était pris un sacré coup sur la tête d'après ce qu'il sentait. Il tenta de se mettre en position assise tout en évitant les différents objets qui se trouvaient maintenant autour de lui.

Le TARDIS était plutôt calme, le Docteur était sortit depuis déjà quelques heures, emmenant Rose avec lui pour lui montrer une des destinations paradisiaques très réputées de l'an cent cinquante mille, et avait donc garer son TARDIS dans un coin. Le TARDIS était d'ailleurs content d'avoir un peu de répit, certes il ne se fatiguait jamais d'emmener son protégé à travers l'Univers, mais parfois un peu de calme n'était pas de refus, enfin pas trop tout de même, sinon il pourrait s'ennuyer et franchement ça n'était pas très intéressant. Et puis il était content également que le Docteur ait trouvé cette Rose. Même si il savait que le bonheur du Docteur ne durerait pas indéfiniment il aimait à penser que la présence de la jeune fille aiguiserait l'humanité de son Docteur.

Le TARDIS était donc en train de réfléchir à quelle destination pourrait prochainement intéressée le Docteur et la petite Rose lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de secousse provenant de l'une de ses salles. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne plus jamais sentir ce genre de secousses, la dernière fois cela avait eut des résultats catastrophiques, pour lui même mais également pour le Docteur. La dernière fois le voyageur avait été tellement imbuvable avec lui et surtout l'invité avait eut le culot de trahir le Docteur en aidant les Daleks. Enfin il était mort maintenant, les Daleks ne l'avaient pas vraiment remercié pour son aide. A croire que même les scientifiques sorciers n'étaient pas assez bien pour eux. Enfin ça c'était il y a longtemps. D'ailleurs le TARDIS avait finit par penser que ce passage avait été refermé de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait d'une faille spatio-temporelle. Et si il avait bien compris ce que leur avait raconter l'autre imbuvable, de l'autre côté se trouvait une sorte d'arche avec un voile qui semblait attirer les gens. Du côté TARDIS il n'y avait qu'un miroir accroché à un mur, dans une salle plongée dans le noir, une sorte de débarra à vrai dire. Au début ils avaient chercher à la refermer mais au fil du temps ça avait finit par se révéler impossible, même avec le tournevis sonique le Docteur n'était arrivé à rien. Et le TARDIS lui même avait du se résigner.

Enfin la petite boite bleue, plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur n'allait pas laisser ce visiteur dans le noir comme ça. Et puis peut être que celui-ci n'était pas aussi impossible que son prédécesseur. Il pourrait peut être lui tenir compagnie le temps que le Docteur et Rose ne reviennent. Si le TARDIS avait pu sourire eh bien il l'aurait surement fait. Aussi dans le dit débarras la lumière se fit enfin après qu'un bruit assourdissant se soit fait entendre. Le TARDIS avait peut être mis un peu trop de temps à réagir.

Toujours au milieux de ces objets qui s'avéraient finalement n'être, à la lumière, que des câbles, et autres produits d'entretien divers, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un vulgaire débarras et que l'endroit d'où il venait, c'est à dire le mur du fond, ne comportait qu'un miroir ne rendant même pas son reflet. Pourtant il était débout devant lui. En essayant de toucher sa surface, Sirius sentit une sorte de décharge dans ses doigts et sa main fut presque expulsée de la surface lisse. Il haussa les épaules, laissant ça de côté pour l'instant, peut être que les habitants de ce lieux pourraient mieux le renseigner et peut être le ramener chez lui. En tout cas pour un débarras, la pièce était immense. Il se retourna et pris la direction de la porte, ramassant sa baguette au passage pour la remettre dans sa poche. Etant tout de même sur ses gardes il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Bizarre. Il avança pendant quelques minutes dans le dédale de couloirs sans croiser personne. La structure était des plus étrange. Même en ayant vu des bâtiments moldus il ne retrouvait pas grand chose de ce qu'il en avait vu. A vrai dire ça se rapprochait plus des films de sciences fictions que Lily l'avait forcé à regarder.

Lui même avait peu d'affinité avec ce genre de choses. Après tout se dire qu'il y avait de la vie ailleurs que sur terre. En fait ça le dépassait que les moldus cherchent de la vie ailleurs alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas toute une partie de la communauté terrienne. Enfin, chacun son truc. Et puis c'était quand même gros qu'aucun sorcier n'ait jamais rencontré d'extra terrestres sur ceux-ci étaient là quelque part ou qu'ils aient un jour pris contact avec la Terre. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures pendant il lui avait semblé entendre quelqu'un rire autour de lui alors qu'il tournait à certains angles. Il avait presque cru devenir cingler, enfin pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu autant de temps à Azkaban, peut être que c'était normal au final. Donc après tout ce temps à traverser des centaines de couloirs, à moins que ça ne soit qu'une dizaine qu'ils aient traversé une dizaine de fois chacun, il arriva dans une grande pièce avec une sorte de grande tour au centre dont la base semblait être une sorte de console bizarre et dont les boutons ne lui disait strictement rien. Il regarda tout autour de lui, toujours surpris de cette décoration d'intérieur. Il repéra alors une porte qui lui parut plus « normale » que le reste. Il s'en approcha mais alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée, il manqua de se prendre la porte dans la figure et tomba sur les fesses. Il avait presque oublier que ça faisait mal. Là sans se préoccuper de sa présence, un homme en costume bleu sombre entra dans la pièce, étant en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille blonde qui lui suivait de près et qui referma la porte derrière elle.

-Mais puisque j'vous dis que le maitre d'hôtel était gay!

-Enfin Rose comment pouvez vous juger de la sexualité d'un alien que vous rencontrez pour la première fois! Vous les humains vous croyez tout comprendre!

Mais Rose ne répondit pas à l'autre homme, elle venait de remarquer Sirius toujours par terre et les regardant l'air de dire « mais où je suis tombé encore! ».

-Docteur?

Le Docteur, toujours en train de toucher des boutons sur la console ne se retourna même pas. A vrai dire il cherchait déjà à trouver comment l'homme assis par terre avait pu entrer dans la boîte bleue. Après tout il avait fermé la porte en sortant et ça il en était persuadé. De plus il était convaincu que le TARDIS n'aurait pas laissé entrer quelqu'un aussi facilement surtout si il s'agissait de quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Eh bien c'est un intrus Rose, le tout est de trouver d'où il sort !

Le TARDIS voyant le Docteur triturer tous ses pauvres boutons, aurait surement soupiré si il avait pu à cet instant et décida de l'aider un peu. Encore une fois il devait faire tout le travail. Une sorte d'écran se mit alors en marche juste devant le docteur montrant l'arrivée de l'intru en question et ses déambulations dans les couloirs. Le Docteur passa de l'écran à l'intru puis encore à l'écran.

-Rose, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un invité!

En effet il se souvenait de la dernière fois que quelqu'un était sortit de ce débarras, il y avait une cinquantaine d'année. Certes ça n'avait pas été une très bonne chose si on prenait en compte sa trahison mais le Docteur était connu pour son grand coeur et sa nature a pardonner. Aussi ce fut tout naturellement qu'il laissa sa chance à l'homme.

-Un... invité... ?

De son côté Sirius regardait la scène, il était persuadé avoir entendu quelqu'un soupirer quelques minutes plus tôt avant que l'écran ne s'allume. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait semble t-il eut ce genre de réaction. Encore une fois il se dit qu'il commençait à entendre des voix et c'était pas des plus rassurant. Il examina un peu plus la jeune fille qui semblait plus que sceptique, elle portait somme toute des vêtements moldus sans pour autant qu'il ait déjà vu ce genre de tenue à son époque. Il finit par se relever de lui même alors que le grand brun le qualifiait d'invité. Il ne savait pas trop comment il pouvait être un invité vu qu'il était arrivé là par pure hasard, enfin non, on l'y avait balancé surtout.

-Euh..

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le Docteur lui sautait presque dessus et lui serrait la main.

-A vu de nez, je dirais les années quatre vingt, quoi qu'un peu rétro...

Le regard de Rose, toujours aussi sceptique passait du Docteur au nouvel arrivant. Si le Docteur parlait des vêtements, il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne des cours sur la mode, ça correspondait plutôt à un mélange du dix huitième et du dix neuvième siècle. En fait ça ressemblait pas à grand chose.

-Vous êtes?

La question était venue comme un boulet de canon au milieux de ses appréciations plus ou moins farfelues. Sirius cligna des yeux alors que le rire se faisait une nouvelle fois entendre dans sa tête.

-Oh, euu, Sirius Black, et vous êtes un … docteur? Si j'ai bien entendu... En quoi si je puis me permettre?

Il fallait dire aussi que l'homme en face de lui n'avait rien d'un médecin et paraissait des plus, comment dire, on ne pouvait pas qualifier cet individu à vrai dire, où si on essayait, il aurait fallut plus d'une centaine d'adjectifs.

-Pas un docteur, je suis LE Docteur! Je suis un seigneur du temps! Et vous, vous êtes un sorcier non?

Rose tiqua, un sorcier? Comme les gens qui faisait des tours de magie dans les fêtes foraines? Ou les rebouteux du Moyen age qui avait finit par être accusés de faire de la magie en guérissant les gens? En tout cas le Docteur semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est exacte... Mais... vous pouvez peut être me dire où nous sommes?

Le Docteur parut légèrement surpris, d'après ses souvenirs le dernier sorcier à être arrivé par le miroir avait un lien assez spécial avec le TARDIS qui lui permettait de communiqué avec lui. Enfin le TARDIS lui avait coupé cette communication à cause de sa trahison mais elle avait était là à l'origine. C'était surprenant que sa Sexy ne soit pas entré en contact avec le jeune arrivant. Mais bon, vu ce qu'il avait vu à l'écran, le TARDIS avait dû préférer s'amuser en le faisant tourner en rond. Il avait un humour plutôt spécial parfois.

-Eh bien, si j'ai bien vu, vous êtes sortit du miroir et vous avez dû traverser une sorte d'arcade que les votre appellent « arcade de la mort », vous êtes actuellement dans le TARDIS! Ce que vous pourriez qualifier de machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Et oui, ce genre de phénomène s'est déjà produit! Enfin pas depuis cinquante ans mais ça s'est déjà produit!

Rose était stupéfaite et regardait le Docteur comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Remarque qu'il avait déjà deux cœurs alors une deuxième tête. Pour Sirius, il ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux. Une machine à voyager dans le temps... et l'espace? A son souvenir ça n'existait pas. Enfin si on omettait les retourneurs de temps mais là il n'y avait qu'un transport dans le temps, et pour une durée limitée et aucun rapport avec un déplacement dans l'espace. Une voix dans sa tête, enfin non pas une voix mais LA voix, lui fit signaler que « et pourtant je suis là! ».

-Hm, certes... mais c'est normal que... j'entende une voix dans ma tête depuis que je suis arriver dans votre... TARDIS?

-Bien sur! C'est la voix du TARDIS, bien qu'étant son propriétaire je ne l'entends pas, mais j'ai été forcé de constater que les personnes passant le miroir avait cette capacité! Une sorte de lien doit se créer. Je n'sais pas comment...

Son air de réflexion finit par disparaître et le Docteur retourna appuyer sur des boutons. Voyant ça Rose se réveilla et inspira un bon coup avant de se présenter à Sirius.

-Rose Tyler!

Puis elle se dirigea vers le Docteur.

-Alors Docteur on va où maintenant?

Sirius, bien que toujours debout fut sur le cul. Non sérieusement ça leur arrivaient souvent à ces deux là de changer de sujet en un claquement de doigt. Quelque chose lui dit que oui et qu'il avait encore rien vu. Le Docteur annonça une destination au nom plutôt farfelu et appuya sur plusieurs boutons, tira sur quelques manettes puis tout se mit en branle. Sirius dû se raccrocher à une rembarre qui se trouvait pas très loin pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Puis après quelques minutes qui paraissait avoir duré une bonne heure pour le pauvre sorcier accroché à son bout de ferraille, tout s'arrêta. Le Docteur et Rose se relevèrent en riant et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

-Rose et Mr Black je vous présente la planète...

Il se coupa dans son élan alors qu'il constatait que la destination n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait planifié à la base.

-... Terre, le 4 janvier de l'an 1999. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où l'on se trouve...

Rose semblait tout autant décontenancé alors que dans la tête de Sirius le TARDIS semblait s'amuser comme un fou, lui donnant presque la migraine. Celui-ci passa la tête par la porte à son tour et reconnu l'endroit directement. Ils étaient bien sur terre en 1999, enfin pour l'année il supposait, et ils ne se trouvaient pas n'importe où! Le TARDIS les avait déposé sur le chemin de Travers! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la boîte bleue se bidonnait comme une dinde bleue unijambiste du Kenya. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient atterrit là en pleine nuit et il n'y avait pas un chat des les environs.

-Eh bien Docteur je vous présente le monde sorcier, de nuit, sur le chemin de Travers, Londres! Bien si vous voulez bien rester quelques temps ici, j'aimerais voir quelques personnes avant de repartir avec vous à l'aventure. Enfin surtout histoire de rassurer tout le monde, après tout ils doivent tous se dire que je suis mort à l'heure actuelle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre!

Puis par précaution il repris sa forme canine, on était jamais sur de rien, sous les yeux amusés et stupéfaits du Docteur et de Rose qui finalement laissèrent la petite boîte bleue dans la ruelle et suivirent le gros chien noir, regardant au passage les bâtiments parfois peu conventionnels au niveau des normes de construction, ainsi que les enseignes qui semblaient plutôt bizarres elles aussi, ne serait ce que par leur nom. Mais bon, en pleine nuit il ne verrait pas non plus grand chose, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte close et le chien se mit à gratter celle-ci. Faisant comprendre aux deux autres qu'il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre. Sans trop se poser de question, le docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et crocheta la serrure sous l'œil intéressé du chien, alors que Rose regardait tout autour pour voir si personne ne les voyait faire. Finalement ils entrèrent tous dans la boutique et refermèrent la porte alors que le chien reprenait son apparence humaine. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et referma correctement la porte grâce à la magie. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce que Rose qui était en train de regarder un peu les marchandises se pris les pieds dans ce qui semblait être un meuble et tomba par terre, entrainant avec elle tout un bazar bruyant non identifiable. Malheureusement le sort n'avait dû insonoriser la pièce uniquement par rapport à l'extérieur parce que de la lumière leur arriva depuis l'arrière boutique. La porte s'ouvrit éclairant la pièce selon un rectangle déformé correspondant à la porte, laissant les trois apprentis cambrioleurs à moitié aveugle à cause de la lumière trop forte. Finalement une voix forte ne correspondant pas à celle des jumeaux s'éleva dans la pièce, voix que Sirius ne reconnu pas tout de suite à vrai dire.

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là?

Sirius cherchant dans sa tête à qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix, ce fut le Docteur qui répondit en partie à cette question. De plus la lumière l'empêchant de voir qui se trouvait en face d'eux agaçait profondément Sirius qui plaça désespérément sa main en visière dans l'espoir de percevoir quelque chose.

-Je suis le Docteur! Et voici Rose et Si.. Sirius? Et pour répondre à la deuxième question...

Il fit un geste du bras désignant largement l'animagus qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Rose au milieu fit une sorte de sourire forcé, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait craindre la situation où ils étaient ou pas.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas, on est pas là pour voler quoi que ce soit!

Ca sonnait presque faux, après tout que viendrait faire des inconnus dans une boutique ouverte par effraction, en pleine nuit si ce n'est pour voler quelque chose. Enfin apparemment la personne à qui appartenait la voix prit un temps de réflexion. Puis d'un coup la lumière de la pièce s'alluma après qu'on ait pu entendre plusieurs murmures, surement qu'ils étaient plusieurs cachés dans la lumière. Les trois cambrioleurs amateurs se frottèrent les yeux, pour enlever les taches lumineuses qui dansaient devant leurs yeux.

-Bon sang mais c'est impossible!

La même voix que Sirius pu cette fois assimiler au visage de son dernier meilleurs ami, Rémus Lupin. Celui-ci se trouvant en avant des jumeaux ainsi que, si il se souvenait bien de ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Neville Longdubas et Luna Lovegood, tous les cinq baguettes pointaient vers eux. Rose ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre ne vit là dedans que quatre jeunes adultes et un homme d'âge mûr pointant des bâtons dans leur direction et commença à pouffer légèrement faisant remarquer la chose au Docteur comme ci c'était la chose la plus stupide qui puisse être. Elle s'attira les regards interloqués des cinq arrivants. Puis le regard de Rémus se retourna vers Sirius.

-Qui êtes vous! Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est vraiment pas drôle!

-Mais Rémus, c'est moi, Sirius! Je t'assures qu'il y a une très bonne explication à ma présence ici! D'ailleurs c'est grâce à ces deux personnes que j'ai pu revenir jusqu'ici!

Le Docteur ayant finit d'expliquer à Rose ce qu'était une baguette magique et ce qu'un sorcier pouvait accessoirement faire avec, il observa la situation environnante.

-Peut être pourrions nous parler de tout cela devant ailleurs, ne croyez vous pas? Peut être même devant une tasse de chocolat chaud! Rien de mieux que le chocolat chaud pour les longues histoires incroyables!

Les cinq semblèrent se regarder les uns les autres pour déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait que la blonde semblait être une moldue et qu'un mangemort même déguisé ne prendrait pas l'apparence d'un moldu et qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas non plus. Autrement dit les deux autres ne devaient pas être des mangemorts. Et puis ce Docteur semblait un peu décentré par rapport à ce qui l'entourait. Même dans son costume typiquement moldu, il avait ce quelque chose qui laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Et puis il paraissait des plus détendus pour quelqu'un qui avait cinq baguettes braquées sur lui.

Rémus et les quatre autres finirent par abaisser leurs baguettes et firent signe aux trois autres de passer devant eux pour monter les escaliers. Une fois la pièce vidée, la lumière s'éteignit et la porte se referma.

En haut, les trois invités avaient pris place dans un canapé alors que les cinq autres avaient pris place un peu partout ailleurs. Luna et Fred était d'ailleurs allé chercher de quoi ramener de quoi boire. Parce qu'une fois encore ils sentaient qu'ils en auraient besoin. De son côté, Rémus était assez sceptique, d'un côté il avait assisté à la mort de Sirius, mais là il lui parvenait que tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir ou voir de la personne en face de lui, était Sirius! De plus l'animagus portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lors de son passage à travers le voile, pas une copie, non les même, de la coupe et la couleur à la petite tâche de café qu'il s'était faite le matin même de sa mort. Ils attendirent pourtant que les deux autres reviennent avec les boissons pour entamer les explications. Là Sirius commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ses dernières vingt quatre heures, c'est à dire sa traversée du voile, son vagabondage à travers les couloirs du TARDIS, puis sa rencontre avec Rose et le Docteur et son arrivée ici. Là dessus, le Docteur entrepris d'expliquer ce qu'était le TARDIS aux jeunes gens qui étaient particulièrement silencieux. A la fin de toutes ces explications, le silence pris place dans la pièce et plusieurs personnes en profitèrent pour boire une ou deux gorgées de ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs tasses, ce qui allait du café plus ou moins corsé, au chocolat chaud ou au thé.

-C'est tout de même incroyable comme histoire... Si je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je crois que je n'y aurais pas cru. Mais j'attends de voir cette boîte bleue, ne serait ce que par curiosité...

-Eh bien vous pourrez la voir tout à l'heure si vous le souhaitez Mr Lupin! Je serais ravis de vous faire visiter cette merveille!

Il faut croire que le TARDIS allait être plus peuplé dans les quelques heures à venir avec cette visite que pendant toutes les années où le Docteur avaient voyagé dedans et cela même en comptant ses nombreuses assistantes.

Puis le sujet de la conversation changea et dériva vers ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la disparition de Sirius. Cette fois-ci ce fut Rémus qui lui répondit. Il lui apprit pour commencer que Dumbledore était mort à la fin juin 1997. Et donc que ça faisait trois ans et demi qu'il avait disparu. Ensuite il lui parla d'Harry qui avait disparu pour finalement réapparaître une semaine après sous les traits du fils de Sirius, Victorian, et qu'il avait embarqué le jeune Malfoy dans son escapade. Il lui expliqua également que leur petit groupe ainsi que Bill, Fleur, Narcissa et Rogue, suivait Victorian et que celui-ci ne tenait plus à prendre part à la vie politique de u monde magique et était partit en voyage avec le jeune Malfoy et la petite sœur de Fleur. En ce moment il avait terminé leurs études depuis environ six mois et étaient repartis pour voyager autour du monde, surement qu'à l'heure actuelle ils se trouvaient quelque part en Asie, du moins c'est ce que laissait croire leurs dernières lettres. Il lui raconta également l'histoire des horcruxes et le fait qu'ils voulaient tenté de rendre sa santé mentale au Seigneur des Ténèbres et aviser après ce qu'il y aurait de changé dans son programme, mais que de toute manière ils ne soutiendraient pas le ministère ou l'ordre du phœnix. Enfin il aborda le sujet du plus jeune Potter et de l'aide qu'il obtenait du Gobelin nommé Hurlock, mais à vrai dire leurs recherches n'aboutissaient pas et l'idée que l'enfant était peut être mort se faisait de plus en plus un chemin dans leur esprit. Bien sur le gobelin avait signalé que peut être l'enfant ait quitté le pays et ait été adopté puissent jouer dans ces difficultés mais le loup garou commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Sirius et même ses deux compagnons improvisés prirent les quelques minutes de silence qui suivirent toutes ces révélations pour réfléchir. Sirius était partagé. D'un côté il comprenait son filleul, enfin son fils, de ne plus vouloir participer à la vie politique du monde magique, il était au courant pour les manipulations du vieux fou, mais de là à aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres à recouvrer sa santé mentale voire à le soutenir. Par contre contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la présence de Rogue dans le petit groupe ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. D'autant plus qu'il était le meurtrier du vieux sénile. A vrai dire ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il continuait à lui lancer des piques pour garder son masque de parfait gryffondor, rien à voir avec le fait qu'il se fichait depuis déjà plusieurs années que Rogue ait pu être un Serpentard. Il avait évolué depuis le temps, notamment après avoir passé autant de temps à Azkaban.

Pendant ce temps là le Docteur commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les aider d'une manière quelconque et il finit par se rappeler que le TARDIS pouvait pister une personne en particulier. Mais il n'était pas sur que cela marche totalement étant donné que les seules personnes ayant aperçu le bébé était Black et Lupin et que d'après ce qu'il avait compris le bébé avait disparu avant qu'on ait même pu lui donner un nom. C'était assez déconcertant à vrai dire et ce serait vraiment compliqué de le retrouver. En dehors de ça, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en magie après tout et ça l'intriguait toujours autant de voir des gens se lancer des jets de lumières colorés. Mais après tout il avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa longue vie de seigneur du temps.

Rose avait finit par se lever et était partit dans la cuisine avec Luna et Neville pour discuter de magie, elle était vraiment émerveillée par ce que la magie pouvait faire. Elle avait même demandé à Luna si elle pouvait lui prêter sa baguette et lui montrer un sort où deux pour qu'elle tente de les reproduire. Malheureusement, Rose était définitivement une moldue et rien ne sortit de la baguette. La blonde en fut un peu déçue mais ne perdit pas le sourire pour autant et la conversation partie sur le monde sorcier en général. Elle apprit donc que Rémus était un loup garou et fit la remarque qu'elle en avait rencontré un, un jour avec le docteur lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au dix huitième siècle et avait rencontré la reine Victoria. L'anecdote de la rencontre racontée par Rose fit rire les deux autres. Notamment le fait que le Docteur avait perdu son pari. Ils furent tout de même assez surpris par la manière dont la reine avait été contaminé par le virus de la lycantropie. Mais après tout, peut être que les premiers loup garou avait été transformé comme ça avant que cette origine ne se perde au fil des siècles.

La pendule finit par sonner trois heures du matin et le Docteur leur proposa de faire un tour sur le TARDIS avant que tout le monde aille se coucher. Il pensait également faire une proposition à Black et Lupin pour peut être retrouver le jeune Potter, qui sait avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait marcher, surtout que l'animagus avait un lien avec le TARDIS. La petite troupe sortie par la porte de la boutique le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea à la suite du docteur vers la ruelle où se trouvait la cabine de police bleue. Le Docteur poussa la porte bleue, faisant râler la petite voix maintenant revenue dans la tête de Sirius, une sorte de « Mais il ne sais donc pas lire! » qui fit sourire l'homme lorsqu'il lu le petit écriteau disant qu'il fallait tirer la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur tout le monde avait le regard perdu dans sa contemplation. Les invités regardaient autour d'eux et les deux autres habitués regardaient les six sorciers observer l'architecture assez spéciale du TARDIS. Puis enfin, après une petite visite guidée, le Docteur laissa les plus jeunes quitter la cabine bleue, leur promettant qu'un jour ils pourraient voyager avec eux mais qu'à leur actuelle il valait mieux qu'ils aillent dormir. Ne restèrent plus que Rose, Black, Lupin et lui même dans la salle de contrôle. C'est là qu'il leur expliqua son idée.

-Mr Black et Mr Lupin, pourriez vous rester un peu je vous pris, j'aimerais vous parler.

Les deux interpelés se retournèrent le regard interrogateur.

-J'ai peut être une idée pour retrouver le jeune Potter. Bien sur ça n'est pas infaillible mais on peut toujours essayer.

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux se rapprochèrent du Docteur qui entreprit de leur expliquer le plus simplement possible le procédé. C'est à dire qu'à travers le liens que Sirius avait avec le TARDIS, celui-ci pourrait plonger dans ses souvenirs et se concentrer sur l'image du bébé et laisser sa « magie » les guider vers l'enfant sur un plan spatial. Ça n'était pas infaillible mais plausible. Et puis ça ne demandait pas de nom précis, juste une forte volonté de retrouver ce qui avait été perdu. Malgré cela le procédé était plutôt fatiguant et il conseilla aux deux hommes d'aller se coucher, il leur proposa même une chambre dans le TARDIS pour le temps qu'ils resteraient ici. Après tout peut être qu'ils ne réussiraient pas du premier coup, le TARDIS avait son petit caractère. En attendant donc tous allèrent se coucher. Enfin les êtres humaines allèrent se coucher et le Docteur retourna à son TARDIS et à ses manipulations de câbles et boutons.

Le lendemain, les deux derniers maraudeurs se réveillèrent dans une chambre à lit superposés et les évènements de la veille leur revinrent en mémoire. Malgré l'heure ils restèrent dans la pièce et discutèrent du temps perdu. Ils n'émergèrent du couloir que quelques heures après et trouvèrent le Docteur et Rose dans la salle de contrôle en pleine discussion sur leur prochaine destination.

-Bonjour vous deux, alors bien dormis!

-Très bien! Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence les recherches?

Sirius était des plus pressé à l'idée de retrouver le gamin, et cela même si Rémus aurait été son parrain attitré. Peut être était-il juste plus enthousiaste à servir à quelque chose. En tout cas il avait toujours été bien avec les gamins. Enfin il n'arrivait pas non plus à se mettre dans le tête qu'il ne retrouveraient plus un bébé mais un jeune adulte qu'il espérait en bonne santé et dans une bonne famille aimante. Le Docteur leur fit un grand sourire et leur indiqua où se placer et indiqua à Sirius qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le souvenir du bambin tout en essayant de sentir le lien avec le TARDIS. Celui-ci fut assez coopératif pour ce qui fut du lien. Puis le Docteur enclencha les manettes et le TARDIS se mit à vibrer de tout son être, envoyant tout le monde à terre avant de finalement s'arrêter. Les quatre occupants se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de courir vers la porte de sortie pour l'ouvrir. Ce fut Sirius qui arriva en premier et qui ouvrit la porte. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit stopper avant même qu'il ne soit sortit totalement du TARDIS.


	6. Trouver ce qui a été perdu

**Réponse aux review :** Je suis même pas sur que Dieu le sache ¤_¤ muahahaha!

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit changement de décor ^^ Pour ceux qui vont sur le blog, j'y mets les chapitres petit à petit, au cas ou... Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6 : Trouver ce qui a été perdu (mai 1997)**

Ça faisait des heures maintenant qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. C'est le directeur qui l'avait dit après qu'il ait cassé un verre à cause de sa maladresse. Pourtant il s'était toujours appliqué à bien faire la vaisselle et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Seulement Karl, le cuisinier, était arrivé sans prévenir et il avait sursauté, lâchant par la même occasion le verre qui s'était brisé dans l'évier. Et quand il l'avait dit au directeur, celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru et il avait été puni comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise. Et là, il attendait dans cette pièce froide et lugubre que les adultes lui avait fabriqué au fond de la cour de l'orphelinat, cachée derrière quelques arbres et généralement appelé "le cabanon".

Le jeune garçon d'environ seize ans était prostré dans le même coin que d'habitude, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller la douleur qui se propageait régulièrement dans tout son corps. Il attendait en silence, sachant que si il faisait le moindre bruit, les adultes le puniraient encore et qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de sortir de son cabanon avant un bon moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait envie de sortir à vrai dire, c'était pas comme si il avait des amis ou des gens qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciaient dans l'établissement. Les seules choses qu'il avait pu aimer un jour avaient disparues depuis longtemps. On lui avait répéter des centaines de fois qu'ils n'était rien et qu'il était un monstre, que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui, qu'il leur faisait perdre leur temps et bien d'autres choses encore.

Ça allait des menaces aux abus physiques en tout genre. Pourtant ce p'tit gars qui ne paraissait vraiment pas son âge, espérait toujours. Il espérait qu'en sortant de ce cabanon quelqu'un finisse par le remarquer, par voire qu'il en valait la peine, que l'adopter n'était pas une erreur. Et il était près à aimer cette personne, à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle l'aime aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur. Son âge le rapprochait de plus en plus de ce que les adultes appelaient la majorité et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir. Ce n'est que de loin qu'il avait vu les autres enfants apprendre.

Lui comme tous les petits monstres n'en avait pas le droit d'après ce que lui avait dit le directeur avant d'ajouter qu'il n'allait tout de même pas lui payer des études! Et il avait peur. Au fond de lui il aurait aimé être comme tous les autres et apprendre parce qu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin si un jour il sortait d'ici, c'était ce qu'avait dit Mike et Andrew en se moquant de lui à plusieurs reprises. Mais là actuellement dans son cabanon, il ne pouvait qu'attendre en silence alors que la chaleur se faisait lentement sentir et que la fumé montait dans la pièce petit à petit. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de tousser mais du finalement le faire, sa respiration se faisant trop difficile. Les voix dehors se stoppèrent. Peut être avait-il toussé trop fort, peut être allait-il encore entre punit. Mais à cet instant son esprit sombra dans les ténèbres alors que la porte du cabanon volait en éclats.

Il s'agissait d'une belle journée pour se balader rue de Washington DC. Une bonne journée pour commencer deux bonnes semaines de permission. Enfin permission, c'était vite dit. A vrai dire il s'agissait plus de le remettre à l'état de civile le temps de se mettre d'accord sur son cas disciplinaire avant de lui donner une fonction quelconque. Mais bon, John Sheppard voyait cela comme deux semaines de vacances après avoir été de service pendant les trois dernières années. Aussi avait-il prit une chambre dans un des nombreux hôtels de la ville où on lui avait demander de rester, et avait-il prévu de se comporter comme un simple touriste. Mais ça s'était sans compter sur cette incorrigible petite voix.

Deux jours à peine après être entré dans cette période de congé forcé, que la dite petite voix eut l'occasion de se faire entendre. En effet, il était tranquillement en train de marcher dans une rue, qu'il passa devant une vieille bâtisse grisâtre, derrière un portail en fer peint en noir pour faire plus neuf. Sur la pancarte se trouvant sur l'un des piliers il pu lire qu'il s'agissait de l'Orphelinat "Maison de la deuxième chance". A vrai dire on aurait plutôt dit une prison ou un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait répondu si on le lui avait demandé. C'est presque si on ne s'attendait pas à ce que les fenêtres aient des barreaux. Eh mais en fait en y regardant bien, il y en avait! Et c'est surement ce détail qui joua quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il passait dans la rue derrière l'Orphelinat, alors que les pompiers se démenaient pour éteindre les flammes émanant de la grande bâtisse froide comme la mort.

C'est sa petite voix qui l'amena à proposer son aide pour sortir les gamins qui semblaient coincé dans les étages alors que les adultes déjà sortit et en sécurité regardaient le brasier consumer tout le bâtiment. Puis une partie du bâtiment s'effondra et atterrit sur une série d'arbres qui peuplaient le parc. Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'embraser à leurs tours. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment, la voix du militaire se refit entendre. Cette voix qu'on pouvait aussi appeler instinct, l'amena à s'approcher des arbres, sans écouter les conseils des pompiers visant à l'en éloigner. Plus ils s'approchaient plus il commençait à entrevoir quelque chose. C'est à travers tout le vacarme environnant qu'il finit par entendre des toussotements, et voir une sorte de cabane en taules par dessus laquelle des branches enflammées étaient tombées. Les toussotements venaient de là, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Sans plus réfléchir et n'écoutant une fois de plus que son instinct, Sheppard entreprit de défoncer la porte. Celle-ci céda facilement et le laissa découvrir le corps inanimé d'un gamin ayant tout au plus treize ans au vu de sa taille. Ni une ni deux, il le souleva et le cala dans ses bras avant de courir hors du brasier. Quelques minutes plus tard la petite cabane en taules n'était plus que des ruines fumantes. Cette fois ci il n'y avait plus personne à sauver. Le jeune garçon fut déposé sur un brancards sans que personne ne s'en rende compte au milieu de tout ce bazar. Suivant toujours son instinct, John prit place dans l'ambulance alors qu'un masque à oxygène était placé sur la bouche du gamin. Malgré toute la crasse il pouvait voir quelques blessures qui n'avait surement rien à voir avec l'incendie. Mais il ne pouvait être sur de rien. En tout cas, une chose était sur, la porte de la cabane avait été fermée à clé de l'extérieur. Son instinct lui disait de restait près de ce gosse, et sa curiosité n'arrangea pas les choses. Ils arrivèrent aussi rapidement que possible à l'hôpital le plus proche, heureusement le gamin n'avait pas inhalé assez de fumée pour en mourir et il n'était actuellement que dans les vapes. Malgré tout, les ambulanciers le firent patienter dans la salle d'attente alors que le gamin fut emmener par un médecin vers il ne savait quel service. Pour leur part les ambulanciers étaient déjà retourner sur le lieux de l'incendie dans le but de ramener d'autres potentiels blessés.

Sheppard prit donc son mal en patience et demanda à l'accueil où se trouvaient les toilettes. Si il devait voir le gosse plus tard, autant qu'il soit un minimum présentable. Il trouva assez facilement et entreprit de se laver les bras et le visage avant de retourner demander à l'accueil si le gamin s'était réveillé où si ils avaient des nouvelles. L'infirmière lui répondit par la négative et John alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Dieu savait qu'il détestait ce genre d'endroit. Les hôpitaux lui retournaient généralement l'estomac. Il espérait ne pas avoir à y rester trop longtemps malgré cette petite voix qu'il suivait toujours et qui lui disait de rester.

Ce ne fut que quatre heures plus tard, après qu'il ait vu passer et repasser trois gamins légèrement brûlés ou blessés puis soignés, qu'un médecin s'approcha de lui pour lui demander si c'était bien lui qui avait ramener le gamin. Apparemment celui-ci venait de se réveiller. John s'apprêtait à lui demander si il pouvait le voir, mais le médecin le devança en lui demandant si il devait le considérer comme responsable pour l'enfant. Il lui demanda si il le connaissait, si il lui connaissait des parents ou quelqu'un de proche. Ce à quoi, Sheppard ne pu répondre que par ce qu'il savait, autrement dit que le gamin sortait d'un orphelinat qui venait de brûler. Le médecin mit quelques minutes à réfléchir. Puis posa la question qui pourrait surement changer la vie d'au moins deux personnes.

- Seriez-vous près à vous occuper de ce gamin?

Et sans comprendre vraiment comment ou pourquoi, il s'entendit répondre qu'il y était près. Et c'était tout de même un comble, lui qui était à la limite de se faire virer de l'armée pour son indiscipline et qui pensait pouvoir s'occuper d'un gamin, un adolescent en plus de cela. Et puis il devrait en parler à ses supérieurs rapidement, après tout si il s'occupait d'un gosse, ils devraient prendre ça en compte pour sa nouvelle affectation. Ça s'annonçait compliqué. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire alors que le médecin l'amenait dans ce qui semblait être son bureau. Sheppard fronça les sourcils, ne devait-il pas l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant? Le médecin lui désigna un fauteuil où le militaire pris place fixant l'homme en blouse blanche en face de lui. Celui-ci semblait être lasse et près à lui annoncer quelque chose de grave. Ce fut après quelques minutes de silences que le médecin se lança.

- En tant que responsable de mon jeune patient, j'ai des choses à vous dire avant que vous ne le voyez. Tout d'abord, expliquez moi où vous l'avez trouver s'il vous plait?

Sheppard fronça une nouvelle fois des sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir.

- Il était enfermé dans une sorte de cabane en taule dans le parc de l'orphelinat qui a brûler... pourquoi cela?

Le médecin, le Docteur Davis comme s'était écrit sur le petit écriteau sur son bureau, soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de reprendre.

- Ça confirme ce que je pensais. major Sheppard, cet enfant que vous m'avez amené a été abuser physiquement, et même sexuellement d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir en l'examinant. Après l'avoir nettoyer, les infirmières sont venus me chercher et j'ai pu constater moi même l'étendu des dégâts. Bien sur nous avons fait le nécessaire pour le soigner et récupérer les quelques traces de spermes qui restaient au cas où vous voudriez lancer une enquête. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce gamin a besoin de vous major plus que n'importe quel enfant orphelin. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure si vous vouliez en être le tuteur. Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et sur qui on peut compter et ...

Sheppard décrocha à partir de là. Il comprenait mieux effectivement la situation, et les évènements se mettaient en place dans sa tête petit à petit. Il se sentait totalement révolté par les faits, comment des personnes la tête d'un orphelinat, qui prenaient la responsabilité d'enfants pouvaient faire ce genre de chose.

- ... Ce jeune garçon ne m'a pas donné son nom, à vrai dire je le soupçonne de ne pas le connaitre mais là encore je ne peux être sur de rien puisqu'il n'a pas voulu me parler. En fait il avait l'air d'avoir plus peur d'autre chose. Au vue de ses blessures je vous conseillerais de le laisser quelques temps à l'hôpital. Entre temps, je ferais en sorte qu'une assistante sociale vous contacte à son sujet. Il est hors de question que ce gamin retourne dans un orphelinat, surtout à son âge! Si les analyse que l'on a faite son juste, ce gosse a tout de même seize ans!

- Seize? Je lui en aurais à peine donné treize!

Encore un fait se rajouta à la donne, la malnutrition. Le docteur Davis lui parla encore quelques minutes, lui conseillant au passage de contacter un psychiatre rapidement et de trouver un nom à l'enfant sait-on jamais, après tout les dossiers de l'établissement avaient du brûler. Puis il amena John jusqu'à la chambre du jeune patient.

Il était réveillé depuis déjà une bonne demi heure, au début il n'avait pas compris où il était, tout était tellement blanc et puis ça sentait bizarre aussi. Puis il avait vu le monsieur en blouse blanche qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était dans un hôpital et qu'il l'avait soigné mais qu'il devait resté ici encore quelques jours pour que la guérison soit complète pour le plus gros de ses blessures. Les os cassés mettraient effectivement plus de temps à se réparer mais le monsieur lui avait dit que les plâtres qu'il avait la jambe droite et au bras gauche allaient aider à cette guérison. Le jeune garçon n'avait rien dit. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais été dans un hôpital et n'avait surtout jamais été aidé à guérir pour tous les bobo qu'on avait pu lui faire. Et puis il avait un peu peur aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le directeur de l'orphelinat, après tout il était certains que ça n'était pas lui qui l'avait aidé à sortir du cabanon, même si il ignorait totalement pourquoi et comment il était arrivé là. En fait il était sur qu'il s'était passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit sortit de son cabanon. Le monsieur ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il c'était passé, et puis il avait pas demander non plus, après tout il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses questions, d'habitude personne n'aimait qu'il en pose, ça devait être pareil.

Puis le monsieur était sortit et il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Il avait alors pris le temps d'observer un peu la pièce. Il était dans un lit avec des draps tout blanc et de là il voyait un mur en face de lui, et sur la droit il y avait un autre mur mais il y avait aussi une porte par laquelle le monsieur était parti. Il y avait aussi une table, vide. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir une fenêtre, il devait être à l'étage parce qu'il voyait d'autres immeubles. Et juste à côté il y avait une petite salle avec une porte coulissante où il pouvait voir des toilettes et un lavabo. En tout cas ça sentait pas bon. Et puis c'était vraiment vide comme pièce, il aimait pas du tout, c'était pas comme son cabanon c'est vrai, mais cette pièce lui donnait des frissons et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Il aurait bien serrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour se protéger mais les plâtres l'en empêcher.

Il fut coupé dans ses observations par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais ça n'était pas le monsieur en blouse blanche qui entra mais un autre monsieur, plus grand et avec des cheveux courts et bruns. Le monsieur en blouse blanche le suivait et referma la porte derrière eux. Le garçon regarda Sheppard, légèrement effrayé mais surtout assez curieux, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il lui voulait. Peut être qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il allait vouloir le punir.

John observa le gamin dont il venait d'avoir la garde. A bien y regarder il paraissait minuscule dans ce lit blanc. Et sa peaux trop pâle laissait paraître d'énormes ecchymoses bleuâtres voire même violettes ou virant au vert jaunâtre. Et ça c'était sans compté les deux plâtres, tellement gros qu'il se demandait si le gamin allait pouvoir les soulever, et les quelques cicatrice à peine recousues pour la plupart ou les pansements qui ornait le petit corps. A ce moment là, les derniers doutes qui avaient pu le faire refuser la garde de l'enfant partirent très loin. Il espérait seulement que l'armée n'interfèrerait pas avec son choix. Il avait vraiment envie d'être sérieux dans ce choix et cela impliquait de ne pas déconner en ce qui concernait ce gosse. Il s'y était engagé et il s'y tiendrait.

-Bonjour! Je suis John et toi?

Sa voix devait trembler un peu, il n'était pas très sur de comment il devait aborder le sujet. Le gamin ne répondit pas, c'était pas vraiment rassurant, mais après tout le docteur Davis avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas parler tout à l'heure. Et puis il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas faire confiance à des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu, surtout après ce qu'il avait vu. Il se tourna vers le docteur Davis pour un peu d'aide et celui-ci acquiesça.

-Le major Sheppard va t'adopter petit, tu ne retourneras plus dans un orphelinat. C'est lui qui t'as amené à l'hôpital, il t'a trouvé dans une sorte de cabane alors que l'incendie détruisait l'orphelinat. Bien je vais vous laisser tout le deux, que vous fassiez un peu connaissance. major, je vous apporte les papiers dès que possible.

Il salua les deux bruns et sortit de la pièce, laissant Sheppard à son désarroi face au petit muet qui le regardait bizarrement. Le gamin se demandait effectivement pourquoi cet homme, ce John, l'avait sortit du cabanon et pourquoi le monsieur en blouse blanche prenait tant à coeur qu'il ne retourne pas à l'orphelinat. Bien sur lui même ne voulait pas y retourner mais le monsieur en blouse blanche ne devrait pas savoir pourquoi.

-Bien, tu dois te poser plein de questions. J'aimerais bien que tu les poses mais vu que tu as l'air muet, je vais tenter de t'expliquer certaines choses. Alors premier point, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à les poser!

Voyant que le gamin le fixait toujours avec un soupçon de curiosité, il laissa son regard naviguer dans la pièce, cherchant par quoi commencer. De son côté le garçon, se poser quelques questions sans pour autant oser les poser. Pourtant l'homme l'avait autorisé à le faire. C'était juste bizarre et puis le directeur lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois en l'autorisant à faire des choses et en les lui reprochant par la suite. Pourtant il avait l'impression que ce John ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais il allait attendre un peu, pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer.

-Bon alors... comme je te l'ai dit, je suis John Sheppard, je suis dans l'US Airforce et j'aime le football et conduire des engins rapides et … les hotdog!

Le gamin cligna des yeux semblant l'encourager à continuer, enfin il l'interpréta comme tel. Pour le gosse la seule chose qu'il avait compris c'était qu'il aimait les hot dog, il en avait vu une fois à la cantine de l'orphelinat mais n'y avait pas eut droit, en tout cas ça avait l'air bon, il espérait qu'il lui laisserait goûter un jour. D'ailleurs son estomac lui rappela sa présence plutôt bruyamment et il baissa les yeux ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre. Peut être qu'il allait lui en vouloir de le couper dans ses paroles. Mais au lieux de cela, il ne fit que sourire gentiment.

-Je vois que tu as faim. Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger. J'espère que la nourriture de cet hôpital est meilleure que celle que l'on trouve dans les hôpitaux en général, enfin on peut toujours rêver. On continuera notre conversation après avoir manger d'accords?

Le gamin le regarda un peu surpris mais acquiesça lentement faisant sourire Sheppard qui lui décoiffa les cheveux d'un coup de main et sortit de la pièce, dans le but de chercher de quoi manger. Il commença par retourner dans le bureau du médecin, histoire d'être sur de prendre quelque chose qui convienne après tout il était dans un hôpital et d'après le médecin le gamin avait subit des abus sexuel, il n'était pas tout à fait sur que les plaies ayant pu être infligée à cet endroit soit totalement refermée. Et surtout il ne voulait pas donner de faut espoirs à l'enfant en lui amenant un hot dog ou un plat consistant si au final il n'avait pas l'autorisation médicale d'en manger. Son opinion actuelle sur le cas du gamin était qu'il n'avait pas l'air totalement terrorisé mais c'était peut être pire que si il l'avait été puisque ça laissait entendre qu'il s'était habitué à ces traitements. Le docteur Davis le renseigna que le gamin, dont le nom était toujours inconnu, était autorisé à manger des aliments solides, ce qui appuya la théorie de Sheppard quant à l'habitude de ces traitements. Il était intérieurement révolté qu'on ait pu faire ça à un gamin, surtout un gamin aussi adorable.

Mais peut être que justement le côté adorable les avait encore plus motivé. Physiquement le gamin était plutôt efféminé, beaucoup trop mince et petit pour son âge signe de malnutrition sur le long terme, ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, noirs et complètement emmêler, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait l'emmener chez un coiffeur ne serait ce que pour démêler toute sa tignasse. Ses grands yeux verts émeraudes étaient bordés de long cils noir et rendaient son visage très expressif, remplaçant les mots qui ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Il n'était pas gay mais franchement il devait être universel de trouver ce gamin adorable. Il avait bien vu tout à l'heure de la curiosité mélangé à un peu de crainte et de lassitude dans les yeux du plus jeune. Et il espérait bien pouvoir effacer la crainte et la lassitude de ces yeux trop verts pour les remplacer par de la joie de vivre et de la détermination. Il venait de se donner pour mission de lui apprendre à vivre et surtout de lui en donner envie. Et pour avoir ruiner cet enfant les pourritures qui l'avaient maltraité serait punit d'une manière ou d'une autre, quitte à ce qu'il aille en parler directement au président des Etats Unis.

Passant par le self de l'hôpital, il grimaça en voyant ce qui y était servit. Il finit par sortir du bâtiment et se dirigea vers un petit restaurant où il demanda, faute de hot dog et surtout se rappelant que le gamin avait un plâtre et donc ne pouvait pas attraper un hamburger à deux mains, une salade de pâtes, autant que ça ne refroidisse pas, un grand thé glacé et des frites pour le gamin, et pour lui il commanda un burger à deux étages avec une grande frite et un coca. La commande fut prête assez rapidement et il remonta les trois étages de l'hôpital qui le séparait de son futur fils sous le regard plutôt sceptique des infirmières. Il se fichait un peu des risques d'obésité, franchement le gamin en était vraiment loin, d'ailleurs si il pouvait se remplumer un peu ce serait une très bonne nouvelle. Il toqua puis pénétra dans la pièce, tenant la commande à deux mains. Il posa le tout sur la table à côté de la porte pour le refermer correctement. Puis il se tourna vers le plus jeune un sourire au lèvre et amena une sorte de tablette sur roulette juste à côté du lit d'hôpital. Il y posa le tout là dessus et s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été installée juste à côté du lit. Il commençait à manger et capta le regard interrogateur du gamin.

-C'est pas du poison, tu peux en manger! Sert toi autant que tu veux!

Il lui désigna d'un geste vague tout ce qui se trouvait sur la tablette. Heureusement il avait demander des couverts en plastiques.

Le gamin regarda Mr Sheppard disposer toute la nourriture sur la tablette sans bouger. Est ce qu'ils allaient manger tout ça? Il était vraiment pas sur que ce soit pour lui, il avait toujours eu droit à des restes, ou à rien à vrai dire, c'était pas comme si on s'en souciait après tout. Mais peut être qu'il allait manger et lui laisser les restes également, avec tout ce qu'il y avait sur la tablette, ça lui ferait un peu plus que d'habitude. Pourtant l'adulte l'incita à manger lui aussi. Peu sur de ce qu'il allait faire le plus jeune attrapa une frite et la porta lentement à sa bouche, observant discrètement les gestes du plus vieux. Mais celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, à vrai dire il ne semblait pas vraiment concerné par le fait qu'il ait mangé une frite. Il en pris une autre et une autre encore et ainsi de suite.

Sheppard observé également le plus jeune sans pour autant avoir l'air de le dévisager pendant qu'il mangeait. Il avait hésité au début à prendre les frites, mais finalement il s'était laissé allé. Bien sur John ne pensait pas qu'il allait manger tout ce qu'il lui avait pris mais si il pouvait au moins l'amener petit à petit à avoir confiance au moins pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait manger à sa faim, c'était déjà un bon début. Il attrapa lui même le gobelet contenant le coca et en prit une gorgée, montrant inconsciemment l'exemple au plus jeune qui n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose auparavant. En effet celui-ci pris le thé glacé et comme Sheppard en pris une gorgée, manquant légèrement de s'étrangler à cause de la brusque arrivée du liquide frais dans sa gorge. Il toussa un peu avant de reprendre une autre gorgée du liquide qu'il appréciait grandement. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il avait eu le droit de boire autre chose que de l'eau. Il cru voir une sorte d'étincelle amusée dans les yeux du plus grand et se renfrogna légèrement, c'était pas sa faute si il savait pas boire avec ce truc! Enfin la paille d'après ce qu'il avait entendu un jour dans la cantine.

L'amusement du major était bien présent, l'orphelin n'avait pas rêvé, loin de là. Il était légèrement amuser par le mimétisme dont faisait preuve le plus jeune.

Il avait à peine entamé le plat de patte qu'il n'avait plus très faim. Au moins il avait mangé toutes les frites. Sheppard s'en rendit compte alors que le petit brun semblait tripatouiller dans les pâtes plus qu'il n'en amenait à sa bouche.

-Si tu n'as plus faim ne te force pas. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu n'as pas l'air habituer à manger autant. Personne ne t'en voudra de ne pas finir, ne t'en fait pas.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui sembla avoir l'effet escompté, puisque le gamin reposa la fourchette en plastique sur la tablette. Sheppard finit son hamburger à double étage et entrepris de débarrasser la tablette, n'y laissant que les deux boissons qui étaient à moitié entamées seulement. Puis il se rassit sur sa chaise, fermant un instant les yeux en se demandant par où il allait commencer. Finalement quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra à son invitation. Il s'agissait du docteur Davis qui transportait toute une pile de papiers qu'il déposa sur la tablette.

-Major, voici les dossiers à remplis comme promis! Je me suis permis de remplir ce qui me concernait en tant que médecin, je vous ai aussi mis le numéro de téléphone de certains confrères en psychiatrie au cas où. Je vous laisse remplir tout cela, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire quand vous aurez terminé, je prendrais rendez vous avec une assistante sociale.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas trop ce que le monsieur en blouse blanche venait de dire, notamment il ne savait pas ce qu'était un psycate et encore moins une assistante sociale. Mais en tout cas les deux hommes avaient l'air sérieux en ce qui concernait ces papiers. La pile était assez importante et même si il ne pouvait pas lire ce qui était dessus il se disait que peut être la taille était aussi importante que sa valeur.

Après quelques minutes le médecin sortit après qu'il ait autorisé Sheppard à utiliser la ligne de la chambre pour appeler son supérieur. Il leur laissa même un stylo. John était près à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt et mettre les choses au clair. Le gamin semblait un peu perdu, voir ne pas se soucier du pourquoi il était là et c'était un peu déroutant, mais il finit par se lancer.

-Tu sais … tout à l'heure le docteur Davis a dit qu'il y avait eu un incendie, d'après les infos que j'ai réussit à avoir, il s'agit d'un accident ménager, rien de plus banal mais l'orphelinat est complètement brûlé donc personne ne peut y retourner. Les autres enfants vont être répartis dans des foyers d'accueil ou dans d'autres institutions. Et comme l'a dit le docteur, je vais t'adopter, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, pour l'instant le gamin avait l'air de suivre.

-Bien, dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu me dises comment tu t'appelles... remplir tous ces papiers c'est mieux... Il me faut aussi ta date de naissance...

Il regardait les papiers en même temps qu'il parlait sans voir l'air affolé du gamin.

-... enfin il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu...

Il releva enfin la tête pour voir le visage décomposé du plus jeune. Il ne le regardait même plus et avait la tête baissé, les yeux fixés sur sa main qui triturait nerveusement le draps du lit d'hôpital. Alors que Sheppard allait lui demander si ça allait, le gamin ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire à cet homme qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider hein? Son nom il le connaissait même pas! En plus il aurait même pas su comment l'écrire. Il était nerveux mais en plus il avait honte. Surement que si il découvrait qu'il savait pas lire ou écrire il allait plus vouloir l'adopter et qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul. Après tout c'était le premier qui s'intéressait à lui en ayant pas de pensée méchante.

De son côté Sheppard analysait la situation. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre ce gamin dans cet état. Il avait l'air désespéré, mais cet état de stress n'était apparu qu'alors qu'il énonçait les information qu'il devait marquer sur les papiers. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne sache pas ce genre de chose? Bon sang mais tout le monde avait un nom! Comment avait-il pu vivre comme ça sans qu'on l'appel ne serait ce qu'avec un prénom? Il allait vraiment démolir cette bande de tarés qui se disaient employés de l'orphelinat dit Maison de la deuxième chance. Pour eux il n'y en aurait pas. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ce goss avait pu endurer, bon sang mais il n'avait pas de nom! Voyant que son attitude ne changeait pas l'état du gamin, il posa lentement sa main sur son dos et tenta de le réconforter en traçant des cercles avec son pouce. Ca n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, le gamin eut un sursaut et le regarda paniqué.

-Shh, t'en fait pas on te trouvera bien un nom, tout va bien se passer tu vas voir.

Intérieurement un : et ces pourritures finiront en enfer crois moi! Mais ce genre de réplique n'étant pas des plus rassurante il préféra la garder pour lui même. Un brin d'espoir prit place dans le regard du gamin et il tenta de se calmer légèrement.

-Par contre il va falloir que je tente de parler avec le directeur de l'orphelinat, peut être qu'il est au courant de ces informations, pas que ça m'enchante mais les papiers ont brûlé avec le bâtiment alors j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de toi.

Il lui sourit gentiment, tentant de le rassurer en voyant qu'il recommençait à être nerveux.

-Bon en attendant je vais remplir ce que je peux et appeler les personnes qu'il faut. Commence à réfléchir à un prénom en attendant, ça pourra surement nous être utile.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, heureusement qu'il avait une bonne mémoire, après un premier passage, la plupart des papiers étaient remplis et signés. Il entreprit ensuite de téléphoner à son supérieur pour l'informer de sa nouvelle paternité. Bien entendu Sheppard se fit presque crier dessus pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme toujours! Mais finalement l'officier finit par admettre que John était déterminé à adopter cet enfant malgré tout et qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec cette tête de mule. Il ne pu que donner sa bénédiction et promettre qu'il ferait en sorte qu'une enquête soit menée sur cet orphelinat et son personnel. Il félicita d'ailleurs le docteur Davis pour avoir eu l'initiative de collecter les preuves ADN nécessaires à une potentiel identification du ou des violeurs de l'enfant. Puis il raccrocha. Puis son regard tomba sur le numéro de téléphone et le nom se trouvant sur le post-it déposé par le docteur Davis à côté de tous les autres papiers. Puis ce même regard remonta sur le gamin. Il pouvait bien tenter d'en parler avec lui avant de prendre un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre, c'était la moindre des choses, surtout si il voulait qu'il lui fasse un minimum confiance pour ne serait ce que lui adresser la parole.

-Dis moi, le docteur Davis a parlé de prendre rendez-vous chez un psychiatre tout à l'heure. Tu sais ce qu'est un psychiatre?

Le plus jeune sursauta brièvement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui tout de suite, et il était plongé dans ses pensés. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment de nom, un jour il avait entendu dire que certains noms étaient choisis pour leur signification, mais lui serait incapable de faire ça, il ne connaissait pas assez de chose pour se permettre de choisir comme ça. Et puis même si il choisissait d'un point de vue esthétique, est ce qu'il avait le droit d'avoir un joli prénom? Peut être pas, en tout cas, il préférait que le monsieur le lui dise clairement avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il releva la tête vers Sheppard et fit non de la tête, pour signifier qu'il ne savait pas, un peu mal à l'aise, après tout peut être qu'il aurait du savoir. Il allait encore passé pour un idiot. Pourtant Sheppard lui sourit gentiment.

-Un psychiatre, c'est un docteur qui t'écoute parler de tout et n'importe quoi, enfin de choses qui ont un rapport avec toi, pour déterminer si tu vas bien dans ta tête, si tu ne fais pas une dépression ou que tu n'es pas fou, ce genre de chose.

Voyant la tête que commençait à faire le gamin, il ajouta rapidement.

-Mais rassure toi, je suis sur que tu n'es pas fou, loin de là! C'est juste qu'avec tout ce que tu as du traverser dans cet orphelinat, ce serait bien que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Et un psychiatre est obligé de garder tout ce que tu lui dis secret. Et je me doute que pour l'instant tu n'es pas près à me parler à moi où à qui que ce soit alors si tu veux essayer, je peux prendre rendez vous avec le docteur Williams que m'a conseillé le docteur Davis. Ça te tente? Je te promet qu'on ne t'obligera pas à parler si tu n'en a pas envie mais je reste convaincu que ça pourrait t'aider sur le long terme.

Pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir parler avec un inconnu, le gamin finit tout de même par acquiescer. Comme venait de le dire John, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous et il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir qu'il aille bien alors il pouvait peut être faire un effort si ça pouvait faire en sorte qu'il reste avec l'homme. Celui-ci reprit le téléphone et composa le numéro écrit sur le post-it. Après deux sonneries son correspondant décrocha et se présenta comme étant le docteur Williams. Une fois de plus, John lui expliqua la situation et demanda à prendre rendez vous rapidement. Les plâtres du gamin serait enlever la semaine prochaine à tout cassé. Il prit donc un horaire du mardi suivant entre quatorze et quinze heure. Puis le téléphone fut raccroché.

Le major soupira et regarda le combiné encore quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il lui restait à prendre rendez vous avec l'assistante sociale. Le docteur Davis avait dit qu'il le ferait mais puisqu'il était partit pour passer des coups de fils, autant qu'il s'en charge lui même. Il feuilleta donc une nouvelle fois le dossier, ayant vu le nom et le numéro de la dite assistante quelque part. Il eu une expression de contentement lorsqu'il le trouva enfin. Puis repris le téléphone et composa le numéro. Après quelques minutes, le rendez vous été fixé au lendemain matin, ici même à l'hôpital, la jeune femme qu'il venait d'avoir au téléphone affirmait vouloir voir le jeune homme par elle même avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle promis également de prendre contact elle même avec le directeur de l'orphelinat pour connaître les détails n'ayant pas pu être placés dans le dossier.

Enfin, Sheppard pu s'affaler sur sa chaise, l'adoption se passait mieux que prévu, il s'était attendue à avoir plus de bâton dans les roues de la part d'un peu tout le monde à vrai dire. Mais pour l'instant tout ce passait bien. Il s'étira et sourit au gamin qui le regardait d'une manière indéchiffrable. Il discernait une sorte d'appréhension, mais aussi un certains soulagement, ainsi que pas mal d'autres choses qu'il était incapable de déterminer à l'heure actuelle. Il se dit que peut être qu'une fois l'adoption finalisée et officielle, le gamin se mettrait à lui parler. Il avait peut être peur que ça n'aboutisse pas après tout. Ce qui était tout à fait normal dans son cas.


	7. Donne moi cette carte!

**Réponse aux reviews : **_C'est déjà un crossover, je me rappel pas que Rose et le Docteur soit présent dans la saga HP, ni Elisabeth et Shappard, certes pour l'instant ils ne sont pas tous au même endroit, mais vu que je suis la chronologie des saisons stargate, actuellement 1998-1999 correspond à la première saison de SG1, et Atlantis ne commence qu'en 2004. donc un peu de patience! (il faut bien trouver des raisons pour que Harry et compagnie se retrouve là bas tout de même! nan mais xd)_

_Bonne lecture_**  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Donne moi cette carte! (été 1998)**

-Et tu me dis toujours qu'on a bien fait de tourner à droite au dernier carrefour?

-Mais de quoi tu t'inquiètes bon sang, c'est pas comme si on...

-Comme si on était perdu?

La voix sarcastique du blond fit soupirer son ami. Actuellement Victorian et Valérian se trouvaient en plein Tokyô, avec un plan plus ou moins détaillé et ça faisait bien une heure qu'il tentait de retrouver leur hôtel dans la grande ville pleine de building. Il faut dire aussi pour leur défense qu'à côté Londres ou même Paris, c'était moins chargé en bâtiments immenses et high tech. Ils ne comptaient même plus le nombre d'écrans géant montrant des publicités pour telle ou telle marque moldue. Ils avaient abandonné Gabrielle et leur nouvel acolyte à leur shopping dans le quartier Shibuya alors qu'eux cherchaient désespérément à trouver un lieu comprenant des musées et temples et tentaient de se rendre dans la « ville basse » notamment dans le quartier d'Asakusa où se trouvait le plus ancien temple bouddhiste de la ville. Après avoir tourné pendant des heures, Victorian avait finalement demander à un vendeur, les passants étant généralement très pressés, où ils se trouvaient et comment se rendre à la destination voulue.

Heureusement ils avaient appris le japonnais, du moins dans ses grandes lignes, et comprenaient un minimum ce que leur disaient les gens qu'ils rencontraient, le problème en revenait donc à savoir lire cette fichue carte. Le vendeur en question leur indiqua la direction mais leur fit aussi remarqué que le dessin qui leur servait de plan n'était pas vraiment détaillé et leur trouva rapidement une vraie carte avec de vraies indications, effectivement beaucoup plus pratique. Apparemment ils se trouvaient à l'opposé de leur destination, et n'avaient plus qu'à reprendre le train pour se rendre dans le quartier d'Asakusa. Ils remercièrent vivement le vendeur et reprirent leur route dans la bonne direction cette fois-ci.

Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils avaient eu leurs diplômes à Durmstrang, et haut la main d'ailleurs. Ils avaient revu Gabrielle l'année précédente lorsqu'ils avaient été en France avec Bill et Fleur. Pendant la semaine qu'ils y avait passé, ils avaient pu constaté que la jeune blonde avait bien grandie depuis le tournois des trois sorciers et avait maintenant quinze ans. Il s'était d'ailleurs avéré que Victorian s'était trompé en estimant l'âge de la jeune fille lors de sa quatrième année, celle-ci n'avait alors pas huit ans mais bien onze et entamait sa première année à Beauxbâtons. Ils avaient donc pu découvrir une jeune fille qui avait bien grandie, en taille bien sur, et qui était devenue un vrai bout de femme. Son caractère était devenu plus entreprenant, elle était plus sure d'elle même et avait un côté sadique que certaines femmes ont avec les hommes, notamment en ce qui concerne le shopping. Victorian et Valérian n'étant ressortit de leurs propres aventures commerciales que très fatigués et surtout n'ayant eu recours à cela que pour raison importante, ils avaient préférer laisser leur nouveau camarade souffrir à leur place. D'ailleurs sur ce point la jeune fille, d'après Valérian, ressemblait beaucoup à Narcissa, et apparemment Lucius Malfoy n'était pas mieux qu'eux dans ce genre de situation. De toute manière il avait été clair que Gabrielle avait pris la direction de la partie shopping de leur petite expédition internationale.

Le nouvel arrivant mentionné plus haut, ils l'avaient rencontré en Allemagne. Comme nous le savons déjà, Victorian voulait vérifier son hypothèse vis à vis de Grindelwald. Aussi dès leur première semaine de vacances nos deux joyeux lurons avaient tenter d'approcher de Nurmengard. Au début l'entreprise leur avait paru risquée, mais lorsqu'ils étaient approchés de la tour immense qui composait la prison, la sensation que quelque chose clochait, celle qui vous prend aux tripes sans que vous ne sachiez de quoi il s'agit, avait pointé le bout de son nez. Valérian se souvenait que Victorian avait froncé les sourcils et qu'avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour le rattraper, le brun s'était mis à courir vers la tour gardée par une bonne dizaine de sorciers. Et encore il n'avait compté que ceux qui été sortis. Jurant à son tour le blond avait suivit son ami, baguette à la main mais alors qu'il s'attendait à se prendre une dizaine de sorts en pleine tête, il n'y avait rien eu.

C'est là qu'il avait ré ouvert les yeux, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fermé, et qu'il avait constaté que la tour avait disparue. Devant lui se trouvait une sorte de terrain vague, Victorian en son centre devant une sorte de sépulture néolithique plutôt grande. Le brun s'était alors tourné vers lui et silencieusement il avait compris qu'il allait falloir qu'ils entrent dans ce truc. Il avait alors déglutit fortement mais avait tout de même suivit Victorian. Ils avaient été sur leur gardes pendant toute l'avancée sans pour autant qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit pour les ralentir. Si il y avait eu des sorts ici un jour ils devaient être morts avec la personne les ayant lancé, surement Dumbledore d'après le brun, seul l'illusion avait persisté il ne savait trop comment. Il avait pourtant lu dans un livre à Durmstrang que lorsqu'un sorcier meurt, les objets ou lieux ayant été en contact avec sa magie commencent à s'en vider ou à se détériorer, le sorcier n'étant plus là pour alimenter continuellement la chose avec sa magie, et cela même si la chose en question se trouve à l'autre bout de la terre.

Nos deux jeunes diplômés avaient finit, après une longue marche à travers ce long couloir sombre les emmenant sous terre, par arriver dans une pièce relativement grande et vide. Seul se tenait une sorte de boîte d'où émanait une couleur bleutée, en son centre, la seule lumière de la pièce. Ils s'en étaient approchés lentement et Valérian avait faillit rentrer en collision avec le dos de son ami lorsque celui-ci avait freinait brusquement devant la chose. Etant un peu plus grand il n'avait pas vraiment eu de mal à regarder par dessus son épaule et compris instantanément le pourquoi de cet arrêt brutal. Devant eux la boîte était en fait une sorte de cercueil en verre où reposait un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge, entouré par des cristaux brillant de cette lumière bleutée qui illuminait la pièce.

En y regardant mieux, le blond pu reconnaître les cristaux en question. Il avait lu quelque part dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy, que certains cristaux pouvaient être utilisés pour piéger la magie chez un sorcier. Si ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient bien de ce genre alors la personne dans ce cercueil devait être dans une sorte de coma, et la luminosité des cristaux pourrait correspondre à la magie qu'il utilisait pour tenter de se réveiller. Ça n'était que supposition à ce moment là mais c'était tout à fait plausible. Se réveillant en voyant Victorian avancer une main vers un des cristaux en question, il réagit au quart de tour et le tira en arrière. Il lui avait alors expliqué son idée et le brun avait émit la sienne, c'est à dire que le corps du jeune endormi pouvait être celui de Gellert Grindelwald en personne et que Dumbledore l'avait mis là pour avoir le champs libre. Mais il était évident que vu l'âge du prétendu mage noir, le fait que Dumbledore l'ai combattu une fois adulte ne collait pas.

Il avait vu l'apparence du vieux sénile dans le souvenir de Jedusor lors de sa deuxième année, et à cette époque il était déjà vieux et n'avait pas encore combattu Grindelwald. Pourtant il avait découvert quelques mois auparavant que les deux sorciers se connaissaient et avait à peu près le même âge. L'apparence du jeune homme était donc de plus incompréhensible, les cristaux bloquaient la magie et le vieillissement mais ne rajeunissaient pas une personne, le livre avait été clair là dessus. Sur de leur coup, il avait fait en sorte de détruire les cristaux un par un. Heureusement ils avaient beaux résister à la magie, la manière traditionnelle avait de l'effet sur eux. Ils avaient donc écraser les cristaux avec un énorme rocher se trouvant dans un coin et ayant du se décrocher du plafond depuis quelques années déjà. Une fois le dernier cristal détruit, ils avaient observé le corps se réveiller petit à petit, finissant par ouvrir les yeux. Les deux prunelles avaient d'abord observer les lieux puis s'étaient fixés sur Victorian et Valérian ayant levé leurs baguettes pour éclairer la pièce désormais dans les ténèbres.

Choquant légèrement les deux autres par sa vivacité, le blond leur avait sauté dessus avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir à proprement parler. Mais ce ne fut pas pour les attaquer, loin de là, à vrai dire c'était une étreinte des plus commune. Brutale certes mais commune. Finalement le corps du plus vieux s'était affaissé et les deux autres avaient pu constater à la lumière du lumos qu'il s'était endormi. Valérian expliqua que vu l'intensité de la luminosité des cristaux, il avait du lutter intensément contre cette entrave et devait donc par extension être épuisé. Suite à cette explication, ils entreprirent de sortir de la tombe et de retourner au cottage pour mettre leur futur expédition en marche. Ils avaient contacté Gabrielle pour lui proposer de venir avec eux et avaient entrepris de faire leur valise et surtout avaient attendu que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Celui-ci n'avait fait que confirmer leurs soupçons vis à vis de Dumbledore. Il leur avait alors raconté qu'effectivement il avait connu Albus durant un de ses passage chez sa tante, celle-ci habitant dans le même village de les Dumbledore.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et avait commençait à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient eu des projets concernant le monde. Mais apparemment Gellert avait été forcé de constater qu'à terme les résultats escomptés n'auraient pas été les mêmes. Lui voulait partir à l'aventure, chercher les reliques pour le plaisir de découvrir quelque chose d'important, voir pour s'en servir et devenir immortel, du moins pour tromper la mort un certains temps. Albus voulait le pouvoir, et uniquement le pouvoir. Il avait trompé son ami et avait utilisé les sentiments étant né pour le manipuler. Puis finalement lorsqu'il avait constater que Gellert allait se retourner contre lui après la dispute qui avait coûté la vie à sa soeur, il l'avait tout bonnement enfermé dans ce cercueil. Par la suite il avait fait en sorte que le monde pense que c'était lui le mage noir et qu'il l'avait défait pour le bien de tous. Pour ça il n'avait eut qu'à effectuer un vieux sort de magie du sang donnant à une personne l'apparence d'une autre de manière définitive. Il n'avait eut qu'à choisir son sujet parmi les sorciers noirs et le manipuler à son tour. Mais là il ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu lui sortir le vieux cinglé. Pour ce qui le concernait il avait trop été occupé à tenter de se libérer pour le savoir. Il avait du également leur expliquer ce qu'étaient les reliques de la mort, du moins la légende. Il avait mentionné le fait qu'ils avaient pensé avoir trouver la baguette, bien sur celle-ci lui avait été volé par Albus. Mais pour ce qui était de la cape ou de la pierre, il n'était pas plus avancé.

C'est donc une semaine après cet évènement, après qu'ils aient expliqué en long en large et en travers la situation actuelle en Grande Bretagne, ainsi que leurs projets au deuxième blond, d'ailleurs Victorian avait presque l'impression d'en être entouré, qu'ils lui aient prêté de quoi s'habiller, du moins le temps que Gabrielle ne débarque et ne prenne les choses en mains et ce qui concernait les vêtements, qu'ils avaient enfin pu partir à la découverte de l'Asie. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Gellert avait pris un autre nom. Parce que se présenter en tant que Gellert Grindelwald n'était pas des plus glorieux vu la réputation que le vieux fou lui avait collé. Aussi avait-il pris le nom de Nathaniel de la Rose, et était devenu un français ayant fait ses études à Salem après le déménagement de ses parents en Amérique, et qui était revenu en France après avoir finit ses études. Une fois encore l'aide des gobelins fut très importante. Nathaniel avait rencontré les Delacour à une réception et avait été invité chez eux au même titre que Victorian et Valérian lors de leur passage en France. Heureusement pour tous, Gellert avait appris le français en plus de l'anglais et l'allemand lorsqu'il était encore jeune. Enfin plus jeune qu'il ne le paraissait. Et arrivait à cacher son accent allemand plutôt facilement. Ils auraient été bien si ils avaient du expliquer qu'un français ne parlait pas français et avait un accent allemand alors qu'il avait passé sa vie en Amérique. Ça aurait été très crédible.

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient dans la capitale. Ils avaient décidé de visiter le reste de l'archipel nippone avant de s'attaquer à la grande ville. Aussi Gabrielle avait déjà eu le loisir de leur trouver plusieurs kimono et autres tenues traditionnelles, mais aussi plusieurs tenues plus extravagantes. La jeune fille s'amusait comme une folle. D'ailleurs vu l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'elles parlaient de continuer ses emplettes avec Nathaniel dans le quartier commercial, ils avaient encore du mouron à se faire. Non seulement leur garde robe allait finir par remplir tout le cottage mais en plus l'extension qu'ils étaient en train de faire construire pour loger Nath et aménager plusieurs chambres d'amis, allait pouvoir être remplies également. Et c'était sans compter les objets en tout genre, les décorations d'intérieur, les meubles et autres qu'ils avaient amassé jusque là. Et pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas encore visité le côté sorcier de la ville. Le cottage allait se transformer en manoir à cette vitesse. Nath avait complètement mi de côté son obsession pour les reliques de la mort, de toute manière qui lui en aurait voulu vu ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il les avait cherché. Non à la place sa bonne humeur lui avait donné la force de suivre Gabrielle dans ses virées shopping.

Pour en revenir une fois de plus à nos deux jeunes aventuriers, ils finirent par arriver à destination après au moins quarante cinq minutes de marches, ils avaient abandonné l'idée de prendre le train en voyant le monde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils commencèrent alors par s'asseoir dans un café, histoire de reposer leurs jambes.

-Combien tu crois qu'ils vont en ramener cette fois?

Un soupir désespéré lui répondit.

-Tu veux vraiment une estimation ou tu préfères espérer le minimum?

La tête que fit le blond sembla suffire à répondre à la question. Après s'être rafraichit la gorge et reposer les jambes, ils reprirent leur route, visitant certains lieux dits mystiques, d'autres tout à fait normaux mais étant marqué comme à ne pas manquer sur les guides touristiques moldus. Ils prirent nombre de photos sorcières et moldue. C'est exténués qu'ils retrouvèrent l'hôtel cinq heures plus tard. Il était déjà vingt et une heure passée. Le lendemain ils avaient prévu d'aller à un concert moldu de Malice Mizer, un groupe moldu que Gabrielle leur avait fait découvrir. Vu l'heure tardive, ils ne firent pas attention à la présence ou non présence des deux autres et s'effondrèrent dans leur lit.

Pendant ce temps les deux autres blonds n'étaient pas dans leurs chambres. Depuis l'aube ils se trouvaient dans les rues commerciales de la ville et pénétraient dans pratiquement tous les magasins de modes qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Déjà la veille ils en avaient fait une partie avec Victorian et Valérian mais ceux-ci les avaient lâchement abandonné. Si ça avait été seulement possible, ils aurait rempli leurs sacs sans fond de toute sorte de choses. Ça pouvaient aller de vêtements à des meubles en passant par des bonbons en tout genre. Ils avaient également du repasser deux fois à l'hôtel pour poser leurs trouvailles dans leurs malles avant de retourner en ville. Vers dix neuf heure, ils constatèrent justement en rentrant que les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Pas très inquiets pour leur sort, ils redescendirent pour aller manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avant de retourner se promener dans les rues de Tokyô.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis quelques minutes et la ville n'était plus éclairée que par les nombreuses lumières venant des différents lanternes et lampadaires. L'ambiance était beaucoup moins chargée que pendant la journée. Pourtant il était à peine huit heure trente. Ils devaient tous être en train de manger ou de regarder la télé. Ils allaient tourner dans une ruelle un peu plus étroite qu'ils savaient menant à un espace vert lorsque sans prévenir une chose noir non identifiée percuta le blond, le faisant tomber à la renverse avec elle. Après observation, la chose en question, qui avait perdu connaissance et semblait être pris dans un cauchemar vu ses expressions faciales, était un jeune garçon, faisait à peu près la taille de Gabrielle, habillé d'un kimono un peu trop lâche qui découvrait son épaule droite où ses marques de coupures et de vieilles cicatrices apparaissaient. Ses cheveux noir lui arrivant à mi dos était légèrement collé à son visage par de la sueur.

Ce ne fut que les bruits de courses arrivant dans leur direction qui leur fit prendre conscience de la situation. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient, Gabrielle aida Nath à se relever et celui-ci pris le gamin dans ses bras telle une princesse puis ils quittèrent la ruelle et retournèrent à l'hôtel. L'accueil été déjà fermé, l'employait leur avait signalé en arrivant qu'il n'était en fonction que jusqu'à vingt et une heure, heure qui était désormais dépassée de trois minutes d'après la grande horloge du hall. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, les deux blonds, portèrent leur fardeaux jusque dans la chambre de Nath. Celui-ci le déposa délicatement sur le lit, constatant qu'en dehors de son kimono et de ses sous-vêtements, le gamin ne portait rien. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'une prostituée, mais un pressentiment lui fit penser qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. De toute manière ils n'auraient pas de réponse avant le réveil du noiraud. Celui-ci, comme eux, semblait totalement épuisé et les deux blonds hésitaient fortement à le sortir de son cauchemar. Finalement ce fut Gabrielle qui bougea et alla secouer délicatement le brun. A la lumière des lampes, sa peaux semblait encore plus pâle et les plaies ressortaient d'autant plus. Le gamin mis quelques minutes à papillonner des yeux, et lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait et qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, il s'éloigna vivement des deux blonds. Du moins autant que le lit lui laissa faire.

-Hey, calme toi, on est pas là pour te faire de mal... commença la jeune fille.

Le brun sembla la jauger du regard, surement qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu cette phrase de manière aussi douce et sans mensonge caché derrière vu la tête qu'il faisait.

-Tu nous as foncé dedans tout à l'heure, tu te souviens? Et on a entendu ces gars qui arrivaient alors vu ton état on t'a amené ici.

Cette fois c'était Nath qui avait pris la parole. Les yeux noirs profond du gamin se posèrent sur lui mais il resta silencieux, semblant jauger la situation et les potentiels mensonges qui pouvaient se cacher derrière ces masques amicaux.

-Je suis Gabrielle Delacour et voici Nathaniel de la Rose, on est ce qu'on peut appeler des touristes!

La jeune fille avait fait des présentations sur un ton se voulant enjoué mais le manque de réaction du gamin la mettait assez mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être fixée par un animal sauvage près à lui sauter dessus pour la lacérer avec ses griffes. Mais peut être était-ce le cas, dans le monde sorcier, les gens se transformant en animaux n'était pas rare, que ça soit volontairement ou pas d'ailleurs. Mais le gamin resta à sa place en les regardant à tour de rôle. Ils étaient en train de se demander quoi faire, voir si le gamin avait bien compris la question, lorsque celui-ci pris enfin la parole.

-Ça vous arrive souvent de ramener des inconnus qui sont poursuivit chez vous? C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais vu!

Deux regards choqués, voire interloqués se tournèrent vers le brun qui les regardait d'un air mi sceptique, mi amusé, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître mais Gabrielle, de part son sang de vélane sentait au fond d'elle qu'il s'agissait plus d'une stratégie défensive qu'autre chose. Mais il n'empêchait que le ton employé était des plus désagréable.

-Généralement avant de critiquer des personnes nous ayant sauver on se présente!

Bon sang si Nath se mettait à rentrer dans le jeu du gamin, ils étaient pas couchés. Gabrielle roula des yeux devant les gamineries se déroulant sous ses yeux.

-Hn, Raytôku Mitsuki*...

Il avait sortit ça d'une manière qui mit Nath encore plus en rogne, non mais il se croyait où ce sale gosse? Ils le sauvaient et maintenant il osait leur parler sur ce ton! Totalement scandaleux! Un peu de respect tout de même! Alors que le blond rongeait son frein, Gabrielle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, notamment aux cours que lui avait fait prendre ses parents en ce qui concernait les grandes familles de sang purs hors Europe. Ils avaient toujours argumenté que ça lui servirait surement un jour, après tout il valait mieux être correcte si on tombait sur un membre d'une famille importante dans un autre pays. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le nom de Raytôku n'en faisait pas partit. Mais bon ils avaient une chance sur deux de tomber sur un sorcier. Pourtant ils avaient été proche du passage entre les deux mondes lorsqu'ils étaient dans cette ruelle. Enfin il y avait aussi la possibilité que le brun se fiche d'eux, mais bon au moins ils avaient un nom avec lequel l'appeler.

Au vu de l'heure tardive et de la fatigue que les trois jeunes commençaient à ressentir, il fut décidé que leur invité serait gentiment imposé à Nath, non parce qu'il allait pas dormir avec Gabrielle. Enfin que ça soit ça ou les yeux de chien battu qu'elle lui avait fait, Nath avait finit par accepter à contre coeur. Mais c'était bien parce que l'honneur d'une jeune fille était en jeu! Après tout il avait des principes qui dataient des années quarante et avait pas encore compris qu'à l'heure actuelle les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui étaient différentes de celles de son époque. Enfin il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation quoi, mais l'important était qu'il ait craqué. De son côté Mitsuki avait semblé près à explosé de rire, mais s'était retenu de justesse sous le regard noir que lui avait lancé le blond. Finalement dix minutes plus tard et une douche, les deux étaient en train de dormir près à tomber du côté opposés du lit qu'ils avaient choisit.

Le lendemain lorsque Gabrielle sortit de sa chambre et qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, elle y trouva Victorian et Valérian, déjà levé, lisant le journal pour l'un et fixant son café d'un air des plus motivé pour l'autre. Elle alla s'asseoir en face du blond et se racla la gorge.

-Alors votre journée d'hier?

Le blond leva le nez du journal et soupira.

-M'en parle pas cet abruti nous a perdu toute la matinée, on est arrivé à destination grâce à l'aide d'un vendeur!

Le dit abruti grogna mais ne leva pas la tête de son café. Il avait toujours du mal le matin et il était à peine neuf heure, et il ne semblait pas avoir toucher à son café. La blonde sourit narquoisement et leur raconta leur rencontre de la veille. Ils restèrent là encore une heure, Victorian se réveillant doucement. Mais toujours pas de traces de Nathaniel. S'inquiétant un peu, à près tout le blond était plus du genre à se lever aux aurores, le trio remonta à leur étage et se retrouva devant la chambre du blond. Ils se regardèrent puis Gabrielle prit l'initiative de toquer. Enfin de défoncer la porte plutôt. Le manque de réponse les amena à jeter un sort sur celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. La chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre et c'est prudemment qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Victorian referma la porte derrière eux et alluma appuya sur l'interrupteur.

-Bordel mais vous pouvez pas faire gaffe, vous m'avez bousillé les yeux!

Pas de doute, Nath avait du mal avec les moeurs de l'époque mais pour les injures il s'était très vite adapté. D'ailleurs la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était des plus comique. La couverture semblait avoir du une envie subite de partir à l'aventure au pieds du lit. Et le jeune brun avait élu domicile dans les bras du blond, blond tout à fait réveillé d'ailleurs qui lançait un regard noir à Gabrielle qui semblait commencer à se faire des idées sur l'origine de cette position.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je l'ai trouvé comme ça quand je me suis réveillé et ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de m'en dépêtrer! Il est sérieusement tenace pour sa taille!

Ne tenant plus les trois autres finirent par éclater de rire, surement assez fort pour réveiller toutes les personnes dormant encore à trois chambres à la ronde. D'ailleurs Mitsuki commença à grogner et gigoter sur son oreiller de fortune. Il papillonna des yeux et se redressa doucement en se frottant les yeux.

-Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit bordel!

Puis il observa le reste de la pièce et se rendit compte de la situation, mais la gêne mêlée au mécontentement de son oreiller ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il se leva pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est ce moment là où des coups se firent entendre du côté de la fenêtre de la chambre, faisant cesser les éclats de rire et remettant à plus tard les questions compromettantes destinées à Nathaniel.

Victorian s'approcha de la fenêtre et voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Hyppolite, ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce. Il repéra rapidement la liasse de lettre se trouvant accrochée à sa patte et décrocha le tout, laissant l'oiseau aller se percher sur la table. Il commença à regarder les différentes enveloppes alors que Valérian retournait dans la chambre du brun pour chercher de quoi nourrir l'aigle royal.

-Alors qu'est ce que ça dit?

La voix de Gabrielle n'avait pas perdu de son enthousiasme et Victorian lui lança un regard espiègle en souriant avant de retourner à son courrier. De son côté Nath avait entrepris de s'habiller discrètement, espérant que la jeune fille ne se retournerait pas vers lui au mauvais moment. Vicotrian ouvrit la première enveloppe dont l'écriture illisible ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Rogue. Il allait le lire à haute voix lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes du côté de la salle de bain. Il la lu pour lui même et la passa à Gabrielle pour qu'elle fasse de même.

_Black,_

_Nous avons trouvé le diadème de Serdaigle dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard, reste l'horcruxe inconnu à récupérer. Le lord commence à se poser des questions sur nos activités mais n'est pas encore allé vérifié ses horcruxes. Nous avons trouvé le moyen de les faire réintégrer son corps. Attaques prévues sur le Ministère sous peu. Il cherche Potter mais ne semble pas y mettre toute son énergie. Hypothèse sur le dernier horcruxe nécessité de vous voir rapidement._

_Rogue._

La lettre était bien entendue codée, mais la traduction donnait à peu près ça. Le code ayant été transmis à la jeune fille elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le contenu. Elle soupira et la rendit à Victorian. Le code n'ayant pas encore été transmis à Nath, elle lui signala qu'ils en parleraient plus tard avec Valérian, qui entre temps été revenu avec quelques bouts de viande crue. La deuxième lettre venait de Bill, qui toujours en Egypte, leur faisait un topos sur différents objets bizarres qui s'étaient illuminé lorsqu'il avait posé la main dessus, et que les moldus du coin considéraient comme ayant appartenu à leurs dieux. Ils leur avaient également dit qu'un groupe de militaires américains avaient emmené avec eux une sorte d'anneau géant gravé de symbole l'année précédente. Bill avait récupéré certains des objets pour pouvoir les analyser plus en profondeur et les informait qu'il les avait entreposé dans la cave du cottage. La troisième missive comprenait un message de Rémus qui continuait à espionner l'Ordre. Celle-ci aussi était codée et sa traduction donnait à peu près ça.

_Victorian,_

_Pour commencer vos bestioles vont bien, et Dobby s'occupe bien du cottage. J'ai réussi à convaincre Tonks et ses parents pour ce qui est des mauvaises intentions de l'Ordre. Nous avons fait des recherches sur les horcruxes et vous attendons pour en parler. Les recherches sur les relations entre la magie et le monde moldu sont en cour et avances bien, là encore vous attendons pour un topos complet. Nous avons trouvé des livres écrit dans une langue bizarre en fouillant dans ta bibliothèque , où Dobby a ramené tous les livres qu'il a pu trouvé dans les différentes résidences qu'il a déjà nettoyé. Square Grimmault est sécurisé et l'Ordre ne peut plus s'y rendre. Bonne fin de vacances à tous._

_Rémus_

-Bon bah je crois que nos vacances vont être écourtée.

-Ouai, enfin on peut tout de même assister au concert ce soir non?

Le regard suppliant de Gabrielle qui était décidément fac de ce groupe, le fit plier, à croire que son ascendance vélane leur jouait des tours à tous.

-On partira dès demain, donc préparez vos affaires cet après midi qu'on puisse prendre l'avion dès demain.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à ce moment là laissant passer le jeune brun, toujours habillé de son kimono trop grand.

-Vous partez déjà? Vous allez où?

-Là où tu n'es pas !

-NATH! C'est pas sympa de dire ça!

-Rooh ça va c'est pas toi qui lui a servit d'oreiller toute la nuit...

Le blond se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en bousculant le brun au passage. Gabrielle soupira et jeta un regard au brun qui semblait légèrement bouleversé par la colère du blond. A se demander si il n'y avait pas un petit quelque chose entre ces deux là. Enfin, Nath ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte mais elle avait pris pour mission de mettre son ami avec le petit brun coûte que coûte.

-On rentre en Angleterre, tu veux venir?

Victorian et Valérian la regardèrent ahuris puis se jetèrent un regard entendu, alors que le brun était plus que surpris par cette question. Mais après avoir pris quelques minutes de réflexion finit par acquiescer. Mais ajouta rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer l'avion, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit qu'elle le lui payerait.

-Et puis ça dépend... commença Victorian.

-Est ce que tu aime l'aventure ?

-La magie?

-Les spaghetti bolognaise?

-Le ménage?

-Le shopping?

-Les découvertes?

-LES GARCONS STOP! Plus important, tu sais garder des secrets?

Pendant leurs questions sans queue ni tête les garçons avaient acculé le gamin contre le mur et il ne du s'en décoller qu'en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la porte de la salle de bain et que celle-ci était en train de s'ouvrir. Nath lui lança un énième regard noir voulant dire « bouge de là » auquel Mitsuki lui renvoya un autre regard tout aussi noir pour répondre une sorte de « tu peux crever » ou autres joyeusetés du même genre.

-Bien sur que je sais garder un secret! Pourquoi vous êtes des agents secrets internationaux sous couverture?

Il avait l'air des plus sceptique et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Noooon! On est juste des sorciers!

Heureusement que Valérain avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un sort de silence à la chambre après leur fou rire de tout à l'heure parce que le gamin avait une voix qui portait bien. Il là il était en train de se bidonner par terre.

-Vous en avez de bonne vous! Des sorciers ! Rien que ça ! Et pourquoi pas des dieux aussi!

Nath roula des yeux et lui lança un sort depuis le coin où il s'était posté. Le petit brun décolla du sol et s'en rendant compte il commença à paniquer. Une fois qu'il se fut cogné la tête au plafond au moins trois fois, Nath relâcha le sort, non sans un sourire satisfait. Pour sa part le plus jeune les regardait comme si une deuxième tête leur avait poussé.

-Convaincu? Tu viens toujours ou tu restes ici?

Se reprenant rapidement Mitsuki répondit par l'affirmative. Il ne leur avait rien expliqué de ses raisons le poussant à quitter son pays natal, ou bien de sa famille, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais les quatre sorciers ne lui demandèrent pas ce genre de détails. Après tout d'après ce que Gabrielle leur avait dit, le gamin avait semblé fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et leur propre situation n'était pas vraiment différente, alors autant attendre qu'il vienne leur parler plutôt que de l'obliger à le faire. La confiance ne se gagnait pas en quelques minutes. Et puis il pourrait aider à tenir le cottage, Dobby serait surement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Enfin si le jeune asiatique ne faisait pas une crise cardiaque en voyant l'elfe de maison.

* Reytôku : Elu, Bien ou mal; Mitsuki : Belle lune. Présenté dans l'ordre Nom, Prénom.


	8. Je suis le dernier dragon!

Chapitre 8 : Je suis le dernier dragon!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux argenté était en train de se morfondre, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en regardant le ciel. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir voler comme un oiseau à ce moment là. Non mieux, comme un dragon. Au moins son frère, qui s'était mis en tête que ma meilleur solution pour récupérer un trône qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était de la marier, lui ficherait la paix. Et puis il pouvait se marier lui aussi, c'était quoi son problème, il était si complexé que ça par les joies du mariage? Un mince sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'elle imaginait son frère en train de se marier, bon sang c'était juste impossible. Enfin c'était son frère quoi, le tyrannique Viserys Targaryen, et aucune femme n'était à sa hauteur! Ou n'était assez suicidaire pour devenir sa femme. Pas qu'il était moche, c'était le contraire, mais il avait surtout tendance à être égoïste et à se croire supérieur à tous, chose qui avait tendance à exaspérer pas mal de gens, elle la première, surtout lorsqu'il se prenait à lui répéter qu'il était le souverain légitime et que tous allaient se prosterner à ses pieds. Bizarrement elle ne l'avait jamais vu combattre, et c'était à se demander comment il allait pouvoir se débarrasser des milliers d'opposants se trouvant entre lui en son foutu trône de fer, à si c'est vrai qu'il voulait la marier pour ça.

La jeune fille soupira encore une fois, elle espérait sincèrement que cette histoire ne finirait pas trop mal pour eux. Et puis elle en avait un peu mare de devoir jouer la comédie devant ces petits seigneurs qui montaient toujours plus la tête de son frère en lui répétant qu'il était le dernier dragon et devait récupérer le trône. Bon sang mais si ils voulaient à tout pris qu'il le récupère ils avaient qu'à lui fournir une armée plutôt que de lui enfoncer ces idées dans la tête.

C'est donc assise sur ce rebord de fenêtre que Daenerys réfléchissait à mille plan impossibles visant à s'enfuir de cette vie de misère qui l'attendait, à rencontrer l'homme de sa vie comme toute jeune fille du monde à son âge, et surtout rêvait d'un avenir meilleurs et plein d'aventures. A à peine quelques mètres de là, caché dans l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte, Viserys observait sa soeur silencieusement. Il voyait bien que sa soeur n'était pas heureuse depuis quelques années, mais il espérait fortement que cela changerait lorsqu'il serait sur le trône à nouveau. En agissant comme ça il avait l'intention de ne pas lui faire perdre espoir vis à vis de ce rêve. Pourtant même pour lui, même alors que tous lui répéter qu'il pouvait reconquérir les sept couronnes, il n'en rêvait plus. Il apparaissait peut être comme un fou aveugle qui veut se jeter dans une entreprise trop grande mais dans un sens ça les protégeait. Si il n'avait pas crier haut et fort qu'il reprendrait le pouvoir, aucun de ces seigneurs de pacotilles ne leur auraient offert le gîte et le couvert, il en était bien conscient, et ils se seraient retrouvés encore plus mal qu'à l'heure actuelle. Un jour sa soeur comprendrait ça et le remercierait. Malheureusement les dis seigneurs faisaient de plus en plus pression pour qu'il avance ses pions et lui faisaient souvent remarqué qu'un mariage arrangé avec sa soeur serait un pas en avant vers cette reconquête. Lui ça lui retournait les tripes de voir ces charognards lui tourner autour. Aucun d'entre eux n'était assez bien pour une Targaryen! C'était pas pour rien que les mariages des Targaryen se faisaient à l'intérieur de la famille, parfois même entre frère et soeur.

A l'heure actuelle, si on le lui avait demander sincèrement, il aurait répondu que ce qu'il voulait faire c'était avoir une vie normale, enfin aussi normale que possible. Il aurait voulu voir des dragons, emblème des Targaryen, il aurait voulu qu'on lui foute la paix avec ce foutu trône de fer qui avait détruit sa famille après l'avoir élevé si haut dans l'histoire de ce monde. Il aurait voulu être libre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en voulait plus à sa soeur pour avoir tuer sa mère en naissant, il avait grandit depuis. Il avait pris soin d'elle depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était en âge de se marier qu'il allait arrêter de le faire, même si pour cela elle devait penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Le seigneur chez qui ils résidaient actuellement lui avait mentionné Khal Drogo comme mari potentiel. L'homme était à la tête de toute une armée de cavaliers, assez pour tenter de reprendre le trône. Mais Viserys présentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il sentait surtout que leur hôte tentait de se débarrasser d'eux le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait vraiment faire confiance à personne. Depuis le début il devait mentir et jouer la comédie pour qu'on veuille bien les accueillir, et il commençait à devenir las de ces jeux idiots. De tout son coeur il espérait qu'un événement, n'importe quoi, survienne et les emmène loin de ce merdier sans nom. Revoir le châteaux où il avait passé ses premières années n'était même plus dans ses priorités. Si il n'y avait pas eu Daenerys, il se serait bien enfui quelque part pour commencer autre chose. Ou peut être serait-il mort.

A cet instant, dans les donjons du château, un vacarme sans nom résonna sur les parois de pierre, une sorte d'inspiration/expiration bizarre qui fit fuir les rats présents dans les parages. Après quelques secondes une sorte de grosse boîte bleue finit par apparaître lentement dans la pénombre. Si on forçait sur les yeux on pouvait apercevoir l'inscription : Police, mais à l'heure actuelle il n'y avait personne dans les parages et les rats avaient tous quitté les lieux. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'âge mur, au cheveux ondulé lui arrivant aux épaules. Celui-ci avait passé la tête par l'ouverture et semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis il fronça les yeux et sortit complètement de la boîte.

-Mais où on est?

A sa suite un homme un peu plus petit, aux cheveux blond miel un peu terne sortit également observant tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver des repères quelconques. Ensuite une jeune fille blonde habillée de couleurs vives tranchant avec le reste des environs fit son apparition.

-J'espère pour vous que le TARDIS s'est trompé, on dirait les cachots d'un vieux château. Beuh...

La jeune fille venait de se prendre la main dans une toile d'araignée et tentait de s'en défaire un air dégoûté sur le visage. Soudain un quatrième individu sortit de la boîte bleue, un sourire aux lèvres, surprenant un peu les autres.

-Bonne nouvelle et mauvaise nouvelle!

Un silence lui répondit et il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

-On est pas sur terre mais on est bien à la même date! C'est déjà un début!

Dans la tête de Sirius, la voix précisa qu'il avait repéré ce qu'ils cherchaient mais qu'en ce moment même le gamin était en sécurité et qu'on avait besoin d'eux ici, sans préciser où, ni comment ou pourquoi. Ça n'aurait surement pas été drôle dans le cas contraire, ce qu'il fit remarqué ironiquement à ses compagnons d'aventures. Le Docteur leur appris qu'ils étaient sur ancienne planète sur laquelle il avait déjà mis les pieds d'après les informations fournies par le TARDIS, et que celle-ci était encore à ce que l'on pouvait appeler une époque moyen âgeuse. D'ailleurs en ce temps là, il avait sauver un gamin lors d'un massacre et l'avait déposé sur terre, son ancienne assistante du moment l'avait emmené pour s'occuper de lui. Bien sur c'était il y a très longtemps et le gamin devait se trouver vers l'an mille lorsqu'il les avaient quittés. De ce qu'il s'en rappelait le gamin s'appelait Godric Lannister et il avait pris le nom de sa mère d'adoption, c'est à dire Gryffondor. Enfin c'était il y a longtemps maintenant et ça le rajeunissait pas.

Près pour partir en exploration, le Docteur verrouilla le TARDIS et le quatuor s'enfonça dans le couloir qui semblait remonter vers la surface, les deux sorciers plus sur leurs gardes que Rose ou le Docteur. Les deux sorciers firent au passage remarqué au Docteur qu'il avait ramené sur terre un des quatre sorciers fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et ils ne cachèrent pas leur air surpris en apprenant que le dit fondateur n'était même pas d'origine terrienne.

A force d'avancer ils finirent par arriver devant un escalier qu'il grimpèrent sans trop se poser de question. Du moins presque, puisque Sirius harcelait régulièrement le TARDIS pour en apprendre plus sur cette planète et sur ce qu'ils devaient aider. Mais le TARDIS ne fit que lui rire au nez et lui répéter qu'il verrait bien en temps voulu, faisant se renfrogner l'animagus. De son côté Lupin usait de ses sens surdéveloppés pour repérer d'éventuels arrivants. Mais il ne capta que quelques odeurs diffuses et lointaines de nourriture. Surement que les escaliers menaient vers les cuisines. Ils avaient du tourner dans ces couloirs pendant près d'une heure après tout. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Sirius tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci semblait fermée à clé. Ne laissant même pas le temps au Docteur de sortir son tournevis, l'animagus ouvrit la porte d'un sort rapide et informulé sous les yeux émerveillés de la jeune fille. Le battant ouvert, ils purent découvrir que effectivement la porte donnait sur les cuisines, actuellement vides. Ils continuèrent leur route tranquillement en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer, enfin autant que peuvent être discret un homme en costard, une fille vétue à la mode ses années deux mille anglaise et deux sorciers se trimballant avec un bout de bois dans la main. D'ailleurs il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils croisent une bonne qui les regarda comme si ils étaient sortit d'une autre dimension, ce qui n'était pas des plus faux, et qui faillit s'évanouir lorsque le Docteur entreprit de lui demander où se trouvaient les propriétaires du châteaux. La pauvre femme leur montra le bout du couloir d'un doigt tremblant. Après que Rémus les ait excusé, sans résultats sur l'air traumatisé de la bonne, ils prirent la direction indiquée et toquèrent à la porte avant d'entrer. Devant eux se trouvait une grande pièce, bien éclairée, avec plusieurs piliers en marbre blanc, comme le sol. Au première coup d'oeil la pièce semblait vide mais lorsqu'on s'avançait à l'intérieur on finissait par déterminer les contours d'une forme sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Daenerys avait finit par s'endormir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et Viserys s'était éclipsé pour se balader dans les jardins. Bien entendu il avait fait en sorte de toujours avoir la fenêtre où se trouvait sa soeur en vue pour l'avoir à l'oeil. Il ne faisait confiance à personne dans ce pays, ni nul part ailleurs de toute façon.

Ca faisait à peut près une demie heure qu'il était là à prendre le soleil lorsqu'il tourna une fois de plus la tête vers la fenêtre et qu'il vit que quelqu'un était penché sur sa soeur. Fronçant les sourcils il prit la direction du châteaux bien décidé à vérifier l'identité de cette personne dont le visage ne lui disait rien du tout.

Rose s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, lentement et tenta de la réveiller en la secouant gentiment. La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se figea en croisant le regard de la blonde. Puis son regard fit le tour de la tenue de celle-ci et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bonjour, désolé de vous réveiller comme ça, mais nous cherchons le propriétaire de cet endroit et on nous a indiqué cette pièce.

Le « on » fut alors identifié lorsque son regard passa aux trois autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, tous trois étant habillés de manière aussi bizarre que la jeune blonde. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son frère déboula dans la pièce, tentant de le faire le plus naturellement possible. Il parut assez surpris de découvrir non pas une personne mais quatre dont trois hommes, regardant sa soeur. Au fond de lui il commençait à se demander pourquoi ils étaient encore là, ce seigneur de pacotille laissait vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans son château, il n'y avait qu'à voir les vêtements que ces gens portaient.

Le Docteur se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en premier, sans perdre son sourire face à l'air renfrogné du nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour, je suis le Docteur et voici mes amis, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Rose Tyler. Nous étions en train de demander à cette jeune demoiselle où nous pourrions trouver le seigneur de ce châteaux. A vrai dire nous sommes un peu perdu, peut être pourriez vous nous dire où nous sommes?

Viserys leva un sourcil sceptique. Autant les trois derniers noms ne lui disait rien du tout, autant le nom du Docteur lui disait quelque chose. Ca le prenait aux tripes comme quelque chose qu'on connaissait et dont il fallait se souvenir mais qui ne revenait pas. Il pris tout de même quelques minutes à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, une chose était sur c'est qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom et que ça ne datait pas de leur période d'exil. Il repensa alors à ses parents, à sa mère et le flash lui revint en pleine tête comme un dragon lancé à pleine vitesse, c'est dans la bouche de sa mère qu'il avait entendu prononcé ce nom. Elle lui avait raconté des histoires sur un certain docteur et de son assistante, elle lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de nom, qu'on l'appelait juste , le docteur. Il était apparut un jour sans prévenir et était vêtu de manière excentrique, tout comme sa partenaire, et ils étaient repartis tout aussi mystérieusement. Elle lui avait aussi parlé d'une boîte bleue dans laquelle le docteur disparaissait de temps à autres. A vrai dire Viserys n'avait jamais pris ça que comme des histoire pour enfant, mais il avait toujours été fasciné par cette boite bleue et ses possibilités de voyage. Puis finalement il y avait eu la révolte et il avait dû grandir et mettre ses rêves de côté. Mais à cet instant ceux-ci revenait et il fixait le docteur légèrement étonné, se demandant si il s'agissait du même docteur. Le seul moyen qu'il aurait pu avoir pour prouver ça aurait été la boîte bleue qui apparaît et disparaît.

-Le Docteur? Le docteur de la boîte bleue?

Daenerys regardait son frère de son air toujours légèrement blasé, connaissait-il cet homme si bizarre et ses compagnons? Pourtant il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Puis son regard se posa sur le Docteur en question, lui aussi avait l'air surpris, ses compagnons aussi à vrai dire. La jeune blonde qui l'avait réveillé regardait la scène avec un soupçon de malice et de curiosité et les deux hommes s'étaient lancé un regard entendu et observaient en attente de quelque chose. Elle remarqua alors les deux bouts de bois qu'ils tenaient dans leur main et fronça les sourcils. Elle les observa plus en profondeur et remarqua que le châtain clair avait semblait fatigué mais avait un air doux et amical, l'autre semblait plus sauvage sans pour autant être méchant, juste plus imprévisible, même si elle sentait qu'il avait perdu de son pétillant pour une raison ou une autre.

-On s'est déjà vu quelque part? C'est bizarre d'habitude je n'oublie jamais un visage...

-Non, ma mère m'a parlé de vous. Le Docteur et sa boîte bleue que apparaît et disparaît sans prévenir.

Les yeux de sa soeur s'écarquillèrent légèrement, si c'était leur mère qui lui en avait parlé alors c'était normal qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu un mot. Viserys avait tendance à abréger lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs personnels, ne lui racontant que des détails plus généraux que n'importe quel visiteur aurait pu lui fournir. Malgré son envie de savoir elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui raconté, ayant peur qu'il se fâche. Alors le voir dans cet état pour un Docteur et une boîte bleue, c'était des plus étrange pour elle qui avait toujours vu son frère comme un tyran impuissant qui passait ses nerfs sur elle.

-Peut on la voir? Comme preuve de ce que vous dites...

Viserys venait de se reprendre, il avait faillit faire confiance à cet homme sans avoir la moindre preuve de ce qu'il avançait, c'était complètement idiot de sa part. Il s'était laissé allé à rêver encore une fois et ça n'était vraiment pas bon. Mais si c'était vrai, peut être qu'il pourrait lui demander de l'aide? Peut être pourrait-il au moins emmener Daenerys loin de ce monde de fou et lui donner un meilleurs destin que celui qui l'attendait.

Le Docteur mis quelques secondes à répondre, les yeux grand ouvert fixant le blond devant lui. Il se tourna rapidement vers ses trois compagnons pour voir dans quel état ils étaient. Il hésitait entre les faire redescendre tout de suite ou demander à ce qu'on lui servent à manger avant cela. Lui n'avait pas faim, il mangeait peu d'ailleurs, mais pour ce qui était de Rose et des deux sorciers c'était autre chose. Tout en y pensant, l'estomac de Rose finit par émettre quelques protestations brisant le silence établi.

-Peut être que ces personnes peuvent venir avec moi jusqu'aux cuisines pendant que le Docteur t'emmène jusqu'à cette boîte bleue?

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'était levée gracieusement et se tenait maintenant à droite de Rose en regardant son frère, lui demandant silencieusement si il était d'accord.

-Eh bien, il me semble que nous sommes passé par les cuisines tout à l'heure, nous n'aurons qu'à prendre de quoi manger au passage et nous mangerons en arrivant au TARDIS, cela vous conviens Docteur?

Rémus avait sentit que la question de la jeune fille allait déplaire à son frère, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, ces deux là était de la même famille, leurs odeurs se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et vu la douceur de la jeune fille il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une dispute entre elle et son frère. Sirius lui confirma que son idée était bonne et Rose en fit de même, ne laissant pas le choix aux trois autres qui de toute manière n'étaient pas mécontents de cette idée.

-Bien dans ce cas, suivez moi!

Le docteur pris la tête du petit cortège et ils reprirent les même couloirs que lors de leur arrivé. Heureusement ils avaient bonne mémoire et arrivèrent aux cuisines sans encombres. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la pièce qu'ils entendirent des voix crier dans le couloir. La bonne avait dû donner l'alerte et des gardes étaient passés juste à côté de la porte de la cuisine en courant. L'un d'eux donnant des ordres comme quoi les intrus devaient être arrêtés de gré ou de force. Rose commença à barricader la porte avec des chaises, alors que les deux hommes en profitaient pour prendre de quoi manger. Il semblait hors de question qu'ils restent ici plus longtemps alors autant faire quelques réserves.

Du côté des Targaryen, il n'y avait pas vraiment de réaction hostile. Viserys semblait presque serein, stupéfiant sa soeur qui aurait penser le voir s'énerver et demander à ce qu'ils les laissent sortir, mais non, il ne faisait rien. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien avoir cette boîte bleue pour fasciner son frère à ce point. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Bien si vous avez tout, on peut y aller!

Une fois de plus, le Docteur ouvrit la porte dissimulée et descendit vers les catacombes les quatre autres le suivant sans rien dire. A peine la port fut-elle refermée que celle menant sur le couloir éclata et que des cris leur arrivèrent aux oreilles. Prévoyant que cette porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Sirius leva sa baguette et lança un collaporta avant de descendre les escaliers et de rejoindre les autres. Enfin c'était sans compter sur le regard interrogateur de Daenerys qui l'avait vu faire.

-Oh, désolé, Rémus et moi sommes des sorciers, le sort que je viens de lancé va faire tenir la porte un peu plus longtemps.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin qu'ils prenaient.

-Nous ne nous somme pas présenté. Mon frère, Viserys et moi même, Deanerys sommes les derniers héritiers de la famille royale Targaryen ayant régné sur l'autre continent avant d'être renversée il y a treize ans.

-Eh bien enchanté Mademoiselle.

Les autres ayant écouté ne firent pourtant aucun commentaire. Le Docteur pour sa part, se rappelait du nom de Targaryen et le fait qu'il se soit agit de la famille royale ne l'étonnait pas. A vrai dire il avait rencontré beaucoup de monde lors de son dernier passage sur cette planète. Pourtant à la vu du paysage, du moins ce qu'il en avait vu par la fenêtre, ils n'étaient pas sur Westeros ou dans le palais royal. Il était curieux de connaître les détails mais ne poseraient pas de question, la jeune fille avait mentionné un renversement du pouvoir royal, peut être étaient-ils en exil. Ils étaient presque arrivés au TARDIS lorsque les voix des gardes se firent entendre peut loin d'eux et ils se mirent à courir vers la cabine de police. Viserys se stoppa en apercevant l'engin, n'ayant maintenant plus aucun doute sur l'identité de ce personnage qui avait habité ses rêves pendant son enfance. Il prit alors la décision qui allait changé leurs vies à sa soeur et lui. Une fois la porte de la cabine ouverte il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa à l'intérieur, la suivant de près alors que Rose, Sirius et Rémus arrivaient à côté de la porte suivit de près par les gardes. La porte se referma sur une épée qui commençait à fendre l'air dans leur direction.

La voix du TARDIS se fit entendre dans la tête de Sirius, se plaignant des gens brutaux et mal élevés qui le frappaient comme ça, faisant sourire le brun. Le Docteur ne posa même pas la question aux deux blond de savoir si ils voulaient retourner dans ce monde. Il avait bien vu dans le regard du blond que la question n'était pas à poser et que sa décision était prise. Ni une ni deux il actionna le dernier levier qui mi le TARDIS en branle mettant tout le monde à terre. Finalement la boîte bleue finit par se stabiliser. Ils étaient au milieu du vide intersidéral en attente d'avoir une destination fixe où se rendre. Mais avant cela il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses aux nouveaux arrivants qui regardaient tout autour d'eux avec un regard curieux.

-Alors c'est ça la boîte bleue... C'est..;

-Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur?

Sans prévenir Rose se mis à rire, bientôt suivit par Sirius et Rémus qui s'était dit la même chose alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans la cabine de police la veille. Le Docteur ne fit que sourire, commençant à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de remarque.

-La boîte bleue comme vous l'appelait s'appelle le TARDIS. Elle me permet de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Actuellement nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un mais si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons peut être vous déposer en même temps que Messieurs Lupin et Black sur leur planète?

Les deux Targaryen clignèrent des yeux et Viserys acquiesça sans même réfléchir à ce que pourrait donner ce monde ci. De toute manière ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Au moins là bas ils ne seraient pas connus comme étant des individus à abattre, ou des héritiers du trône en exil. Les yeux de Daenerys se posèrent sur son frère, elle était de plus en plus surprise par son frère. Il aurait dû crier, demander à ce qu'on le remette sur son trône, et pourtant il donnait son accord pour qu'on les emmènent sur une autre planète. C'était vraiment étrange. L'estomac de Rose se refit entendre et le Docteur guida tout le monde vers la cuisine où tous se restaurèrent. Ensuite le Docteur donna à Rose la mission de leur montrer leurs chambres, avant de retourner bidouiller ses boutons avec l'aide de Sirius et Rémus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Viserys fit le tour des lieux du regard avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, tout aussi étrange que le reste. Les yeux vissés sur le plafond, il se souvenait maintenant parfaitement de l'histoire que lui racontait sa mère. Le Docteur et son TARDIS était arrivé dans une période de trouble où les Lannister n'étaient pas encore soumis et une partie de leur famille avait été décimée à cette époque, sa mère lui avait raconté que l'un des enfants n'avait jamais été retrouvé et que le Docteur avait disparu à peu près à ce moment là. Mais c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Il soupira, espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en emmenant une fois de plus sa soeur vers un lieux plus éloigné.

Daenerys pour sa part avait suivit Rose jusqu'à sa chambre mais avait préféré retourner dans la pièce principale avec elle. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde où ils allaient débarquer et sur la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Rémus se mis alors à lui expliquer avec Rose, leurs mondes, la vie là bas, les différences entre moldus et sorciers. Rose et Rémus s'écoutaient mutuellement en apprenant plus sur le monde de l'autre par la même occasion. Ce qui choqua le plus la jeune blonde fut la présence de dragon vivant dans le monde magique. Et son empressement à en voir fit sourire le loup garou. Rose pour sa part n'était pas vraiment stupéfaite, après tout elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de chose dans l'espace et des dragons, même si c'était impressionnant, c'était tout de même du réchauffé des histoires que sa mère avait pu lui raconter. Enfin savoir que ça existait comme les centaures, les licornes et autres créatures magiques était tout de même fascinant. Enfin Rémus expliqua qu'ils cherchaient son filleul.

-Hey le tombeur, tu viendrais pas nous aider, on va faire une autre tentative!

La voix de Sirius vint donc briser la tension presque dramatique qui s'était installée entre les trois personnes, et Rémus s'excusa pour retourner vers les deux hommes.

-Rose tu veux bien aller chercher notre invité s'il te plait?

-Bien sur Docteur, je reviens...

Elle sourit à Daenerys et couru vers le couloir d'où ils étaient sortit une heure plus tôt et en revint avec le dernier dragon, plus si dernier que ça deux minutes plus tard. Une fois de plus le TARDIS se mit en branle et cette fois tous eurent le réflexe de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber, du moins essayèrent de ne pas tomber, ce qui fut une moitié d'échec. Lorsque tout redevint calme, il y eut un échange de regard entre Sirius et Rémus. Le brun sentait que cette fois ci serait la bonne et se précipita sur la porte. Cette fois-ci, le paysage se fit un peu plus accueillant et l'animagus sortit sans crainte, regardant tout autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un champ de maïs s'étendant à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Le brun soupira en voyant que le TARDIS s'amusait encore avec eux. Il espérait vraiment que le frère de son filleul allait bien, parce qu'il sentait que la boîte bleue finirait en boîte d'allumette si ça continuait comme ça. Une boîte d'allumette bleue fantaisie. Ça ferait surement un malheur chez les jeunes. La petite voix grommela et se tue, laissant en plan les voyageurs sans plus d'explication sur leur localisation ou la direction à prendre. C'était officiel le TARDIS boudait. Sirius se tourna vers les autres.

-Bon bah, va falloir qu'on cherche! Et qu'on sorte de ce champs aussi! Mlles avez vous une direction en tête? On est au beaux milieux d'un champs alors n'importe laquelle fera l'affaire...

Les deux blonde se regardèrent un instant.

-Hm... Nord Est?

Daenerys acquiesça, de toute façon elle ne connaissait pas ce monde et donc ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre part à ce choix au combien décisif qu'était de prendre une quelconque route à travers un champs de maïs immense. Sirius sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sort de pointaunord pour finalement prendre la direction indiquée, suivit par toute la troupe. Après quelques minutes de marches sans aucun repères autres que les nuages et la boussole improvisée, Rémus se stoppa net, faisant en sorte que Daenerys qui le suivait manqua de lui rentrer dedans, vite suivit de Viserys et le Docteur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Chut!

Un bruit dans les épis de maïs se fit entendre sur la gauche, puis un autre, plus proche. La chose semblait se rapprocher d'eux. Finalement des gloussement et des rires étouffés se firent entendre. Le loup garou soupira.

-Montrez vous les enfants! On sait que vous êtes là!

-T'es vraiment pas discrète Pam'!

-Ouai, c'est ta faute, ils nous auraient pas repéré si t'avais pas rigolé!

Un nouveau gloussement répondit aux deux voix indignées alors que deux garçons et une fillette d'environ dix ans sortaient des épis de maïs. Le premier, un peu costaud portait des jeans bleu délavé et un T-Shirt gris où on pouvait lire « I love America », le deuxième portait une salopette rouge, presque autant que ses cheveux, et la jeune fille, une petite blonde aux cheveux bouclés à l'anglaise , portait une robe rose et blanche à fleurs.

-Bonjour les enfants, mes amis et moi sommes un peu perdu, vous pourriez peut être nous amener à vos parents?

Les trois gamin observèrent les adultes se trouvant devant eux d'un air perplexe, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire une bande aussi bizarre dans un champ de maïs. Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça, après tout c'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très communs. Mais loin d'être effrayés, les gamins semblaient plutôt fascinés par ces personnages bizarres. D'ailleurs la petite Pam' regardait avec admiration Daenerys qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre sous ce regard insistant, ce qui fit sourire son frère.

Ce fut le rouquin qui répondit, s'imposant comme le chef de la petite bande.

-Y'a une route par là M'sieur! Vous y verrez mieux dans le maïs!

Il pointa la direction depuis laquelle ils étaient arrivés et repartit dans les épis de maïs vite suivit par ses deux compagnons et, après un petit temps d'hésitation, de la clique disparate de chercheurs improvisés. Et effectivement après à peine deux petites minutes de marches, ils débarquèrent sur une large route goudronnée, silencieuse et vide. Là les trois gamins les attendaient et se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils sortaient des épis.

-Dire que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche au milieu du champ alors que la route était à côté. Tss...

Pour les deux Targaryen, la dite route était tout de même bizarre, mais ils gardèrent leurs questions pour plus tard, après tout ça n'était pas leur monde peut être qu'ici on ne se déplaçait pas uniquement à cheval ou en charrette.* Une fois de plus ils suivirent les gamins pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver dans un petit village de campagne, aux maison de style colonial, en bois et aux rues beaucoup plus larges et perpendiculaire qu'elles ne l'étaient en Angleterre. Quelques autos étaient garées de part et d'autre de celles-ci et on pouvait entendre au loin quelques bruit de voitures. Un peu avant d'entrer dans la rue qui leur faisait face, à la jonction entre le champ et la ville, se trouvait un vieux panneau de bois ou était annoncé un : « Bienvenue à Graamstown », qui perdait de la couleur au fil des années passées au soleil.

-Voilà vous êtes plus perdu maintenant, à plus!

Et aussi vite il avait dit cette phrase, aussi vite ils avaient disparu au coin de la rue.

-Bon bah, si on doit commencer à chercher autant commencer par l'hôtel de ville...

Heureusement pour eux, la ville n'était pas très grande et ils arrivèrent rapidement en son centre en suivant les panneaux. A vrai dire ils avaient bien tenté d'aller demander leur chemin à un des habitants mais celui-ci avait préférer fuir dans un magasin. A ce demander pourquoi. Mais en passant devant la vitrine d'une boutique, ils remarquèrent leur état, leur passage dans les champs de maïs ne passaient pas inaperçu, en fait ils en avait un peu partout que ce soit dans les cheveux, comme coincés dans leurs vêtements. Ça rajouté à la composition bizarre de leur petit groupe, il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin pourquoi cet homme était partit en courant. Ils enlevèrent donc un maximum ces épis de maïs avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment central de la ville. Là, à l'accueil une vielle dame avec des cul de bouteille devant les yeux et un air blasé les observa.

-Que puis je faire pour vous?

Sa voix était tout aussi avenante qu'un bon rhume lors d'un exposé oral. A se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là en dehors de s'ennuyer. En tout cas elle ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de visite.

-Nous cherchons quelqu'un!

-C'est très précis, vous avez un nom, quelque chose?

Le Docteur se tourna vers les deux maraudeurs et tenta de garder le sourire.

-Pas de nom, mais il s'agirait d'une jeune homme d'environ dix huit ans, cheveux noir, yeux vert émeraude, qui a surement été adopté...

Plutôt fier de sa description le Docteur perdit de sa motivation en entendant le : « Attendez une minute je vérifie le registre »... prononcé de la voix toujours aussi morne et sans vie. Patiemment, ils avaient tout de même passé pas mal de temps à vagabonder dans le maïs alors ils étaient pas à une minutes près, ils regardèrent la vieille dame, triturer une sorte de grosse boîte avec un écran. Ils se firent la réflexion que cette femme n'était pas des plus regardante sur leurs identités, à moins que même avec ses cul de bouteille elle ne voit pas très loin. En tout cas, il se serait attendu à plus de questions.

-Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfant adopté dans cette ville. J'ai un Shannon Sheppard dans le registre, voulez-vous l'adresse?

Le Docteur la regarda un instant, se disant qu'elle devait avoir autant de vie qu'une machine. Puis acquiesça et prit le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Puis sans demander leur reste ils quittèrent l'hôtel de ville, non sans avoir pris un plan au préalable. Le maire passa alors par là.

-De nouveau arrivant Mme Karlson?

-A propos du jeune Sheppard.

-Je vois, vous leur avez donné l'adresse du major? Une chance qu'il soit en congé! Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent à ce gosse. En tout cas ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise...

C'est sur cette phrase mystérieuse qu'il retourna dans son bureaux un café à la main.

*J'ose même pas imaginer leur tête si ils avaient débarqué sur Atlantis dès maintenant .


	9. L'apprentissage de la vie

**Réponse aux Reviews :** Bon alors pour la review de Narciss, je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce genre de commentaire. Primo c'est que le début, la partie "mise en place" si on préfère, la suivante sera plus précise, pour l'instant j'essaye de présenter les personnages et leurs situations avant qu'ils rencontrent Stargate SG1/Atlantis, donc c'est normal que ça soit pas centré sur un seul personnage, et si tu n'as pas remarqué les détails de la chronologie sont sur le blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. Deuxio, j'ai déjà vu des fanfic avec plus de persos que ça dont pas inventés, ici pour l'instant il n'y en a que deux que j'ai sérieusement inventé, le frère d'Harry et Mitsuki, les autres font partie des séries concernées par le crossover, c'est dont normal qu'elles soient présentent. Et il n'y a que trois perso qui aient changés de nom. Le tout reste dans la logique de la situation que je décris depuis le début. Tersio, j'essaye de faire une sorte de roulement entre les personnages entre les chapitres, histoire de ne pas faire trois chapitre concernant un seul perso sur trois ans et de tout recommencer après avec le suivant. Maintenant je n'oblige personne à me lire et je tiens à dire que ce genre de commentaire est des plus démotivant et inutile.

**Aurysadik :** Lis moi ce chapitre, ça en parle ¤_¤ (même si c'est pas la seule chose de bizarre dans cette "ville" mais ça on y reviendra plus tard)

D'ailleurs je me suis planté, c'est pas des champs de blé, mais des champs de maïs . Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais le maïs en tête en plus ... Bref je vais rectifier, même si au final ça change pas grand chose, juste que le blé pousse moins haut que le maïs et qu'ils auraient eut plus de mal à se perdre dans du blé (ou alors c'est des boulets...).

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9 : L'apprentissage de la vie**

Les débuts avaient sérieusement été difficile pour les deux hommes. Pour l'un le fait d'avoir une famille, même si elle ne se composait pour l'instant que d'une personne, était un fait assez déstabilisant, et pour l'autre, eh bien être père d'un gamin ayant vécu autant de chose déplaisante était tout aussi déstabilisant. A vrai dire nos deux protagonistes avaient commencé par agir l'un envers l'autre avec des pincettes, et cela même si John avait tout fait pour montrer à son fils qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Déjà il y avait eu l'affectation. En attendant que la situation de Shannon, le nom qu'ils avaient trouvé pour son fils, se stabilise. Enfin tous ça pour dire qu'il apprenne ce qu'il devrait savoir et apprenne faire confiance en son père. John avait donc écopé d'une sorte de congé maternité à duré indéterminé le temps de mettre toute la paperasse en ordre. Mais ils avait eu un ordre d'affectation dans le Nord, dans un petit patelin nommé Graamtown.

On lui avait trouvé une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville, une jolie petite maison en bois de style coloniale qui était face à un grand lac. Il y avait largement assez de place pour deux personnes et pour la première fois de sa vie Shannon avait eu droit à sa propre chambre. John se souviendrait toujours de son regard pétillant lorsqu'il la lui avait montré à leur arrivée. Elle n'était pas des plus spacieuse mais pour un début c'était déjà bien. Surtout qu'ils devraient déménager dans quelques années. Il avait aussi contacté le journal local, pour mettre une annonce quant à un potentiel professeur pour Shannon. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui apprendre lui même, mais il avait aussi des devoirs envers l'armée et devait bien gagner de l'argent. Ils avaient également contacté un psychiatre dans la ville voisine, une connaissance du docteur qu'ils avaient rencontré à l'hôpital St Christophe de Washington. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Au début l'établissement avait voulu que Shannon reste dans leur établissement pour être entouré par des médecins compétents et des professeurs ayant l'habitude de ce genre de cas. Mais John s'y était opposé, mettant en avant le fait que malgré ses lacunes, Shannon était capable de rester avec lui et que si il y avait un problème il appellerait son psychiatre. Et puis il venait à peine d'en avoir la garde, qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit à son fils si il l'avait mis dans un hôpital psychiatrique à peine quelques jours après lui avoir promis de veiller sur lui. L'apprentissage du garçon avait été rapide. Plus que pour un enfant normal à vrai dire. Il avait appris à lire et à écrire en moins de trois semaines. Et pour ce qui était des chiffres il avait une facilité déconcertante avec ceux-ci. Un petit génie. Vraiment c'était dommage qu'il ait grandit dans cet orphelinat et qu'il ait été négligé de la sorte, ce gosse allait faire de grandes choses. De son côté Shannon cherchait par tous les moyens de faire plaisir à son père et ne le contredisait que rarement. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre que même si il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, son père ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais ils avançaient sur ce sujet avec le psychiatre.

Le docteur Verendi était très gentil avec le jeune homme, et leurs séances se passaient plutôt calmement. Les crises de Shannon étaient malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, plutôt rare, mais ils n'avaient pas encore abordé les sujets comme le sexe et les coups. Ça ils ne l'attaqueraient qu'après quatre mois, en délicatesse.

Ils avaient également fait une incroyable découverte au sujet du jeune Shannon, en dehors du fait qu'il soit un génie, il s'était avéré qu'il avait certaines capacités. Bien sur celles-ci étaient restées entre les deux Sheppard mais les gens du village commençaient à se poser des questions. La première manifestation fut lorsque plusieurs verres se brisèrent alors que Shannon faisait un cauchemar quelques heures après leur emménagement. C'était pas des plus commun comme fait, le major aurait pu se croire dans une adaptation de Carrie de Stephen King. Mais il avait finit par réveiller son fils et à le calmer. Le lendemain seulement ils en avaient reparlé. Tout d'abord Shannon avait baissé la tête angoissé mais John avait réussit à trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Il avait juste mentionné le fait qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ces pouvoirs, "ces" parce que son fils lui avait avoué à demi mots que ça n'était pas la première fois que des choses bizarres se produisaient autour de lui, mais qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention vu que généralement on lui mettait tout et rien sur le dos.

La seule personne à avoir été informée fut son psychiatre, en vue d'autres crises potentielles crises et avec l'accord de Shannon. C'est donc en plus des nombreux cours et lectures que faisait le jeune garçon, ainsi que des séances avec son psy, que Shannon prit du temps pour faire de la relaxation et par la même occasion tenta de contrôler ses capacités étonnantes sous l'œil bienveillant de son père. Bien sur il n'y arriva pas en une fois et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre d'objets qu'ils avaient dû remplacer dans la même semaine. Mais ce qu'il fallait retenir c'était que Shannon allait de mieux en mieux. Il commençait enfin vivre ce qu'il aurait dû pendant son enfance. Il avait aussi repris un peu de poids et avait même pu goûter aux hot dog comme le lui avait promis son père. Petit à petit il s'ouvrait au monde, même si le contact avec les gens étaient souvent assez laborieux et qu'il avait tendance à se cacher inconsciemment derrière son père lorsque des invités se présentaient.

Les seules exceptions étaient bien sur son père, le docteur Verendi et après quelques débuts laborieux le supérieur de John qui était passé quelques fois pour prendre des nouvelles. A vrai dire Shannon avait commencé à faire des efforts en sa présence lorsque son père lui avait appris que c'était grâce à lui que ses bourreaux avaient été arrêtés et pourrissaient en prison. Et il était temps parce que ceux-ci menaçait de rouvrir un nouvel établissement.

John lui avait même acheter un téléphone portable où il avait entré le numéros de toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient. C'est à dire son propre numéros, celui de son supérieur et bien sur celui du docteur Verendi et de son professeur, qui restait tout de même présente dans sa vie même si il avait de moins en moins besoin de cours. Celle-ci lui avait proposé de rentrer dans un établissement, du moins dans le lycée de la petite ville mais Shannon avait refusé, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en les autres enfants, à cause de sa mauvaise expérience avec eux. Et ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit. A cela John avait acquiescé, se disant qu'un jour il irait vers les autres mais que pour l'instant c'était encore trop tôt. Son professeur, Mlle Nadine, comme elle voulait que Shannon l'appelle, n'avait pas insisté mais restait persuadée que la compagnie d'autre jeune pourrait être bénéfique pour le jeune homme.

La seule possible déception que ressentit John fut en s'apercevant que malgré les efforts de son fils pour le caché, celui-ci n'avait aucun atome crochu avec les engins volants et pouvant aller à une grande vitesse. Mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et arrêta juste de l'embêter avec ça. Shannon s'avéra être quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit et ayant un cœur en or, il trouvait toujours des raisons et des excuses pour les méchants dans les films, en fait se questionner sur le pourquoi et le comment ils en étaient arrivé là était une sorte de passion pour le jeune homme sans qu'il s'en rende compte lui même. John ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il avait vu Shannon pleurer en lui expliquant que tel ou tel méchant avait telle ou telle raison d'agir comme ça. Par contre il avait en horreur la violence gratuite. D'après le docteur Verendi, il avait une sorte de talent pour l'humanitaire, le social voire la psychologie. Et en partant de ça, Shannon avait tanné son père pour qu'il lui achète des livres sur ce sujet. Depuis qu'il avait appris à lire, il y passait presque tout son temps. John avait parfois du mal à le faire sortir pour faire quelques lancés avec sa balle de baseball, ou à l'emmener nagé dans le lac avec lui. Heureusement il sortait de temps en temps pour s'allonger sur la chaise longue avec un bon bouquin. C'était peut être les seuls moments où il prenait un peu le soleil.

Il s'était aussi avéré que Shannon avait une sorte de don pour faire la cuisine et John en était ravi, lui même n'était pas vraiment porté sur le sujet. De plus, prenant en compte les nombreuses heures de travail de son père, Shannon avait prit pour habitude d'entretenir lui même la maison. Malgré ça, il laissait à son père le soin de faire les courses. Pour ça il fallait se rendre dans le village et il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à des inconnus. Les seuls moments où il s'y rendait été uniquement ceux où il était accompagné par son père. Ce qui était assez rare. Plus le temps passait, moins il avait de séance avec son psy. John lui avait dit que vu que son état s'améliorait, le moment où ils devraient partir se rapprochait, et c'est à regret que Shannon commença à aller moins souvent voir le docteur Verendi. Celui-ci l'avait rassuré en voyant son air déprimé, que si il avait le moindre problème il pourrait l'appeler grâce à son téléphone.

Et qu'il pourrait aussi lui envoyer des cartes postales si il le voulait. Mais pour l'instant il n'y avait pas eu de nouvel de ce déménagement, et la vie continuait dans la petite ville de Graamtown. Ville ou bizarrement, même en hivers il faisait assez bon pour que le maïs pousse dans les champs. En deux ans, il n'y avait pas eu de neige. Le pire qu'ils avaient pu avoir, avait été de la grêle pendant une dizaine de minute, ou de gros orages, mais jamais de neige ou de gèle très conséquent. A se demander si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de bizarre dans ce coin là. Après tout ils avaient de la neige tous les hivers dans la ville où se trouvait l'établissement psychiatrique. A croire qu'une sorte de champ de force protégeait la région entourant la petite ville. Et pour le coup ça n'avait rien à voir avec Shannon, le phénomène était déjà présent bien avant leur arrivée.

Rien de spéciale ne se passa dans leur petite vie tranquille, jusqu'à ce jour. On était le cinq janvier dix neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf, il faisait plutôt doux à l'extérieur. A vingt heure du soir à quelques minutes près, Shannon était dans sa chambre à continuer sa lecture d'un manuel de mathématique avancé, essayant par la même occasion de s'endormir. Mais malgré toutes les pages pleines de chiffres et de schémas plus ou moins compliqué pour tout être humain normal, le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. En bas, John finissait de faire la vaisselle en regardant les informations sur le petit écran se trouvant dans la cuisine. La grande télé avait été placée au salon. La dame de la météo était en train de faire son annonce comme quoi, il allait neiger sur le Nord de l'état, fait sans grande incidence sur leur région, lorsque des coups furent frappés sur la porte en bois menant de la cuisine à l'extérieur. John fronça les sourcils intrigué. C'était plutôt rare qu'ils reçoivent de la visite, surtout à une heure aussi tardive et sans prévenir. Il ferma le robinet d'eau et posa l'assiette pleine de mousse dans l'évier et attrapa le torchon pour s'essuyer les mains tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois ouverte il pu constater que six personnes se trouvaient devant lui. Fait encore plus étrange pour les même raisons citées précédemment. Son regard passa sur tous les visage, histoire de bien les mémoriser.

-C'est pour quoi?

-Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci mais nous arrivons de Graamtown où on nous a dit que vous viviez ici. Je suis le Docteur! Et voici, Rose Tyler, Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin. Serait-il possible de voir...

Il réfléchit un quart de seconde, semblant chercher les mots justes.

-... Shannon Sheppard?

John cligna des yeux, se demandant si il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination quelconque. C'est vrai qu'il travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Mais les personnes devant lui semblait pourtant bien réelles malgré leur apparence des plus disparate.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon fils?

Il se faisait méfiant, et qui ne le serait pas face à des inconnus. Il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de son fils, à vrai dire il irait surement se cacher derrière lui. Il avait arrêté depuis quelques temps mais vu la situation et le côté bizarre de la rencontre, il ne doutait pas que c'est qui arriverait. Le nommé Sirius Black pris alors la parole, tentant d'être le plus calme possible, mais on pouvait tout de même discerner dans ses yeux qu'il se forçait à être aussi calme.

-C'est une longue histoire Mr, et je ne crois pas que l'entrée soit vraiment désignée pour parler de ça. Disons pour faire simple qu'il s'agit d'un membre de la famille. Pas que nous voulions vous l'enlever, enfin si mais non... mais ...

-Sirius tu t'embrouilles complètement...

Un homme un peu plus petit que le précédent et aux vêtements assez usés venait de couper la parole à son amis et continua sur un ton un peu plus posé et surtout plus clair. Il avait un quelque chose qui amenait à ce qu'on lui fasse confiance.

-Ce que Sirius tente de vous dire, c'est que je suis le parrain de cet enfant, mais que les circonstances ont fait que nous ne le trouvions que maintenant. Bien sur nous ne doutons pas que vous soyez un bon père pour lui, loin de là, mais il est possible qu'il ait besoin d'en savoir plus sur certains sujets. Enfin ce sera à lui de choisir bien entendu... Pouvons nous le voir, s'il vous plait?

Sheppard était partagé par ce que venait de lui dire cet homme, certes, il y avait cette impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce genre de chose dont on vous apprend à vous méfier lorsque vous entrez dans l'armée. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui.

-C'est qui Papa?

Il se tourna vers lui et laissa par la même occasion la vision libre aux étrangers. Rémus pu alors apercevoir un jeune homme faisait une tête de moins que son père, aux cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses, lisses, et aux grands yeux verts émeraudes. Il soupira, enfin ils l'avaient retrouvé. Maintenant il faudrait le convaincre, non, les convaincre avec leurs histoires de magies et de méchants sorciers. C'était pas gagné, mais au moins ils avaient la preuve que l'enfant été toujours en vie, et plutôt en bonne santé physique.

-Des gens qui disent être de ta famille, tu veux les voir?

Le regard de Shannon se fit anxieux et il se rapprocha de son père pour se cacher dans son dos, tout en réfléchissant. Après tout, si ils étaient effectivement de sa famille, ils pourraient l'éclairer sur pas mal de chose, mais il était hors de question qu'il quitte son père pour aller chez des inconnus. Ils avaient qu'à arriver avant. Soupçonnant que la discussion allait être longue il acquiesça contre le dos de son père et s'en décolla avant d'aller allumer le salon.

-Entrez.

John s'effaça et laissa entrer le petit monde, puis ferma la porte à clé pour la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de trace de véhicule dehors et il soupçonna qu'ils étaient venus à pieds, d'où l'heure tardive de leur arrivée. Finalement il suivit le six personnes jusque dans le salon et leur demanda si ils voulaient boire ou manger quelque chose. La jeune blonde nommée Rose allait refuser quand son estomac se fit entendre. Elle rougit légèrement et s'excusa sous le regard compréhensif des autres membres de leur petite équipe. John lança un regard à son fils qui acquiesça et retourna dans la cuisine. Hors de question qu'il le laisse seul au milieux de tout ce monde. La jeune blonde se proposa pour aller aider Shannon en cuisine et c'est avec appréhension que John la laissa y aller, mais après tout il pouvait observer ce qu'il s'y passait d'ici. Et peut être que Shannon ne serait pas trop déranger si il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec lui. Puis son attention se reporta sur les autres personnes présentent et il leur désigna les différents fauteuils et canapé présents dans la petite pièce. Le son de la télé de la cuisine avait disparu, surement que Shannon avait éteint l'appareil. Et le silence régnait alors que Viserys prenait place sur le canapé aux côté de sa sœur et de Rémus et que le Docteur et Sirius prenaient place sur des chaises, laissant les deux fauteuils pour Rose et les deux Sheppard.

-Excusez nous encore une fois d'arriver comme ça à une heure pareille, mais nous n'avions pas de moyens de locomotion et nous n'avions par prévu que la distance serait aussi longue.

Bien entendu maintenant ils pourraient repartir en transplanant mais sans connaitre leur destination, l'entreprise aurait été des plus risquée. Au moins ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir le paysage, c'était une compensation. En tout cas leurs pieds commençaient à leurs faire mal, c'était vraiment le moment d'arriver. Rose revint de la cuisine avec un plateau où quelques sandwish étaient disposés et Shannon la suivit avec un deuxième plateau où se trouvaient des verres et des cannettes de soda. Ils posèrent tout sur la table basse et allèrent s'asseoir, Shannon sur les genoux de son père, serrant inconsciemment ses doigts autour de la main de son père.

-Bien vous vouliez parler, on vous écoute...

Il ne fallait pas compter sur Shannon pour entamer la conversation, le gamin se contenterait surement d'écouter sans rien dire. Peut être qu'à la fin il dirait quelque chose, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. De ce qu'il avait entendu, aucun son autre que les questions de la jeune blonde n'était sorties de la cuisine. Rémus qui s'était servit un verre de Coke, en but une gorgée avant de prendre la parole, toussant un peu, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce qu'il y ait des bulles.

-Donc comme le Docteur le disait tout à l'heure, je suis Rémus Lupin, et voici Sirius Black...

Il présenta une nouvelle fois la petite troupe pour Shannon et entrepris de commencer les explications en leur parlant du monde sorcier et de la situation actuelle. Et il fut surpris qu'aucun des deux ne se mette à le traiter de fou ou à rire. Peut être qu'ils avaient déjà eut des contact avec leur monde qui sait.

-Et ce sorcier, Dumbledore était le leader de ce qu'on peu appeler le camp de la Lumière. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être et qu'il manipulait tout le monde. Le couple de nos amis, Lily et James Potter, en ait un bon exemple, Dumbledore a fait croire à tout l'ordre du phoenix qu'une prophétie ferait de leur enfant le sauveur de la lumière, prophétie qu'on a découvert être fausse il y a peu. Mais ce couple a eu un deuxième enfant, que Dumbledore a enlevé le jour même de sa naissance. C'était un 24 octobre 1991 si je me souviens bien, et cet enfant, eh bien, c'est toi. Quelques jours après, le jour d'Halloween pour être précis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, influencé par cette fausse prophétie a débarqué chez tes parents et les a tuer puis s'en est pris à ton frère mais contre toute attendre le sort de la mort a ricoché et l'a transformer en spectre. Bien entendu nous t'avons chercher, mais aucune trace, rien du tout.

Il raconta ensuite l'histoire du monde sorcier depuis ce jour, les péripéties par lesquelles étaient passées son frère, laissant parfois la parole à Sirius, qui rajouta sa propre histoire à travers le voile, et ils en vinrent à comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Le tout sans être coupé une seule fois par leur auditoire. A la fin Rémus repris la parole après un instant de silence.

-Bien sur nous comprenons parfaitement que tu es ton père maintenant, et nous ne voulons pas te l'enlever. Mais après tout ce temps, cette opportunité de te revoir et de savoir que tu allais bien était beaucoup trop tentante pour être refusée. Et puis comme je l'ai dis, tu es un sorcier et tu as donc des pouvoirs magiques, peut être se sont-ils déjà manifestés d'ailleurs? Vous n'avez pas remarqué de fait étranges se passant autour de lui?

Repérant là son tour de parole, John resserra un peu plus son emprise sur son fils, toujours sur ses genoux et immobile. Il avait écouté tout ça en silence et sérieusement. Analysant surement tout ce qui s'était dit. Il avait une sorte de flaire pour ce qui était des mensonges, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tiqué quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient semble t-il été sincère. Et John ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étrange, qu'il y ait un monde sorcier ou qu'il y ait de la vie dans l'espace, les deux sans que personne ne s'en soit encore rendu compte.

-Bien sur qu'il y a eu ce genre de manifestation, des verres qui explosent, des feuilles qui se déchirent toutes seules, bref ce genre de trucs, mais Shannon a appris à se contrôler de ce côté là. Hein, Shannon?

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, il se rappelait bien combien de verres, de fourchettes et autres objets avaient dû être remplacés à cause de lui. John sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les décoiffer.

-Nous étions loin de nous douter que d'autres personnes pouvaient avoir ce genre de dons, alors nous n'en avons pas parler. Il n'y a que son psychiatre qui est au courant et d'ailleurs je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que sa thérapie l'a bien aider dans son apprentissage.

Il était vraiment fier de son fils, et lorsqu'il parla de sa thérapie, il ne fit même pas attention à l'air légèrement étonné de quatre des personnes sur les six. Les deux dernières ne sachant vraisemblablement pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et puis c'est un petit génie, dommage qu'il ait passé autant de temps dans cet orphelinat, il a beaucoup de talent!

Rémus tiqua légèrement au mot orphelinat, cet homme ne l'avait donc pas adopté sous demande de Dumbledore? Pas qu'il ait des doutes sur le fait que ce John Sheppard ne connaisse pas le monde magique auparavant, mais le vieux fou avait bien laissé Harry sur le perron des Dursley.

-Permettez moi une question, mais vous parlez d'orphelinat?

John fronça les sourcils, il croyait qu'il l'avait adopté où, dans une pochette surprise?

-Oui orphelinat, Shannon est mon fils depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans. Et je ne vous parles même pas de ce qu'il a du subir dans cet établissement avant que celui-ci ne brûle et que je le trouve. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas plus de séquelles psychologiques après ça. D'ailleurs la direction de l'établissement a été arrêté et jeté au trou pour pas mal d'année! Bien fait pour cette bande de con*ar**...

Sirius et Rémus se jetèrent un regard presque choqué, pas pour l'insulte, mais vu l'animosité de Sheppard vis à vis de ces personnes, il avait du récupérer Shannon dans un état critique. Même Harry, enfin Victorian était moins virulent envers les Dursley. Et puis Shannon était toujours silencieux, les yeux plongés dans la contemplation du sol. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les réactions d'un jeune homme de son âge. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus fragile et sensible que ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir passer à Poudlard, et pourtant son père semblait sous entendre qu'il avait bien évolué depuis deux ans. Il osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû traverser.

-Hm... Je sais que je vous ai dit que nous ne voulions pas l'emmener, mais si vous venez aussi, enfin dans le cadre de vacances, ou peut être que nous pourrions revenir, enfin je veux dire... son frère s'inquiète beaucoup depuis qu'il a appris son existence il y a deux ans et je penses qu'il voudrait le rencontrer... Enfin si Shannon le veut bien, bien entendu... Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas seul là où il vit, plusieurs de ses amis risquent d'être présents...

Alors que John allait dire qu'ils leurs faudrait y réfléchir avant de donner une réponse, la voix du plus jeune se fit entendre faiblement.

-D'accords... mais papa viens aussi...

Le gamin regardait toujours la moquette grise au sol mais il avait bel et bien parlé. Rémus et Sirius sourirent tendrement, alors que John regardait son fils, essayant de savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée ou pas. Shannon tourna la tête vers son père pour planter son regard dans le sien interrogateur. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son père mais il voulait au moins rencontrer son frère. Autant les adultes pouvait être coupable ou non de sa disparition, mais son frère ou ses amis n'était pas assez âgés pour avoir fait partit d'un complot à ce moment là. Et puis d'après ce que Mr Lupin avait dit, lui aussi en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures, alors il pouvait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était de se retrouver tout seul au milieu d'inconnus ou de personnes qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il espérait bien que son père pourrait au moins prendre quelques jours de vacances, il travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Pas que ça le dérangeait, tant que son père revenait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se surmène. Même si son travail consistait à transporter des gens d'un endroit à un autre en hélico. Pour l'instant l'US Air force ne lui avait rien trouvé de mieux, surtout dans le coin, mais c'était déjà très prenant. Il soupçonnait que son supérieur avait voulu qu'il puisse passer un maximum de temps avec lui mais n'avait rien dit, l'homme avait l'air d'un dur mais au fond il craquait totalement quand il s'agissait de Shannon, un peu comme tous les collègues de John, enfin pour ceux qu'il avait rencontré.

-Tu viens, hein?

John regarda son fils et finit par sourire.

-Bien sur...

Il faudrait juste qu'il demande un congé à son supérieur. Théoriquement ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il n'avait pas pris de congé depuis plus de deux ans. Généralement lorsqu'il sortait avec Shannon c'était le week end, son fils ne supportant pas très longtemps d'être loin de son cocon. Peut être que ce voyage pourrait être une occasion de changer ça. Et peut être aussi que ça pourrait l'aider à se faire des amis de son âge. Ce serait bien d'ailleurs, pas qu'il n'aimait pas jouer avec lui, mais comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

-Il faudra que j'en parles au colonel, mais ça devrait pouvoir ce faire...

Puis il se tourna vers les autres personnes dans le salon.

-Vous avez une adresse en particulier pour qu'on puisse vous retrouver en Angleterre? Je ne penses pas que ces vacances puissent être mise en place tout de suite. Mais dès que possible...

-Bien sur, bien sur, c'est normal...

Rémus sourit et sortit un petit calepin avec un stylo de sa poche pour y noter l'adresse d'un bar moldu proche du chaudron baveur. Il précisa qu'il irait les chercher lorsqu'ils arriveraient pour les emmener au cottage.

-Ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour préparer les chambres et prévenir tout le monde dans le cottage. Je vous ai mis un numéros de téléphone avec l'adresse, il s'agit de celui du cottage, Harry, enfin Victorian a tenu à faire installer du matériel moldu fonctionnant avec la magie. C'est très ingénieux. Enfin bref, nous allons peut être vous laisser maintenant, il se fait tard, et je crois qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil.

Pour confirmer ses dire, Shannon commença à bailler et à cligner des yeux. A croire que le sommeil avait attendu toutes ces révélations pour finalement décrocher. John lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait se lever et le garçon se leva. Il se saluèrent rapidement, le regarde de Shannon s'attardant un peu plus dans celui du jeune Targaryen. Ceux-ci étaient resté plutôt silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. A vrai dire ils n'avaient même pas expliqué ce qu'ils faisaient avant de se retrouver dans le TARDIS. Mais Shannon voyait bien qu'ils étaient surtout un peu perdu eux aussi après toutes ces révélations qui leurs tombaient dessus depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la boîte bleue. Le petit brun fit un petit sourire au blond qui semblait encore plus perdu que sa sœur. C'était vraiment rare qu'il s'attache à des gens comme ça, en si peu de temps, mais pour le coup c'était juste naturel. Il sentait que le blond était quelqu'un de bien.

Finalement les deux sorciers demandèrent aux quatre autres de s'agripper à leurs bras et ils disparurent dans un POP sonore qui résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Shannon alla se caler dans les bras de son père et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-T'es sur que tu veux y aller?

Il ferma les yeux et cacha son nez dans la chemise de son père en acquiesçant. John regarda son fils. Il semblait tellement fragile parfois, il avait presque peur que ce voyage le brise. Pourtant il savait que le petit brun était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait pour faire face à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'il s'adaptait plutôt bien. D'après ce que lui avait dit le docteur Verendi lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois seul à seul, certains enfants ayant vécu ce genre de chose, finissaient beaucoup plus mal et certains finissaient par régresser mentalement. En fait le cas de Shannon était presque un miracle.

-Allez bonhomme va au lit, on en reparlera demain...

-Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce qu'je dorme?

Il avait relever la tête vers son père, le regard interrogatif.

-Bien sur, monte te préparer j'arrive.

Shannon lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre, laissant la porte entre ouverte. Il prit le temps de se changer et se mit au lit. Mais finit par s'endormir avant que son père n'arrive. John passa la tête à travers pour voir que son fils était endormi. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres et il alla border son fils avant de ressortir et d'éteindre la lumière.

Dans le TARDIS Viserys était retourné dans sa chambre et essayait de dormir, mais réfléchissait trop au gamin qu'il venait de voir et à tout ce que venait de dire Lupin et Black. Il avait demandé au châtain si lui et sa sœur pouvait vivre avec eux, en Angleterre, le temps de trouver autre chose, et celui-ci avait répondu qu'il faudrait voir avec Victorian, puisque c'était chez lui. Rose avait préféré rester avec le Docteur et Sirius hésitait à rester aussi. Le Docteur lui avait tout de même laissé le choix de revenir le chercher plus tard si il voulait remonter dans le TARDIS. Il avait été décidé que tout le monde allait dormir dans le TARDIS cette nuit et que le lendemain, tout le monde rentrerait où il devait rentré. Mais pour l'instant le sommeil ne venait pas pour Rémus, Sirius et Viserys. Pour les deux premiers, ils étaient tout excité d'avoir réussit à retrouver Shannon et d'avoir pu le convaincre de venir au moins leur rendre visite. Et puis ce John Sheppard avait l'air d'être bien. Viserys pour sa part avait été surpris par le sourire que lui avait fait le petit brun, il avait bien vu qu'il avait été le seul à qui il avait sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la chose à vrai dire. Mais même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, il n'avait rien contre la présence du plus jeune, même alors qu'il sentait qu'il était plutôt maladroit dans ses actes depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de cette boîte bleue. Il n'avait plus aucun repère et ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pieds danser. Ce fut deux bonnes heures plus tard qu'il réussit à s'endormir, un peu après les deux autres.

En définitive, après avoir débattu quelques minutes au téléphone avec son supérieur, John réussit a obtenir un congé en mars. C'était certes deux mois plus tard mais ça leur laissait le temps de tout préparer que ce soit du côté des bagage ou psychologiquement. Shannon était toujours angoissé vis à vis de ces retrouvailles et on ne pouvaient décemment pas le blâmer pour ça. Ils avaient également prévenu Mlle Nadine et son le docteur Vérendi qui avait d'ailleurs eut droit à plus de détails et avait encourager le jeune sorcier à essayer de tisser des liens avec son frère. Une fois cette semaine passée, leur vie repris à peu près son cour normal. Il y avait bien sur eu des questions dans le village quant à l'arrivée et la disparition des étrangers mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça posa vraiment problème. Les habitants commençaient à avoir l'habitude que des choses étranges se produisent dans les parages. Ça faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine d'année que ce genre de chose arrivaient, bien avant que les Sheppard ne s'installent, et ça dureraient surement bien après.


	10. Retour en Angleterre

**Chapitre 10 : Retour en Angleterre**

_**(été 1998)**_

Dès le lendemain du concert, le quatuor, auquel s'était rajouté Mitsuki, avait pris le premier avion pour Londres avec un escale à Moscou pour refaire le plein. Ils arrivèrent tôt dans la matinée dans la capitale anglaise et se rendirent directement au chaudron baveur d'où ils prirent la poudre de cheminette vers le cottage. Là ils purent constater que les travaux avaient bien avancé, l'extension du cottage avait recouvert une bonne partie de la cour arrière du cottage, en parallèle avec la serre avec laquelle elle communiqué par un couloir vitré. A la fin, lorsque ce serait terminé, cette aile devrait pouvoir accueillir deux salles d'eau, une bibliothèque plus grande et plus éclairée, l'ancienne deviendrait une chambre ou un bureau au choix, et au moins huit chambres d'amis. Il savait déjà que l'une d'entre elle serait occupée par Rémus, et deux autres par Nathaniel et Mitsuki, d'ailleurs ces trois chambres devaient déjà être prêtes et se trouvaient au rez de chaussé. Une dernière chambre avait été préparée pour Gabrielle qui ne rentrerait en France que la semaine suivante. Ne restait à vrai dire que l'étage à terminer, ainsi que la salle d'eau du bas et la bibliothèque qui s'élèverait sur les deux étages. Dobby apparut devant Victorian qui venait de poser son sac par terre et s'était affalé sur le canapé, suivit de près par Nathaniel bien qu'avec un peu plus de classe.

-Bonjour Victorian Monsieur, Dobby est content de vous revoir monsieur et espère que vous avez fait bon voyage!

-Bonjour Dobby...

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une boule de poils lui avait sauvagement sauté dessus pour lui lécher le visage.

-Oui oui Misha, toi aussi tu m'as manqué!

Une fois que le félin fut posé sur ses genoux sagement, il put constater que Valérian avait subit le même accueil de la part de Xarxes et que la petite Sacha regardait Nathaniel avec des yeux implorant tandis que Trina se collait aux jambes de Mitsuki en ronronnant, celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs accroupie pour pouvoir la caresser.

-Eh bah faut croire qu'elles ont des chouchous ces deux là!

-T'es juste jalouse parce que personne ne vient te grattouiller entre les oreilles!

-Han Nathaniel tu me fend le cœur!

Elle ajouta le geste tragicomique à la parole et s'affala avec grâce sur le fauteuil juste derrière elle.

Il s'avéra que pendant cet été là, Rogue et Narcissa leur expliquèrent en quoi consistait le rituel. Heureusement pour eux, la présence du mage noir n'était pas requise. Ils auraient été mal à se présenter devant le seigneur des ténèbres en lui disant quelque chose du genre "Bouge pas on doit faire un rituel pour te faire réabsorber ton âme". Dans les deux mois suivant les deux espions et Victorian trouvèrent une piste quant au dernier des horcruxes. D'après eux, il pourrait fortement s'agir d'une statue représentant la vie éternelle personnifiée. Celle-ci se trouvait être exposée dans un coin du bureau du Lord. Mais d'après Severus il n'émanait pas de magie de cette statue. D'après lui il ne s'agissait que d'une copie visant à induire en erreur. Le problème était donc de trouver la véritable statue. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Qui sait où le mage noir avait bien pu cacher ça. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne qu'exposée dans un musée moldu. Le plus important était qu'ils étaient obligés d'avoir tous les horcruxes restant pour procéder au rituel. Finalement ce fut fin septembre qu'une piste, quant à la localisation de l'objet, apparue. D'après leurs recherches sur la vie du Lord, il avait effectué un tour du monde pendant les quelques années qui avaient suivies le refus de Dumbledore quant à lui confier le poste de professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Il avait été découvert qu'il avait passé toute une année en Amérique du Nord, du côté de la frontière avec le Québec. Mais là encore il n'y avait pas vraiment de lieux précis où chercher. Aussi les recherches continuaient.

A la mi-Octobre, la Gazette publiait son premier article le plus important depuis le retour publique du Lord. Le ministère de la magie était tombé. Cela faisait les gros titres. Le ministre de la magie qui était à ce moment là Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait, semble t-il, défendu le ministère jusqu'à sa mort et les aurors présents avaient pour la plupart finir par fuir suite à celle-ci. Les autres s'étaient rendus face aux mangemorts. Il fallait dire que les forces du Lord avait augmentées depuis le début de l'été. Malgré la facilité avec laquelle il utilisait le doloris sur ses fidèles, ses idéaux avaient réussit à toucher une bonne partie de la population sorcière. Aussi la prise du ministère avait été plus facile, mais la bataille avait durée six longues heures. A partir de là, une sorte de paix improvisée avait pris place dans le monde magique. Bien entendu toute une partie de la population se taisait par peur, mais les choses étaient plutôt calmes. Le Lord n'avait demandé aucune discrimination pour l'instant. Il se contentait de mettre en place son propre ministère.

Deux semaines plus tard ce fut un article sur la libération des mangemorts se trouvant à Azkaban qui fit la une de la Gazette. Il était suivit par une annonce quant à la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie. Il semblait que le Lord ne voulait pas, lui même, tenir les rênes du ministère. Surement qu'il se réservait pour un rôle plus important sur le long terme. Le nouveau ministre désigné fut Rodolphus Lestrange. Cette nouvelle en avait surpris beaucoup, après tout il était bien connu que le plus qualifié aurait été Lucius mais le Lord avait surement du le punir pour la désertion de son fils et son échec au ministère. Par la suite la réorganisation du ministère avait pris un nouveau tournant. Les Aurors n'avaient plus pour mission de chasser les mages noirs, rôle qui aurait été un peu contradictoire il faut l'avouer, mais devait maintenant chasser les membres de la résistance. A leur tête, le Lord avait placé Bellatrix. Les autres départements importants du ministère avaient également été confié aux membres d'élites de l'armée des ténèbres, selon leurs qualifications. Et Lucius se retrouvait au poste de secrétaire du ministre. Pas aussi glorieux qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais vu la situation il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins le Lord ne l'avait pas déclassé au point de l'envoyer récurer les toilettes avec les elfes de maison. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Severus de lui faire remarquer ce fait à plusieurs reprises dans le but de l'asticoter.

La première chose qu'il avait demander à son retour au Manoir Malfoy était ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quelques années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. Et surtout où se trouvait son fils. On avait beaux dire, Lucius Malfoy était, malgré l'apparence froide et sévère qu'il laissait paraître, quelqu'un de calme et de compréhensif, du moins autant que c'était possible. Aussi n'avait-il pas hurlé avant de connaître toute l'histoire. Bien entendu il avait fallut qu'il se résigne à faire un serment de sorcier. Et Victorian et Valérian avaient été convié à la séance d'explication. Aussi faute de se mettre à crier, Lucius avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son thé lorsqu'il avait reconnu Potter. Certes il avait reconnu son fils, il était son père après tout, et même après être passé à Azkaban, il était toujours capable de reconnaître un membre de sa famille. On était un Malfoy ou on l'était pas. Mais pour Potter, c'était autre chose, il avait bien changé depuis sa cinquième année.

Flash Back

Lucius venait de passer la double porte en chêne marquant l'entrée de son manoir. Ça devait faire un peu plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas franchie. A vrai dire la cellule où il avait séjourné à Azkaban n'était pas aussi confortable et l'absence des détraqueurs n'ajoutait rien à ce peu de confort. Une fois sorti de prison, il avait été aimablement convié à une réunion dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. Il aurait pu être surpris, mais non, tout d'abord un Malfoy n'est jamais surpris, et ensuite le mangemort qui les avait accompagné leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes. Ce qui l'avait légèrement mécontenté était que le Lord avait attendu deux semaines pour les sortir de ce trou à rats. Bestioles qui pullulaient dans tous les coins et recoins de la prison de générations en générations surement depuis la création de la prison.

Lucius était donc arrivé dans le bureau du ministre et y avait appris des choses qui avait encore plus éprouvé son masque typiquement malfoyen. Non seulement son fils avait disparu, Potter avait fait de même, mais surtout le Lord ne lui donnait que le poste de secrétaire du ministre! Chose humiliante quant on savait que le ministre nommé était son beau frère par alliance, et que sa femme allait lui rabâcher la chose aux oreilles pendant des années, et il n'était même pas sure que la mort puisse arrêter une furie pareille. Bizarrement le Lord ne leur avait pas reproché leur échec du ministère et aucun d'entre eux n'avait écopé de doloris. Le Lord n'avait fait que sourire, étirant ses lèvres fines dans une sorte de rictus représentant assez bien l'expression : "J'ai autre chose pour vous punir" ou encore "Je suis sadique!".

C'était suite à cela que Lucius en était arrivé à franchir les portes de son manoir, portant toujours les défroques d'Azkaban ainsi que ce parfum délicat de crasse mélangé à celui très subtil de la pisse et de la sorte de bouillie que leur servaient les geôliers. Pas la peine de dire que la première chose qu'il fit, fut de prendre un bain et de retrouver une apparence plus convenable avant de descendre souper, seul dans l'immense demeure. A vrai dire il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa femme et dans un sens il était presque heureux qu'elle ne fut pas là pour voir dans quel état de déchéance il était arrivé. Tout de même bien décidé à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, il alla prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque et pris place dans un des superbes fauteuils du salon, celui donnant sur l'entrée. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, peine une heure plus tard, ses lunettes de lecture toujours sur le nez et le livre sur les genoux. C'est dans cet état que le trouvèrent Narcissa et Severus vers minuit, alors qu'ils revenaient de leur rendez-vous à Black Rose Cottage. Ne s'attendant pas à voir son mari de retour, la blonde se figea l'espace d'une seconde dans l'encadrement de la porte, bloquant le passage à Severus. Elle lui lança un regard entendu et s'approcha du blond qui malgré son état endormit gardait une position aristocratique, ce qui aurait pu être comique. Elle le secoua légèrement, sachant très bien que Lucius était très sensible à son environnement lorsqu'il dormait. Le fait qu'il ne les ait pas entendu entrer, montrait juste à quel point il était fatigué. Et effectivement, à peine l'eut-elle touché qu'il ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur sa femme.

-Cissa...

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua Severus ainsi que l'horloge qui indiquait minuit.

-Severus...

-Oh Lucius...

La blonde se jeta sur son mari pour l'enserrer dans ses bras.

-Depuis quand es-tu là?

Lucius reporta son attention sur Severus qui venait de poser la question.

-Quelques heures, le Lord nous a fait sortir aujourd'hui même, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez au courant... mais en arrivant le manoir était vide... D'ailleurs des explications ne serait pas de refus!

Tandis que Lucius fronçait les sourcils, l'un de ceux de Severus se haussa. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait pu lui raconter le Lord.

-Que veux tu savoir?

-Où est Drago? Et où étiez vous? seraient déjà de bonnes questions pour commencer...

Narcissa lança un regard à Severus, interrogateur, comme si elle attendait son approbation pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le brun soupira et pris place dans le fauteuil en face de Lucius.

-En sécurité, et dans un endroit dont on ne peut parler sans prêter serment, d'autres questions auxquelles on peut répondre?

-Un serment? Avec qui?

-On en reparlera demain, lorsque nous aurons pu contacter la personne en question pour qu'elle vienne elle même te répondre.

Pas plus avancé, Lucius serra les dents et retint ses questions dans un coin de sa tête. Finalement il leur raconta sa journée, faisant sourire Severus alors qu'il était question de sa nouvelle fonction au sein du ministère. Puis enfin tous allèrent dormir, Lucius toujours bien décidé à avoir des réponses.

Le lendemain Severus se fit un malin plaisir à aller réveiller Victorian et Valérian à une heure plus que matinale. Mais s'était renfrogné lorsqu'il les avait trouvé à six heure du matin dans leur cuisine à lire le journal. Et ça avait été encore pire lorsque Victorian avait ouvert la bouche.

-Rogue... J'imagine que vous venez pour que l'on mette Mr Malfoy au courant de nos projets... Nous étions justement en train de peser le pour et le contre, et il est apparut que le mettre dans la confidence pourrait empêcher pas mal d'inconvénients pour nos recherches...

-Eh bien Black, vous savez donc lire, cette capacité m'étonne beaucoup de vous. Mais soit, si sa seigneurie pouvait se donner la peine de venir au Manoir Malfoy...

Valérian plongé dans son café, ne fit aucune remarque. D'habitude il aurait pouffé ou quelque chose mais là il allait revoir son père après ces trois années. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir en quelque sorte déserté les rangs du Lord mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se trouvaient dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà là. Le blond ne semblait d'ailleurs pas de très bonne humeur et tenait le journal à la main en essayant tant bien que mal de le faire flamber grâce à son simple regard.

-Vous en faites pas Mr Malfoy, je suis sur que vous ferez un excellent secrétaire pour notre nouveau ministre!

Le regard incendiaire se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et se figea une seconde puis devint méfiant et interrogatif, puis enfin il se fit aussi surpris que le visage d'un Malfoy puisse être. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le deuxième invité, mais il fut coupé alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

-Victorian Black, et voici Valérian Simon, ravi de faire votre connaissance...

Ne quittant pas des yeux le dit Valérian, Lucius commençait à comprendre où son fils avait disparu. Sans pour autant comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arrivé pour que cela soit possible. Après tout son fils et Potter n'étaient pas réputés pour s'entendre à Poudlard.

-De même jeune homme... J'imagine que vous allez répondre à mes questions... Asseyez-vous donc, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à me raconter tous les quatre...

-Avant cela, vous devez prêter serment, c'est une contrainte que nous imposons à tous ceux qui sont au courant...

Et Lucius ne se fit pas prier, ayant toujours été très curieux de nature, ce genre de chose ne pouvait que le titiller. Puis les explications commencèrent. Comme il l'avait déduit lui même à l'entrée des deux jeunes hommes, il s'agissait de Potter et son fils. Le mystère était donc résolut. Il apprit donc le comment ils en étaient arrivé là et pourquoi. Il en vint même à féliciter son fils pour avoir finit ses études à Durmstrang. Puis le sujet dévia sur la situation actuelle du monde magique et Lucius leur fit part de ses soupçons vis à vis du Lord. Il lui avait parût bizarre la veille. Trop calme à vrai dire. Severus ajouta qu'il pensait que le Lord avait lui même des soupçons vis à vis de leurs intentions mais qu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Peut être avait-il découvert que ses horcruxes avaient disparus. D'ailleurs Victorian leur fit remarqué que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. A croire que le Lord le laissait tranquille. De plus il était rapidement apparut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchaient pas à retrouver Harry Potter. C'était plutôt louche mais pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire grand chose à ce sujet.

Plus tard dans la journée Lucius avait pu visiter le Cottage et rencontrer les autres habitants du lieux. Il avait été un peu déconcerté en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Grindelwald pour l'un et d'un moldu pour l'autre, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Après tout il lui était clairement apparut que ce petit groupe était une sorte de communauté de la deuxième chance pour la plupart de ces membres.

Fin Flash Back

Lucius avait pris son poste de secrétaire en même temps que Rodolphus avait pris celui de Ministre. Heureusement pour lui, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec l'homme et celui-ci ne s'amusait pas à lui donner des tâches dégradantes. Rodolphus Lestrange était quelqu'un de sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit lorsqu'on lui demandait de tuer quelqu'un ou que ce soit dans les tâches administratives. Le Lord avait bien fait de le mettre à la tête du Ministère de la magie. Le seul point négatif était qu'il croisait Bellatrix plus souvent.

Pendant ce temps là, le petit groupe de bras cassé, moins Gabrielle qui était retourné à Beauxbatons pour l'année à son grand désarrois, était retourné à leur tour du monde, repassant par l'Asie après les fêtes du nouvel an, ils avaient continué vers l'Amérique, faisant des arrêts du côté de Las Vegas, puis dans les grandes villes touristiques comme Washington ou New York sans oublier la partie sorcière de cette partie du monde. Ils remontèrent également vers Québec pendant quelques jours, puis redescendirent vers les plages de Floride. Ce n'est que fin février qu'ils reprirent l'avion pour l'Angleterre. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Rémus pu leur raconter ses découvertes. La présence de Sirius et des autres ne fit qu'appuyer celles-ci. Ne sachant pas quand le petit groupe allait revenir, et voulant revoir son filleul, Sirius avait insisté auprès du TARDIS pour qu'ils arrivent au même moment que les gamins. Ils leur présentèrent également les deux Targaryen. Et Rémus finit par leur annoncer la découverte de Shannon et sa venue dans à peine quelques jours.

Flash Back

-Itaiii! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes BAKA!

-T'es sur le passage.

-Même pas vrai!

-Les enfants, on se calme, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir ouvrir la porte!

-Mais Vicky, il me frappe!

Un soupire répondit à cette plainte au combien inutile et le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant fut vite remplacé par des bruits de pas sur le sol du hall. Quatre chatons sautèrent sur le sol et se précipitèrent à l'étage bientôt suivit par Victorian, alors qu'au rez de chaussé, Nath et Mitsuki allait dans le salon pour se poser. Valérian pour sa part se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara de quoi manger. C'est là qu'un bruit bizarre venant du jardin leur parvint aux oreilles et qu'ils ressortirent tous pour découvrir une cabine de police intemporelle et bleue dans le jardin, en plein milieux du potager de Dobby. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs juste devant en train de crier sur les personnes qui venait de sortir de la boîte.

-Rémus! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Victorian s'était précipité vers le loup garou avant de se figer en apercevant Sirius.

-Sirius...

-Hey! Alors comme ça j'ai un fils! J'en apprend tous les jours!

Il s'approcha de Victorian et le pris dans ses bras.

-Ça fait un bail, désolé de pas avoir pu venir plus tôt.

-D'ailleurs les explications vont être assez longues, alors si on pouvait entrer et s'asseoir tranquillement... Au fait, je vous présente le Docteur, Rose Tyler, Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen.

Finalement Victorian pris la tête du plus si petit groupe, et leur indiqua le salon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec Valérian et Nathaniel pour préparer de quoi se restaurer. Dobby pour sa part était toujours dans le jardin et avait déplacer le TARDIS hors de son jardin, il s'attelait à présent à redonner à ses légumes une forme de légume. Il se passa quelques minutes dans le salon, pendant lesquelles Rémus présentait les différentes personnes présentent. Pendant ce temps là, dans la cuisine.

-Ça va aller Vic?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Non comme ça, après tout il était censé être mort... Ça doit faire bizarre, c'est tout...

-Ça pour être bizarre... Mais j'imagine qu'on aura bientôt des explications donc bon ça ira.

De retour dans le salon, ils posèrent tout sur la table basse et firent apparaitre quelques fauteuils en plus pour prendre place dans la pièce.

-Bien dans ce cas, Sirius si tu veux bien commencer.

-Alors pour ma part, lorsque j'ai traversé le voile, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, sauf que je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce noire. Et il s'est avéré que cette pièce se trouve dans le TARDIS, la cabine de police bleue dans le jardin...

Suivit toute une explication visant à éclairer tout le monde sur l'origine extra terrestre de l'engin et l'existence de ces mêmes extra terrestres. Ce qui avait plutôt surpris les personnes pas encore au courant.

-... Enfin voilà, il semblerait que ce passage amène aussi le voyageur à être lier au TARDIS. Bref, le fait est que lorsque le Docteur a voulu me ramener dans notre monde, nous avons atterri proche de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley début janvier. C'est là que j'ai rencontrer Rémus, les jumeaux, Neville et Luna. Par la suite Rémus m'a fait part de ses recherches vis à vis de ton frère, et nous avons tenter quelque chose à l'aide du Docteur. Nous sommes donc remontés dans le TARDIS Rémus et moi, et avons commencer à chercher. Le premier coup nous nous sommes retrouvé sur une autre planète, c'est là que nous avons rencontré Daenerys et Viserys. Actuellement ils ne peuvent pas retourner là bas pour des raisons qu'ils vous expliqueront si ils le souhaitent. Enfin bref, voilà, lors du deuxième essais, nous sommes arrivés dans un champs de maïs et...

-Bon sang Sirius abrège!

-Oui oui! Bon on a retrouvé ton frère Victorian! Et il devrait arriver dans quelques jours ici d'après ce que j'ai compris...

-Pas si abrégé que ça tout de même, t'oublies la presque totalité des détails... Enfin, ton frère s'appelle Shannon, de ce que son père nous a raconté, il l'a adopté en 1997 après que l'orphelinat où il vivait ait brûlé. Je ne peux pas te donné de détail, mais d'après ce qu'on a compris il a vécu beaucoup de choses. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est qu'il est très attaché à son père et que celui-ci l'accompagne. Il s'appelle John Sheppard, et ils vivent actuellement à Graamtown dans le nord des USA. John travail pour l'US Air Force, c'est un moldu, mais apparemment il n'était pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'on lui a expliqué pour le monde magique. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Dobby apparut alors au milieux de tout le monde.

-Dobby a prit les appels téléphoniques, comme Victorian Black le lui a demandé. Un certains John Sheppard a appelé pour prévenir que lui et son fils arriveraient à Londres le quatre Mars à 7h00.

-Eh bien ça règle pas mal de question. Attend mais c'est la semaine prochaine!

-Oui il faut croire que vous êtes revenus à temps!

-Oh ça va Sirius, on a speadé pour faire le tour des Etats Unis nous!

-Nous on a visiter trois planètes avant de revenir!

La plupart des regards se posèrent sur la jeune blonde qui venait de parler. Mitsuki lui tira la langue.

-Ouai bah nous on a pas de machine à traverser le temps et l'espace à disposition 24/24h! Itaaiii!

-Arrête de dire des bêtises toi.

Victorian soupira une fois de plus devant l'attitude de ses deux amis. Mitsuki était un vrai gamin lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nathaniel. Par contre lorsque le blond était pas là, il était beaucoup plus sérieux. Un point de l'explication de Sirius lui revenant en mémoire, elle se tourna vers les deux Targaryen.

-Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaiter! D'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez pas vraiment d'attache dans ce monde, et puis il y a de la place, hein Val?

-Bien sur, ça ne nous dérange pas. Il faudra juste nous aider à gérer la maison, rien de plus.

Il ne pu cependant pas empêcher l'image de la transformation du cottage en hôtel de se frayer un passage dans son esprit, mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. De plus il avait parfaitement remarqué le fait que les deux blonds restaient dans leur coin et ne demandaient rien. A vrai dire ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient là. Même le Docteur et Rose s'étaient rapidement adaptés et avaient commencé à discuter avec les autres personnes présentes.

-Merci... C'est vraiment aimable de votre part. Si nous pouvons aider d'une manière quelle qu'elle soit...

-Nous vous emmènerons pour vous trouver de quoi vous habiller et acheter d'autres choses utiles dès demain. Pour ce soir, nous vous prêterons de quoi faire... Et ne vous en faites pas pour l'argent, c'est pas ce qu'il manque...

Il sourit à Viserys qui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Autant dans son monde, il se fichait bien de vivre au crochet de ces foutus nobles qui n'en avait rien à fiche d'eux, autant là ça le dérangeait de dépendre de ce Victorian. Pourtant il ne voulait pas trouver un autre endroit où vivre. Ce fut la voix de sa sœur qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Est ce vrai qu'il y a encore des dragons dans ce monde?

Viserys tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Où avait-elle bien pu entendre une chose pareille. Les dragons avaient disparus et...

-Bien sur! D'ailleurs je connais quelqu'un qui s'en occupe en Roumanie. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais lui demander si il est possible d'en voir, un de ces jours.

Le regard étonné de Viserys fit sourire Victorian. Celui-ci finit par acquiescer. Il était vraiment heureux de rencontrer des dragons, de vrais dragons, pas des crânes disposés de part et d'autres de la salle du trône, mais d'un autre côté, il angoissait. Même si leur père lui avait souvent parler d'eux, peut être que ceux de ce monde n'étaient pas les mêmes que les leurs.

-Si vous voulez nous avons plusieurs livres sur les dragons dans notre bibliothèque.

Finalement après que le Docteur ait affirmer à Sirius que le TARDIS viendrait si il l'appelait, puisque l'animagus était très intéressé par les voyages spatio temporels mais qu'il voulait profiter un peu de son filleul, lui et Rose retournèrent dans la boîte bleue, déclinant l'invitation à manger au grand désarroi de la blonde. Par la suite, Victorian entreprit de montrer leurs chambres à Daenerys Viserys et Sirius. Celles-ci se trouvant à l'étage de la nouvelle aile de la maison. Il en profita également pour leur faire une visite guidée, pendant que les autres partaient ranger leurs différentes affaires dans leurs chambres. Il apparut également que de nouvelles chambres seraient nécessaires si plus de monde venait vivre au cottage. Actuellement il ne restait plus qu'une chambre de libre, si on prenait en compte celles des deux Targaryen, de Sirius et Rémus ainsi que de Gabrielle, Nath et Mitsuki. Un véritable hôtel.

Fin Flash Back

Le quatre mars, ils étaient tous plutôt affolés. Rémus était allé attendre les invités au chaudron baveur depuis déjà une heure. Victorian vérifiait que tout était près dans les chambres toutes les dix secondes. Valérian s'était enfermé avec Daenerys dans la serre, histoire d'échapper à la pression qui régnait dans le cottage. Nathaniel se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec les quatre chatons. Viserys tentait tant bien que mal de calmer un peu Victorian. Et Sirius essayer de se réveiller en buvant un café dans la cuisine, Mitsuki à ses côtés en train d'engloutir un bol de céréales et se moquant de Victorian qui faisait des aller retour dans toute la maison. A 7h30, les flammes de la cheminée prirent une couleur verte et Rémus apparut, bientôt suivit par un jeune homme et un adulte, faisant se stopper Victorian en plein vas et viens, Viserys se heurtant à son dos.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes!

-Bonjour...

-Victorian, Viserys, je vous présente John et Shannon Sheppard.

Le plus jeune du petit groupe s'était rapproché de son père qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste protecteur.

-Enchanté, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes le frère de Shannon?

Certes, d'après ce que Rémus lui avait raconté, il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents dans la maison et le loup garou leur avait laissé la surprise de trouver qui était le frère en question. Mais en voyant les yeux vert du jeune homme, qui n'étaient pour une fois pas cachés par des lentilles de couleur, tellement semblables à ceux de son fils, il ne pouvait pas douter de l'identité du brun. Il y avait bien sur des différences, par exemple le visage de Victorian était plus carré et il était plus grand, mais ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. Le dit Victorian cligna deux fois des yeux avant de se reprendre et de fermer la bouche, le regard posé sur le plus petit qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il finit par acquiescer.

-Hm, vous devez être fatigué après ce long voyage, venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres... Viserys tu veux bien allez chercher tout le monde pour faire les présentations? Dans une demi heure dans le salon, ça devrait aller je penses.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux arrivant. Rémus s'était pour sa part diriger vers la cuisine.

-Bon eh bien, suivez moi!

A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop comment il devait agir. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait son petit frère et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. John commençait à se pencher pour attraper leurs valises mais Victorian le devança et leur jeta un sort de lévitation.

-Oh, effectivement c'est plus pratique. Ça pourrait être utile pour transporter le matériel à la base. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire de magie.

Le petit groupe sortit pour traverser ce qu'il y avait d'étendue d'herbe avant d'entrer dans un autre bâtiment. Pénétrant dans ce qui semblait être une immense bibliothèque sur deux étages. Bibliothèque pas encore terminée d'ailleurs et en partie vide. En montant les escaliers, ils croisèrent Nathaniel qui continuait à ranger des livres ça et là. Victorian fit les présentations rapidement et indiqua le rendez vous au blond avant de continuer le trajet. Ce qui ne pris pas vraiment longtemps puisque la bibliothèque donnait sur le couloir séparant les chambres.

-Bon alors, si vous voulez vous pouvez choisir vos chambres, pour l'instant il y a Sirius et Daenerys à cet étage, dans ces chambres là. En dessous se trouvent celles de Nath et Rémus que vous connaissez déjà, ainsi que celles de Mitsuki et Gabrielle. Gabrielle n'est pas là actuellement mais j'espère que vous pourrez la rencontrer une prochaine fois!

John acquiesça. Il sentait bien la nervosité des deux plus jeune et ça l'amusait légèrement. Il posa son regard sur son fils qui examinait tout ce qui se trouvaient autour de lui, de la disposition des lattes de parquet à la couleur du plafond. Il avait d'ailleurs sursauté en voyant le personnage présent dans le tableau de la bibliothèque bouger dans son cadre.

-Aller bonhomme!

Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte à sa droite, celle qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Sirius. C'est une pièce sobre mais tout de même accueillante qui se dessina devant lui. Du parquet, des couleurs pastelles, un grand lit double, un bureau et quelques étagères composaient le mobilier. Et la fenêtre donnait une vue sur la serre. De son côté Shannon, un peu moins sure de lui, ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre se trouvant en face de celle de son père. La décoration n'avait strictement rien à voir. Sur le sol s'étendait une moquette à poils long et blanc. Les murs étaient bleu clair parsemaient de sorte de nuage qui se déplaçaient tout autour ainsi que sur le plafond. Le mobilier était en bois blanc et le lit était en réalité une sorte de hamac en toile blanc. Un autre hamac assis en cordage pendait du côté de la fenêtre qui laissait apercevoir les bois se présents devant et à l'ouest de la propriété. Au loin on voyait également un lac à moitié caché par la végétation.

-Ca te plait?

Shannon se retourna vers la porte où se tenait Victorian. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre, toujours nerveux.

-En créant cette aile de la maison, on a fait en sorte que les chambres s'adaptent à la personnalité de l'habitant. C'est plus simple que de devoir faire et refaire la déco.

Shannon acquiesça et reporta une fois de plus son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

-J'espère que vous apprécierez vos vacances. En tout cas, je suis content qu'on t'ai enfin retrouvé. Je ne sais pas trop ce que Rémus et Sirius vous ont déjà raconter mais je n'ai appris ton existence qu'il y a deux ans environ, alors euu, sache juste que tu n'as pas à te sentir obliger de rester ou de t'entendre avec tout le monde ici, mais que, euu , tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez moi, n'importe quand, ton père aussi d'ailleurs.. enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que... fait comme chez toi!

-Elle est bien jolie cette chambre!

John venait de débarquer dans la pièce et regardait autour de lui. Mettant Victorian légèrement mal à l'aise. Le regard de Shannon qui s'était jusqu'à présent posé sur son frère passa sur son père. Il était un peu moins nerveux que quelques minutes plus tôt, et le petit discours de Victorian n'y était pas pour rien. A vrai dire, en venant ici, il se posait beaucoup de questions, notamment de savoir comment il devait agir avec ces adolescents qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec son frère qui plus est. John avait bien tenté de le rassurer mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionner. De plus être coincer pendant au moins six heures dans une boîte volante en métal n'était pas des plus rassurant. Surtout lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas le pilote.

-Je savais bien que tu aimais voler dans les nuages!

-J'ai pas dis le contraire, P'pa mais c'est ta manière de conduire l'avion qui me rend malade.

Effectivement il était souvent malade à l'atterrissage et passait toujours une bonne heure enfermé dans les toilettes à rendre ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, dans le pire des cas bien sur. En tout cas le fait que Shannon lui réponde finit par rassurer le major, qui sourit à son fils.

-Hm... vous pilotez?

John se tourna alors vers Victorian le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Je suis pilote, je bosses pour l'US Air Force.

-Oh, c'est dommage que vous soyez moldu, tss.. Vous auriez surement pu jouer au Quidditch avec nous.

-Au quoi?

-Quidditch, c'est un sport sorcier. Les joueurs sont répartis en deux équipes et montent sur des balais volant, ils doivent se passer une balle et la faire passer dans des anneaux tout en en évitant d'autre. Enfin je vous montrerais plus tard si vous voulez. Ce sera plus parlant.

-Des balais volant? Et vous faites le ménage avec quoi?

-La magie sert pour beaucoup de chose à vrai dire, vous seriez étonnés. Enfin bref, on va retourner dans le salon, tout le monde doit y être maintenant.

Victorian posa les valises dans les chambres, et ils redescendirent vers le salon, discutant de vol et de vitesse, comparant avion et balais au grand damne de Shannon qui n'aimait pas spécialement tout ça. Arrivés dans le salon, ils constatèrent qu'effectivement tout le monde était là et discutaient. Victorian se racla la gorge et le silence se fit presque instantanément.

-Quelle autorité...

Quelques uns pouffèrent légèrement mais personne ne se remis à parler. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux arrivants, les mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Hm, donc voilà, je vous présente John et Shannon Sheppard. Et voici, Mitsuki, à côté de Nathaniel Daenerys à côté de Viserys et Rémus, et Valérian à côté de Sirius.

-Enchanté de voir enfin un autre moldu dans cette maison!

-Mitsuki...

-Quoi c'est vrai! Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est déprimant et ... Itaaiiii!

Un soupir général emplit la pièce alors que Nath venait de donner une petite claque sur la tête du brun surexcité. Shannon pour sa part sourit à Viserys à qui il avait fait coucou discrètement. Dans un sens la présence des deux Targaryen, enfin surtout de Viserys, était plutôt rassurante vu qu'il les avait déjà rencontré. Pour ce qui était de Sirius et Rémus, il avait un peu de mal, mais peut être que c'était parce qu'ils paraissaient moins part. Ils appartenaient à un monde où ils avaient une place et ils le savaient. Alors que pour les deux blond cela semblaient plus compliqué, même si apparemment Daenerys s'était adapté à la situation sans trop avoir à faire d'efforts.

Viserys semblait plus réservé de ce côté là. Mais peut être n'osait-il simplement pas avec autant de monde dans la pièce. Il l'avait bien vu au côté de son frère tout à l'heure et le blond semblait s'être en partie familiarisé avec ce petit monde que contenait le cottage. Et il était vrai que l'arrivée des Targaryen avait changer quelques petites choses dans la vie au cottage. Ne serait ce que dans l'organisation des pièce. La bibliothèque initiale avait été vidée, les livres ayant pris place au grenier, le temps de terminer la nouvelle bibliothèque, et la pièce vide était devenue la chambre que Viserys occupait actuellement. Ensuite, après quelques tests rapides, il s'était avéré que les deux blonds étaient également des sorciers, ce qui les avaient bien surpris d'ailleurs. C'est là que Sirius était intervenu en racontant l'anecdote du Docteur et de Godric Gryffondor. Autrement dit, les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée, n'avaient pas été de tout repos, entre le shopping, et les aménagements, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler. Heureusement Dobby avait arrêter de faire grève et avait réussit à rendre sa forme initiale à son potager.

La suite de ma matinée, se passa plutôt tranquillement, Nathaniel continua de ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque, Mitsuki étant resté avec Sirius, il avançait plus vite. Rémus était sous la serre en compagnie de Daenerys et Valérian. Ce dernier apprenait à la jeune fille la botanique sorcière et avec Rémus, ils avaient entrepris de la former à la magie, du moins à la pratique. Les sujets intéressants la jeune fille étant plutôt variés ils avaient souvent des discussions sur telle ou telle plante ou sortilège. Pour sa part Viserys était plus intéressé par ce qui aurait pu correspondre aux soins de créatures magiques. Il passait donc son temps à parler avec Victorian qui était tout de même plus à même de tenir la conversation. Bien entendu il avait souvent des livres sur ces créatures avec lui, notamment sur les dragons.

Mais également sur les potions, plantes et sortilèges de soins. Bien entendu les deux avaient droit à des cours théoriques et pratiques sur les matières de bases, mais se référaient souvent aux livres. De son côté Victorian était retourné discuter avec John et Shannon, et leur expliquait entre autre en quoi consistait le Quidditch. Il avait aussi promis à Shannon que lorsqu'il se sentirait près, il l'emmènerait sur le chemin de travers pour trouver une baguette. Ce à quoi le plus jeune avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, en lui faisant une démonstration. Depuis le temps qu'il s'entrainait il arrivait sans mal à faire voler des objets ou même à changer leur nature. Bien entendu parfois certains objets étaient récalcitrant et explosaient mais c'était de plus en plus rare.

-Dis, vous avez des livres de sciences dans votre bibliothèque? Enfin moldu je veux dire...

Toujours aussi passionné par ces sujets, Shannon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Dans un sens il se sentait en confiance avec Victorian. Et là ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce donc il était beaucoup moins nerveux. Son cerveaux n'avait peut être pas encore eu le temps d'analyser qu'il ne rentrerait chez lui que dans plusieurs jours.

-Eh bien vrai dire pas encore, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller dans le Londres moldu, mais depuis que nous avons rencontré le Docteur la semaine dernière, je songeais à en acheter. On pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux... Tu dois mieux connaitre que moi!

-En fait Shannon est un petit génie, depuis qu'il sait lire il ne fait que ça et retient tout ce qu'il lit! A croire que son cerveaux n'a pas de limite de place!

Le génie en question se mit à rougir fortement et baissa la tête.

-Tu verras, il y a beaucoup de livre dans cette bibliothèque, même si il n'y a pas encore de livres moldu très avancé en matière de sciences, tu as beaucoup de travail! De plus certains sont écrit dans des langues inconnues donc tu pourras t'amuser à tenter de les traduire si tu le souhaites. Enfin tu devras surement revenir si tu veux tout finir! Mais comme je t'ai dit tu viens quand tu veux. On vous donnera un portauloin qui pourra vous transporter de chez vous jusqu'ici.

-Un portau quoi?

-Portauloin, vrai dire il s'agit d'un sort qui, une fois lancé sur un objet, permet à la personne qui le touche de voyager d'un point à un autre. Enfin en résumé.

-Oh, d'accord, c'est vrai que tout est dans le nom de ce truc. Bien sur vous serez également le bienvenue chez nous, même si j'avoue qu'il y a beaucoup moins de place qu'ici.

-Ah et, d'autres personnes risquent de passer de temps en temps, donc ne soyez pas surpris, certaines sont très amicales mais d'autres sont beaucoup plus... comment dire... sarcastiques?

Par sarcastique, et c'était bien gentil, il pensait bien évidement au maître des potions qui passaient de temps en temps pour leurs petites réunions. Il y avait également Lucius Malfoy, maintenant appelé par son prénom par la quasi totalité de la maison. Et malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Malfoy sénior, avait la plaisanterie plus aimable que Severus. Un sarcasme plus doux et amusant, même si ça restait des piques ironiques ou des remarques plus ou moins sévères. Enfin ce genre de choses étaient souvent destinées aux anciens Gryffondor. Mais on ne pouvait pas décemment mettre de côté toutes les années passées à se combattre. C'est d'ailleurs Lucius qui avait appris aux plus jeune la plupart des évènements à venir concernant le Lord, comme par exemple qu'il avait pour projet de prendre Poudlard d'ici septembre.

En tout cas, aucun des membres du foyer ne pouvait faire de remarques désobligeantes vis à vis du gouvernement instauré par le Lord. Rodolphus Lestrange avait pris sont rôle très au sérieux et s'appliquait à ce que son autorité soit respectée. Il avait certes le contrôle sur la Gazette mais n'en abusait pas et laisser l'expression à la population. Les différents membres de l'administration étaient traité de la même manière. Même Bellatrix n'usait pas de son statut d'épouse pour recevoir des faveurs. La seule ombre au tableau était le comportement étrange du Lord. Celui-ci semblait se cacher dans l'ombre, et personne ne savait si c'était un point positif ou pas.


	11. Daniel Jackson

**Chapitre 11 : Daniel Jackson**

Les vraies vacances commencèrent le lendemain matin, du moins si on pouvait appeler ça des vacances puisqu'il s'agissait de faire découvrir le chemin de travers à Shannon et John. Pour l'occasion, ils étaient accompagnés de Victorian et Viserys qui voulait refaire sa réserve d'ingrédients de potion et trouver quelques ouvrages spéciales sur les techniques moldues de soins. Le reste de la troupe était restée au cottage à préparer une sorte de programme de vacances pour montrer le plus de choses possibles à Shannon. Et ils prenaient cette mission très à cœur. D'ailleurs ils devaient toujours contacter Charlie pour organiser une rencontre avec les dragons, comme il avait été promis aux Targaryen.

En arrivant dans le chaudron baveur, c'est un Shannon couvert de suie qui atterrit dans les bras de son père également noir de suie. Victorian s'empressa de leur jeter un sortilège de nettoyage. Lui même avait mis du temps avant de ne plus tomber à l'arrivée et y était arrivé il y a peu grâce à l'aide de Valérian.

-C'est encore pire que de prendre l'avion ce truc!

-Hey!

-Mais P'pa c'est vrai...

Victorian sourit et les emmena dans la petite cour à l'arrière du pub. Là il appuya sur plusieurs pierres puis le mur se replia sur lui même de chaque côté pour laisser le passage vers l'allée marchande.

-John, Shannon, bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse!

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans l'allée, Shannon se trouvant entre eux deux, toujours accroché à son père et observant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à porté de ses yeux. Viserys, se trouvant à la droite du petit groupe avait un peu plus de mal à suivre. Depuis quelques temps déjà le chemin de traverse avait retrouvé sa vie et surtout sa population, et était donc la plupart du temps bondé. Le blond se faisait donc bousculé assez souvent et il ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Victorian de ne pas se perdre dans la foule. Ils arrivèrent assez laborieusement devant la boutique d'ingrédients, au plus grand bonheur de tous.

-P'pa, tu crois qu'on va survivre dehors?

John regarda tendrement son fils. C'était vrai que le plus jeune n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de monde, il espérait que l'allée se viderait un peu d'ici à ce qu'ils ressortent.

-T'en fait pas bonhomme, je reste avec toi.

Viserys avait filer directement vers les rayons laissant les trois bruns près de l'entrée. Heureusement la pièce était presque vide, à croire que tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous dans la rue. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la clochette retenti, bousculant légèrement Shannon.

-Encore au milieux Black! Il faut croire que vous cherchez toujours l'attention comme votre père!

Shannon se réfugia derrière son père, ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler l'homme qui venait de le bousculer.

-Vous vous trompez de personne Rogue, à moins que vos cheveux gras ne vous rendent aveugle, faites attention à ce que vous mettez dans vos potions, votre chaudron pourrait ne pas apprécier...

Rogue fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Victorian et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Black n'était pas la personne qu'il avait bousculé, malgré la ressemblance entre les deux.

-Pour votre information, ma vue va très bien. Pas de ma faute si vos fans imitent votre style de dépravé.

-Hm... Je vous prierai de ne pas traiter mon fils de dépravé Mr. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre Victorian mais laissez mon fils en dehors de ça!

-Et vous êtes?

-John Sheppard. Et le jeune homme à qui vous devez des excuses est mon fils, Shannon.

Le dit Shannon serra un peu plus la chemise de son père en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Pourquoi le monsieur semblait si étonné que ça? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal?

-Black! Explications! Tout de suite!

-On dit, avez vous une explication au fait que cette personne me ressemble, monsieur Black, s'il vous plait? Et oui j'ai une explication, mais vous ne l'aurez pas maintenant. Commencez déjà par vous excusez.

-Tss, on en reparlera.

Sur ce le maître des potions se dirigea vers les étagères alors que Viserys revenait avec un sac contenant quelques bocaux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Il est toujours comme ça votre ami?

-Ami est un bien grand mot.

Viserys remarqua enfin l'homme en noir se trouvant à la caisse et ne pu que faire un « oh » compréhensif. Il avait lui même croisé le maître des potions, deux fois, et si il n'avait pas poser quelques questions sur le sujet des potions, surement qu'il n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à cet homme. Il préférait de loin avoir une conversation avec Mr Malfoy. C'était de loin moins laborieux. Ils ressortirent pour affronter la foule et pénétrèrent dans la boutique de livres. Là le temps qu'ils y passèrent fut beaucoup plus long. Non seulement il y avait plus de monde mais Shannon pris un malin plaisir à trainer John dans tous les rayons. Autant dire qu'en ressortant ils avaient plusieurs ouvrages dans les mains. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers l'allée des embrumes. Hors de question que Shannon prennent sa baguette chez Olivander, manquerait plus qu'il reconnaisse Victorian. Heursement la ruelle était moins fréquentée et ils arrivèrent plutôt facilement à destination.

-Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous?

L'homme au comptoir releva la tête.

-Monsieur Black, des problèmes avec votre baguette?

-Non pas du tout, à vrai dire nous venons pour ce jeune homme. Il s'agit de sa première baguette.

Le regard perçant du vendeur se tourna vers Shannon qui serra la main de son père un peu plus fort, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait décidément pas être le centre de l'attention. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vendeur et un mètre ruban s'envola prendre les mesures de Shannon qui le regardait faire les yeux exorbités.

-Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme, je prend juste vos mesures. C'est très important donc cessez de bouger.

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est votre premier contact avec le monde magique? Si je ne m'abuse votre père est moldu?

-Un problème avec ça?

-Aucun.

-A vrai dire je fais déjà de la magie depuis deux ans.

-Oui de la magie enfantine...

-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué Shannon n'a plus dix ans, et il vous parle de magie sans baguette...

-C'est vrai que je peux sentir un grand potentiel magique en vous jeune homme. J'espère que vous saurez l'utiliser à bon escient...

Sur ces mots, il partit dans l'arrière boutique pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec tout un tas de boîtes. Il en tendit une première à Shannon qui la prit délicatement. Mais ce ne fut que le début d'une série d'échecs. Shannon était au bord de la crise de nerfs, lorsque le vendeur revint enfin avec une dernière baguette. A son souvenir Victorian avait mis beaucoup moins de temps chez Olivander pour ce qui était de sa baguette contenant une plume de phoenix. Presque désespéré, Shannon prit la dernière baguette en main sous le regard surexcité du vendeur. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit et pu entendre un soupire de soulagement de la part du vendeur.

-A baguette difficile, client difficile. Ça fait des années que cette baguette est dans mon arrière boutique.

-Et que contient-elle?

-Aucune idée... C'est mon arrière arrière grand père qui l'a faite, mais il n'a jamais révélé ce qu'il y avait dedans. J'ai bien essayer de le savoir mais je n'ai pas réussit. Une baguette bien spéciale. Elle a rejeter tous ceux qui l'ont essayé, encore plus violemment qu'une baguette normale. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage jeune homme, je ne pense pas pouvoir la réparer si elle se casse.

Shannon regarda la baguette dans sa main. Une sorte d'aura semblait pulser dans sa main, et la sensation agréable n'avait pas diminuée. Il allait vraiment en prendre soin, quoi qu'il en coute.

-Combien vous doit-on?

Victorian régla les frais et ils sortirent tous de la boutique. C'est là que Victorian se sentit observer, mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui la sensation avait déjà disparue.

-Vic' ça va?

Il tourna la tête pour voir que les trois autres étaient déjà un peu plus loin. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois que ça arrivait, même lorsqu'il était au cottage, ce qui était assez perturbant.

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

C'est trois adolescents et un adulte qui débarquèrent complètement vidés au cottages, trois heures plus tard, une dizaine de sac dans les bras de chacun. En passant du côté moldu de Londres, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils reviendraient avec autant de choses. Viserys alla s'affaler sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée, bientôt suivit par Victorian et John. Le seul debout était Shannon qui bien qu'il ait une constitution plus fragile, semblait en pleine forme. Il avait d'ailleurs attrapé plusieurs sacs et s'était précipité dans sa chambre. On ne précisera pas que les sacs en question faisaient partis des plus lourds et contenaient pour la plupart des livres.

-Mais comment il fait?

-Aucune idée, à croire que dès qu'il s'agit de livre...

-Au moins un Potter qui apprécie les études!

Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir un invité surprise se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte allant vers le hall d'entrée.

-Votre curiosité vous perdra Rogue!

-Bon, si ça ne vous ennuis pas, je vais rejoindre mon fils avant qu'il ne se mette à tout lire en même temps. Manquerait plus qu'on ait à y retourner demain!

Sur ce John prit la même sortit que Shannon, laissant Viserys et Victorian seuls avec le maître des potions.

-Alors vous l'avez retrouvé...

-Rémus et Sirius l'ont trouvé... Dans une petite ville à la frontière Américano-québécoise, Graamtown, je crois...

Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il finit par mettre l'information dans un coin de sa tête, et se focalisa sur autre chose. La couverture d'un livre dépassait d'un des sacs et il l'attrapa.

-« Sommes nous seuls dans l'espace »... Intéressant, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a déjà assez de monde ici, vous allez en chercher ailleurs?

-On a déjà la preuve qu'il y a de la vie ailleurs à vrai dire, on cherche juste à savoir où en sont les moldus dans leurs théories.

-Je vois...

Il posa le livre sur la table basse.

-Bien j'étais venus vérifier pour votre frère, je vais rentrer, essayez de ne pas contacter de méchants aliens pendant mon absence surtout...

Sur ces mots, il lança de la poudre de cheminette dans le cheminée et disparu.

-Toujours aussi aimable celui-là.

-Hm.

A ce moment là, Valérian débarqua dans la pièce.

-Dites ça vous dis de retourner en Egypte?

-En Egypte?

-Oui, Bill nous a contacter tout à l'heure, pendant que vous dévalisiez les boutiques, il a du nouveau par rapport à ces militaires américains et cet anneaux bizarre qu'ils ont emmené, mais il a refusé de m'en dire plus.

-En parlant de militaire, faudrait peut être en parler à John, après tout il fait partie de l'US Air force...

-Pas faux, on en reparlera tous ensemble au repas de ce soir, ça évitera de répéter. Dommage que Gab soit pas là, elle qui aime bien l'Egypte. Bon j'vais aller envoyer une lettre à Charlie pour la Roumanie. A toute à l'heure!

Viserys soupira, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'appuie tête du canapé. Il était vraiment épuisé et la perspective de devoir transporter ses livres et ingrédients jusqu'à l'étage l'épuisait déjà. Point positif qui l'angoissait toujours, le fait qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer de vrais dragons. Depuis les quelques jours qu'il était là, il avait pris le temps de lire à leur sujet. A vrai dire ça n'était pas si compliquer que ça dans la théorie. Dans la pratique ça risquait d'être épique, comme le disait souvent Mitsuki. Il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait avec ces grands reptiles.

Il s'était fixé pour but de devenir dresseur de dragon, ou au moins travailler proche d'eux en tout cas, il demanderait plus de précision à ce Charlie lorsqu'il le rencontrerait. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, les différentes espèces se trouvant sur cette planète n'étaient pas si différentes que celles se trouvant sur la sienne. Plus tard, il espérait pouvoir ouvrir une sorte de réserve de dragon, ceux-ci, même si pas encore en voie de disparition, était de moins en moins nombreux, notamment à cause des restrictions des Ministères concernant les créatures magiques. D'ailleurs, il espérait pouvoir placer plus que des dragons dans ces réserves, mais pour l'instant il n'y était pas encore. Il devait déjà apprendre tout ce qui était nécessaire et présenter des diplômes montrant ses compétences. Il avait tellement hâte de voir des dragons qu'il se perdait facilement dans ses pensées.

-Oy! J'te parles blondie!

-Hein?

Viserys releva la tête remarquant que Valérian avait quitté la pièce et que Mitsuki l'avait remplacé.

-Désolé, j'étais dans la lune.

-La lune, mes fesses, on aurait plutôt dit Jupiter! Ça fait dix minutes que j't'appel!

-Certes, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Mitsuki le dévisagea quelques minutes.

-Mais encore?

-Hm. Une partie de cartes moldues ça te dit?

Le blond leva un sourcil, tout ça pour une partie de carte? Ce gosse exagérait toujours les choses. A moins qu'il ne cherche juste qu'à changer de sujet. Enfin il n'était pas là pour le forcer à lui dire quoi que ce soit, si il voulait parler il le ferait bien. En quelques jours qu'ils étaient là il avait bien remarqué que le gamin n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Si tu veux.

De toute manière ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire en attendant le dîner. Il retournerait à ses lectures plus tard.

-Ok tout le monde, j'ai une proposition à vous faire!

Tous autour de la table, actuellement placée dehors et ayant été agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir tout ce petit monde, se tournèrent vers Victorian.

-Bon, alors nous sommes invités à passer quelques jours en Egypte. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, l'an dernier des militaires américains sont aller là bas et ont récupérer quelque chose. Bill pense qu'il s'agit d'un artefact sorcier mais il n'en est pas sur. Aussi fait-il des recherches pour savoir ce que ça peut bien être. Et il tient à nous mettre au courant. Donc voilà, si vous voulez venir dites le mois il faut que je réserves l'hôtel.

-L'Egytpe... mais y'a du sable partoouuuuuuut, c'est nul le sable... Itaii!

-C'est pas obligatoire gamin.

-C'est pas une raison pour m'frapper vieux débris!

-Hm!

-Mitsuki si tu veux rester tu peux. D'autres personnes veulent rester?

-Je reste avec le morveux.

-Qui t'as traité de morveux!

Finalement après une heure de délibérations, il fut conclu que Victorian, Shannon, John et Viserys partiraient. Daenerys préférait rester pour s'entrainer avec Rémus, Nath pour soit disait surveiller Mitsuki, Sirius restait avec Rémus qui devait rester à cause de ses problèmes de fourrures, et Valérian avait préféré rester pour surveiller le cottage. Victorian fit donc une réservation pour quatre personnes dans un des meilleurs hôtel à proximité et prépara une lettre pour Bill qu'il prévoyait d'envoyer le lendemain lorsqu'Hyppolite serait revenu de Roumanie. Le voyage était prévu pour la semaine suivante, ce qui leur laissait le temps de se reposer quelques jours avant de repartir. Heureusement les deux Sheppard avaient réussit à glaner trois semaines de vacances.

Après le repas, tout le monde repartit à ses occupations et John monta retrouver Shannon qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Il toqua trois fois et ouvrit la porte. Sur le lit se tenait son fils, en tailleur, concentré, sa baguette à la main et un livre de sortilège de première année devant lui.

-Je peux entrer?

Shannon se tourna vers son père. Il était tellement concentré sur la magie qu'il n'avait même pas entendu les coups à la porte. Le petit brun acquiesça et baissa son bras tenant sa baguette. John referma la porte et alla s'asseoir près de son fils.

-Est ce que ça va?

Le petit brun acquiesça sans vraiment le regarder. Il était plutôt fatigué en cette fin de journée, mais voulait absolument maitriser au moins un sort se trouvant dans le livre. A vrai dire il arrivait déjà à faire voler les objets sans baguette et sans formule mais il voulait essayer avec. Il avait réussit à faire voler un oreiller de quelques centimètres pour l'instant mais pas plus. Alors que sans baguette, l'oreiller volait tranquillement d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre sans problème. A vrai dire il soupçonnait que sa concentration n'était pas assez forte, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire passer sa magie dans le bout de bois comme il voulait.

-T'es sure? Pas trop fatigué? T'as vu beaucoup de monde en même pas deux jours.

-Ça va... C'est bizarre mais ça va...

John sourit. Son fils était toujours un peu réticent à lui dire si il allait bien ou mal. Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas fait de crise alors c'était que ça devait aller. Et puis Shannon n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air très gêné par les autres adolescents, même si il cherchait souvent à être seul. Enfin qui ne chercherait pas un peu de solitude pour se reposer après avoir pris l'avion ou visiter le chemin de traverse pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis assez longtemps pour en juger.

-Ça te dirais d'écrire une lettre au docteur Verendi demain? On pourrait demander à Victorian de nous prêter son aigle pour l'envoyer. J'me demande comment il réagirait en voyant un aigle royal lui tendant une lettre!

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du plus jeune, faiblard certes, mais sourire quand même.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais?

-J'essaye d'utiliser les sorts du livre. Mais ça marche pas aussi bien que sans la baguette.

Il soupira dépité, puis retenta de faire voler l'oreiller. Légèrement énervé par ses précédentes tentatives, l'oreiller s'envola dès que le sort l'eut touché et alla s'écraser au plafond avant de retomber par terre dans un nuage de plumes blanches.

-Tsss.

-Tu devrais peut être demander conseil à ton frère pour ce genre de chose. Il a l'habitude d'utiliser une baguette. Mais on verra ça demain, trop de plumes ont voler ce soir! Continu à lire si tu veux mais n'oublie pas de dormir. Allez hop va mettre ton pyjama et te laver les dents!

-Hey je suis plus un bébé!

-Je sais, c'est vrai que tu as beaucoup grandit depuis la première fois que j't'ai vu. Mais tu seras toujours mon fils quoi qu'il arrive! Et ça même si tu remplis cette maison de plume d'oreiller! Allez hop!

-D'accord j'y vais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shannon était au lit, une pile de livre juste à côté, et un verre d'eau pas très loin non plus.

-Allez bonne nuit bonhomme!

-Bonne nuit P'pa.

John sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres alors que Shannon reprenait sa lecture où il s'était arrêté. Malgré sa volonté il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps là dans la cuisine Rémus et Daenerys avaient finit de faire la vaisselle et s'était assit pour boire un thé.

-Dites Rémus, qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon frère?

Rémus la regarda plutôt surpris par la question. A vrai dire il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Les deux blonds semblaient être un peu à part mais s'adaptaient plutôt bien. En fait il n'avait jamais fait attention à leur relation. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant puis finit par répondre.

-Eh bien, il a l'air plutôt réservé mais en dehors de cela, je dirais qu'il est responsable et amical avec tout le monde. Il y a un problème?

Daenerys soupira légèrement. Elle avait bien remarqué des changements dans le comportement de son frère et ça la bouleversait. plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

-C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

-Comment ça?

-Disons qu'avant qu'on entre dans le TARDIS, il était colérique, égocentrique, et se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait se passer hors de son petit monde. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'est pas fait une crise de colère parce qu'il ne peut pas accéder à son fichu trône. Le changement est vraiment déconcertant.

Rémus réfléchit et tenta de se remémorer l'attitude du blond depuis la jour où il l'avait rencontré. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir du blond était un jeune adulte renfermé. A vrai dire une fois dans le TARDIS il avait presque eut l'air soulagé, comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger le jeune homme, il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien et le blondinet restait généralement avec Victorian ou Valérian voire Nath.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a pu être avant mais étant donné que vous commencez une nouvelle vie ici, peut être pourrais tu lui laisser une deuxième chance.

Le regard de la blonde se perdit dans le vague. Elle avait essayé d'éviter son frère depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans ce monde, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à son comportement bizarre. Par la même occasion, elle en avait profité pour se rapprocher de Rémus et Sirius ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure Mitsuki. D'ailleurs elle attendait impatiemment de rencontrer Gabrielle et Tonks, parce que pour le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment rencontrer d'autres filles. D'après Rémus, Gabrielle était un peu plus âgée qu'elle, et Tonks était déjà adulte. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être entourée d'adulte. Enfin ça la changerait au moins des servantes. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir apprendre à être une vraie jeune fille terrienne. Certes Rose lui en avait parlé un peu mais elle ne se voyait pas vraiment faire un pas en avant toute seule. Pour choisir ses vêtements, elle avait eu l'aide indirecte de Narcissa.

A vrai dire la rencontre s'était avéré très positive pour la jeune Targaryen. L'adulte s'était en quelque sorte reconnue en la jeune fille et avait pris en main de l'aider à se faire une garde robe digne de ce nom. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas venir au cottage aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. En attendant la jeune française, Daenerys passait le plus clair de son temps à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et manières de se défendre et d'attaquer, rattrapant son retard jour après jour. Elle avait clairement remarqué que le petit groupe n'était pas à prendre à la légère et ne voulait pas faire tâche. Ce qui l'avait choqué d'ailleurs chez son frère était qu'il préférait se concentrer sur des matières moins offensives, comme les soins ou la botanique. Jamais dans leur monde elle ne l'aurait vu s'occuper d'un animal blessé ou d'une simple plante verte. Non il aurait surement dit quelque chose comme : "Ce n'est pas digne du dernier dragon!" Mais après coup, elle se rendait compte que malgré ces phrases toutes faites, il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisager d'apprendre à se battre. Elle avait beaucoup de questions en tête et était plutôt réticente à aller les lui poser. De plus il ferait partie de l'expédition pour l'Egypte et ne serait pas là pendant quelques jours. Elle attendrait son retour.

-Vous avez peut être raison.

Elle bu la dernière gorgée de son thé et alla nettoyer la tasse dans l'évier. Puis souhaita une bonne nuit à Rémus et monta se coucher.

La fin de semaine passa très vite et le petit groupe de quatre se retrouva rapidement devant les étendues de sables, debout, plus ou moins réveiller, devant un jeune homme roux ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-John, Shannon, Viserys, je vous présente Bill Weasley. Bill voilà Viserys Targaryen dont je t'ai déjà parlé, John Sheppard et son fils et aussi mon frère Shannon.

-Enchanté! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, la journée risque d'être un peu longue, mais promis vous pourrez visiter les lieux avant de partir.

-T'en fait pas, on a réservé à l'hôtel pour une semaine, on a largement le temps. Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire de si important qu'une lettre ne suffisait pas?

-Pas ici, venez, on va aller dans un endroit plus sure.

Devant l'air perplexe des quatre autres, le rouquin pris la direction du désert, vite suivit par la petite troupe. Après quelques minutes de marches dans le sable, ils arrivèrent devant une tente en toile dans laquelle Bille pénétra, les invitant à faire pareil. Devant l'air légèrement sceptique des Sheppard et de Viserys, Victorian insista et ils finirent par entrer. Quelle ne furent pas leur surprise lorsque l'intérieur parut beaucoup plus spacieux que l'extérieur. D'ailleurs Viserys ne pu que faire la comparaison avec le TARDIS mais garda sa réflexion pour lui. Bill les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table basse et leur servit des rafraichissements.

-Bien, pour te répondre Victorian, j'en ai appris un peu plus sur les militaires qui ont emmené l'anneau.

Il pris place entre le blond et Victorian et bu une gorgée de thé glacé.

-Pour commencé, j'ai interrogé pas mal de gens. Et j'ai notamment utilisé du véritaserum sur certains même si c'est interdit en Angleterre, l'Egypte accepte ce genre de chose, allez savoir pourquoi. Enfin bref, apparemment de ce que j'ai compris, les militaires suivaient les indications données par un groupe d'archéologues. Ils auraient trouvé dans une pyramide, un moyen de voyager dans l'espace, d'une planète à l'autre.

-L'anneau?

-Tout à fait. J'ai réussit à trouver un nom en rapport avec cette expédition, sans pour autant savoir si il s'agit d'un des archéologues. Mais le nom de Daniel Jackson est apparut dans plusieurs des réponses que j'ai reçue. Alors je me suis documenté sur cet homme. Ce que j'ai trouvé de plus probable, c'est des articles dans des magasines scientifiques d'il y a quelques années, qui démontraient que les anciennes civilisations se servaient des pyramides pour communiquer dans l'espace, ou qu'elles venaient elles même d'autres planètes. Pas la peine de dire que ces articles ont été descendus par la critique. Enfin c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, depuis que ces militaires sont venus, je n'ai pas réussit à trouver une seule trace de ce Daniel Jackson. Plus aucun article, rien.

Victorian bu une gorgée de thé glacé, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ce fut la voix de Shannon qui le sortit de sa réfléxion.

-Ils ont peut être réussit à ouvrir leur anneau et aller sur d'autres planètes. Si c'est ça, ça m'étonnerait pas que le gouvernement cherche à le garder secret défense.

-Je suis d'accord avec Shannon, le gouvernement américain est très à cheval sur tout ce qui est secret défense, y'a qu'à voir ce qu'il y a comme rumeur concernant la zone cinquante et un. Le sujet "extra terrestre" est à la fois très prisé mais aussi tabou. C'est vraiment contradictoire mais c'est comme ça.

-Donc actuellement on aurait des gens qui traversent une sorte d'anneau et se promènent sur des planètes différentes tous les jours sans que personne sur Terre ne s'en doute. C'est énorme comme découverte!

-Encore mieux, tu imagines si dans ces autres mondes il y a d'autres sorciers? Après tout il y'en avait bien sur ma planète, pourquoi pas ailleurs? Et peut être même que le secret de la magie se cache dans les étoiles. Après tout qui sait comment elle est apparue sur Terre?

-C'est vrai de l'apparition de la magie reste un sujet inexploré. Au début je pensais que c'était parce que le sujet était en quelques sorte tabou et que les sangs pures avaient du mal à se dire que les sorciers descendaient peut être de moldus mutants mais si la magie venait d'ailleurs cela pourrait être une autre hypothèse a explorer.

Les joues du blond rosirent légèrement, il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir dit quelque chose d'important mais il était content que Victorian prennent ses paroles comme quelque chose de possible. A vrai dire l'avis du brun lui importait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il était se son côté. De son côté de quoi il n'en savait rien mais de son côté quand même.

-C'est bien toutes ces hypothèses les jeunes mais pour être sure de tout ça, il faudrait déjà pouvoir contacter le gouvernement américains et les forcer à briser le secret défense pour qu'ils acceptent de prendre en compte l'existence de la magie, mais aussi du fait que vous voulez connaître son origine. Enfin ce que j'veux dire par là c'est qu'il s'agit du gouvernement américain pas du videur d'une boîte de nuit...

L'excitation générale baissa d'un cran mais l'idée restait toujours imprégnée dans les esprits. Finalement la conversation dévia sur Charlie et ses dragons. Victorian avait reçu une réponse quelques jours avant, lui confirmant qu'ils pourraient venir à la fin mars, une femelle allait mettre bas à ce moment là et il voulait montrer cet évènement aux jeunes. Malheureusement à ce moment là les Sheppard seraient déjà repartis pour les USA, mais Viserys avait prit l'initiative de ramener le plus de photos possibles et de les leurs envoyer le temps qu'ils puissent eux même voir des dragons.

Puis Bill leur raconta que lors de ses investigations pour le travail, dans certaines pyramides encore inexplorées par les moldus ils avaient trouvé des sortes d'amphores brisées avec des squelettes de serpents étranges à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvaient être mais en tout cas ces choses ne venaient pas du monde magique et surtout elles étaient mortes. Il promit à Victorian de le tenir au courant si il en trouvait d'autre et de lui en envoyer un spécimen dans la mesure du possible.

Le reste du séjour passa plutôt rapidement, et fut dédié à des visites de monuments célèbres ainsi qu'à des occupations plus touristiques. Le rouquin en profita pour leur faire goûter quelques verres d'alcool fabriqué sur place, ce qui ne plut pas à tout le monde mais qui resta tout de même une expérience parmi tant d'autres.


	12. Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 12 : Premiers contacts**

**Quelque part en Angleterre**

-Potter n'est toujours pas réapparu?

-Non monsieur.

-C'est fâcheux, la situation commence à dégénérer... Tom prend trop de pouvoir...

-Monseigneur, si je puis me permettre...

-Quoi encore?

-Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre se son désister, pourtant nous sommes sure qu'ils n'ont pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

-Tu penses à un nouveau leader qui ne se serait pas encore dévoiler? Potter?

Un rire froid et puissant se répercuta sur les parois de l'immense grotte dans laquelle se déroulait la scène.

-Pourtant Lupin en fait partie monseigneur!

-NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON!

-Pardon monseigneur.

-Trouvez ce soit disant leader! Potter doit mourir! Est-ce clair! Tom doit mourir! Je dois être le seul! Disposez!

-POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN!

L'écho de la dernière phrase, prononcée par toutes les personnes présentes, se répercuta sur les parois et le lieu mis plusieurs secondes à retrouver le silence. Entre temps la pièce s'était vidée, ne laissant plus qu'une boule de lumière flottant au dessus d'un autel sacrificiel.

-Bientôt, bientôt...

**Ministère de la magie**

-My Lord, vous vouliez me voir?

Le mangemort s'inclina devant le Lord Noir.

-Rodolphus, j'ai une mission à te confier. Une mission dont tu ne devra parler à personne, pas même à Lucius ou à ta femme. Est ce clair?

-Très clair My Lord.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le Lord s'était installer un bureau au Ministère jouxtant celui du Ministre. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, celui-ci bénéficiait de toutes les protections nécessaires et peu nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient y pénétrer et cela même avec une autorisation.

Le Lord se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil.

-Bien... Cette mission concerne le jeune Potter...

Rodolphus parut légèrement surpris l'espace d'un dixième de seconde. Le sujet Potter n'avait plus été abordé depuis déjà un an au moins. Que le Lord aborde le sujet avec lui était d'autant plus surprenant qu'en plus il s'agissait d'une mission.

-A vrai dire je sais où il se trouve depuis le début. Ta mission sera de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ni à lui, ni à ses amis...

-Mais My Lord?

Cette fois-ci Rodolphus était complètement perdu. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres fines du Lord.

-Ta surprise étant compréhensible, je te pardonne ton insolence...

Le mangemort baissa la tête en s'excusant.

-Je sais également que deux de mes mangemorts sont avec lui et l'aide. Ainsi tu devras faire attention à ne pas être démasqué. A vrai dire la protection que tu devra leur fournir sera surtout d'un point de vu administratif ainsi qu'en ce qui concerne les articles de presse. Pour ce qui est du reste je m'en charge.

-My Lord, si je puis me permettre... pourquoi voulez vous que Potter soit protéger... Pas que je remette vos ordres en question, mais avouez que c'est assez inattendu...

Un ricanement lui répondit alors que le mangemort ne savait plus où se mettre. Le Lord avait le chic pour agir bizarrement ces temps-ci, il pouvait passer du calme totale à la tempête en quelques secondes.

-Vois-tu Rodolphus, Potter et ses amis se sont mis en tête de faire quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis mon retour... Certes si je l'avais fait avant, cela aurait été plus rapide mais les voir se débattre avec le peu d'indices qu'ils récupèrent, est beaucoup plus amusant... D'ailleurs pour ton information, Potter a changer d'identité et il n'est plus une menace pour notre cause...

Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres, à vrai dire Lord Voldemort semblait vraiment s'amuser de cette situation plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu n'auras qu'à faire en sorte qu'aucun article dépréciatif concernant Potter ne paraisse dans la Gazette. Pas de glorification non plus ou d'affirmation qu'il nous a rejoint, juste le minimum. Oh... et tu feras paraître ça dans les petites annonces de la Gazette.

Le Lord ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bout de papier plié en quatre, scellé par un cachet de cire. Il le tendit à Rodolphus qui le saisit avec une légère appréhension. Apparemment il ne verrait ce qu'il contenait qu'en même temps que tout le monde dans la prochaine édition de la Gazette.

-Dis à ta femme de venir me voir.

-Bien My Lord.

Le mangemort sortit de la pièce et transmis le message à Bellatrix dont le bureau se trouvait à l'étage du dessus, avant de se diriger vers les locaux de la Gazette. Hors de question qu'il laisse quiconque porter ce message jusqu'à la Gazette.

Dans le bureau du Lord, Lucius succéda à Bellatrix. En tant que secrétaire il n'avait généralement que de la paperasse à faire ou transporter des ordres à tel ou tel étage, rien de bien passionnant pour un aristocrate de son rang d'après lui. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre, surtout pas devant le Lord. En sortant le brune lui envoya un sourire narquois et supérieur mais ne lui adressa aucun mot.

-Lucius, j'ai une mission pour toi!

-My Lord.

Le blond s'inclina comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se trouvait devant le Lord.

-Comme tu le sais, je compte bientôt attaquer Poudlard. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais mettre en place le nouveau programme scolaire et recruter les nouveaux professeurs... C'est pour cela que je te place à la tête du département concernant la scolarité des sorciers. Considère ça comme une promotion si tu le souhaites, tu n'en auras pas moins de travail et je considèrerais un relâchement comme valant une punition, suis-je clair?

-Très clair My Lord.

Lucius n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour gagner la confiance du Lord mais en tout cas il n'en était pas moins fier. Pas que la scolarité l'intéresse plus que cela, mais c'était toujours mieux que secrétaire du ministre.

-Des propositions de cours et de professeurs se trouvent déjà sur ton nouveau bureaux. Je tiens à avoir un compte rendu complet de tous tes résultats. Qu'est ce que tu attends! L'attaque aura lieux dans quelques semaines, ne traine pas!

-Bien My Lord!

Le blond repris ses esprits et sortit du bureau du Lord alors que celui-ci se mettait à rire devant l'attitude de ses mangemorts. Merlin qu'ils étaient faciles à manier. C'était des plus amusant. L'attaque aurait lieu dans deux semaines à vrai dire, à la mi avril, mais il garderait cette information secrète jusque là, même Bellatrix ne serait pas mise au courant avant le jour J. Les élèves seraient certes encore présents dans le châteaux, mais justement cela amènerait les professeurs et membres de l'Ordre à s'en préoccuper. Bien sur hors de question que les gamins soient touchés de sorts mortels.

Lucius pénétra dans son nouveau bureau, se trouvant à l'étage du dessous. Celui-ci avait été vidé de son propriétaire près d'un mois plus tôt et personne n'y avait plus mis les pieds, hormis les elfes de maisons qui y faisaient le ménage. Une fois la porte fermée, le blond soupira. Il pourrait annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à Narcissa dès le soir venu. En attendant il aperçu une pile de dossier et plusieurs parchemins sur le bureau. Au fond de la pièce un grand placard pour ranger les dossiers était présente, à côté d'un petit canapé en cuir semblant confortable. La pièce en elle même était plutôt bien aménagée et lumineuse. Quelques étagères, du parquet, de la peinture blanche sur les murs, des boiseries foncées. Rien de bien spécial mais c'était peut être mieux pour un bureau. Il remarqua également un vase contenant une orchidée posté sur une étagère près de la fenêtre. Fenêtre magique évidement puisqu'ils était dans les sous sol, mais qui laissait voir un beau soleil derrière des rideaux blancs transparents.

Sans plus attendre Lucius s'approcha du bureau et s'assit dans le siège en cuir, venant surement du monde moldu, mais pour le coup il s'en fichait le fauteuil était des plus confortable. Il pianota sur le bureau le regard dans le vague et saisit un parchemin pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Celui-ci concernait les différentes matières pouvant être enseignée à Poudlard ainsi qu'un résumé des sujets de cours pouvant être abordés. La mention : "A choisir" était présente en haut du document. Il y avait là plus d'une dizaine de matière, dont certaines ressemblant ou reprenant totalement les matières déjà enseignées à Poudlard.

Bien si il voulait commencer par quelque chose, autant qu'il commence à choisir les matières qui allaient être enseignées. Finalement il allait peut être apprécier ce travail plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En tout cas, il ne verrait plus Bellatrix qui trainait souvent à l'étage du dessus. Il passa une heure à débattre intérieurement sur quelles matières méritaient d'être sauvées ou pas puis pris un des parchemins où se trouvait un modèle d'emplois du temps, pour tenter de faire rentrer les matières de bases, histoire de voir ce qui pouvait être mis en option et dans quels horaires. Il allait faire un emplois du temps type pour chaque année, avant de voir ce que pourrait donner les professeurs. Surement que certaines matières seraient supprimée par manque de ceux-ci de toute façon. Malgré cela, il espérait que la plupart resteraient.

Pour résumé, les matières principales resteraient Métamorphose, Potion, Botanique, Sortilège, la Défense contre les forces du mal étant remplacée par Défense et Duel dans le monde magique. En option, on retrouvait les soins aux créatures magiques à quoi était rajouté un cours de théorie sur la connaissance de ces êtres, la divination serait conservée mais à la condition de trouver un vrai professeur, les runes et l'arithmancie seraient également conservées, une option spéciale pour les premières années concernant les connaissances de bases à avoir sur le monde magique serait également mise en place, mais Lucius hésitait à rendre le sujet obligatoire. D'après les documents sur son bureau, il était clair que les nés moldus garderaient une place à Poudlard malgré tout, il était donc indispensable qu'ils rattrapent leur retard rapidement et le blond craignait que le fait que ce ne soit qu'une option restreigne ne nombre des élèves dans cette matière.

Un cours de Combat dans le monde magique serait également ajouté en option à partir de la cinquième année, ainsi qu'un cour sur la magie noir et autres matières se rapportant au sujet. Bien entendu les élèves auraient beaucoup plus de choix mais aussi plus d'heures de cours chaque jours. Mais le blond considérait ça comme naturel pour avoir un réel aperçu du monde magique. Il hésitait pour l'instant à mettre en place une année scolaire en plus pour alléger un peu le tout mais pour l'instant s'en tint aux matières. De toute manière il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer au Manoir. Il rangea son travail dans un nouveau dossier et le rangea dans un tiroir du bureau. Il laissa les dossiers toujours empilés sur son bureaux et ne rangea que les parchemins dans le même tiroir que le reste. Le lendemain serait surement chargé. Il voulait finir ça rapidement, pour être sur que le Lord aient tous les documents et puissent lui donner son avis avant que l'attaque ait lieux. Il allait fermer la porte mais finalement retourna jusqu'à son bureau et pris les dossiers et son travail avec lui. Il mit le tout dans une sacoche et rentra chez lui après avoir fermer la porte à clé. Narcissa allait surement mal prendre qu'il travail au Manoir mais plus vite il aurait finit mieux ce serait.

Lucius manqua de recracher son café lorsqu'il ouvrit le sixième dossier des possibles membres du personnel. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une fiche au nom de Rémus Lupin avec une petite photos d'identification en haut à droite. L'idée qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une plaisanterie ou d'un test lui passa par la tête et il passa aux dossiers suivants. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque deux autres dossiers attirèrent son attention. En effet dans la pile se trouvaient également une fiche concernant Nymphadora Tonks ainsi qu'une deuxième sur Neville Longdubas. Certes il avait entendu parler de leurs compétences en Défense, Métamorphose et Botanique mais le Lord prenait-il ces fiches au sérieux? Aux dernières nouvelles il s'agissait de proches de Potter. Pas que ça le dérange personnellement mais il y avait de quoi se poser des questions vis à vis des motivations du Lord. Malgré ses questions, le blond posa les trois dossiers sur la pile des professeurs potentiels. Il devrait en parler au Lord avant de s'occuper de ces candidatures en particulier. Avisant de l'heure plus que tardive, il finit par tout ranger et alla retrouver sa femme dans leur chambre à coucher.

**Graamtown**

Les Sheppard venaient à peine de revenir d'Angleterre, l'avion les avaient amené jusqu'à Whashington et le reste avait du être fait en voiture. Le trajet avait parut durer des jours et ils furent contents de voir enfin la silhouette de leur maison se dessiner au milieu de la lumière envoyée par les phares de la voiture. Il devait être trois heures du matin et John commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Shannon avait décroché pour s'endormir dans l'auto. Fait rare chez le plus jeune qui ne supportait pas plus les longs trajets en voiture que ceux en avion.

La voiture se gara devant la maison et John regarda son fils, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et d'en sortir. Il contourna le véhicule et ouvrit la portière passager, pris soin de ne pas réveiller son fils en détachant sa ceinture ou en le prenant dans ses bras, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il se chercha pendant cinq bonnes minutes les clefs dans la poche de sa veste, chose pas si facile lorsqu'on avait quelqu'un dans ses bras il fallait l'avouer. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte de la cuisine et pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. D'un coup de coude bien placé il atteint l'interrupteur et la lumière s'alluma. Vérifiant une dernière fois que Shannon était bien calé dans ses bras il monta les escaliers et alla déposer son fils sur son lit, et pris soin de lui enlever tout vêtement superflu avant de le border et de redescendre prendre les bagages dans la voiture.

**Poudlard vers 6h du matin**

-Ronald Weasley! Ça fait des mois que tu es professeur de vol dans cette école et tu n'es toujours pas fichu de lever à l'heure pour ne serait ce qu'aller à tes cours, c'est affligeant!

-Roh, Mione, t'abuse, il est même pas sept heure, j'suis loin d'être à la bourre! Laisse moi dormir!

Le brunette, les poings sur les hanches lança un regard noir à son petit ami avant de faire demi tour et de sortir de leur chambre à coucher, marmonnant quelque chose concernant l'exemple que le professeurs devaient donné à leurs élèves. Discours que Ron n'écouta même pas, déjà en train de ronfler, le nez plongé dans son oreiller. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, que Harry avait disparu pour leur bonheur à tous les deux, et qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Suite au retour officiel du Lord Noir et à la prise du Ministère, Poudlard était en quelque sorte devenu un centre d'accueil pour les membres de l'Ordre et le reste des résistants, sans oublier bien entendu les quelques élèves qui étaient revenus. Aussi certains membres de l'Ordre avait pris la place de professeurs, comme Ron et Hermione l'avait fait pour les postes de professeurs de vol et d'étude des Runes.

Plusieurs professeurs avaient d'ailleurs désertés, partant à l'étranger, ou adhérant plus ou moins au nouveau système. A la tête de l'école, McGonagall et Chourave se démenaient pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Laissant tomber la résistance, elle se débattait surtout pour garder la fonction première de Poudlard, c'est à dire la fonction scolaire. Elles étaient d'ailleurs farouchement opposées à l'installation de l'Ordre et à la militarisation de l'établissement. Selon elle, rien n'était plus mauvais pour l'apprentissage des élèves. Mais personne ne semblait les écouter sur ce point là et les deux femmes commençaient sérieusement à désespérer, surtout lorsqu'on voyait le niveau plus ou moins recommandable de certains professeurs. Flitwick avait donné sa démission et avait décréter qu'il partait en vacances dans les îles canari, Rogue avait bien sur disparu après la mort de Dumbledore, Slughorn également et il était impossible de remettre la main sur lui, et Trelawney s'était cloîtrée définitivement dans sa tour. Pour ce qui était des remplaçant, Maugrey traumatisait les élèves plus qu'autre chose en Défense alors que Ginny Weasley tentait d'apprendre quelques petites choses en Sortilège et que d'autres membres de l'Ordre avait entreprit de devenir professeurs alors qu'ils étaient plus incompétents dans ce domaine qu'un scrout à pétard dans le lac.

Minerva en était même jusqu'à souhaiter que l'école tombe aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que l'école retrouve sa fonction première. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sans savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait l'école comme une seconde maison et espérait qu'il y tienne toujours assez pour en faire un lieux neutre et surtout qui enseigne aux élèves tout ce qu'ils devraient pouvoir savoir. Ne restait de compétent dans l'école que Pomona, Poppy, Argus et elle même.

Le soir du quatre avril, n'y tenant plus après une énième dispute avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante, elle remonta dans son bureau suivie par Poppy, Argus et Pomona, dans le but très clair d'arrêter le massacre. L'école devait redevenir une école quoi qu'il puisse en coûter.

-Minerva, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça! Il faut faire quelque chose!

-Mais quoi Poppy! Si nous ne faisons qu'envoyer un hiboux au Ministère ils vont s'en rendre compte!

-Je ne supporte plus de voir des élèves passer aussi souvent dans mon infirmerie Minerva! A croire que le personnel n'est même pas assez compétent pour les surveiller!

-De plus j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne leur apprennent même pas le minimum de respect qu'il devrait leur inculquer, c'est désastreux, plus aucune retenues, plus aucun respect, cette école va bientôt tomber en miette!

-Argus a raison, Minerva, ce matin même dans ma classe trois élèves ont séché le cour et lorsque je les ai croisé au repas de midi, que je leur ai donné une retenue ils sont allé se plaindre à Miss Weasley pour qu'elle leur enlève! Rien ne va plus!

-Même les elfes de Maison ne supportent plus cette situation et je les plains, eux qui sont obliger d'obéir sans rien dire. Vraiment Minerva, il faut agir maintenant! Ce n'est plus possible autrement.

-Je sais bien Poppy, je sais bien, mais comment?

-Eh bien, vous êtes la directrice de l'école non? De ce que j'en sais, les elfes de maison sont fidèles au directeur, peut être que...

-Vous voulez envoyer un elfe de maison au Ministère? Ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. J'espère de tout coeur qu'ils réagiront vite et en bien. A vrai dire même si Poudlard commence à enseigner la magie noire je crois que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire qu'actuellement.

-Heureusement ce bureau n'est accessible que grâce un mot de passe, nous pourrons rester ici si les membres de l'Ordre s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

-Vous avez raison Poppy. Agissons maintenant! WINKI!

Un Pop sonore retentit dans la pièce et le petit elfe de maison apparut devant les quatre personnes présentent.

-Mme la directrice McGonagall a appelé Winki?

-Winki, tu vas être chargée d'une mission très importante ce soir, est ce que tu te sens capable de délivrer un message directement au Ministère?

La voix de la directrice s'était faite plus sure d'elle et l'elfe de maison pris un air plus sérieux.

-Winki fera tout ce que la directrice lui dira de faire Mme!

McGonagall déglutit et attrapa parchemin, plume et encre pour rédiger un message, une fois finit elle le présenta aux trois autres membres du personnel qui le signèrent également. Une fois le document scellé, Minerva le confia à la petite elfe.

-Nous comptons sur toi Winki, donne ce message au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même ou au Ministre mais à personne d'autre, tu as compris?

-Winki a compris Mme la directrice, Winki transmet le message au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou au Ministre Lestrange, à personne d'autre!

-Bien vas y maintenant!

Un autre Pop sonore se fit entendre et l'elfe de maison disparu, laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce.

-Prions Merlin pour que tout se passe bien.

Commença alors une longue attente dans le bureau directorial.

**Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, 19h même jour.**

Un pop sonore retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. L'elfe de maison regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit personne dans la pièce. Elle qui avait espéré ne pas avoir à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était raté. Les oreilles baissées elle commença à s'approcher lentement de la porte où des lettres d'or indiqué "Lord Voldemort" sur un petit écriteau. Elle allait toquer à la porte lorsque celle se trouvant derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer un grand homme blond avec plusieurs dossiers à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi?

-Pardon Monsieur, Winki a une mission, elle doit transmettre un message au Ministre ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Un message? De qui? On ne dérange pas le Lord comme ça!

-Mme la directrice de Poudlard Monsieur, c'est très urgent monsieur!

-McGonagall qui envoie un message par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison... Suit moi!

Le blond poussa légèrement l'elfe de maison du pieds et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Sans attendre Lucius entra dans la pièce, l'elfe sur ses talons.

-Tu es en retard Lucius!

-Pardonnez moi My Lord, mais cet elfe de maison insistait pour vous voir en personne. Il semblerait que McGonagall vous envoie du courrier.

-Du courrier, donne moi ça!

Timidement Winki s'approcha de l'homme assis dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau et lui tandis le message sans oser rien dire. Sans se préoccuper des deux autres, le Lord décacheta le parchemin et entrepris de lire. Un sourire s'étendit de plus en plus sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcourraient le document.

-Eh bien Lucius je crois que Poudlard sera à nous plus facilement que prévu. Cette vieille chouette nous demande clairement de l'aide pour virer la résistance de l'école et nous propose même quelques informations utiles pour que ce soit rapide, que demander de plus!

-My Lord c'est assez inattendu.

-Finalement nous pourrons peut être avoir Poudlard à l'amiable et éviter de détruire une partie des locaux avec des combats superflus. Tu m'as apporter ce que je t'ai demander?

-Oui My Lord, voici les dossiers pré-sélectionné des potentiels membres du personnel de Poudlard ainsi que les emplois du temps possible et et les matières sélectionnées, comme vous m'avez demander. Ne reste plus que quelques entretiens à faire passer. A ce propos, j'ai trouver les dossiers de Lupin, Tonks et Longdubas, est ce que vous pensez qu'ils seront apte à...

-Quel est ton avis sur le sujet Lucius?

Pris de cours, le blond se figea l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre. Eh bien quitte à mettre en avant leurs compétences plus que leur camps.

-Eh bien, Lupin semble avoir eu de très bon résultat lorsqu'il a enseigné la Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et cela malgré sa condition de loup garou, Tonks a été félicité à de nombreuses reprises par ses supérieurs en ce qui concerne ses aptitudes en métamorphose et Longdubas est de ce que j'ai entendu une sorte de génie de la botanique, mais monseigneur...

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à leur faire passer les entretiens Lucius qu'attends-tu? Oh et tu me rédigeras un contra visant à rendre légale notre intervention à Poudlard, tu sais comment faire je suppose tu as siégé au Magenmagot assez longtemps. Tu peux y aller, je veux tout ça le plus rapidement possible.

-Bien My Lord.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond quitta la pièce et le lord se tourna vers l'elfe de maison s'étant fait la plus petite possible pour passer inaperçue. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres à l'idée que Poudlard serait bientôt entre ses mains. Il pris un parchemin et une plume et rédigea un cours message à l'intention de McGonagall et le tendit à Winki.

-Transmet ça à la directrice de Poudlard.

Tremblant un peu, Winki attrapa le message et disparut pour réapparaître dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Winki! Tu es déjà de retour?

-Oui Mme, Winki est de retour! Winki doit transmettre ce message à Mme la directrice.

Sur ce elle tendit le parchemin à Minerva qui s'empressa de le lire à voix haute.

_Minerva,_

_A ce que je vois vous avez atteint vos limites. Sachez que nous avions déjà prévu de prendre l'école de force, votre demande ne rend les choses que plus officielles. Vous recevrez bientôt un contrat qui désignera le Ministère comme ayant la charge de l'école, ainsi que les nouveaux programmes et dossiers des nouveaux membres du personnel. Pour plus d'information je ne peux vous conseiller que de contacter Lucius Malfoy qui se trouve actuellement à la tête du département de l'éducation et que j'ai chargé de mettre en place ce qui concerne l'école._

_Bien à vous,_

_Lord Voldemort_

-Lucius Malfoy à la tête du département de l'éducation, il était pas secrétaire du Ministre?

Minerva regarda Poppy qui venait de parler. Il était vrai que cette information n'avait pas été publiée dans la Gazette, peut être était-elle trop récente. En tout cas elle devrait contacter l'aristocrate pour avoir des informations plus précises.

-Eh bien nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant, en espérant que leur programme ne soit pas uniquement basé sur la magie noire et la torture.

Pomona soupira, elle ne se voilait pas la face, mais les dés étaient maintenant jetés et ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Minerva pour sa part, pris un nouveau parchemin et adressa quelques questions par écrit au nouveau ministre de l'éducation avant d'envoyer une fois de plus Winki pour transmettre le message. Celle-ci ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, avec une pile de dossier dans les bras, un parchemin accrocher sur le dessus. La directrice observa un instant la pile de dossier avant de saisir le parchemin.

_Mme la directrice,_

_Il m'a effectivement été confié la responsabilité de réorganiser Poudlard, cependant comme vous en êtes l'actuelle directrice, il va de soit que je vous transmette les projets en cours avant leur application. Voici donc les différents dossiers concernant les futurs membres du personnel et les matières qu'ils enseigneront ainsi qu'une ébauche d'emplois du temps faite par mes soins. J'ai encore quelques entretiens à faire passer dès demain, je ne puis que vous inviter à y assister en personne dès demain dans mon bureau à neuf heure trente. Les dossiers que vous avez correspondent aux professeurs déjà recruter._

_Bien à vous,_

_Lucius Malfoy, ministre de l'éducation sorcière d'Angleterre._

-Bon et bien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y aller demain, mais commençons par voire ce que Mr Malfoy propose. Sait-on jamais.

Chacun pris un dossier sur la pile. Minerva tomba sur les données concernant les futurs matières enseignées à Poudlard et fut plus que surprise par les arrangements fait par le blond. Qui aurait cru à cela d'ailleurs. A vrai dire la magie noire n'était pas omniprésente et le reste des matières semblaient prendre place naturellement dans l'emploi du temps. Elle fit part de ses appréciations à ses collègues qui ne purent qu'approuver les changements. S'ensuivit un long moment de décorticage de dossiers du personnel. Certains noms leurs étaient totalement inconnus mais pour d'autres ils étaient soufflés.

Minerva retrouva même le dossier d'une de ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard qui prendrait apparemment le rôle de professeur de Runes. Dans tout cela manquait les professeurs de Défense, Métamorphose et Botanique. Mais la directrice était bien partie pour parler de cela avec Lucius dès le lendemain. Il fut décidé que Winki la transporterait directement jusqu'au bureau du blond et la ramènerait ensuite à Poudlard. Enfin vers minuit ils finirent tous par faire apparaître des lits de fortune dans le bureau et les salles attenantes, et allèrent se coucher. Poudlard allait voir un nouveau jour et les fondations du châteaux s'agitait de contentement faisant notamment bouger les escaliers plus souvent que d'habitude ou changeant certains passages secrets de place dans prévenir. Poudlard était content et ça se voyait.

**Cheyenne Mountain mi avril**

-Mon général, vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait?

-Qu'y a t-il lieutenant?

-Il y a qu'un aigle royal tourne en rond autour de la base depuis près de deux heures et qu'il a finit par se poser sur une branche basse d'un arbre proche de la porte.

-Il n'a pas l'air farouche mais ça n'est pas exceptionnel lieutenant, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire?

Le lieutenant légèrement mal à l'aise se demandait si il devait insister.

-En fait, l'animal a une sorte de parchemin attaché à une de ses pattes, un des hommes de garde qui s'en est approché à cru voir écrit Daniel Jackson sur le bout de papier mais l'animal ne semble pas vouloir nous laisser approcher assez près pour le prendre.

-Un bout de papier vous dites? Allez me chercher le docteur Jackson, il doit être avec SG1 au Mess.

-Bien mon général!

Le lieutenant s'empressa d'aller chercher Daniel, heureusement que le chercheur n'était pas en mission parce que l'animal aurait pu attendre plusieurs jours. Le Général Hammond, intriguait par l'évènement partit de son côté pour prendre l'ascenseur pour remonter à la surface. Plus important que le message, comment l'expéditeur avait pu avoir la localisation de la base?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut la totalité de l'équipe SG1 qui sortait de la base.

-Non sérieusement Daniel, on ne vous a pas dit avant de vous faire signer le contrat que le courrier ne devait être livré que chez vous?

-Bon sang Jack puisque je vous dis que je ne comprends rien à ce phénomène!

Daniel semblait légèrement énervé par les piques de Jack, pas que ça change de d'habitude à vrai dire mais bon là il ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait et ça l'énervait.

-Ah docteur Jackson! Il semblerait que cet animal vous réclame, aucun d'entre nous n'est parvenu à l'approcher d'assez près pour prendre le message.

Soupirant, le brun s'approcha de l'arbre lentement tendant le bras. Il n'était pas vraiment fan des animaux de proies, surtout lorsque l'animal en question était un aigle royal, un aigle royal qui semblait le jauger du regard d'une manière snobinarde.

-Petit petit, allez n'est pas peur...

L'aigle aurait surement rouler des yeux si il avait pu, ce qui aurait surement fait avoir un infarctus à Daniel. L'animal finit par s'envoler et aller se poser sur l'épaule du brun sans demander son reste, tendant la patte portant le message vers l'avant. Le brun se figea et surtout se crispa.

-Daniel, vous avez un aigle sur l'épaule.

-J'avais remarqué Jack...

-Je sais mais je crois qu'il attend que vous preniez le parchemin...

Soupirant, Daniel approcha sa main lentement de la patte tendue et décrocha le bout de papier. Ceci fait, l'aigle repris son envol et se reposa sur la branche de laquelle il était partit, soulageant le brun par la même occasion. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le bout de papier où son nom était écrit à l'encre noire. Sans attendre il décacheta l'enveloppe devant les regards intéressés de toute son équipe. Il parcourut le message puis releva la tête vers les autres.

-Si nous redescendions?

-Bien sur où avions nous la tête! Une lettre délivrée par un aigle ça ne peut qu'être confidentiel!

-Mon colonel, si Daniel pense qu'il serait mieux de redescendre il doit avoir ses raisons.

Alors que le colonel commençait à râler, Daniel se retourna vers l'aigle qui n'avait pas bouger, attendant surement de pouvoir transporter la réponse à la lettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du général Hammond.

-Alors qu'est ce que ça dit?

-C'est assez bizarre à vrai dire, attendez je vais vous le lire...

_Docteur Jackson,_

_Après plusieurs évènements et recherches, il nous ait parut évident que vous avez un lien avec un certains anneaux de transport spatial trouvé en Egypte il y a déjà quelques temps. Bien entendu vous devez vous demander comment nous sommes au courant de l'utilité de l'anneau, eh bien sachez juste que nous sommes déjà au courant pour l'existence de vie dans l'espace, une fois encore nous ne préciserons pas nos source dans cette lettre. C'est pourquoi nous vous invitons à nous rencontrer dans quelques jours à Washington à l'adresse suivante pour plus d'explication, vous pouvez bien entendu emmener vos collègues, mais sachez que la conversation devra rester secrète._

_En espérant vous voir à ce rendez vous,_

_Victorian Black_

-C'est vrai que c'est spécial comme message, il ne vous a même pas demander comment vous alliez.

-Le message est en anglais et semble être écrit à la plume et sur du parchemin, qui écrit encore là dessus de nos jours? Et puis... comment ont-ils pu en savoir autant pour en arriver à ces conclusions...

-Sans oublier que c'est un aigle royal qui vous a transmis le message.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que la seule manière de le savoir soit de se rendre à ce rendez vous! En plus nous sommes aussi invité!

-Bien vous irez tous les quatre à ce rendez-vous, j'enverrais SG2 en attendant votre retour.

-Bien mon général! Quand est le rendez vous?

-Heu, dans deux jours dans un café de Washington, tenez Sam, voilà l'adresse.

Sam saisit le bout de papier et lu l'adresse à voix haute.

-Je ne vois pas du tout où se trouve cet endroit, une petite rue surement. Attendez, il précise qu'on doit se retrouver à l'entrée de la rue avant de se rendre dans le café.

-Bon eh bien allez y et soyez prudent surtout, qui sait qui sont ses personnes.

**Black Rose Cottage**

-Tu crois qu'Hyppolite s'est laissé approché ou qu'il a trouvé ce Daniel Jackson?

-En tout cas il ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir chercher partout, et puis on lui a bien dit d'attendre devant son lieux de travail si il ne le sentait pas sur terre.

-C'est vrai mais on a pas eu de nouvelles depuis déjà 24h!

-Bon sang mais c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour ton aigle! Serais tu masochiste Vic! Surtout vu comment il te traite à chaque fois...

Mitsuki éclata de rire, il revoyait déjà la dernière fois que Victorian avait reçu un courrier, l'aigle s'était amusé à se poser sur sa tête, emmêlant ses cheveux dans ses serres par la même occasion. Heureusement l'aigle revint dès le lendemain, signe que la lettre avait été transmise à son destinataire. Il pouvait maintenant se rendre à Washington pour rencontrer le docteur. Il avait été décidé que Victorian serait accompagné de Valérian, Viserys et Nathaniel. Mitsuki avait d'ailleurs était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir venir et en avait boudé les membres de l'expédition pendant cinq bonnes minutes.


	13. De Poudlard à Washington

**Chapitre 13 : De Poudlard à Washington**

Le lendemain Minerva se leva une boule au ventre. Partagée entre la volonté de changement et son attachement à l'ancien système de Poudlard. Mais là n'était plus la question, elle devait se rendre au Ministère dans une demi heure à présent et elle avait déjà réfléchie à quelques petites conditions vis à vis du contrat qu'elle allait négocier avec Lucius.

Rapidement l'heure de partir arriva et elle appela Winki pour qu'elle la transporte au Ministère. Elle avait tenue à être là en avance, peut être qu'elle pourrait parler un peu avec le nouveau Ministre de l'éducation avant de commencer les entretiens. Laissant Winki retourner à Poudlard avec pour consigne de revenir la chercher lorsqu'elle l'appellerait, elle prit la direction des ascenseurs, heureusement peu de monde circulait dans les couloirs, tous étaient en train de travailler à cette heure matinale, aussi c'est sans problème qu'elle arriva devant le bureau de Lucius. Elle inspira, reprenant son courage de Gryffondor, puis frappa à la porte. A peine eut-elle frapper que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir l'homme blond penché sur son bureau semblant être concentré sur quelques papiers importants. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque elle pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte.

-Ah, Minerva, je ne vous attendez pas si tôt, mais puisque vous êtes là.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un autre fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en pris!

Le doigts légèrement crispés sur ses parchemins, Minerva pris place en face du blond.

-Bonjour, Lucius, tout d'abord mes félicitation pour votre nouveau poste, j'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre.

-Je l'espère aussi puisque vous garderez votre poste de directrice de l'école. Bien sur nous discuterons de la personne la plus apte à devenir votre adjoint. Mais avant toute chose, avez vous eu le temps de jeter un œil sur ce que je vous ai envoyé hier soir?

-Bien sur, j'ai d'ailleurs quelques propositions concernant le contrat et des revendications concernant certaines petites choses. Mais pour le moment dites moi un peu qui allons nous voir aujourd'hui.

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du blond.

-Eh bien, je crois que vous connaissez plutôt bien ces trois personnes, il s'agit entre autre, de Mr Lupin, Miss Tonks et Mr Longdubas.

Un air étonné s'afficha sur le visage de la directrice mais elle finit par se rependre. Au moins elle avait maintenant l'occasion de voir que sa décision n'était pas totalement inutile. Elle avait eu peur de ne retrouver que des mangemorts ou des défenseurs des ténèbres dans l'école, mais apparemment le blond avait prévu d'embaucher des personnes compétentes quelques soit leur camp. C'était rassurant en soit.

-J'imagine que Mr Longdubas serait intéressé par le poste de professeur de botanique.

-A vrai dire je leur ai envoyé une convocation sans vraiment leur préciser quoi que ce soit, mais e,n effet c'est le poste que je pensais lui offrir, une objection?

Minerva avala sa salive et réfléchissant.

-Eh bien je sais que Mr Longdubas est le meilleurs élèves en botanique que Poudlard ait pu compté mais il n'a pas encore d'expérience dans l'enseignement et n'a pas non plus suivit une formation pour cela.

Elle fit une pose pour voir la réaction du blond mais ne pu que constater que celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que Pomona a toujours été une très bonne enseignante et qu'elle fait partie du peu d'entre nous qui sommes restés fidèles à Poudlard. Peut être pourrions nous faire une sorte de compromis. De ce qu'elle me disait avant que la situation ne dégénère, elle voulait prendre sa retraite dans quelques années. Peut être que Mr Longdubas pourrait devenir son assistant, non seulement cela pourrait le former mais il pourrait également prendre le poste au départ de Pomona, ne pensez vous pas que cela puisse être plus raisonnable?

Le blond se réinstalla dans son siège, collant son dos contre le dossier tout en réfléchissant. A vrai dire il avait pensé à cela mais à ce moment là il n'était pas certains que Pomona Chourave puisse être en accord avec cette décision. Mais les derniers évènements remettait certaines choses en question.

-C'est une bonne idée. Nous en parlerons avec lui lorsqu'il arrivera dans quelques minutes. Je les ai convoqué à la même heure, ce sera plus rapide et puis comme cela il ne penserons pas que je tente de leur tendre un piège ou quel qu'autre chose de ce genre.

-Je comprend, c'est vrai que cela pourrait paraitre suspect, mes collègues et moi même avons longuement hésité avant de vous contacter. Mais maintenant je crois que l'on peut dire que c'était un bon choix, j'espère juste que la population sorcière suivra.

-Hm. Je voulais savoir, combien êtes vous à être d'accord avec cette collaboration?

-Eh bien, il y a Pomona, Poppy, Argus et moi même, les elfes de maison suivront sans rien dire, je crois qu'eux aussi sont à cran à cause de la situation vous savez...

-C'est si critique que ça?

-Vous n'avez pas idée... Certains membres de l'Ordre se sont improvisés professeurs et franchement Lucius leurs cours sont vraiment, du vrai n'importe quoi! De plus les élèves sont laissé livrés à eux même, il n'y a plus de respect envers personnes! Je suis sur que si des Serpentards avaient remis les pieds à Poudlard cette année ils auraient opprimé de la pire des manières, et ne me regardait pas comme ça Lucius, je vous parles de véritables attaques, pas uniquement des brimades comme lorsque vous étiez élèves! Et pour en rajouter une couche, certains bon professeurs comme Filius sont partis, même Sybille se cache dans sa tour et n'autorise personne à y entrer!

Lucius écouta la vieille femme avec attention, il n'avait pas imaginé que la situation était aussi critique, il comprenait mieux la décision de la directrice. Il espérait seulement que les habitants de Poudlard ne se rebellerait pas lorsqu'ils débarqueraient avec le contrat, mais il ne se voilait pas la face, c'était presque impossible que ces personnes acceptent ça aussi facilement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, beaucoup de choses vont changer à Poudlard et cela très bientôt.

Des coups se firent entendre venant de la porte et le blond invita l'arrivant à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois ex-Gryffondor pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Rémus remarqua directement la présence de Minerva dans la pièce et en fut plutôt étonné. Si il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici c'était bien la directrice de Poudlard. De plus Lucius ne leur avait jamais mentionné cela.

-Bonjour, messieurs, mademoiselle, je vous en pris asseyez vous, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Minerva.

-Bonjour, Lucius, Minerva ça fait longtemps que ce passe t-il?

Les trois Gryffondor, bien qu'intrigués prirent place dans les trois nouveaux fauteuils venant d'apparaître dans la pièce.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit hier Rémus, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, et Minerva l'a approuvée.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la directrice mais le blond continua ses explications.

-Nous avions décider de prendre Poudlard comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais un évènement est survenu. Hier soir nous avons reçu un appel à l'aide de la part de quelques membres du personnel de Poudlard dont Minerva fait partie. Aussi nos projets visant à remettre l'école sur pieds seront à présent partager avec elle.

-Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment sur la raison de notre présence ici Mr.

-Un instant Miss Tonks, j'y viens.

-Pardon...

-Donc j'ai été chargé de mettre en place les nouvelles matières mais aussi les nouveaux professeurs, et j'en viens à la proposition. Pensez vous être capable, Mr Lupin et Miss Tonks d'enseigner à Poudlard? Et vous Mr Longdubas pensez vous pouvoir assister le professeur Chourave dans ses cours de botanique et dans l'avenir potentiel prendre son poste lorsqu'elle partira à la retraite?

Les trois Gryffondor regardèrent le blond comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé en quelques secondes, en venant dans ce bureau il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de proposition. Surtout Neville d'ailleurs. Minerva observa ses trois anciens élèves, espérant réellement qu'ils accepteraient. Elle allait leur dire quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par Rémus.

-Et ce serait pour enseigner quoi? J'imagine que vous n'avez pas laisser les matières telles quelles.

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du blond, si Lupin posait la question c'était bien qu'il était d'accord avec la proposition. Fouillant légèrement dans ses documents, il en sortit trois dossiers et en tendit un chacun. Rémus ouvrit le sien et parcouru le premier parchemin des yeux.

-Vous trouverez l'ensemble des matières, le nom de vos futurs collègues et un résumé de chaque programme. En ce qui vous concerne Mr Lupin, je pensais vous confier les cours de Défense, vous avez déjà prouvé vos capacités à enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal dans le passé et votre condition de loup garou peut être gérée. Miss Tonks, je vous propose d'enseigner la métamorphose, bien entendu je suis sur que Minerva pourra vous aider avec votre programme ou votre contact avec les élèves, mais je ne doute pas de vos capacités d'adaptation dans cette matière. Pour vous Mr Longdubas, j'avais initialement prévu de vous confier le poste de professeur de botanique mais l'intervention de Minerva m'a fait changer d'avis, pas que vous ne le méritiez pas, mais le fait d'être assistant de Professeur Chourave vous permettra de bénéficier d'une formation sur le terrain avant de vous lancer réellement dans le métier. Bien entendu si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez y réfléchir quelques jours avant de me donner une réponse, sachez juste que le contrat sera surement rédigé et signé dans la journée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvaient derrière lui devant les portes de Poudlard.

-My Lord, vous comptez réellement attaquer si ils ne se rendent pas?

Le Lord Noir se tourna vers Lucius qui se trouvait à se droite.

-Nous y serons bien obligé Lucius.

-Alors espérons pour eux qu'ils se rendent...

Le blond reporta son regard sur le château qui s'élevait plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin.

A l'intérieur de la Grande salle c'était la panique. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous en train de courir d'un côté ou de l'autre en essayant de mettre en place des lignes de défenses. Soudain un hiboux débarqua dans la Grande salle et lâcha une enveloppe en l'air, celle-ci s'ouvrant en se déchirant toute seule. Une grande silhouette de brume apparut alors à l'effigie du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même. Le brouhaha présent dans la pièce se stoppa et l'apparition pris la parole.

-Habitants de Poudlard! Moi Lord Voldemort représentant du Ministère de la Magie, revendique l'appartenance de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, revenant au Ministère de la Magie de part le contrat ci-après. Rendez vous et vous pourrez partir sans dommage, ripostez et vous mourrez!

La silhouette se dissipa et un dossier apparut sous les yeux de tous. Maugrey qui était le plus proche, saisit le document et y jeta un oeil, décortiquant rapidement ce qui y était écrit.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION!

-Faites voir.

Hermione lui pris le dossier des mains et regarda les papiers.

-Comment McGonagall a t-elle pu signer un truc pareil! Où est-elle d'ailleurs?

-Ça fait des jours que personne ne l'a vu, tout comme le professeur Chourave, Mme Pomfresh et Rusard, Granger.

-Quoi! Mais ils n'ont pas pu sortir du château!

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi!

-Eh oh, c'est vous qui avez un œil magique que je sache!

-Ça suffit! Ce contrat est inacceptable! Rien que la perspective de s'allier à eux est impensable, ce sont des traitres rien de moins! Il faut tenir le château!

-Bien dit Weasley!

Dehors, les troupes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres avançaient déjà vers le château. Minerva avait rejoint ses trois collègues depuis la veille et ils n'avaient pas bougé de la tour directoriale. Les elfes de maison avait cessé de travaillé et restaient à présent dans les cuisines, ayant été prévenu que des combats allaient surement survenir. Leur seule mission était de vérifier qu'aucun élèves ne se trouvent pris dans les combats, aussi quelques elfes s'assuraient actuellement que les tableaux se s'ouvriraient pas et qu'aucun étudiant ne se trouvait dans les couloirs.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes du château furent en vue, laissant la vue de tous le Hall d'entrée de l'école. Comme si Poudlard les invitait à entrer. Et peut être était-ce vrai. Quelque chose disait à Lucius que le château était plutôt mécontent de ce qu'il se passait en son sein. Bientôt plusieurs sorts finirent par fuser vers les mangemorts, mais ceux-ci étant préparés à ce genre d'accueil ils se protégèrent sans mal. Le blond soupira et observa la riposte de l'armée des ténèbres sans vraiment y participer. Comme Minerva le leur avait dit, les membres de l'Ordre étaient beaucoup moins nombreux. Et leurs capacités alliées au terrain ne les aida pas plus que cela. Alors que les mangemorts n'étaient même pas entrés dans le Hall, des cris se firent entendre venant du château. Puis bientôt un silence s'imposa. Lucius jeta un œil au Lord qui regardait le Hall en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait apparemment pas si il devait se réjouir de la situation lui non plus. Finalement il fit signe à ses troupes d'avancer en direction du château.

Trois mangemorts s'avancèrent en premières lignes et se figèrent en arrivant dans l'entrée. Bellatrix qui arrivait juste à leur suite se figea une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire fort et clair en pointant l'intérieur du hall du doigt. Lorsque Lucius arriva à la hauteur de sa belle sœur, son masque stoïque manqua de se fissurer ou de se faire la belle. Devant ses yeux, se trouvaient des membres, dont une bonne dizaine de tête, dépassaient des murs, du sol voir même du plafond. On pouvait également entendre des bruits de protestations venant de certains endroits, du moins lorsque la bouche n'était pas enterrée dans le sol avec le reste du corps, ou qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce. Plusieurs flash firent tourner la tête des quelques mangemorts qui s'étaient frayés un chemin dans le Hall. En haut des marches se trouvaient McGonagall, Chourave, Rusard et Pomfresh un appareil photos dans les mains et mitraillant la scène.

-Bonjour Lucius, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je penses que la Gazette va apprécier ces photos!

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du Lord avant qu'il ne s'approche des quatre membres du personnel de l'école.

-Minerva, je ne peux que vous féliciter pour cet exploit...

-A vrai dire nous n'y sommes pour rien, je crois que le château a fait ça tout seul, comme quoi lui aussi considère qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, vous êtes prévenus!

Loin de vexer le Lord, comme on aurait pu le penser, cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire, il avait toujours su qu'il y avait plus que de la magie qui circulait dans les murs de ce château, au moins maintenant il était fixé.

-Effectivement, le problème est qu'il va falloir les sortir de là maintenant pour les enfermer dans les cachots du Ministère en attendant leur jugement...

Il avait à peine prononcé cette phrase que le sol, les murs et le plafond où se trouvaient les membres devint plus mou et les corps furent expulsés hors de la pierre, volant et se percutant dans l'air avant de retomber sur le sol, pour la plupart assommés.

-Bella, toi et on équipe charger vous de ces cancrelats.

-Bien My Lord!

-MINERVA TRAITRESSE! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!

-Mon cher Alastor, vous êtes ici dans une école, pas dans un cirque et encore moins dans un lieu adapté pour une résistance si on peut appeler ça une résistance. Non seulement vous avez ruinez l'éducation des élèves présents cette année, mais en plus vous avez pervertie la fonction première de Poudlard, vous devriez avoir honte! Mme Lestrange, ils sont tout à vous.

Le ton sec et cassant de la directrice eut au moins le mérite de faire taire l'ex-auror, à moins qu'un sort de silence ne lui ait été lancé entre temps, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Bellatrix se mis à rire une fois de plus et les hommes se trouvant sous sa direction commencèrent à lancer des sorts de stupefixion ou visant à transporter les corps jusqu'au Ministère.

-Bien Minerva, voici vos nouveaux professeurs, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez les rencontrer afin de discuter avec eux de la suite des évènements. Lucius restera avec vous pour régler la paperasse et les réparations ou améliorations à apporter au château. Pour ma part, je retourne au Ministère, mais je tiens à être tenu au courant des changements qui seront effectués.

-A vrai dire... My Lord... J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé...

-Eh bien, je peux bien vous accorder quelques minutes, allons dans votre bureau.

Derrière le Lord et Minerva, les différents professeurs ainsi que Lucius avançaient en direction du bureau directorial. Une fois devant la statue, celle-ci pivota sans qu'un mot de passe ait été énoncé. Une fois dans le bureau, Minerva pris place dans son fauteuil alors que le Lord prenait place de l'autre côté du bureau. Le reste du nouveau personnel resta quelques minutes hors de la pièce, le temps de l'entrevue.

-Eh bien que vouliez vous me dire?

-A vrai dire, je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez faire. Maintenant que vous avez pris le Ministère et Poudlard, vous avez le Royaume Unis sorcier...

-Pour l'instant il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire ici, Minerva, tant qu'il y aura de la résistance dans ce pays, je ne ferais que la contrer. Et croyez moi Minerva, la résistance ne concerne pas uniquement les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient dans le château.

-Et... et pour Mr Potter?

-Eh bien comme je l'ai dis au Ministre, Harry Potter n'est plus une menace. Oh rassurez vous il n'est pas mort et encore moins captif, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus d'intérêt à sauver le monde magique.

-Mais, et la prophétie?

-Un concentré de bêtise concocté par un vieux sénile en manque de manipulation.

-Oh, bien... savez vous où il se trouve?

-Bien entendu Minerva, et vu que vous semblez vous inquiéter, je peux vous assurer qu'il va bien!

Le sourire sur les lèvres du Lord s'agrandit quelque peu, alors que la directrice semblait se détendre légèrement. Elle s'était vraiment inquiété pour l'avenir du jeune Gryffondor, et même si elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle sentait au fond d'elle que le jeune Potter ne risquait rien, du moins rien concernant la situation actuelle au Royaume Unis. Et elle décida de faire confiance au Lord au moins pour cette fois.

-Mais si vous voulez de ses nouvelles, je crois que ses amis pourraient vous en fournir. Bien maintenant il faut que j'y ailles, vous avez une longue journée qui vous attend.

Le Lord se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne journée Minerva.

La vieille femme soupira alors que le Lord laissait la place à une bonne dizaine de personnes dont faisaient partie ses trois collègues, mais aussi, Lupin, Tonks et Longdubas. Elle repensa au dernier conseil du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se fit une note mentale d'interroger ces trois là plus tard. Lucius vint prendre place dans un siège à côté d'elle et la séance commença.

* * *

**Washington**

L'équipe de SG1 habillée en civils avançait dans la rue principale en silence. Ils finirent par arriver à l'intersection où ils étaient censé rencontrer leur contact, ce Victorian Black. Ils avaient beau eu chercher dans les dossier gouvernementaux à son sujet ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Même leurs contacts en Angleterre n'avait rien trouvé à dire à ce sujet, et l'identité de ce Victorian était devenu un vrai mystère. Surement qu'il avait donné un faut nom. Ils avaient aussi chercher chez les possesseurs d'aigles royaux et les dresseurs, mais rien non plus de ce côté là. De plus alors qu'ils étaient ressortis pour retrouver l'oiseau, ils ne l'avaient plus retrouvé nul part. Un des garde à l'entrée leur avoua que l'aigle avait décollé quelques minutes après qu'ils aient pris l'ascenseur. Autant dire que malgré les quelques armes qu'ils avaient sur eux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tranquilles vis à vis de ce qui allait se passer.

-Ils sont en retard.

-Il leur reste une minute Jack.

-Mouai...

-Vous êtes Daniel Jackson?

SG1 se retourna vers l'intérieur de la ruelle et vit un jeune homme de même pas vingt ans se tenir devant eux, un aigle royal sur l'épaule.

-Vous êtes Victorian Black?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du gamin et Jack su qu'ils avaient affaire à la bonne personne, de plus il était certain de reconnaître l'aigle qui avait apporter le message à Daniel.

-Effectivement, suivez moi, nous allons dans un endroit où les oreilles sont moins indiscrètes.

Le gamin se retourna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la ruelle. Les membres de SG1 se regardèrent légèrement sceptiques, puisque ils voyaient bien que la ruelle se terminait en cul de sac. Finalement ils suivirent le plus jeune. Arrivés devant le murs du fond, le gamin sortit un bout de bois de sa poche et traça une sorte de signe sur le mur en pierre et alors que Jack allait protester quelque chose, le murs se mis à bouger et les pierres commencèrent à laisser place à un passage et à un paysage différent de ce que l'on aurait pu trouver de l'autre côté du mur.

-Oh, eh bien …

-Suivez moi, ce n'est pas très loin.

-Ah parce qu'on a le choix?

Aucune réponse de se fit entendre mais Victorian était tout de même légèrement amusé par le comportement du militaire. Il ne savait pas si il était Daniel Jackson mais en tout cas il semblait sympathique.

-C'est des plus inattendu...

-A vous trouvez aussi Daniel?

Apparemment Daniel était le brun légèrement plus petit avec des lunettes. En fait il aurait du s'en douter, c'est l'archétype même du chercheur.

-Ne vous en faites pas les explications viendront.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans la nouvelle ruelle, et surtout après que le mur se soit refermé derrière eux, ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble un peu vieillot mais en bon état. Victorian pénétra dans le hall, suivit par les quatre autres et alla directement ouvrir une porte au fond, faisant signe à un serveur qui hocha la tête. Il laissa tout le monde entrer dans la pièce et y entra lui même. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà trois personnes, toutes les trois blondes mais à des degrés différents. En effet, l'un était d'un blond blé, alors que son voisin avait des cheveux blanc, et l'autre à côté des cheveux plutôt cendrés. Tous étaient autour d'une table basse, assis dans des fauteuils semblait sortis d'une autre époque. Victorian ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence discrètement sur toute la pièce.

-Bien, désolé pour cette ambiance si mystérieuse mais il fallait que nous soyons sur n'étiez pas suivit et nous n'avons pas trouvé mieux que vous emmenez jusque ici. Et donc pour commencer les présentations, je suis Victorian Black, c'est moi qui vous ais envoyé la lettre grâce à Hyppolite que voici. Ensuite de droite à gauche, voici Nathaniel De La Rose, Viserys Targaryen et Valérian Simon. Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes Daniel Jackson?

En même temps qu'il avait fait les présentations, il avait désigné les différentes personnes présentes. A vrai dire ce qui surprenait le plus les membres de SG1 fut qu'il ne s'agissait que de jeune au alentours de vingt ans.

-Oh ce n'est rien, juste un peu inhabituel.

-Inhabituel c'est le mot, on est où d'ailleurs?

-Jack, laissez moi au moins le temps de nous présenter! Donc, je suis Daniel Jackson, et voici le Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c et l'impoli qui est là est le Colonel Jack O'neill.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas Docteur Jackson, c'est compréhensible, mais je vous en pris asseyez vous. Voulez vous boire quelque chose? J'ai comme l'impression que la conversation va durer un certains temps donc n'hésitez pas...

Daniel était partit pour dire quelque chose mais Jack le coupa, mettant fin à sa tentative de commande. Un sourire aux lèvres ce fut Sam qui commença à poser la question qui était présente dans la tête de tous les membres de son équipe et à laquelle personne n'avait encore répondue.

-Et donc où sommes nous?

A vrai dire elle savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver sur un vaisseau, ils n'avaient jamais vu un vaisseau prenant l'apparence d'un quartier tout entier, et douter d'en croiser un jour. Surtout un quartier bâtis dans un modèle ancien.

Nathaniel réajusta sa position et entreprit de lui répondre en tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

-Eh bien, c'est assez délicat à dire, vous allez surement nous prendre pour des fous, mais, pour être direct, nous sommes dans la partie magique de Washington.

Devant l'air plus que sceptique des quatre militaires, il soupira avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

-Commençons au début, tout d'abord ce qui va se dire dans cette pièce devra rester dans cette pièce, sauf exception, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler secret défense, et si nous vous le disons c'est uniquement pour que vous soyez en mesure de comprendre certaines choses, enfin bref... Premier point, la magie existe!

Sur ce il entreprit de faire une démonstration avec quelques sorts plus ou moins compliqué, allant de faire voler Sam jusqu'au plafond à faire apparaître une boule de feu au bout de sa baguette et à la métamorphoser en différentes choses.

-Deuxième point, nous sommes des sorciers. Nous venons à vrai dire d'Angleterre.

Pas la peine de préciser que Viserys était un extra terrestre qui était arrivé sur terre grâce à une cabine de police bleue voyageant dans le temps et l'espace. Pas tout de suite du moins.

-Troisième point, nous savons que des militaires ont trouvé un anneau géant en Egypte il y a quelques années. Nous savons également depuis quelques temps que les extra terrestres existent. Enfin, nous savons de source sure que les militaires en question pensaient avoir trouver un moyen de voyager d'une étoile à l'autre, avec l'anneau je veux dire. Et nous savons que le Docteur Jackson a un lien avec ces recherches. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous vous avons envoyer une lettre par l'intermédiaire le plus sure. Les oiseaux utilisés pour les transports de courrier dans le monde magique sont très fiable et son capable de retrouver n'importe quel destinataire sur la planète. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que vous n'étiez pas en train de visiter une autre planète à ce moment là.

-C'est... très … excentrique comme explications...

-Jack, vous avez besoin de plus de preuves?

-Mon colonel, même si il est vrai que les explications concernant la possible implication des militaires américains dans des voyages spatiaux est bancale mais on ne pas vraiment douter de la magie, après tout même avec des effets spéciaux très bien réussit, je ne penses pas qu'ils auraient pu faire autant de choses en à peine deux minutes... Sans oublier le passage de tout à l'heure...

-Bon bon! Et qu'est ce qui vous dis qu'il y a de la vie ailleurs dans l'espace? Non parce que votre théorie ne tient que là dessus!

Ce fut cette fois-ci à Valérian d'intervenir, il se leva et se plaça derrière Viserys.

-Tout simplement parce qu'on a un extra terrestre dans cette pièce. Juste ici.

Le blanco leva la main pour s'auto désigner.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'un affreux petit homme vert...

-C'est vrai, mais beaucoup de monde dans l'espace n'a pas une tête d'affreux petits hommes verts, et vous le savez Colonel O'neill, la planète de Viserys est peuplée d'êtres humains, comme sur terre, et il semblerait qu'il y ait également des sorciers là bas, et d'après ce que nous savons, il y a même eu des dragons là bas...

-Des dragons rien que ça?

-Oui des dragons, mais nous pouvons comprendre que vous soyez sceptiques vis à vis du monde magique, après tout les sorciers se cachent des humains n'ayant pas de pouvoir depuis des siècles, surtout depuis l'inquisition... Mais si vous voulez plus de preuves, nous pouvons vous en donner, si vous voulez voir des dragons par exemple, nous pouvons vous emmenez en voir, pareil pour les centaures ou les licornes... enfin si ces créatures veulent bien se laisser voir, certaines sont plutôt timides...

-C'est bien arrangeant ça...

-Bon sang Jack, on nous offre l'occasion de découvrir un autre monde inconnu sur notre planète propre, avouez que ça change des centaines de planètes que nous avons déjà visitées et des Goa'uld... Et puis c'est aussi tout un pan de l'histoire mondiale qui pourrait être explorée!

-Daniel n'a pas tord mon colonel, si la magie existe bien, il est important de prendre cela en compte, ne serait-ce que pour la protection de notre planète, si il y a plus de population à protéger ou encore si ils ont des technologies pouvant être utilisées contre des ennemis comme les Goa'uld!

-Si vous doutez encore, vous pouvez également demander à votre Président, je suppose que comme pour le premier ministre anglais il doit être au courant de l'existence de la magie...

-Et sinon vous dites que vous en êtes arrivé jusqu'à nous à cause des fouilles effectuées en Egypte, Nahtaniel de la Rose?

Nath acquiesça mais ce fut Victorian qui répondit.

-Exact, un de nos amis est briseur de malédiction et travail en Egypte pour la banque sorcière Gringott, il nous a également rapporter que dans une des pyramides qu'il a inspecté et n'ayant pas encore été fouillé par des archéologues, lui et son collègue ont trouvé des sorte d'amphores brisées où se trouvaient des squelettes de serpents, du moins ce que l'on pense être des serpents mais il nous a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil auparavant...

-Vous pensez à ce que je penses Daniel...?

-Je crois que oui Jack... Votre ami n'a pas trouver d'amphores en état?

-Pas que je sache pourquoi? Vous savez ce que c'est?

SG1 se concerta du regard avant que Daniel se lance dans les explications.

-Eh bien lorsque nous avons trouvé cet anneau de transport et que nous avons réussit à l'utiliser, nous avons pris conscience de la présence des extra terrestres dans notre galaxie, et parmi eux il y a les Goa'uld. Il s'agit à l'origine de larve comme votre amis a trouvé, qui prenne possession d'un hôte, généralement humain. Cette « race » domine une bonne partie de la galaxie et nous sommes souvent confrontés à eux. A vrai dire on peut dire que nous sommes en guerre. Nous avons aussi trouvé lors de nos recherches que ces Goa'uld étaient à l'origine présents sur terre et qu'ils avaient emmené une bonne partie de la population, se faisant passé pour des dieux. Vous les connaissez surement, ils sont présents dans plusieurs mythologies terriennes...

Il continua pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes à expliquer ce qu'il savait sur les Goa'uld, en embrayant sur les Asgard et autres alliés qui étaient présents dans la galaxie, mettant ainsi au courant les quatre sorciers, qui malgré leur connaissance des la présence d'extra terrestres, ne se doutaient pas qu'il y avait autant de problèmes dans leur propre galaxie. C'était quelque chose d'aussi énorme à gober que l'existence de la magie.

-Et après avoir vécu tout ça, vous douter encore de l'existence de la magie?

-C'est vrai que ça ne devrait même plus nous surprendre...

-Bien après tout cela, je crois qu'on peut aborder le sujet de notre présence à tous ici. Et non, nous ne voulions pas uniquement vous raconter de belles histoires... Enfin bref, voilà, étant donné que la magie n'est pas uniquement présente sur terre, comme on l'a constater avec Viserys et sa sœur, on voulait en apprendre plus sur son origine première. Après tout, les origines de la magie sont assez imprécises, personnes dans notre monde n'a jamais essayer de faire des recherches là dessus et encore moins de sorciers ont garder des traces écrites des évènements... On pensez donc essayer dans savoir plus en cherchant dans l'espace... Et même si ça ne vient pas de notre galaxie, peut être faudra t-il voir encore plus grand... A vrai dire j'ai le sentiment que la vérité est ailleurs...

-On se croirait dans un épisode d'X-files...

-Jack...

Daniel soupira et reporta son attention sur Victorian.

-Eh bien, je crois que pour vous aider, il faudrait d'abord en parler avec le Général Hammond qui est à la tête du programme Porte des étoiles... Mais si on arrive à le convaincre, je penses que ce serait effectivement un plus pour nous d'avoir des sorciers avec nous... ne serait ce que d'un point de vue culturel...

-Même d'un point de vue scientifique, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir examiner du sang de sorcier, le comparer avec du sang de personne sans pouvoir, ce genre de chose, peut être que cela pourrait vous aider également dans vos recherches...

-Bon eh bien je ne vois pas ce qui nous retiens de retourner voir le Général dès maintenant... Vous en pensez quoi?

-C'est soudain mais pourquoi pas, peut être pas aujourd'hui mais rapidement. Peut être pourriez vous y aller seul dans un premier temps pour préparer le terrain. De notre côté, nous allons voir si d'autres membres de nos amis seraient intéressés pour vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre... Nous pourrons également vous préparer quelques livres concernant la magie... A moins que vous ne vouliez nous accompagnez jusqu'en Angleterre quelques jours pour y jeter un œil chez nous?

-L'Angleterre, c'est pas la porte à côté gamin, on ne peut pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête...

-Vous savez les sorciers ont des moyens de transports plutôt rapide et pouvant être utilisé sur une longue distance. Par exemple, la poudre de cheminette, ou les portauloins longues distances, voir même le transplanage. On pourrait faire un compromis, l'un d'entre vous viens avec nous et l'un d'entre nous va avec vous voir le Général, qu'en pensez vous?

-Ça me paraît bien, Jack?

-Ça pourrait se faire... Daniel et Sam, je suis sur que vous êtes impatient d'aller avec ces jeunes gens...

-Nath et Valérian iront avec vous deux... Ils en connaissent un peu plus que nous deux sur le monde magique en lui même...

-Bien dans ce cas le problème est réglé!

Avant de repartir, ils passèrent tout de même manger quelque chose dans la partie restaurant de l'hôtel, apprenant par la même occasion à se connaître un peu plus. Par la suite, Victorian, Viserys ainsi que Daniel et Sam se retrouvèrent devant une des cheminées mises à disposition des visiteurs. Le blond attrapa le pot sur la poutre décorative et se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Bien pour utilisé la poudre de cheminette, vous devez en prendre une poignée, la jeter dans le feu, comme ça... Puis vous annoncer clairement le lieux où vous voulez vous rendre et vous entrer dans les flammes vertes...Je vais passer le premier, Viserys fermera la marche...

Les deux moldus acquiescèrent et observèrent Victorian prononcer « Black Rose Cottage », pénétrer dans l'âtre et disparaître.

-Bon eh bien je vais essayer...

-Ne vous en faites pas Daniel, la sensation est assez bizarre et vous risquez de tomber en arrivant mais tout devrez bien se passer.

-Moui, j'espère...

Sur ce il fit la même chose que Victorian avant lui et quelques minutes après il tomba effectivement au pieds d'une grande cheminée. Clignant des yeux, il se releva lentement et observa autour de lui. Ses lunettes étaient presque noires de suie. Il distingua un peu plus loin, Victorian qui parlait avec une sorte de nain à grandes oreilles mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Entendant du bruit venant de la cheminée il se poussa du chemin, juste à temps pour rattraper Sam qui venait d'apparaitre, tout aussi couverte de suie que lui.

-Tout va bien Sam?

-Très bien Daniel...

-Attendez je vais vous nettoyer tout ça.

Alors que Viserys apparaissait à son tour, le brun jeta un sort de nettoyage aux deux moldus.

-Très pratique...

-Daniel, Sam je vous présente Dobby, c'est un elfe de maison...

Sam sourit à la petite créature qui le lui rendit.

-Eh bien enchanté Dobby, je m'appelle Samantha Carter, et voici Daniel Jackson.

-Dobby aussi est content de vous rencontrez Samantha Carter et Daniel Jackson, Dobby va aller vous préparer la bibliothèque tout de suite!

Et l'elfe de maison disparu dans un POP sous les yeux ébahis des deux membres de SG1.

-J'ai demander à Dobby de vous préparer quelques ouvrages de bases sur le monde magique et l'histoire de notre monde, que vous puissiez vous faire une idée générale. Mais vous verrez surement quelques livres concernant par exemple la fabrication des baguettes magiques ou des balais volants si ça vous intéresse...

Pendant que Viserys était partit prévenir les autres membres de la maison de l'arrivée des deux moldus, Victorian fit visiter le cottage à Sam et Daniel. Il finit sa visite en les ramenant dans la bibliothèque où deux bureaux et deux chaises ainsi que deux ordinateurs avaient été rajouté en son centre. Sur les deux bureaux étaient d'ailleurs disposés deux plateau repas, rappelant au passage qu'il existait un décalage horaire assez important entre les USA et l'Angleterre. Dans un coin on pouvait également apercevoir deux lits simple derrière un paravent en bois.

-Désolé de ne pas vous donner de chambre mais actuellement elles sont toutes occupées. Il faudra bientôt qu'on agrandisse encore...

Victorian soupira devant cet état de fait. Le cottage avait de plus en plus l'air d'un manoir qu'autre chose. Bien, il est actuellement dix huit heures, le dîner ne sera pas servit avant deux heures environ, je vous laisse regarder la bibliothèque, et je viendrais vous chercher pour manger, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas surtout.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Après plusieurs heures de voitures et d'avion, les quatuor arriva enfin devant la base militaire. Jack et Teal'c passèrent devant et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de la base, rapidement suivis par les deux sorciers. Avant d'entrer Jack se tourna vers eux.

-Avant toute chose, vous me laissez parler et vous faites ce que j'vous dis, il y a pas mal de matériel là dedans qui coûte la peau des fesses et que vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à rembourser...

Valérian leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse. Lui parler d'argent et de remboursement ne lui faisait absolument pas peur, d'autant plus qu'il pourrait surement réparer n'importe quoi avec la magie. Pour sa part Nathaniel se contenta d'acquiescer. Jack reporta son attention sur les gardes et s'identifia comme étant le colonel Jack O'neill, lui montrant son badge. Teal'c fit de même et ils purent monter dans l'ascenseur et descendre les trente étages qui les séparaient de la porte des étoiles. Surement l'endroit le plus probable où devait se trouver le Général Hammond. Pourtant au dernier moment, Jack amena les deux sorciers jusqu'au Mess et les laissa avec Teal'c, le temps d'aller chercher le Général.

-C'est pas contre vous mais vous savez le protocole...

Il fit un geste très représentatif de ce qu'il pensait du protocole en question et retourna à la recherche du Général Hammond. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le trouver, mais il ne fut pas dans la salle de la porte comme il l'aurait pensé mais dans son bureau à examiner un rapport quelconque. Jack toqua à la porte déjà ouverte, ce qui fit que le Général releva la tête.

-Déjà de retour Jack? Alors vous avez pu savoir qui était ce Victorian Black?

Jack pénétra dans le bureau et se plaça en face de son supérieur.

-Eh bien à vrai dire, oui, nous savons qui il est, mais je vous invite à venir voir ses amis au Mess, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il faut que vous sachiez et... c'est assez long et excentriques...

Devant l'air intrigué du Général Hammond, Jack lui fit signe de le suivre. George était mi agacé, mi intrigué, agacé parce que son équipe la plus compétente avait ramené des inconnus dans une base classée secret défense, mais intrigué pour la même chose. Aussi suivit-il Jack sans rien dire. Arrivés dans le Mess, Jack chercha du regard quelques instants et ne tarda pas à trouver Teal'c et les deux blonds assis à une table un peu plus loin. Le Jaffa avait pris la responsabilité de leur fournir un plateau repas chacun, et le cendré semblait s'amuser avec son monticule de gelée à la fraise sous le regard mi amusé mi exaspéré de son ami, et celui neutre de Teal'c.

-Je suis sur que Mitsuki serait en train de faire la même chose...

-Et moi je te dis de ne pas me comparé à ce gamin!

-Avoue que tu l'adore ce gamin! T'es toujours en train de le reprendre...

-Il faut bien rectifier son éducation!

-Mouai tu parles, au moins ça prouve que tu écoutes ce qu'il dit et que tu observes ce qu'il fait!

-N'importe quoi...

-Hm, les jeunes, je vous présente le Général Hammond, mon Général voici, Valérian Simon et Nathaniel de la Rose...

-Enchanté Général Hammond.

Les deux blond s'étaient levés et Nathaniel avait tendu la main vers le général dans le but que celui-ci la lui sert, ce qu-il fit par habitude.

-Enchanté également jeune homme... Jack où sont Daniel et Sam?

-En fait, ils voulaient connaître un peu mieux le monde de ces gamins, alors on a fait une sorte d'échange temporaire...

-Leur monde?

S'en suivit alors toute une explications, argumentée de démonstrations magiques, discrètes, au milieu du Mess qui pour une fois était presque totalement vide. Suite à cela le Général Hammond compris un peu mieux la décision de son subordonné et permis aux deux sorciers de s'installer dans des quartiers de la bases, le temps que Daniel et Sam reviennent. Finalement il demanda au deux membres de SG1 d'emmener les deux sorciers voir le Docteur Frasier pour de plus amples examens, de routines précisa t-il, puis de leur montrer leurs quartiers. Enfin il sortit du Mess plein de questions en tête, mais surtout bien décider à parler au Président.


	14. Graamtown

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord merci pour vos review. Je vous annonce que ce chapitre marque la fin (du monde?) de la première partie de cette fanfic. La suite sera bien sur placée à sa suite^^. Si vous avez des questions par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent n'hésitez pas. **

**Pour plus de précision sachez que la partie suivante se passera plus rapport avec SG1 et les problèmes en Angleterre dû à l'Ordre. La troisième et dernière partie (normalement) pour sa part concernera plus Stargate Atlantis (vivement que je puisse parler de mon Toddinou préféré...HMHM BREF).  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Graamtown**

Trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte de la cuisine de la maison des Sheppard. On était vers la fin avril et il faisait déjà plutôt chaud pour la saison. Dehors le soleil était à son zénith et personne de censé ne serait sortit à une heure pareille sauf urgence. John était partit travaillé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et Shannon était affalé sur le canapé après s'être entrainé toute la matinée à utiliser sa baguette. Il releva la tête en entendant les trois coups et fronça les sourcils. Puis il finit par se lever, peut être était-ce une urgence après tout. Arrivé dans la cuisine il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, ne voyant pourtant personne de l'autre côté de la moustiquaire. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte soutenant la dite moustiquaire que quelque chose apparut dans son champs de vision et qu'un retentissant : COUCOU C'EST MOI! lui vrilla les oreilles, l'obligeant à reculer. Il trébucha et se retrouva les fesses sur le carrelage de la cuisine les yeux fixés sur l'arrivant se trouvant toujours dans l'entrée.

-Mi... Mitsuki? Mais qu'est ce que...?

Le japonais sembla reprendre vie et changea de position. Il s'approcha de Shannon et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il eut à peine fait un mouvement qu'un chaton noir venait se coller à ses jambes en ronronnant. Apparemment Trina avait suivit son maître dans son périple.

-Bah alors t'es pas content d'me voir!

Shannon attrapa la main qui lui était tendue et se laissa relevé. Malgré sa taille fine, l'asiatique avait tout de même une certaine force dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine. Mais après tout on ne savait pas non plus où passait toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait alors Shannon n'était pas à une question près.

-C'est pas la question, mais ... t'es tout seul? Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici?

-Comme toi je suppose, j'ai pris l'avion...

Il était bien avancé avec cette réponse, il se doutait bien que le plus jeune avait pris l'avion, mais ça ne l'avançait pas quant au comment il avait traversé toute la distance séparant l'aéroport et leur maison. Déjà en voiture ça revenait à plusieurs heures de route, alors à pieds il n'imaginait même pas. Et puis pourquoi était-il venu tout seul? Il s'était passé quelque chose? L'air grave sur le visage de Shannon sembla calmer Mitsuki.

-Bon ok, après j'ai pris le Bus jusqu'ici, enfin les Bus, j'avais jamais vu autant de Bus en aussi peu de temps! Et après bah j'ai marché... Elle est vraiment glauque ta ville, sérieux c'est presque mort!

C'était certes plus censé comme explication, mais ça ne lui disait pas ce que venait faire Mitsuki chez lui, ou encore pourquoi il avait traverser tout un océan pour venir.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Shannon commençait à s'inquiéter pour les personnes qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant ces trois semaines de vacances.

-Hein? Pas vraiment... Dis tu peux m'aider avec mon sac? Il est assez lourd et ça fait longtemps que j'marche...

Le petit brun soupira et contourna son ami pour aller sur la terrasse, là se trouvait un gros sac de voyage plein à craquer. Il cligna des yeux, observant le sac quelques secondes, se demandant au passage combien de temps le brun pensait rester avec tout ça. En tout cas il était sur qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de sa venue, son père lui aurait dit. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il sortit sa baguette, profitant au passage que personne ne se trouve aux alentours et surtout que son père ait réussit à négocier avec le gouvernement pour qu'il puisse utiliser la magie. Il fit voler le sac à quelques centimètres du sol et rentra dans la maison. Il posa le sac dans le salon et referma la porte pour éviter que la chaleur pénètre plus longtemps dans la maison.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?

Mitsuki s'affala sur une chaise et acquiesça, il était partit sans prévenir, sur un coup de tête et n'avait pas vraiment prévu quelque chose à manger. Et les plats tous près de l'avion étaient bien loin maintenant. Shannon ouvrit la porte du frigo et sortit du jus d'orange et des restes du repas de midi. C'est à dire des pâtes et un bout de poulet. Il sortit aussi un tube de mayonnaise et posa le tout devant le brun.

-Tient, attend prend un verre... Voilà dans ce placard...

Le plus jeune entrepris de vider l'assiette sous l'oeil amusé de Shannon, donnant tout de même quelques bouts de sa pitance à Trina qui elle aussi avait faim depuis le temps. Une fois qu'il eut finit il repoussa l'assiette et but une gorgée de jus d'orange.

-Ça va mieux?

-Hm...

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là alors?

-J'm'ennuyais... Ils sont tous occupés à quelque chose! Victorian, Viserys, Valérian et Nathaniel ont pris contact avec Daniel Jackson, donc forcément ils parlent extra terrestre toutes la journée avec eux vont aux US pour visiter leur base. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris Poudlard, Rémus, Tonks et Neville ont été embauché comme professeurs et ne viennent plus au cottage. Ça fait deux jours que la Gazette a publié un article innocentant Sirius et il passe ses journées à Poudlard pour aider Rémus. Daenerys aussi est a Poudlard parce que Rémus veut la faire rentrer directement en troisième année donc elle doit bosser tout le temps. Et Gab est toujours en France. Au final j'suis toujours tout seul!

Le brun croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus d'un air déprimé. A vrai dire Shannon comprenait assez bien comment Mitsuki pouvait s'ennuyait, mais il ne pensait pas que ça ait un rapport avec toutes ces personnes. Enfin ça avait plus à voir avec la non présence d'une personne en particulier. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer combien Nathaniel et lui étaient proches, et cela même si ils étaient loin de s'avouer à eux même qu'ils appréciaient l'autre. Et surement que si le brun était venu jusqu'ici c'était en partie parce que le blond n'était pas au cottage. Il soupira en observant le brun près à s'endormir sur la table.

-Si tu veux dormir tu peux aussi allé dans la chambre d'ami tu sais... Aller suis moi!

Déjà à moitié en train de dormir, Mitsuki grogna légèrement et se leva pour suivre Shannon jusqu'à l'étage, Trina sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent le couloir et le plus vieux ouvrit une porte, laissant apparaître la dite chambre d'ami. Sans attendre le japonais avança vers le lit et s'affala dessus, s'endormant tout de suite après, le chaton entra à sa suite et sauta sur le lit pour se rouler en boule à côté de son maître. Shannon en profita pour monter le sac de son ami et referma la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mitsuki ouvrait les yeux, toujours plat ventre sur le lit. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, clignant juste des yeux. Il prenait enfin le temps de réfléchir à sa décision de voyage. A vrai dire l'ennuie n'était pas vraiment la seule raison. Ca faisait un moment qu'il voulait voir où vivait Shannon, mais il avait aussi entendu la vieille chauve souris des cachots, comme l'appelait Sirius, parler de Graamtown une fois lorsqu'il était venu. D'après lui il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans cette ville, mais personne n'avait encore pris le temps de venir y jeter un coup d'œil. Trop de chose leur arrivaient en même temps il fallait croire. Ou peut être qu'ils avaient oublié ce détail. En tout cas lui avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il se passait ici, même si il devait se débrouiller tout seul. De toute manière c'est pas comme si il avait autre chose à faire. Donc il avait profité que du fait que personne n'était au cottage pour faire son sac et prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Londres, là il avait utiliser sa carte de crédit pour acheter un billet d'avion à la dernière minute et avait pris le premier vol pour Washington.

Et comme il l'avait dit à Shannon, il avait ensuite pris le bus jusqu'ici. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas le nombre de fois où il avait du regarder sa carte ou demander de l'aide aux gens. Mais en tout cas il était arrivé et c'était déjà ça. Certes il aurait pu appeler avant de venir mais ça aurait surement pris trop de temps et ils auraient peut être refusé, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment été proche de Shannon pendant son séjour, il s'était plutôt entendu avec John. La seule chose qu'il espérait, était que sa carte ne pourrait pas être tracée par sa famille. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit aux autres, ne voulant pas les inquiéter, mais le fait que son père soit le chef d'une famille de Yakuza lui amenait souvent des problèmes. En plus il n'aimait pas vraiment leur mode de vie, les guerres des gangs c'était pas vraiment son truc. Le seul point positif c'est que maintenant il savait se battre. Il soupira et se mis sur le dos. Par la fenêtre il pouvait voir que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il avait du dormir tout l'après midi. Il posa son avant bras sur son front et observa un peu la pièce. La chambre était simplement décoré, rien de bien excentrique.

Ça lui allait parfaitement. Il vit aussi que Shannon avait monté son sac et sourit. Ce mec était vraiment trop gentil pour son bien. Il s'assit, sentant tout de même quelques crampes lui scier les jambes et le dos. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être un peu exagéré en remplissant son sac. Mais qui savait combien de temps il allait mettre pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Dans un sens il espérait trouvé le dernier horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait vu une photos de la statuette dans un vieux bouquin de la bibliothèque. En tout cas si il la trouvait peut être que les autres le prendraient un peu plus au sérieux, surtout cet abrutis de blond! Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se leva, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il regarda le chaton toujours endormi sur le lit, ne regrettant de l'avoir embarqué dans ce voyage. Puis ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers tranquillement, presque sur de trouver Shannon en bas dans le canapé avec un bouquin dans les mains. Peut être que sa magie pourrait l'aider à trouver l'objet en question.

-Alors bien dormi?

Mitsuki tourna la tête vers le canapé et découvrit comme il le pensait le petit brun avec un livre de magie dans les mains. Il n'avait même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Hn hn... tu lis depuis tout à l'heure?

-Faut bien que je rattrape mon retard!

Il soupira et reposa son livre sur la table basse, table basse où s'entassaient déjà une dizaine de grimoires.

-J'ai appelé le cottage tout à l'heure, je leur ai laissé un message sur le répondeur pour les prévenir que t'étais là...

Le plus jeune acquiesça, de toute manière si ça n'avait pas été Shannon, John s'en serait surement chargé. Le fait que personne n'ait répondu prouvait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué son absence.

-Dis... dans tous tes bouquins... t'aurais pas trouver un sort de localisation où quelque chose du genre?

Shannon qui était perdu dans ses pensées releva la tête vers Mitsuki. Un sort de localisation? Pour faire quoi? Il avait perdu quelque chose sur le chemin? Le brun fronça les sourcils et réfléchit une minute.

-Je crois bien... mais il faut avoir quelque chose ayant un rapport direct avec ce qu'on cherche... pourquoi t'as perdu quelque chose?

-Pas vraiment...

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Mitsuki commença à se gratter la nuque tout en évitant le regard du plus jeune. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire part de ses projets à Shannon sans que celui-ci ne le prenne pour un fou? Le regard interrogateur, le jeune Sheppard attendit tout de même que son ami continu. Bien entendu il se doutait un peu que l'ennuie n'était pas la seule raison de sa venue. Est ce qu'on traversaient l'océan comme ça sans prévenir personne, juste parce qu'on s'ennuyait?

-En fait... je suis presque sur que le dernier horcruxe de Voldy se trouve quelque part dans cette ville, donc j'me suis dit que quitte à se rendre utile, on pouvait toujours tenter de le trouver et de le ramener... et...

Shannon n'écouta pas la suite. Il avait bloqué sur le fait que son ami pensé qu'un objet plein de magie noire pouvait se trouvé dans la ville se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de sa maison. C'était insensé, comment cela pourrait-il être possible? Certes les habitants de la ville, du peu qu'il en avait vu, étaient un peu bizarre, mais la ville était tellement au milieu de nul part que le décalage en était presque normal. Dans sa tête quelque chose lui dit pourtant que ça ne l'était pas, son instinct peut être, il ne savait pas trop. Mais en tout cas, il se souvenait très bien de la sensation bizarre qui le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire les courses en ville. Une sensation très désagréable qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Il en avait déjà parlé à son père et au docteur Verendi mais ils lui avaient tous les deux dit qu'il s'agissait surement d'un malaise à cause de la trop grande proximité avec des inconnus. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait préféré prendre des cours à domicile.

Devant l'expression perplexe de Shannon, Mitsuki arrêta de parler, de toute manière il était clair qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Apparemment ses soupçons concernant la ville semblaient faire écho chez le plus petit.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait être ça? De toute manière comment tu comptes le trouver ce truc? Pour le sort il faudrait quelque chose de …

-En fait... avant de partir, j'ai … comment dire... emprunter un de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà... Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider... En plus il est dans une boîte spéciale qui contient la magie donc on risque pas grand chose, non?

-T'es juste complètement cinglé... tu le sais au moins?

-Roh ça va, te prend pas pour l'autre blondasse à me faire des leçons comme ça! Faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de le trouver cet horcruxe à la noix... Mais depuis qu'ils savent que les extra terrestres existent y'en a que pour ça au cottage! Même Gaby ne parle que de ça dans ses lettres... « Tu crois que le Docteur va revenir »par ci, « Ce serait bien si on allait visiter une planète » par là... tss... Comme si on avait pas déjà assez de problèmes à régler sur terre...

Une moue boudeuse prit place sur son visage alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. A première vue Shannon n'aurait pas pensé que son ami puisse s'être autant impliqué dans ces histoires de sorciers, après tout il était moldu et restait la plupart du temps au cottage à lire ou regarder des film, voir faire des trucs sur internet. Mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Peut être même était-il un peu jaloux que tous ses amis soient aussi passionnés par la même chose et le laissent en arrière. Il pourrait peut être en parler au docteur Verendi un de ces jours lors d'une de ses séances.

-C'est pas faux... Mais avoue que visiter d'autres mondes peut aussi être intéressant!

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Shannon finit par influencer Mitsuki qui ne pu s'empêcher de grogner légèrement pour la forme.

-Donc tu pourrais m'aider?

Le brun pris un air plus sérieux et réfléchit. Certes c'était une aventure intéressante mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être dangereux. Et actuellement il n'était surement pas assez maître de sa magie pour agir en conséquence si tout se passait mal. Et puis agir dans le dos de son père le dérangeait aussi beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami y aller seul, surtout que lui n'avait pas la magie pour l'aider. Et de ce qu'il avait compris concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le bout d'âme devait surement être bien gardé.

-Si on prévient au moins mon père... Si tout tourne mal, je préfère que quelqu'un sache où nous sommes, ce sera déjà ça... Au moins laisser un mot et une carte de là où on va je sais pas...

-Mouai...

-En attendant demain c'est le week end et mon père ne bosses pas donc on va remettre ça à plus tard... Allez vient on va préparer le repas! Pas envie de manger encore des hot dog. C'est bon mais trois soirs dans la semaine ça fait beaucoup...

Le plus jeune éclata de rire, tandis que Shannon commençait à se détendre un peu. Malgré son apparence calme depuis qu'il avait rencontré toute la petite équipe qu'avait réunie son frère, il était toujours légèrement angoissé lorsqu'il se trouvait avec des gens. C'était plus fort que lui, mais d'après le docteur Verendi ça partirait petit à petit. D'après lui le jeune Sheppard avait déjà fait un grand pas en avant dans la guérison, même si il restait fragile. Ce qui le tracassait le plus était surtout qu'ils allaient se retrouver en ville pour leur expédition. Il n'aimait pas trop sortir ou s'éloigner trop loin de la maison. Mais il ferait avec, pour une fois.

* * *

**Black Rose Cottage au même moment**

Dobby apparut dans la cuisine et vit la lumière du répondeur clignoter. Ayant encore quelques minutes devant lui, il appuya sur le bouton et écouta le message. La voix de Shannon s'éleva, annonçant l'arrivée de Mitsuki chez lui et demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il précisait aussi que Trina était avec eux. Puis plus rien. Dobby acquiesça pour lui même et entreprit de faire le repas. Certes deux des résidents n'étaient pas là mais les deux américains avaient pris leur place, et il devait faire honneur à la cuisine anglaise.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain au même moment**

Nathaniel était en train de rêvasser sur son lit, dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribué à lui et Valérian. Une sensation bizarre lui tiraillant les tripes sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant ils avaient manger léger. D'ailleurs les plats de Dobby lui manquait beaucoup, le Mess n'était à côté vraiment pas appétissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le deuxième blond fit son entrée, attirant par la même, l'attention du premier.

-Ça ne va pas? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Hm, je sais pas, un mauvais pressentiment surement...

-Mouai, t'as peur que ton chéri fasse une connerie pendant ton absence?

Valérian fut fusillé du regard en moins d'une seconde. Il soupira, décidément ces deux là étaient bornés comme c'était pas permis. Pourtant ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'à dit Jack par rapport à l'entrainement qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse pour pouvoir les suivre en mission?

-Bah que pour ça il faudrait déjà que tout le monde se pointe à la base pour un check up des troupes. Enfin ceux qui veulent venir bien sur... Sinon Fraiser a examiner notre sang, d'après elle il y a des gênes bizarre qu'elle a encore jamais vu, donc pour l'instant on rame un peu de ce côté... Et sinon t'as pu téléphoner?

-Personne a répondu...

-T'as laissé un message?

-Nan...

-Bon bah on réessayera plus tard alors...

-Hn...

* * *

**Graamtown, le lundi suivant.**

John venait de partir pour le travail les saluant une dernière fois depuis la voiture avant de démarrer. Il avait été plutôt surpris de voir Mitsuki en arrivant le vendredi précédent mais n'avait pas protesté. Dans un sens il était content que son fils ne soit pas seul à la maison ne serait ce que pour quelques jours. Et puis grâce au brun il avait réussit à faire sortir un peu Shannon, ne serait ce que pour aller se baigner dans le lac. Et puis il aimait bien ce p'tit, en plus il adorait parler de machines volantes avec lui, ça lui donnait au moins l'impression de ne pas parler à un mur. Pas que son fils ne l'écoutait pas d'habitude, mais John voyait bien que ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

-Bon, on prépare notre expédition?

-T'es vraiment pressé toi aujourd'hui!

Mitsuki grogna un peu à la remarque et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur préparer leurs sacs sous l'oeil intrigué de Trina qui trônait sur le canapé en se prélassant dans un rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Le contenu était simple, des lampes torches, des vivres, une veste au cas où...etc, enfin tout ce qu'un Indiana Jones du lundi pourrait avoir besoin pour partir à l'aventure. Une fois cela fait, Mitsuki sortit la boîte contenant l'horcruxe et Shannon apporta la carte des environs sur la table du salon. Il était déjà dix heures, mais ils considéraient avoir encore un peu de temps.

-Bon donne moi ce truc qu'on soit fixé...

Délicatement Mitsuki ouvrit la boîte et en sortit l'objet. Il avait prit le médaillon, plus pratique qu'une coupe ou un diadème. Il le tendit par la chaine à Shannon qui le saisit du bout des doigts.

-Bon... c'est partit...

Il tendit le bras au dessus de la carte et commença à réciter l'incantation qu'il avait lu dans son livre, au fur en à mesure, le médaillon sembla bouger tout seul au dessus de la carte comme animé par une vie propre. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux puisque l'objet contenait un bout d'âme. Le rituel consistait à l'origine à créer une sorte de contact entre les énergies résiduelles présentes sur deux objets appartenant à la même personne. Autant dire qu'avec deux horcruxes les effets étaient plus importants. Finalement le médaillon se stoppa au dessus du plan, complètement figé à l'endroit où se trouvait la mairie.

-Yatta! Je l'savais!

-Ouai enfin te réjouis pas trop vite, la mairie c'est quand même un peu vague, le truc peut aussi bien être sur le toit que dans un coin des sous sol derrière trente six passages secrets...

-En fait t'es vraiment rabats joie comme mec... tsss...

-Ouai bah vas y dit moi comment on va entrer dans le bâtiment et aller au sous sol sans éveiller les soupçons ou quoi que ce soit hein?

-Chaque chose en son temps mon poussin!

Shannon devait rêver, l'autre venait de l'appeler « mon poussin », c'était, il ne savait pas en fait, mais il trouvait que le brun croyait un peu trop en sa bonne étoile pour le moment. Enfin il espérait vraiment ne pas s'attirer des ennuies plus que nécessaire, même si il sentait que sa bonne étoile personnelle avait pris des vacances au moins pour la journée. Il soupira et entreprit d'écrire un mot pour son père, au cas où ils ne seraient pas revenu entre temps.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la mairie, légèrement essoufflées par leur marche rapide. Shannon sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et bu une gorgée alors que Mitsuki regardait autour de lui, la ville était vraiment glauque il y avait pas à dire. Il était même pas midi et les rues étaient vides, on entendait rien en dehors du bruit que faisait quelques télé depuis les appartements où les fenêtres étaient ouvertes.

-Bah dis donc ils plaisantent pas sur le double vitrage ici!

Pour toute réponse Shannon haussa les épaules et il suivit le plus jeune alors que celui-ci pénétrait dans la mairie. Le hall était heureusement vide, mais le bruit d'une chasse d'eau venant de l'autre côté du hall les fit se précipiter vers le couloir en face de la porte. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent, et de tomber accessoirement sur un placard à balais, que la vieille de l'accueil avait traversé le hall et repris sa place derrière son bureau. Les deux bruns se regardèrent, de là où elle était la vielle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir, aussi pouvaient-ils en profiter pour avancer discrètement vers le fond du couloir et accessoirement repérer un potentiel escalier. Préférant être sur de leur coup, Shannon sortit le médaillon de sa boîte et relança murmura l'incantation. Le pendentif se leva dans les airs indiquant la droite. La direction qu'ils allaient prendre semblait être la bonne à en croire l'objet.

Une fois rangé, Mitsuki entrouvrit la porte et regarda partout si il n'y avait personne d'autre. Le couloir était toujours aussi vide. Peut être que les employés municipaux étaient déjà partit manger à cette heure là. Le japonais fit signe à Shannon de le suivre et ils sortirent silencieusement du placard. Sans un bruit ils longèrent le couloir et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une porte identifiée comme menant aux sous sol. Rien qui pourrait monter à l'étage. Un instant Shannon se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que les « trésors » soit cachés dans les sous sol lugubres et poussiéreux. Il suivit tout de même Mitsuki qui lui n'hésita pas une seconde à ouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans la pièce. A vrai dire la pièce en question n'était qu'un vieil escalier en bois qui descendait dans le noir. Ils eurent beau chercher aucun interrupteur ne leur tomba sous la main. Shannon sortit alors sa baguette et lança un lumos.

Dernier recours pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers ou marcher sur une mauvaise marche. La descente se passa plutôt bien si on omettait la marche grinçante sur laquelle Mitsuki avait marché. Heureusement pour eux, après trois bonnes minutes à attendre en silence, personne n'était venu voir. Une fois en bas, Shannon pointa sa baguette autour d'eux. Apparemment ils étaient dans une sorte de salle des archives de la mairie. De grandes étagères étaient disposées dans la pièce, telles des domino près à tomber au moindre choc. Passant dans les rayons, les deux bruns regardèrent les différentes boîtes posées sur les étagères.

-Bah dis donc, il est maire depuis quand ce type? Me dis pas qu'ils se refile le nom de père en fils depuis plus de cent ans!

-Je sais pas, en tout cas c'est pas rassurant... T'imagine si l'horcruxe a quelque chose à voir avec ça?

-Mouai, peut être par l'horcruxe, j'te rappel que l'objet utilisé est une statuette représentant la vie éternelle alors qui sait ce que Voldy peut bien avoir trafiqué avec ce truc...

-Peut être, en tout cas il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste pas là trop longtemps...

Une fois de plus, il ressortit l'horcruxe qui cette fois-ci pointa le fond de la pièce, la tension du médaillon était encore plus forte que quelques minutes plus tôt. A croire que le bout d'âme qu'il y avait dans le médaillon voulait se fondre dans l'autre partie. Ils avancèrent vers le fond de la salle, faisant attention au moindre bruit suspect. Une porte se dessina dans la lumière envoyée par la baguette et Mitsuki s'approcha dans le but de l'ouvrir.

-Fermée...

-Attends...

Shannon lança un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, figeant au passage les deux bruns.

-Quelle discrétion!

-Roh ça va je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle grinçait!

Mitsuki le premier, ils pénétrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce. Les habitants de la ville ne devaient pas se douter de l'existence de la magie, sinon ils auraient surement trouvé un moyen plus sure de fermer la porte. Cette fois-ci la pièce était déjà éclairée. Pas par une ampoule, mais par une lumière douce mais forte émanant d'une sorte de statue placée au centre de la pièce, sur un autel semblait-il. Ils avancèrent vers la lumière jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre sous leurs pieds. Baissant les yeux puis les écarquillant de stupeur, ils reconnurent sans mal des ossements d'animaux jonchant le sol par dizaines, disposés dans à peu près toute la salle. On aurait dit une espèce de fosse commune pour animaux. A présent une odeur de charogne emplissait la pièce. Effet psychologique ou réalité, les deux bruns ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour voir si un chat en décomposition se trouvait encore dans les parages. Ils continuèrent leur chemin la main sur la bouche et le nez pour ne pas vomir. Une fois devant l'orbe étincelante placée au centre d'une coupe en bois simple blanc et aux inscriptions gravées dessus dans une langue étrange, ils regardèrent le spectacle sous leurs yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça dit?

-Aucune idée, en tout cas on dirait une langue ancienne... En fait j'ai déjà vu ces symboles dans un des bouquins de votre bibliothèque... Mais je sais pas du tout ce que ça peut vouloir dire...

-Dommage, on ne saura même pas si c'est un avertissement...

Bien qu'il ait pu porter le regard vers les inscriptions, le jeune Sheppard avait beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux de la lumière émanant du globe. Il allait tendre la main quand Mitsuki recommença à lui parler.

-En tout cas, ce doit être l'horcruxe, essaye de voir avec le médaillon.

Se reprenant légèrement, Shannon sortit une nouvelle fois l'objet qui manqua de lui échapper des mains lorsqu'il prononça la formule. Il eut quelques difficultés à le remettre dans sa boîte mais y parvint tout de même. Maintenant restait à savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir faire pour transporter cet orbe et la coupe qui allait avec, non seulement sans attirer l'attention, mais aussi sans déclencher une potentielle malédiction venant de l'horcruxe.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener!

Les deux têtes brunes se tournèrent comme une seule vers la provenance de la voix.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi?

-Quelle insolence, ne t'a t-on pas appris le respect?

-Hmpf...

De son côté Shannon fronça les sourcils, il était sure de ne jamais avoir vu ce jeune homme auparavant, surtout dans la ville. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau voire même aristocratique, dans une petite ville comme Graamtown, il ne fallait pas rêver. Il lui donnait la vingtaine tout au plus, des cheveux noir légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Mais surtout ces yeux d'un rouge sanguin.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à cela...

La voix sonnait presque comme une sorte d'avertissement mais ça n'empêcha pas Mitsuki de redemander une fois de plus pourquoi.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas!

-Et vous êtes qui d'abord pour nous donner des ordres?

L'apparition se mit à rire, un rire glacial. Mais l'attention qu'elle avait placée sur Mitsuki se focalisait à présent sur Shannon qui avait une fois de plus tendu le bras vers l'orbe, les yeux plongés dans la lumière.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? NE TOUCHE PAS A CA!

Trop tard, le jeune brun venait d'attraper l'orbe lumineuse à pleines mains. La lumière commença à remonter ses bras puis s'insinua dans son corps sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction.

-SHANNON!

Le jeune Sheppard rejeta la tête en arrière alors que la lumière sortait maintenant de ses yeux. Un cri silencieux sortit de sa bouche alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce l'apparition hurlait de rage tout en disparaissant petit à petit. Mitsuki recula à cause de la lumière, beaucoup trop forte pour ses yeux. A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer le maire et la secrétaire, le visage déformé par la rage, ils se jetèrent sur Shannon qui commençait à convulser sur le sol. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, avant même que Mitsuki ait pu faire un mouvement, leur corps prirent feu. La lumière commença à diminuer et tout en s'enflammant on pu voir leur corps se mettre à vieillir. En quelques secondes ils semblèrent prendre plusieurs siècles. Leur peau se fripa sous les flammes, et finit par devenir poussière, bientôt suivie par leurs os. Leurs organes se dés-échèrent et fondirent, si bien qu'il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendre et un résidu de leurs hurlements au milieu des ossements lorsque la lumière disparue. Le corps de Shannon retomba sur le sol et tout en paniquant Mitsuki réussit à sortir une lampe torche de son sac.

Il pointa le faisceaux lumineux dans la direction où se trouvait son ami et fut en partie rassuré en voyant qu'il n'avait pas subit le même sort que le maire et la vieille secrétaire. Il se précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller sans succès. Sans prendre de gants, il vida son sac par terre et attrapa l'horcruxe avec, le faisant tomber à l'intérieur. La lampe dans la bouche il réussit à hisser le corps de son ami sur son dos et portant son sac sur le ventre, Shannon sur le dos, il remonta tant bien que mal vers la surface. Arrivé en haut des escaliers un spectacle impressionnant pris place sous ses yeux, la fumée était partout et les flammes semblaient sortir des murs eux mêmes. Il couru vers la sortie, ne faisant pas attention aux différents tas de poussières se trouvant sur son chemin. Une fois dehors il pu constater que les dégâts ne s'arrêtaient pas à la mairie mais que les flammes étaient en train de dévorer toute la ville. Il pu enfin recracher la lampe par terre, et remonta un peu le plus petit sur son dos. Il ne savait combien de temps ils avaient mis là dessous, surement pas très longtemps. Mais l'effet produit était titanesque.

De ce qu'il voyait autour de lui à présent, les quelques fleurs qui se trouvaient sur les trottoirs avaient disparues, la ville était en flamme, les habitants réduits en cendres. Et plus loin il pouvait constater que les anciens champs complètement verts de plants de maïs ressemblaient maintenant à un désert de sable. Bien décider à ne pas rester ici plus longtemps et à s'occuper de Shannon au plus vite, Mitsuki commença à courir en direction de la maison des Sheppard. Il ne mis qu'une demi heure à arriver devant la porte de la cuisine. Ne prenant pas en compte son manque de souffle et Trina qui lui avait presque sauter dessus, il pénétra dans la maison et déposa Shannon sur le canapé. Le sac partit un peu plus loin du côté de la table basse. Rapidement il détermina que le plus petit respirait encore. En fait c'était comme si il était endormi. Toujours aussi paniqué, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il attrapa le téléphone et appela le seul numéros qu'il connaissait par cœur.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain au même moment**

Nathaniel venait de s'absentait quelques minutes, son téléphone venait de se mettre à sonner. Valérian était avec le reste de SG1, les deux derniers membres étant revenus la veille accompagnés par Victorian. La porte claqua et Nathaniel revint dans la pièce.

-BOUGEZ VOUS ON A UNE URGENCE!

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-L'autre con*ard a réussit à faire la pire connerie du siècle! Faut qu'on aille à Graamtown TOUT DE SUITE!

Toujours un peu perdu, les autres sorciers et les quatre moldus présents dans la pièce n'hésitèrent pourtant pas une seconde.

* * *

Chez les Sheppard, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. John qui avait vu du ciel la végétation, la ville en flammes, et accessoirement les personnes qu'il transportait partir en cendre, s'était précipité chez lui dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son fils en un seul morceau. Il avait donc garer son hélico à côté de la maison et s'était rué à l'intérieur où il avait trouvé Mitsuki en train de tenter de réveiller Shannon. Le plus jeune semblait vraiment paniqué, et John s'était précipité sur son fils. Il avait poser une main sur son front et avait constaté qu'il avait une forte fièvre. Voyant que le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à se calmer il l'empoigna par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier alors que les yeux exorbités du brun finirent par se planter dans les siens. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que John avait déposé un linge humide sur le front de son fils, plusieurs POP lui firent tourner la tête. Devant lui se trouvaient quatre inconnus accompagnés des amis de son fils. Victorian se précipita sur son frère bientôt suivit par Valérian. Pour sa part Nathaniel se jeta sur Mitsuki tel un aigle sur sa proie et l'emmena à l'étage bien décidé à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Sam alla aider les deux jeunes adultes auprès de Shannon alors que Jack et Teal'c montaient à l'étage pour tenter de sauver ce qu'il pouvait rester du japonais. Daniel pour sa part tentait de calmer John qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'approcher de son fils.

Après que Valérian eut jeté un sort de diagnostique sur Shannon, il se retourna vers les autres.

-Ça va... Il est juste épuisé... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais en tout cas ça l'a vidé!

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement et chacun pris place dans le salon alors que John prenait son fils dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint le reste de l'équipe était redescendu et Mitsuki semblait s'être calmé mais était toujours parcouru par quelques sanglots.

-Bon alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Nathaniel assis à côté du jeune japonais.

-On a le dernier horcruxe, et Shannon a été en contact avec un artéfact magique très puissant que l'on connait aussi comme étant le St Graal et qui accessoirement contenait ou contient encore la bout d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et bien sur on doit cela à la merveilleuse idée de MONSIEUR JE FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI! Ah et accessoirement la ville de Graamtown vient d'être rayée de la carte!

Mitsuki se ratatina sur son siège, les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'osait même plus regarder les personnes présentent dans la pièce, notamment John et Victorian. Trina qui était restée à l'écart jusque là vint se caler sur ses genoux dans une tentative de réconfort.

-On peut voir l'objet en question...

Mitsuki renifla et se leva, mettant le chaton sur le fauteuil, pour prendre le sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit et laissa tomber l'objet sur le sol. Victorian sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de détections. Apparemment l'horcruxe était toujours à l'intérieur. Il allait donc falloir faire très attention en le manipulant.

-Bon, au moins Shannon n'est pas possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est déjà ça...

-Apparemment l'horcruxe avait presque pris forme humaine lorsque Shannon a touché l'orbe et celle-ci brillait... De ce que Mitsuki disait le sol était jonché de cadavres d'animaux et lorsque la lumière a disparue les habitants se sont changés en cendres et tout s'est mis à brûler...

-Vous nous avez dit que cette objet était une représentation de la vie éternelle, le St Graal... J'ai une hypothèse, mais je ne peux rien confirmer...

-Eh bien allez y Daniel vous avez l'habitude d'étaler votre science sans notre permission depuis le temps...

Daniel soupira mais se lança tout de même.

-Ce que je pense, c'est que lorsque votre Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait cet horcruxe, il l'a placé là dedans pour obtenir la vie éternelle et revenir avec ce bout d'âme au cas où il décède... C'est peut être pour cela qu'il l'aurait caché loin de l'Angleterre... Le problème c'est que la vie éternelle n'est pas contenue directement dans l'objet mais qu'elle doit y entrer...

-Vous croyez qu'il a demander aux habitants de la ville de faire des sacrifices pour que la vie des victimes entre dans l'orbe?

-C'est cela... Mais le Graal est devenu tellement puissant au fil des siècles que la vie qu'il contenait en lui a finit par influencer les habitants de la ville et la ville elle même ainsi que les terres à proximité... Lorsque Shannon a touché l'orbe, la vie qu'elle contenait s'est libérée en quelque sorte et s'est insinuée en lui...

-Donc si on suit votre raisonnement et qu'on prend en compte le nombre de sacrifices que les habitants ont du faire depuis des siècles, on peut dire que Shannon...

-Est en quelque sorte immortel... Enfin je suppose, cela mériterait plus amples recherches... En tout cas, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps pour empêcher le bout d'âme de retrouver un corps matériel... Encore un peu et vous auriez eu deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres...

Tous acquiescèrent, plus ou moins rassurés. Nathaniel reporta son attention sur Mitsuki, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il lui avait bien crier dessus, mais au final ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. A vrai dire il s'était plus inquiété pour ses deux amis que pour les habitants de la ville. Sans trop s'en rendre compte il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune en évitant de le regarder en face et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Le jeune japonais devait de toute façon être épuisé par toutes ces émotions, pas la peine d'en rajouter en le laissant assister à la suite des évènements. Victorian monta à leur suite et pénétra dans la chambre de son frère pour le veiller.

Dans le salon, les présentations furent enfin faites. Et Valérian proposa à SG1 de les ramener jusqu'à leur base avant de ramener les deux horcruxes en Angleterre. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et Valérian entrepris de les transporter deux par deux, promettant au passage à Daniel qu'il pourrait examiner le Graal plus en profondeur une fois que l'horcruxe n'y serait plus. John, pour sa part, alla préparer de quoi boire pour ses trois nouveaux invités temporaires. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ceux-ci allaient rester très longtemps, mais il était sur qu'il emmènerait Shannon avec eux pendant quelques temps. Il avait parler avec Jack de la possibilité qu'il soit amené à déménager à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer et le colonel lui avait promis de parler lui même au gouvernement de la situation. Aussi pourrait-il partir avec Shannon si il le fallait.

Trois jours après, Shannon ouvrit enfin les yeux, il papillonna quelques secondes. Il se sentait bien, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les sensations que lui prodiguait son lit. Il se mis en position assise et observa autour de lui. La mémoire lui revint et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnu sa chambre à Black Rose Cottage. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur son père qui transportait un plateau repas. Il manqua de le faire tomber au sol alors qu'il se précipitait sur son fils pour lui demander comment il se sentait. Alors que Shannon lui assurait que tout allait bien, John entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient partis de Graamtown deux jours plus tôt, alors que les flammes s'était à peine éteintes, emmenant toutes leurs affaires avec eux sous le conseil de son supérieur, et avait emménagé provisoirement dans le cottage pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution de son état. Entre temps Victorian avait pu, grâce au rituel de Rogue, rendre son âme complète au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme preuve en était le témoignage de Lucius qui était proche du Lord lorsqu'il avait récupéré son âme.

**Flash Back**

Lucius avait prévu de transmettre personnellement tous les documents concernant Poudlard et sa nouvelle organisation au Lord. Tout avait été vu et revu avec l'aide des membres du personnel. L'école était à présent fermée pour pouvoir effectuer tous les travaux nécessaires avant la rentrée des classes en septembre. Le blond frappa à la porte du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fut invité à y entrer. A peine eut-il tendu les documents que le Lord avait été pris de convulsions violentes et était tombé de son fauteuil. Alors que Lucius se précipitait pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit le corps du Lord presque fondre et se reformer sous ses yeux. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres cessa de convulser, il était méconnaissable. Peut être ne l'aurait-il pas reconnu si il n'y avait pas eu son aura magique. Le Lord avait récupéré le corps de ses vingt ans, et beaucoup diront que ça n'était pas plus mal. Son charisme en était vraiment renforcé et il lui serait plus simple de réaliser ses projets.

-Allons Lucius ne soit pas si surpris, tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait un jour...

Le sourire narquois présent sur les lèvres du Lors firent l'effet d'un choc à l'aristocrate. Non seulement le Lord savait ce qu'il venait de se passer mais en plus cela semblait lui convenir. Mais encore pire, il savait que le blond faisait partie de ceux qui avait fait en sorte qu'il récupèrent son corps.

**Fin Flash Back**

Autant dire que Victorian et Rogue avait été incendié lorsque le blond avait mis les pieds au cottage, notamment pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de la date et de l'heure à laquelle ils comptaient supprimer les horcruxes mais aussi parce qu'il avait presque été humilié devant le Lord. C'est qu'il était rancunier quand il s'y mettait. En tout cas ça en avait fait rire plus d'un...

D'un autre côté le Graal avait été transmis à Daniel qui travaillait dessus avec Victorian dans la bibliothèque, mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas découvert grand chose dessus. Et même en interrogeant directement le Lord, ils n'avait pas eu de réponses. Pendant ce court laps de temps Viserys avait reçu une lettre de Charlie qui l'invitait à passer quelques temps à ses côtés pour qu'il lui apprennent à s'occuper de dragons, ce que ce dernier avait accepter tout en promettant à Victorian de revenir de temps en temps. Mitsuki était toujours assez mal à l'aise vis à vis des Sheppard et de Victorian et cela malgré tout ce que ceux-ci pouvaient bien lui dire. Gabrielle allait bientôt rentrer de l'école et pensait s'inscrire à Poudlard pour l'année suivante, histoire de ne pas laisser Daenerys toute seule au milieu de cette bande de sauvages. Et enfin, il avait été prévu que leur petit groupe puisse accompagné SG1 lors d'une ou deux missions de reconnaissance sur telle ou telle planète, après avoir passer quelques tests d'aptitudes.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, le Cottage reçu une visite des plus surprenante. Etant en week end, Lucius avait décidé de passer quelques jours avec son fils et sa femme et les deux blonds étaient donc arrivés au cottage. Le problème n'était pas leur présence bien entendu, depuis le temps, les habitants avaient pris l'habitude de les voir. Non le plus surprenant avait été le cri de Mitsuki, qui accessoirement avait réveillé les membres de la maison qui dormait encore, à la vue du troisième visiteur. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le spectre qu'il avait vu dans les sous-sols de la mairie de Graamtown quelques jours plus tôt. Sa réaction bien que disproportionnée avait au moins eu le bénéfice de faire sourire le Lord qui s'attendait tout de même à un accueil moins bruyant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe abrutis?

Nathaniel débarqua dans la pièce et salua les Malfoy avait de se stopper face au Lord.

-VICTORIAN C'EST POUR TOI!

Puis il attrapa le brun par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce alors que Victorian, Valérian et Viserys prenaient leurs place.

-Narcissa, Lucius, Tom, que nous vaut ce plaisir de si bonne heure?

Le dit Tom leva un sourcil devant l'utilisation de son nom de moldu mais ne fit aucune remarque, chose déjà assez bizarre en soit, mais un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Victorian, Narcissa et moi même avions prévu de passer le week end avec notre fils si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-Bien sur, il n'y a aucun problème, après tout maintenant il n'y a plus de raison pour qu'il reste caché ici...

Le brun se tourna vers le Lord qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, alors que Drago et ses parents disparaissaient dans la cheminée après s'être excusés auprès des personnes présentent dans le salon.

-Bon et bien, j'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour nous tuer, sinon ce serait déjà fait... Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure?

Il lui désigna un fauteuil alors que lui et Viserys prenaient place dans le canapé d'en face. Il appela Dobby pour lui demander d'apporter de quoi déjeuner au salon.

-Ça faisait longtemps Harry, je vois que tu as bien changer depuis la dernière fois... En bien c'est une évidence... Mais passons, comme tu le sais beaucoup de choses se sont passé depuis que tu as mystérieusement disparu... et il faut que nous mettions quelques petites choses au point tous les deux...

-C'est Victorian maintenant et quel genre de choses?

-Eh bien pour commencer, il va falloir fermer ce lien qui nous lie l'un à l'autre... Pas qu'avoir des visions de toi sous la douche puisse être déplaisant, mais à présent ce n'est plus utile si j'en juge par la relation que tu as avec le jeune blond à tes côtés...

Le dit blond rougie immédiatement, ils ne s'étaient mis en couple que la veille et n'en avait encore parler à personne. Le Lord sourit à cette réaction. Victorian fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

-Pourtant même Rogue n'arrive plus à rentrer dans ma tête...

-Eh bien il faut croire que l'occlumencie ne sert pas vraiment pour ce genre de liens...

-Dans ce cas, si aucun sort n'existe pour fermer ce lien, il va bien falloir le bloquer ou instaurer des règles strictes pour éviter ce genre de visions...

-Bien entendu, je penserais à faire des recherches là dessus! Bien maintenant où se trouve la mignonne petite chose qui a trouver mon dernier horcruxe?

-Shannon?

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait-il parler à son frère, comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air hostile mais il devait s'en assurer. La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne l'ait vu venir.

-On parle de moi?

Shannon venait d'entrer dans le salon suivit de près par John qui essayait de déterminer si son fils était vraiment assez en forme pour se déplacer tout seul. Les deux Sheppard allèrent prendre place dans deux fauteuils du salon, le plus jeune s'asseyant en tailleur et détaillant le Lord en fronçant les sourcils. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans vraiment se souvenir de où.

-Bonjour, on se connait?

Une fois de plus le Lord sourit.

-Shannon, John, je vous présente Lord Voldemort...

-Oh!

Maintenant il s'en souvenait, il ressemblait à ce qu'il avait aperçu du spectre l'autre jour, enfin avant d'être totalement attirer par l'orbe du Graal. Peut être qu'il lui en voulait pour ça. Son père lui avait dit que Daniel soupçonnait le Lord d'avoir placer cet horcruxe dans l'objet dans une possible volonté de devenir immortel, et pour le coup on pouvait dire que l'immortalité lui était passé sous le nez par sa faute.

-Bonjour... Je vois que tu te doutes du pourquoi de ma visite, et je suppose que je devrais t'en vouloir pour avoir toucher cet orbe... Eh bien pourtant ça n'est pas le cas... A vrai dire j'ai trouvé quelques années après avoir créer cet horcruxe que le Graal n'accepterait d'être toucher que par quelqu'un de pure, donc même si mon horcruxe avait récupérer une forme physique il aurait été tout aussi mortel que je le suis à présent...

Légèrement soulagé Shannon soupira et baissa la tête. Il n'en avait parlé à personne pour l'instant, mais il avait essayer quelques petites choses depuis que son père lui avait raconter l'évènement. Comme par exemple, essayer de se couper pour voir si ça cicatrisait. Et effectivement sa peau avait rapidement cicatrisée. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur était les conséquences que l'absorption de toute cette vie avait engendré. Notamment l'incendie. Même si à ce moment là il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'y était pas pour rien, comme il sentait qu'il n'y était pour rien pour l'incendie de l'orphelinat. Mais il ne voulait pour l'instant pas en parler à son père, il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Bien Victorian, je voulais également te mettre en garde toi et tes petits camarades... Je sais de source sure que le vieux fou n'est pas mort, du moins pas totalement... Il représente encore une menace pour l'Angleterre, voir peut être même pour le monde magique comme moldu... J'ai déjà demander à Bella d'enquêter là dessus... Pour l'instant elle a découvert qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de secte, mais elle n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant...

Les quatre autres réfléchissaient, Victorian fronçait les sourcils. Dumbledore allait vraiment leur pourrir la vie encore longtemps? Non parce que franchement ça devenait lourd là. Enfin comme le disait Tom il devait faire attention. Par la suite ce fut à Victorian d'apprendre ou d'éclaircir plusieurs point avec lui, notamment en ce qui concernait le programme Stargate et la vie dans l'espace. Bien entendu Tom avait vu plusieurs scène grâce au lien mais n'était pas au courant de tout. Pendant ce temps là Shannon engloutissait son pain au chocolat et son bol de chocolat chaud, Viserys buvait son thé et John se servait un café serré.

-Et je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Poudlard, Rémus, Tonks, Neville et les autres...

-Tu pensais peut être que j'allais placer des mangemorts partout? Eh bien sache que les compétences valent parfois mieux que le camp. Et puis ils m'ont tous démontrer que je pouvais leur faire confiance...

-Hm, et pour l'Ordre du Phoénix?

-Eh bien quelques membres ont été arrêté lors de la prise de Poudlard, mais certains ont malheureusement profité de leur transfert vers Azkaban pour s'enfuir. Je soupçonne que ceux là font partie de la secte que je t'ai mentionner...

-Qui?

-Granger, les Weasley, Fol'oeil et quelques autres de tes anciens camarades de Gryffondor et deux aurors à la retraite...

-Je vois...

L'entretient étant terminé, le Lord finit par se lever et salua les quatre autres avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Shannon et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, Lucius se fera un plaisir de te montrer mon bureau...

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux et planta son regard dans celui du Lord, mais celui-ci n'attendit aucune réponse et partit par la cheminée.

**Fin Partie 1.**


	15. Un jour tu voleras de tes propres ailes!

**Réponse aux reviews : Voilà, voilà, la deuxième partie commence. Merci pour les anciens et les nouveaux (notamment Eni pour les plus récent). Et pour lui répondre, non Dumbledore a pas encore finit d'emm*rder son monde! Pour le reste je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ^^. La correction de la partie 1 est en cour, je vous préviendrais lorsque j'aurais updaté tous les chapitres précédents... enfin ça changera rien de particulier à l'histoire mais bon... Donc voilà!  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Partie 2**

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour tu voleras de tes propres ailes!**

Shannon s'avança dans le hall du Ministère. Sans prévenir personne au cottage il avait passé la cheminée et pris la direction du Ministère. Pas que se retrouver entouré par de parfaits inconnus le réjouissait en cette matinée de septembre mais après plusieurs mois à être resté cloîtré chez son frère il avait pris son courage à deux mains et décidé d'aller voir le Lord. Il espérait que sa proposition était toujours d'actualité. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ressassait tout les évènements qui avait bouleversé sa vie. L'incendie, l'adoption, ses pouvoirs, sa rencontre avec Victorian et ses amis, et surtout l'épisode Graamtown. Il avait été inspecté sous toutes les coutures par Mme Pomfresh, et même le Docteur Fraiser. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus anormal que lors de ses analyses dans le sang des autres sorciers. Il était pas sur d'apprécier ce constat, déjà qu'il pouvait pas mourir. Ça commençait à lui faire beaucoup. Se faisant bousculé par plusieurs passant il finit par arriver dans la cage d'escalier. Les ascenseurs étaient juste bondés et il ne se sentait pas de rester coincé au milieux de gens qui puaient la transpiration dans une petite boîte. Il consulta un plan du Ministère et commença par descendre les marches tranquillement. Il était à peine neuf heure et il n'était pas sur que le Lord soit dans son bureau. Lui non plus il ne l'avait pas prévenu, peut être qu'il aurait du au moins lui envoyé un hiboux. De toute façon maintenant c'était trop tard. Après environ cinq minutes à ne croiser personne, il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'étage recherché. De ce que Lucius leur avait dit le Lord avait son bureau jouxtant celui du ministre Lestrange. Il espérait ne pas le déranger non plus, avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique en ce moment il devait être très occupé. Il était arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, sous le regard intrigué de certains employés qui passaient par là. Il allait toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et manqua de le percuter.

-Tient tient un pauvre chaton perdu, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là le minou..!

La voix grinçante laissa bientôt place au visage de Bellatrix affichant un sourire de psychopathe. Elle avança la main et dans instinctivement Shannon se retourna et se mit à courir en hurlant dans le sens opposé. Mais à mi chemin son corps heurta quelque chose et il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Il releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait devant lui. Sans s'en rendre compte réellement il avait contourné le Lord pour se cacher dans son dos.

-Eh bien Bella il faut croire que tu as encore du mal avec les enfants...

La moue boudeuse qu'afficha Bellatrix montra bien ce qu'elle pensait de la situation.

-Ce gosse est juste trop sensible à mes charmes... Mais ça n'explique pas ce que ce gamin fait ici!

Le sourire du Lord s'élargit légèrement et il se tourna vers Shannon qui faisait bien une tête et demi de moins que lui, celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Il venait juste de se rendre ridicule devant plein d'employés du Ministère, dont le Lord en personne, la directrice du service des aurors et le ministre lui même dont la tête apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-C'est moi qui ait invité ce jeune homme, Bella. Je te présente au passage Shannon Sheppard.

-Ah LE Shannon Sheppard! J'ai bien cru que je le verrai jamais ce gosse, en plus ils ne veulent même pas que je leurs rende visite dans leur cottage! Une honte!

-Bella voyons ma chérie, nous avons déjà prévu d'organiser un bal dans un mois, ne précipite pas trop les choses... Comprend que pour eux tu restes la personne qui a envoyé Sirius Black derrière le voile...

Elle soupira et acquiesça avant de saluer le Lord et de retourner à ses affaires. Le Lord passa un bras autour des épaules frêles du plus jeune et l'entraina dans son propre bureau sous l'œil intrigué de Rodolphus. Il lui indiqua un siège et alla prendre place dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

-Je savais que tu viendrais à un moment ou à un autre... Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

Shannon baissa la tête et se tritura les mains mal à l'aise. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit des questions concrètes et on ne pouvait pas dire que le Lord n'était pas impressionnant. C'était assez flou.

-P..Pourquoi vous... vous vouliez devenir immortel?

Il n'osa pas relever la tête et entendit juste le Lord soupirer avant de se lever et prendre place dans le siège à ses côtés. Il sentit alors ses doigts lui agripper le menton et lui relever le visage pour qu'il le regarder en face.

-Disons que je voulais avoir le temps pour faire tout ce que je voulais faire de mon vivant et que ma prise du pouvoir était à ce moment là encore à des années d'être au goût du jour, pourquoi quelque chose te tracasse?

Il inspira pour se donner courage et détourna la tête pour fixer son regard sur le murs en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Je sais pas... Mais ça veut dire que... que même si... enfin vous allez mourir tous... et ...

Il cherchait tellement ses mots qu'il sentit à peine lorsque ses ongles commencèrent à griffer ses bras. Le Lord voyant que le plus jeune commençait à se faire du mal l'attrapa par les poignets et le ramena sur ses genoux pour pouvoir l'empêcher de se faire mal. Shannon releva la tête mi effrayé mi intrigué vers lui. Il avait au moins arrêté de se griffer.

-Tu as peur de rester tout seul?

Un peu raide, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'un inconnu le prenne dans ses bras de cette manière, il baissa la tête sans rien dire, acquiesçant à la conclusion que venait de faire le Lord. Celui-ci soupira. Si ça l'avait concerné il se serait fichu de cet état de fait, après tout il ne se liait pas aux autres, même si actuellement ses principes commençaient légèrement à changer. Mais il pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un comme ce gamin pouvait être attaché à ses proches et ne pas vouloir leur survivre. Enfin pas plus que normalement.

-Même si j'ai des enfants un jour, que mon frère a des enfants ou ses amis, à chaque fois je les verrais grandir, vieillir et même mourir, pourquoi il a fallut que je touche ce truc!

Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer et des larmes finirent par inonder ses joues. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler avec les autres, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'est s'isoler dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque, plus que d'habitude. Il s'était éloigné parce que de les voir tous rire dans la même pièce alors qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment le rendait malade. Il avait peur que ce petit monde qui s'était formé autour de lui en quelques mois s'effondre du jour au lendemain. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver seul et ça lui retournait l'estomac de penser qu'il pourrait les perdre un jour. Soupirant devant ce torrent de larme, le Lord resserra un peu plus son étreinte et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos du gamin. Il se considérait comme responsable de la situation, après tout il aurait du mieux cacher cet horcruxe, voire même ne pas le faire du tout. Et maintenant à cause de ça, un gamin qui n'avait rien demandé et qui en avait déjà vu des vertes et des pas mures, devait subir ce genre de choses.

-Shh, ça n'est pas de ta faute, t'en fait pas... On ne sait pas combien d'années de vie tu as emmagasiné... Peut être qu'un jour tu mourras de vieillesse... On va chercher d'accord? Et puis vos amis moldus nous aideront surement là dessus, de ce que j'ai compris, ce Daniel Jackson a récupéré le Graal pour l'examiner... Je suis sur qu'un jour on trouvera quelque chose...

Lui caressant distraitement le dos, le Lord était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il en voulait beaucoup à Dumbledore, c'était en partie sa faute si il en était arrivé à créer cet horcruxe. Et Shannon lui ressemblait tellement. Dès qu'il l'avait vu quelques mois plus tôt il avait vu cette même innocence dans ses yeux. La même que ce trouvant dans les yeux de son fils un demi siècle plus tôt. A ce moment là, il avait déjà créé plusieurs horcruxes, mais il avait réussit à trouver une famille. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'était surement là que ça avait dérapé. Ils avaient emménagé dans un vieux manoir ayant appartenu à Serpentard à cette époque, lui, Miranda et leur fils de deux ans, Damian. Il l'avait rencontré lors de ses voyages, en Allemagne. Elle était issue d'une famille de sang purs anglaise immigrée dans ce pays depuis plusieurs générations déjà. Et ça faisait deux ans et demi qu'elle tentait de le faire changer. Sa famille était restée aussi neutre que possible dans la première guerre, celle avec Grindelwald. Et elle avait tenté de le raisonner sur son entreprise, et elle y était presque arrivée. Mais voilà, ça n'avait pas du plaire à Dumbledore qui, maintenant il s'en rendait compte, avait prévu d'autres choses pour son avenir. Et il était arrivé à sa fin dans un sens. Une fois l'entretient passé, même si il n'avait pas eu le poste, il était tout de même passé par la salle sur demande pour y placer le diadème, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que les horcruxes qu'il avait déjà créé soient découverts.

Ensuite, rongeant son frein, il avait pris le temps de se calmer en allant flâner dans les rues du chemin de traverses avant de rentrer pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à sa femme. Seulement lorsqu'il avait transplané dans leur jardin, il avait vu les flammes, il y avait la fumé, et personne dans le jardin. Faisant fit de la fumé et des débris brûlants qui volaient un peu partout, et même de la chaleur insoutenable, il se précipita dans le manoir et les appela. C'est en arrivant à l'étage qu'il avait trouvé sa femme gisant sur leur lit. Il l'avait secouée pendant plusieurs minutes. Ne voyant plus son fils dans son lit il l'avait cherché du regard, puis sans lâcher sa femme, il avait continué chercher à l'étage. Mais l'effondrement du manoir l'empêcha de continuer. Derrière lui une voix l'avait appelé mais il n'avait pas écouté. A vrai dire il ne devait qu'à Abraxas, un de ses fidèles, d'être sortis de ce brasier. Apparemment le jeune blond lui rendait visite pour essayer de le convaincre de continuer la lutte.

Et il avait trouvé le manoir en feu en arrivant, et malgré tout le brouhaha des flammes, il l'avait entendu crier à l'intérieur. Il avait alors entrepris de le sortir de là. Mais le bambin n'avait pas été retrouvé. Même lorsque l'incendie avait été maitrisé, aucun corps, rien. C'est à partir de là que sa détermination avait été amplifiée par sa haine, et après avoir enterré sa femme, il était repartit pour voyager. Ne voulant plus aucune attache, il était allé jusqu'à faire cet horcruxe, y mettant une bonne partie de sa haine. Mais peut être qu'il espérait aussi, par le fait de devenir immortel, retrouver un jour son fils quelque part, en bonne santé. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore pour tout ça. Et il ne savait pas si il devait espérer qu'il ai enlevé son fils ou si il devait espéré qu'il soit mort. Mais une chose était sur, l'innocence dans le regard de Shannon lui rappelait l'innocence dans les yeux de son fils, et cela même si ils n'avaient rien en commun physiquement.

Dans ses bras Shannon s'était légèrement calmé et reposait contre son torse semblant fatigué. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front.

-Ça va mieux?

Shannon leva la tête et acquiesça sans grande motivation.

-Autre chose te tracasse?

Un peu mal à l'aise, il venait après tout de pleurer dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait à tout le monde. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Comment on sait si sa magie fait n'importe quoi?

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

-Comment ça?

Shannon recommença à tripoter ses mains sans oser regarder le plus vieux.

-Quand l'orphelinat a brûlé et ... même pour la ville... je crois que c'était ma faute...

Il avala sa salive alors que le Lord gardait le silence, encourageant silencieusement le plus jeune à continuer.

-Je sais pas, c'est comme si... j'avais sentit un truc, même si j'étais pas conscient de le faire... Je.. je sais pas...

Le Lord réfléchit quelques minutes tout en recommençant à caresser le dos de Shannon, prévoyant une potentielle nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Peut être que c'est le cas...

Voyant l'air inquiet du plus jeune il continua.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es puissant Shannon, et que vu ce que tu as vécu, dans cet orphelinat et dans les sous sol de la mairie de Graamtown... Eh bien ta magie a surement voulu te protéger de tes agresseurs... Et à chaque fois cette protection a pris la forme de flammes... Je suppose qu'après chaque fois tu t'es retrouvé comme vidé n'est ce pas?

Le petit brun acquiesça lentement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le docteur Davis avait dit qu'il avait dormit un bon moment après que son père l'ait trouvé, le jour de l'incendie. Pourtant il n'avait pas avalé beaucoup de fumée.

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ton cœur magique, pour voir que tout va bien?

Une fois de plus, un acquiescement lui répondit. Le Lord se leva, mettant également Shannon au passage puis le fit se rasseoir sur le fauteuil. Il tira l'autre fauteuil à lui et y prit place, prenant les mains de Shannon dans les siennes.

-Alors, laisse toi faire et regarde moi dans les yeux... N'ait pas peur, ça ne fait pas mal...

Pas vraiment à l'aise il fit tout de même ce qui était demandé. Les yeux du Lord se plongèrent dans les siens et il se sentit partir, le décor autour de lui finit par disparaître complètement. Il se retrouva dans le noir total.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal... Tu vois la sorte de lumière devant toi, va vers elle...

Sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer, Shannon décida de suivre les directives et avança vers la lumière. Il la toucha, suivant les instructions. Le décor changea une fois de plus et il se retrouva devant une énorme boule partagée entre une sorte de substance fluide noire d'encre et une lumière éclatante sortant d'un même genre de substance. Le tout était parcourue de filaments rouges, blancs, verts, bleu et violet pâle et il en émanait une sorte d'aura invisible mais qui semblait retenir le tout à l'intérieur.

-Eh bien... Je te savais puissant mais il faut croire qu'on était loin du compte!

Après quelques minutes, Shannon se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Alors, est ce que c'est normal?

Légèrement inquiet, le petit brun n'était pas sur que la réaction précédente du Lord soit vraiment positive.

-Je crois bien... Attend, je t'explique...

Il attrapa un bout de parchemin et une plume et commença à représenter ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Voilà, le cœur de ta magie correspond à la partie blanche et noir qui prend une bonne partie de la place. Ça veut dire que ton cœur magique est équilibré. Chez certains sorciers, par exemple, la balance pèse plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Moi par exemple j'ai plus de magie noir que de blanche. Ça montre juste que tu as autant d'affinité avec l'une comme avec l'autre. A vrai dire, ton cas est assez rare, le dernier sorcier a avoir été dans ce cas là était Merlin à ce que j'ai lu. Ensuite les filaments colorés, ce sont tes affinités avec les éléments. De ce qu'on a pu en voir tu en as avec tous mais le feu semble plus développé. Là aussi ça n'est pas bizarre. La plupart des sorciers puissants ont certaines affinités avec un ou deux éléments. Personnellement j'en ai avec le feu et l'air. Pour le violet, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il correspond mais il a l'air d'être imbriqué dans le reste... On fera quelques recherches dessus si tu veux... Enfin l'aura autour maintient le tout à l'intérieur de toi. Une protection si tu veux... Lorsque tu utilises ta magie, elle la laisse passer, et c'est elle qui a laissé sortir une partie de ta magie lorsque tu étais en danger...

Shannon avait écouté tout le long. Pas sur d'être rassuré par le filament violet. Pour lui le tout donnait une sorte de grosse bombe avec des fils dépassant de partout. Enfin il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui avait pu se passer pour les deux incendies.

-Ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de t'entrainer à maitriser les éléments en plus de ta magie... Je pourrait au moins t'aider pour deux d'entre eux si tu veux...

-Mais alors pourquoi j'arrive mois à utiliser ma baguette... J'veux dire ma magie marche très bien lorsque je l'utilise sans, mais quand j'essaye des sorts avec ils marchent moins bien...

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. D'habitude c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il se promis de faire des recherches là dessus également.

-Eh bien, je te dirais bien que ta magie est trop puissante pour être canalisée par une baguette... Mais je ne suis sur de rien... En quoi est faite ta baguette?

Il sortit sa baguette et la regarda.

-J'en sais rien...

Voyant le regard intrigué du Lord il ajouta.

-Le vendeur a dit que c'était son grand père qui l'avait faite mais qu'il avait jamais dit avec quoi et que lui même n'avait pas réussit à découvrir quels en étaient les ingrédients...

-Je vois... C'est vraiment rare tout de même... Enfin tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de t'entrainer avec et sans...

-D'accord... Je... je vais p't'être vous laisser travailler maintenant... merci pour m'avoir aidé...

Il se leva, bientôt suivit du Lord, qui sans prévenir le ramena dans ses bras.

-Reviens quand tu veux, même si c'est juste pour discuter d'accord... Sinon tu peux m'envoyer un hiboux ou quoique ce soit... N'hésite surtout pas!

Shannon regarda l'adulte un peu surpris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour lui. Mais il sentait qu'il était sincère alors il acquiesça. Le Lord le ramena ensuite jusqu'à une des cheminées du hall et resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu en direction du cottage. Le plus petit se sentait un peu mieux, plus léger, même si il espérait ne pas avoir embêté l'homme avec ces problèmes. Heureusement lorsqu'il arriva personne n'était dans le salon et il pu retourner dans sa chambre sans attirer l'attention.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là dans un laboratoire quelque part en Angleterre, un jeune adulte ouvrit les yeux, regardant à travers le verre composant le tube dans lequel il était enfermé. Sa main s'appuya sur la parois et son regard se fit haineux alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Des bulles sortaient du tuyaux qui lui permettait de respirer. Intérieurement il sentait que le jour de sa libération allait bientôt arriver et ils allaient tous payer. Le laboratoire était vide, et vu la couche de poussière qu'il apercevait il devait l'être depuis un moment maintenant. Se concentrant sur les parois le maintenant prisonnier il fit sortir sa magie, créant une petite fissure à côté de sa main. Sous la pression de l'eau ajouté à celle de la magie, la fissure s'agrandit, et morcela en quelques secondes tout le tube.

Dans un hurlement de haine, la parois de verre se brisa, répandant des bouts de verres sur le sol tout autour. Sur son piédestal de fortune le jeune brun accroupie se releva et sortit, commençant à avancer dans le laboratoire abandonné. Il retira le dispositif censé l'aider à respirer le jetant par terre. Il observa autour de lui, remarquant quelques photos et dossiers. Il avait encore quelques temps pour se mettre à jour. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pardonnerait pas à celui qui lui avait fait ça. Tout ce dont il se souvenait de son passé, des visages, mais surtout deux yeux verts émeraudes dont il ne se souvenait plus l'origine mais qui étaient semblables aux siens. Mais il sentait que la personne les possédant ne pouvait que pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il était, même si il se doutait que certaines réponses se trouvaient dans ce laboratoire. Il allait prendre son temps; il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait là dehors.

-Bientôt vous payerez, c'est une promesse!

* * *

**Roumanie mi octobre**

-Allez Viserys réessaye!

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le blond était en Roumanie et qu'il suivait les conseils de Charlie pour s'occuper des dragons. Il avait assister à plusieurs naissances et avait vu grandir bon nombre d'entre eux, et là il devait, pour la première fois en monter un. Il avait passé un mois à s'en occuper régulièrement, suivant les conseils de Charlie. Il avait tenté de tisser ce lien dont le roux lui avait parlé et qui unissait un dragon et son dresseur. Enfin dresseur était un bien grand mot, c'était pas comme si un dragon allait obéir à quelqu'un. C'était un lien de confiance réciproque, entre leurs âmes et leurs esprits. Et c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Fait lui confiance! Sinon lui non plus ne le fera pas!

Viserys soupira et s'approcha du jeune dragon se trouvant devant lui. C'était toujours le même problème à chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à mettre sa peur de côté. Comme toujours il avait du mal à placer sa confiance en quelqu'un. D'habitude les gens ne s'en rendait pas compte mais là, le dragon c'était différent, il était obligé de lui faire confiance. Le blond respira à fond et approcha sa main de la tête du jeune Sky, nom qu'il lui avait donné à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

-Allez Sky, un petit effort, laisse moi monter...

Son regard se perdit dans les yeux bleu du dragon. Contrairement aux autres jeunes qui pour la plupart avaient un sale caractère et s'amusaient de ce genre de situations, Sky était plutôt calme. Le problème venait réellement de la confiance mutuelle. A chaque fois que Viserys avait tenté de le monter, le dragon avait paniqué et l'avait envoyé au sol. Heureusement Charlie était toujours dans les parages et avait rattrapé le blond par magie avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. La chute était d'à peine quelques mètres, ils n'avaient pas essayé de voler, mais ça aurait pu suffire à tuer le blond.

-Fait moi confiance ok... Je ne te ferais pas de mal, on reste au sol n'ait pas peur...

Le blond angoissait tout de même un peu mais essayait de surpasser ça et regardait Sky avec autant d'assurance que possible. Le dragon semblait presque désolé et mal à l'aise et baissa la tête lorsqu'il se baissa pour que le blond puisse accéder à l'échelle qui menaient aux étriers.

-C'est bien, t'inquiète pas...

Doucement Viserys mis le pieds dans l'étrier et enjamba le dos de l'animal. S'attendant à une réaction quelconque le blond ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint.

-C'est bien! Vous pouvez essayer de voler maintenant!

-QUOI!

Tout à fait le d'accord le dragon commença à s'affoler. C'est là que le blond compris quelque chose de fondamental. Ça n'était pas lui le problème, c'était le vol! Le dragon avait peur de voler. Voyant que Sky allait ruer et le mettre à terre, Viserys s'accrocha à la selle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'harnacher comme il aurait du. Il se concentra sur le lien qui s'était créé au fil des jours.

*Calme toi Sky, tout va bien, tu n'es pas obligé de voler, calme toi!*

Alors qu'il allait lâcher, le dragon finit par se calmer légèrement et reposa les pattes à terre. Soufflant comme si il avait couru un marathon. Le blond soupira et se pencha pour caresser les écailles du dragon.

*On va marcher un peu d'accord, on volera un autre jour. Tu n'as pas à te presser, même si tu dois comprendre qu'un jour tu devras te lancer. Je sais que ça fait peur, mais il le faut, c'est dans ta nature Sky! Je sais que tu peux le faire, je serais avec toi à ce moment si tu veux... On y arrivera ensemble!*

Sous les yeux de Charlie qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le dragon commença à avancer dans la cour. Il était fier de son élève, il était enfin parvenu à comprendre son dragon, il était temps. Il ne doutait plus maintenant que le jeune dragon vole un jour.

* * *

La neige recouvrait à présent le jardin du cottage. On était déjà le vingt quatre décembre et pour l'occasion tout le monde avait été invité. Des jumeaux Weasley au Seigneur des Ténèbres en passant par Rogue et McGonagall. Autant dire que les préparatifs avaient été longs. Sirius avait même réussit à convaincre le TARDIS de déposer le Docteur et Rose et surtout de refuser de repartir avant le lendemain soir. De leur côté SG1 avait également été convié à la petite fête. Seul le Général Hammond avait décliné, mettant en avant l'importance de sa présence à la base. De toute manière il savait que SG1 pourraient être contacté rapidement en cas d'urgence. En tout cas il avait eu droit à quelques cadeaux de la part des habitants du cottage, même si un sort avait été placé sur ceux-ci pour qu'il ne les ouvre que le vingt quatre à minuit pile.

Une grande table avait été disposé dans la serre d'où on pouvait largement voir les flocons tomber tout en étant à l'abri du froid. Shannon avait travaillé sur le plan de table pendant au moins trois jours. Il fallait quand même éviter de mettre certaines personnes à côté, même si il n'y avait pas de risque de meurtre. Lui même se trouvait entre le Lord et le Docteur alors que Victorian était entre Viserys et Valérian qui était lui même à côté de Gabrielle. Nathaniel et Mitsuki étaient bien entendu à côté, tout comme Neville et Luna ainsi que les jumeaux. Jack se trouvait entre Daniel et John, Sam entre Poppy et Teal'c. Rogue avait été placé en bout de table à côté des Malfoy et en face de Minerva et Pomona. Daenerys n'était pas loin de Gabrielle, à côté de Rémus. Sirius avait été mi entre Fred et Rémus. Rose était de l'autre côté du Docteur... etc. Certes il aurait bien voulu être à côté de son père mais il ne voulait pas non plus le monopoliser trop souvent. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il rencontre d'autres personnes non? Enfin il avait décider de faire un petit effort lors de ce banquet de noël, et puis le Lord était juste à côté, ça devrait bien se passer.

Gabrielle de son côté, avait entrepris avec Daenerys de décorer la serre. Beaucoup de plantes avaient été déplacé sur une sorte de corniche assez large, pour dégager le sol pour la table. A elles deux, elles avaient réussit à rendre la serre encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, avec quelques guirlandes, boules et autres décorations. Au bout de la serre se trouvait un immense sapin enneigé au pieds du quel s'entassaient déjà des centaines de cadeaux de toutes les couleurs.

Pour leur part Nathaniel et Mitsuki avait transformé la bibliothèque et le salon en dortoir pour les quelques invités qui ne partiraient que le lendemain. Certains reviendraient pour le nouvel an mais peut être pas tous. Ils avaient donc décidé de vraiment prendre le temps de s'amuser tous ensemble.

Il était à peine dix sept heure et les invités commençaient déjà à arriver. Valérian était partit chercher SG1, Sirius était allé accueillir le Docteur et Rose dans le jardin alors que Dobby déplaçait le TARDIS dans la cuisine pour qu'il ne reste pas sous la neige. Les Malfoy, les Lestrange, Rogue et le Lord arrivèrent peu de temps après, rapidement suivis par McGonagall, Pomona, Poppy et Argus. Viserys arriva avec Charlie quelques minutes après, transplanant dans le jardin, Sky avec eux, le blond avait été trop inquiet pour laissé le jeune dragon en Roumanie pendant les fêtes. Aussi un abri supplémentaire avait été installé près de la serre. Bill et Fleur firent leur apparition vers dix huit heure, avec les jumeaux. Les Tonks débarquèrent ensuite et enfin Neville et Luna sortirent de la cheminée.

Dobby et Winky étant dans les cuisines depuis déjà presque deux jours, louant l'utilisation des sortilèges de conservation, commençait à réellement fatiguer. Aussi, puisque tous les plats étaient près, Shannon les envoya dans la serre avec tout le monde pour profiter de la fête, prenant la fonction de serveur. Il fit léviter plusieurs plateaux avec des verres et des amuses gueules, puis pris la direction de la serre où tout le monde était en pleine discussion. Il jeta un sort aux plateaux pour qu'ils circulent entre les différentes personnes, et alla saluer les personnes qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de SG1 et des derniers maraudeurs, il les entendit clairement présenter le Docteur et ceux-ci commençaient déjà à parler extra-terrestre et technologie. Plus loin Narcissa, Bellatrix, Gabrielle, Daenerys, Androméda et Tonks parlaient chiffons. Neville et Luna restaient un peu retrait et discutaient calmement avec Minerva et Pomona. Lucius, Rogue étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce et discutaient avec Rémus, Nathaniel et Mitsuki. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le Lord à l'autre bout de la serre, seul qui regardait les flocons tomber du ciel, un verre de champagne à la main. Il s'approcha de lui prudemment, ne voulant pas le déranger et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Il aurait du être là...

Shannon releva la tête vers le Lord, légèrement intrigué.

-Ça ne va pas?

Sans détourner les yeux le Lord lui répondit calmement.

-Mon fils... Encore une victime de Dumbledore...

-Vous aviez un fils?

-Hm...

Le plus grand baissa la tête toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Son anniversaire était hier... Ça fait longtemps maintenant mais tous les ans j'y penses encore... A vrai dire si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que je vienne je serais resté chez moi ce soir...

-Désolé...

-Pourquoi être désolé... Peut être que cette année je pourrais me changer un peu les idées...

Il se tourna vers Shannon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

-T'en fait pas va, c'est noël, profites-en! Aller viens on retourne vers les autres... On va bientôt commencé à manger d'ailleurs...

Le plus petit lui sourit et pris la main du Lord pour avant qu'ils ne retournent vers les autres. A ce moment là Victorian montait sur une chaise et attirait l'attention de tout le monde pour signaler le début du repas. Les deux elfes disparurent alors et firent apparaître les plats sur la table avant de prendre place eux mêmes.

-Sur ce, bon appétit!

Le repas se passa assez silencieusement, montrant bien que la nourriture devait être bonne. Le coin le plus animé restait tout de même là où se trouvaient les jumeaux. Arrivés au dessert, les conversations reprirent et beaucoup lorgnaient déjà sur les cadeaux sous le sapin au plus grand amusement des autres. Plusieurs paquets s'étaient rajouté à la pile déjà conséquente au fur et à mesure des arrivées. Finalement les derniers couverts disparurent et d'un sort tout le monde se retrouva avec une petite pile de cadeau devant lui.

-Bon bah c'est partit!

-Je croyais qu'on devait attendre minuit pile?

-T'es aveugle Shannon, c'est déjà minuit trente!

Le petit brun lança un regard à la pendule et remarqua qu'effectivement il était minuit passé. Il commença alors à déballer ses paquets comme tous les autres. Il était en train de remercier le Lord pour le superbe pendentif en cristal représentant un ange, lorsqu'un cri de surprise attira l'attention de tout le monde sur Victorian. Celui-ci regardait un vêtement duquel on pouvait distinguer quelques froufrous d'une manière assez sceptique, voire peut être un peu horrifié.

-Gabrielle je crois que tu t'es planté là, c'est une robe pour FEMME!

-Ah mais non! C'est la mode au Japon, ça s'appelle le Gothic lolita! D'ailleurs vous aussi vous en avez une!

Elle désigna Valérian, Shannon, Viserys, Nathaniel et Mitsuki du menton.

-Je précise que Tonks et Daenerys m'ont aidé à choisir!

Viserys tourna un regard horrifié vers sa sœur.

-Je savais t'avoir fait souffrir mais je te savais pas aussi sadique...

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire sadique. A force de prendre exemple sur Narcissa et Gabrielle, il fallait dire qu'elle avait vraiment l'air effrayante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Le rire strident de Bellatrix pris alors le dessus sur les autres conversations qui avaient reprises. Un coup d'œil au jumeau indiqua qu'ils étaient la cause de l'hilarité de la brune et ils en comprirent tous la raison lorsque les jeunes concernés se rendirent compte que les robes avaient remplacé leurs vêtements. Le rire de la brune se fit entendre de plus bel, bientôt suivit par ceux des jeunes filles, Narcissa et Androméda. Les hommes pour leur part compatissaient ou au moins tentaient de ne pas suivre les femmes dans leur fou rire.

-Black les froufrous vous vont à ravir.

-Merci Rogue, venant de vous ça me rassure!

Lorsque tout le monde eu remercier tout le monde, la serre commença à se vider. Il était à peu près deux heures du matin et certains avaient la malchance de travailler quelques heures plus tard. Les professeurs de Poudlard et la plupart des employés du Ministère repartirent par la cheminée. Les tables et chaises se trouvant dans la serre s'étaient transformés en canapés et fauteuils. Après quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre, Shannon finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du Docteur discrètement.

-Est ce que... est ce que je peux vous parler... dans le salon? s'il vous plait?

Devant l'air mal à l'aise du plus jeune, le Docteur acquiesça légèrement inquiet et se leva pour retrouver Shannon dans le salon. Celui-ci regardait dehors où quelques flocons tombaient encore.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ça... ça fait quoi de vivre longtemps? Enfin quand je dis longtemps, je parles de très longtemps...

Légèrement surpris le Docteur fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette question. Le gamin avait-il des problèmes de santé? Cherchait-il à vivre plus longtemps? Pour quelqu'un d'autre?

-Pourquoi cette question?

Shannon avala sa salive et entreprit de lui raconter l'épisode Graamtown dans les grandes lignes, ainsi que les doutes qu'il avait déjà partagé avec le Lord quelques mois plus tôt. C'était d'ailleurs celui-ci qui lui avait conseiller d'en parler au Docteur.

-Hm... je vois... Pour être honnête, tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie... Mais c'est vrai que si tu restes attaché à des personnes en particulier ce sera douloureux... C'est en partie pour ça que je voyage avec le TARDIS... Ne le dit pas à Rose, mais ça m'évite de pensé qu'un jour elle pourrait disparaître... Malgré toute les précautions possibles on finit toujours par s'attacher Shannon... C'est inévitable...

Il sortit un bout de papier et un stylo de sa poche et écrivit un numéro dessus avant de le tendre au plus jeune.

-Tient, au cas où tu voudrais venir avec moi dans le TARDIS! Mais je ne peux que te conseiller de profiter de ta famille le plus possible...

Shannon pris le petit bout de papier et entra le numéro dans son portable tout de suite, histoire de ne pas le perdre.

-Merci, j'y penserais... C'est gentil... Vous aussi n'hésitez pas à revenir de temps en temps...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Docteur. Et ils retournèrent dans la serre retrouver les autres. Shannon allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil lorsqu'une traction l'amena sur les genoux de son père.

-Alors comment ça va poussin?

Le petit brun se cala un peu mieux dans les bras de son père. A vrai dire il commençait vraiment à fatiguer.

-Un peu fatigué mais ça va...

-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu alors...

-Tout à l'heure, j'vais allé commencé à faire la vaisselle... à tout à l'heure...

Shannon retourna dans la cuisine et soupira en voyant toute la vaisselle entassée près de l'évier.

Dehors, Viserys était sortit pour retrouver Sky, il avait emmené trois paquets avec lui. Il voulait féliciter le jeune dragon pour avoir enfin vaincu sa peur du vol quelques semaines auparavant.

-Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi!

Il posa les trois paquets par terre et entreprit d'en ouvrir sous les yeux avides du dragon. Il avait longuement hésité entre tous ces trucs de marques. Non mais franchement quel dragon aimerait recevoir une selle ou un collier, c'était dégradant comme cadeaux! Il sortit une énorme couverture du premier paquet. Il l'avait choisie spécialement parce qu'elle représentait le ciel avec quelques nuages par-ci par là. Et puis il avait pensé que vu la période, il pourrait en avoir besoin. D'un sort il la passa sur le dos du dragon qui sembla plutôt content. Il avait lu quelque part que les dragons pouvaient attraper des rhumes, autant ne pas tenter le diable.

-Voilà, comme ça tu auras moins froid... Elle te plait?

Le dragon bouscula un peu Viserys avec son museau pour lui montrer que c'était le cas. Le blond lui caressa les écailles avant de passer au deuxième paquet. Celui-ci contenait un ensemble de petit plats à base de viande. Après tout le reptile les avait regardé manger toute la soirée, il pouvait bien avoir sa part tout de même!

-Désolé pour le retard...

Le dernier paquet s'avéra contenir un oreiller immense en une écharpe semblant avoir été tricoté main.

-Eh bien tu le gattes ce petit!

La Gothic lolita improvisé se retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre improvisé de Sky. Daenerys s'avança vers eux lentement en regardant un peu autour d'elle.

-Il est bien installé en tout cas...

-Et sinon, toi comment ça se passe tes cours?

La blonde reporta son attentions sur le dragon qui dévorait une dinde avec un plaisir évident.

-Ça va... Rémus et les autres sont de bon professeurs...

-Rémus...

La jeune fille détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. Si elle ne voulait pas aborder un sujet en particulier avec son frère c'était bien celui-là.

-Tout le monde l'appel Rémus ici...

-Je vois... Enfin après c'est ton choix... et c'est quelqu'un de bien... un peu vieux mais quelqu'un de bien tout de même...

La blonde se retourna vers son frère, surprise.

-Ça ne te ferais rien?

-T'a faillit te marier avec un sauvage de deux fois ton âge qu'on avait jamais rencontré, alors à côté Rémus c'est moins inquiétant...

-La faute à qui...

Viserys soupira et s'approcha de Sky pour le caresser tranquillement.

-J'avoue que j'ai pas été un frère idéal, excuse moi... Malgré la manière dont je t'ai traité, sache que juste que j'ai essayé le plus longtemps possible de nous avoir une vie potable... Enfin ça n'excuse pas mon comportement...

Daenerys fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que son frère s'excusait pour quelque chose. Surtout pour ça. Et il avait l'air sincère. Se rappelant des conseils de Rémus, elle décida de tourner la page. Elle s'approcha du dragon et entrepris de faire la même chose que son frère.

-Ça va... c'est finit tout ça... Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je ne t'en veux plus... Il a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier ce dragon... t'as pu réaliser un de tes rêves... Peut être que Victorian acceptera qu'on place un trône forgé avec des épées dans son salon...

Le blond tenta de se retenir mais finit par pouffer puis rire clairement, bientôt suivit par sa sœur.

-T'en fait pas pour ça, j'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de ce trône, il est bon qu'à refiler le tétanos de toute façon!

Ils redoublèrent de rire sous le regard intrigué du dragon.

Dans la serre Victorian et Rémus regardaient la scène un sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant je crois que c'est vraiment noël!

-C'est pas trop tôt...

-Bonne nuit Rémus, je vais allé aider Shannon avec la vaisselle, il avait l'air assez fatigué tout à l'heure. Nath, Mitsuki, je vous laisse vous occupez du rangement de la serre avec les filles!

-Pas de problème capitaine!

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était au lit pour au moins quelques heures. Le rangement était terminé et la plupart des personnes présentes pourraient faire la grasse matinée.


	16. Première approche

**Chapitre 2 : Première approche**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Cheyenne Mountain.**

-Alors les gamins près à passer la porte?!

-Eh comment!

Devant l'anneau dont les chevrons étaient en train de s'enclencher, SG1, Nathaniel, Mitsuki, Victorian et Valérian vérifiaient qu'ils avaient tout avant de passer la porte. Le plus enthousiaste était surement le jeune japonais qui sautait presque partout. D'ailleurs Nathaniel avait un peu de mal à le retenir. Ca faisait une bonne semaine que l'expédition avait été prévue par le Général Hammond, mais leur participation ne leur avait été signalée qu'il y a quelques heures. Une sorte de surprise en quelque sorte. Certes il ne s'agissait que d'une mission de reconnaissance mais c'était tout de même un voyage dans l'espace. Victorian aurait bien voulu proposer à Shannon et John d'y participer mais ceux-ci étaient encore en train de se chercher un nouveau chez eux, et un nouveau travail également. Et puis ça faisait quelques mois que Shannon s'isolait plus que d'habitude. Victorian se doutait bien que malgré ce qu'il disait l'épisode de Graamtown le bouleversait. C'était normal après tout. Il en avait parlé à Sirius et Rémus, et l'animagus lui avait dit qu'il pensait avoir vu Shannon et le Docteur discuter lors de leur petite soirée de noël, peut être avait-il pu le rassurer par rapport à son expérience, sa longue vie, voire même lui dire si il connaissait d'autres extra terrestres immortels. Enfin pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur leur mission du jour.

-Chevron sept enclenché!

Le vortex s'activa alors sous les yeux ébahis du plus jeune qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Bon eh bien en avant!

Souriant légèrement Nathaniel suivit Mitsuki qui avait déjà traversé le vortex à la suite de Jack et Teal'c. Suivirent Sam et Valérian puis lui et enfin Daniel.

* * *

L'iris s'ouvrit sans prévenir, dans la base le signal d'alarme résonnait à en rendre sourd ses occupants. Plusieurs militaires courraient dans tous les sens.

-C'est le code de SG1 mon Général!

-Ouvrez l'iris!

Le vortex apparut alors et six personnes le traversèrent avant que la porte ne se referme. Voyant que deux de leurs invités manquaient à l'appel, le Général Hammond se précipita vers l'équipe alors que Daniel était emmené par une équipe médicale, sa jambe semblait avoir pris un tir d'arme Goa'uld. Teal'c et Jack étaient déjà en train de tenter de calmer les deux sorciers restants et Sam se dirigeait vers le Général.

-Mon Général, il faut qu'on y retourne! Apparemment cette planète a été attaquée par un vaisseau mère d'Apophis, les jeunes Victorian et Mitsuki ont été enlevé alors qu'on retournait à la porte il y a quelques minutes...

-Je vois... Je vous laisse prévenir leurs proches, nous allons préparer une nouvelle sonde pour voir où en est la situation de l'autre côté et envoyer une autre expédition.

-BON SANG JACK LAISSEZ NOUS Y RETOURNER!

-Calmez vous les gosses! On va y retourner mais ça ne sert à rien si c'est pour tomber dans un piège!

Les deux militaires, aidés par un lieutenant qui vint leur prêter main forte, arrivèrent enfin à faire sortir les deux sorciers hors de la pièce prenant la direction de l'infirmerie pour que le Docteur Fraiser leur injecte un calmant.

Au cottage le téléphone sonna dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Puis Shannon se précipita pour décrocher. Il était le seul encore présent dans le cottage à cette heure. Il avait laissé son père aller à un entretient d'embauche, et les autres étaient soient à Poudlard soient à Cheyenne Mountain, en Roumanie ou encore au Ministère. Heureusement il s'était installé dans le salon pour lire et s'entrainer comme le lui avait conseillé le Lord.

-Allo?

-Shannon? C'est Sam, tu te souviens...

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Il y a eu un problème?

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bavardage, c'était quand même rare que le SGC appel directement le cottage, surtout lorsque son frère et les autres n'étaient pas là.

-En quelque sorte, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?

-Pas vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam?

La jeune femme déglutit, à vrai dire elle aurait préféré en parler avec le père du jeune homme ou un autre adulte.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment, je rappellerais! Ne t'inquiète pas... tout va bien!

-Sam?

Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait gober ça en entendant sa voix hésiter comme ça? Elle se fichait le doigt dans l'œil!

-J'arrive!

Sam allait rajouter que ça n'était pas la peine mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La tonalité se fit entendre. Elle soupira et reposa le combiné. Elle espérait que ce gamin ne ferait pas de bêtise et préviendrait un adulte.

Shannon posa le téléphone et alla attraper un sac, y rangea sa baguette et quelques autres objets magiques comme la cape d'invisibilité qu'il trouva facilement dans la chambre de son frère ou encore des miroirs à doubles sens qui se trouvaient entreposés dans le grenier. Il saisit enfin le pendentif que lui avait offert le Lord, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer plus facilement et l'ouvrit laissant voir un bout de miroir.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor.

L'image du Lord ne se fit pas attendre. Et Shannon lui raconta ce qu'il se passait, lui confiant la mission de prévenir les autres si nécessaire. Puis sans attendre de réponse il prit la poudre de cheminette et disparu pour réapparaître dans le chaudron baveur. De là il fit comme le lui avait expliqué Lucius quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait demander comment transplaner. Et disparu totalement du Pub, sous les regards intrigués de certains passants. Il croisa les doigts et ouvrit les yeux après avoir sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Devant lui de trouvaient un immense anneau en métal forgé.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là! Comment êtes vous entré!?

-Laissez lieutenant! Shannon comment est ce que...?

-J'ai transplané mon Général. Quand est ce qu'on part?

Le Général observa le jeune homme devant lui. Celui-ci semblait fragile et il n'était vraiment pas sur qu'impliquer un civil dans l'opération puisse être une bonne chose. Il avait déjà perdu deux gamins au cour de la dernière mission.

-Écoutez Général, on a pas toute la journée! Expliquez moi au moins la situation!

Shannon avait ouvert une sorte de vanne de courage qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Peut être était-ce surtout l'inquiétude qui le faisait agir comme ça. En tout cas il était pour une fois sur de lui et voulait participer quoi qu'il en coûte. Et puis il ne pouvait pas mourir, autant en profiter!

Le Général soupira et emmena Shannon dans l'infirmerie.

-Shannon? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici!

-Je viens récupérer mes amis! Où sont Victorian et Mitsuki?

Un silence lui répondit et il commença à paniquer. Pourtant le tableau était simple. Ils devaient toujours être sur l'autre planète! C'était pas plus compliqué que ça!

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas!? MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE!

-Du calme gamin! On est pas sourds! Il s'est passé que... Apophis nous a attaqué alors que nous visitions une ville abandonnée. On a envoyé une sonde, il y a dix minutes mais pour l'instant il y a plein de Jaffa autour de la porte...

-Bonne nouvelle alors!

-Pardon?

-Ça veut dire que votre Apophis est peut être encore dans les parages et que mon frère et Mitsuki le sont aussi! Si on veut les sauver c'est maintenant ou jamais!

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait qu'il y ait des Jaffa qui attendent devant la porte pour dézinguer ceux qui la passeront?

-Et vous Jack, qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans le fait que je ne peux pas crever et qu'il y a une petite chance pour que je puisse sauver mes amis! Je me fiche pas mal de ces enfoirés, de combien ils sont et de où ils se trouvent, il faut que j'y aille! Mitsuki m'a sauvé la vie une fois, je ne peux pas les laisser là bas! Qui sait combien de temps ils y resteront!

Un silence tendu s'installa alors que Shannon tournait les talons et reprenait la direction de la salle de la porte. Il fut rapidement suivit par Jack, Teal'c et Sam ainsi que le Général et les deux sorciers qui tentaient de le résonner. Il sentit sa magie s'étendre hors de lui et les chevrons commencèrent à s'enclencher seuls. De leur côté les trois militaires manquèrent de s'étrangler en voyant les filaments argentés éblouissants qui s'échappaient du gamin. Sam et Jack se concertèrent du regard. Ce phénomène leur rappelait les quelques rencontres qu'ils avaient eu avec les Anciens. Pourtant il savait que le gamin était un sorcier et non l'un des leurs. Encore une chose qu'il faudrait régler lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de récupérer leurs armes et ils durent emprunter celles de militaires dans la salle de la porte au cas où. Le vortex s'ouvrit et Shannon n'hésita pas une minute de plus à le franchir. Mais alors que les autres allaient faire de même celui-ci disparu, figeant tout le monde sur place.

-Bon et bien... Bon voyage!

Devant ce constat ils ne purent que prendre quelques minutes de plus pour se préparer à envoyer une nouvelle expédition composée de SG1 et des deux sorciers ainsi que de SG2 qui serait chargée de surveiller la porte.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte c'est un chao total. Plusieurs Jaffa se prenaient leurs propres tirs, ceux-ci étant renvoyés par un bouclier magique assez puissant. Shannon pointa sa main vers un des derniers Jaffas qui cherchait à s'enfuir pour donner l'alerte et l'envoya valser contre un rocher, l'assommant au passage. Il fit la même chose avec les deux autres et les stupéfixia après avoir sortit sa baguette. De là où il était il pouvait voir une vaisseau mère plus loin derrière une barrière d'arbres assez conséquente. Il soupira, franchement il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à utiliser ce truc. Il prit un des balais qu'il avait mis dans son sac et entreprit de le monter, espérant ne pas tomber en plein vol.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau mère, Victorian ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui.

-Mitsuki!

-Cri pas comme ça j'ai mal au crâne!

Victorian soupira, il avait cru que son ami était mort l'espace d'un instant. Heureusement il n'avait été que sonné.

-On est où tu crois?

Le jeune japonais regarda autour de lui à s'en tordre le cou. Puis les deux se levèrent et entreprirent de fouiller la pièce. Les murs étaient faits d'un métal assez bizarre à ce qu'ils voyaient et ils repérèrent des portes coulissantes d'un côté de la pièce.

-Bon bah je crois qu'on s'est fait chopé!

-Tu crois? Moi qui pensais qu'on avait été envoyé en colonie de vacances!

-hahan!

Victorian commença à fouiller ses poches et retrouva sa baguette. Leurs sacs avaient disparus avec leurs armes à feu mais ils lui avaient laissé sa baguette. Ils ne devaient pas considérer ça comme une arme potentiel. Quelle bande d'imbéciles!

-Chouette on est sauvé! Doit y avoir des dizaines de ces enfoirés dehors, tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir avec ça?

-Va bien falloir.

-C'est fou ce que c'est rassurant... Bon on pourrait déjà voir si il y a des gardes de l'autre côté?

-C'est comme si c'était fait mon chou!

Victorian pointa sa baguette sur le mur où se trouvait la porte et lança un sort visant à faire apparaître ce qu'il se trouvait derrière. Ils virent alors que deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte. Les deux bruns s'entreregardèrent et Victorian ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, surprenant les deux gardes qui furent rapidement mis KO part deux stupéfix bien placés.

-T'aurais pu m'en laissé un!

-Tu veux que j'te rappel combien de fois Teal'c t'a mi KO?

Mitsuki râla pour la forme et ils cachèrent les deux gardes dans la cellule et commencèrent à circuler dans les couloirs.

* * *

Le vortex s'ouvrit et laissa passer un petit groupe de neuf personnes armées. Mais elles ne purent que constater les corps jonchant le sol. Sam et Valérian allèrent constater les dégâts.

-Ils sont stupéfixiés!

-Eh bah il plaisante pas ce gosse!

-Faut croire que non... d'ailleurs ça m'étonne un peu de Shannon, il est plutôt timide d'habitude...

-Il n'y a pas de traces qui partent d'ici...

-Comment ça s'fait? Il a des ailes en plus?

-Qui sait il a peut être pris un balais volant avant de venir...

-Ah, oui, très utile...

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il déteste voler...

-On le trouvera bien en chemin si il est tombé... En attendant il faut qu'on aille là bas!

Nath montra le vaisseau mère toujours visible.

-SG2 vous restez là et vous gardez la porte, vous autres on y va!

De son côté, Shannon venait d'arriver tant bien que mal dans les alentours du vaisseau et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir y pénétrer et surtout en ressortir avec son frère et Mitsuki. En tout cas il espérait bien ne pas avoir à remonter sur ce truc pour repartir, sérieusement il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il avait faillit glisser ou que l'engin avait fait des accélérations inattendues ou qu'il avait freiné sans prévenir. D'ailleurs il avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de se faire repérer par des gardes. Quoi qu'ils avaient tous finis dans le même état que ceux se trouvant autour de la porte, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué. Enfin vu comment c'était parti, il allait pouvoir au moins rentrer sans trop de problèmes. Fallait juste qu'il trouve l'entrée de ce truc géant. Il dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir comment pénétrer dans le vaisseau. Des sortes d'anneaux étaient descendus depuis l'engin spatial et avait déposé trois personnes sur le sol juste en dessous. Intéressant. Peut être que finalement il pourrait essayer de transplaner. Si il se plaçait juste au dessous des anneaux, il devait bien y avoir une salle à cet endroit non? Il inspira à fond puis se lança. Les quelques gardes qui étaient dans les parages finirent dans le même état que les autres et il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir SG1 arriver sur les lieux qu'il avait déjà disparu, laissant derrière lui un miroir à double sens. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une pièce fermée et vide. Autour de son cou son pendentif se mit à chauffer et il l'ouvrit voyant le visage de Nathaniel à l'intérieur.

-Shannon, si tu pouvait avoir l'obligeance d'activer les anneaux...

-J'veux bien mais... on fait comment?

-Bah t'es monté comment?

-J'ai transplané...

-Ah... Attends nous alors...

Le liens fut coupé et deux minutes après le petit groupe se trouvait devant lui.

-C'est vraiment désagréable comme ... sensation...

Les membres de SG1 semblaient un peu sonné mais se remirent assez vite. A ce moment là ils remarquèrent la porte déjà ouverte et le fait que Shannon les avaient une fois de plus devancé.

-Ce gosse va me tuer!

-Pour ça faudrait déjà qu'on ne tombe pas sur Apophis en personne avant de le retrouver.

Le petit groupe repris sa route prudemment suivant en quelque sorte les corps stupéfixiés trainant par terre, les camouflants autant que possible. Pas la peine de déclencher l'alerte et de se retrouver cernés par une bande de Jaffa pas contents.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'on les a semé?

-Mais tait toi j'arrive pas à me concentrer!

Mitsuki leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que Victorian lui donne le feu vert pour qu'il passe le couloir suivant. Cette aventure commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lui qui voulait se la jouer Indiana Jones, il se faisait crier dessus presque toutes les cinq minutes. Franchement la prochaine fois il se ferait enlever tout seul, un point c'est tout! Ils avaient pu récupérer des armes Goa'uld sur les deux gardes qu'ils avaient assommé quelques minutes plus tôt et ça leur était vraiment utile. Mais pour l'instant il s'était assez occupé à chercher la sortie. Et bien sur le sortilège de pointaunord n'était pas très utile puisqu'il ne savait pas dans quelle direction se trouvait celui-ci.

-Et arrête de râler!

Le plus jeune n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que des cris se firent entendre dans un couloir proche du leur, bientôt suivis par des bruits de chutes. Ni une ni deux, il se collèrent contre le mur et avancèrent silencieusement dans la direction d'où venaient les cris. Mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'arriver au bout du couloir que Victorian rentra dans quelque chose et retomba sur ses fesses, entrainant Mitsuki avec lui.

-Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe!

Son regard se porta alors sur l'origine de la chute et ce qu'il vit lui fit comprendre pourquoi Victorian n'avait rien répondu.

-Shannon?!

-Ah bah vous êtes là! Ça fait des plombes qu'on vous cherche! Vous pouviez pas juste rester dans vos cellules! Franchement j'aurais pas eu à chercher dans tout le vaisseau!

Victorian se repris légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce que son frère foutait là? Une fois de plus il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que des bruits de courses se firent entendre derrière le plus petit. Bientôt SG1 et les deux sorciers arrivaient derrière Shannon.

-Ravis de vous voir les jeunes, mais va falloir se dépêcher, je crois que notre serpent préféré n'a pas apprécié de retrouver ses Jaffas en train de faire une sieste dans les couloirs!

D'autres bruits de courses, plus métalliques cette fois-ci, leur parvinrent aux oreilles alors que plusieurs soldats d'Apophis arrivaient à la suite de SG1. Sans attendre, les deux sorciers aidèrent leurs amis à se relever et le couloir devint un lieu d'affrontement.

-Va falloir qu'on sorte d'ici!

-Vraiment Sam, on aurait pas remarqué!

-Les anneaux sont de l'autre côté, on y arrivera pas, ils bloquent le passage!

-Oh les vieux, faudra vous répéter combien de fois qu'on peut transplaner dehors!?

Plus ou moins tout le monde se tourna vers Shannon qui leur lançait un regard mi sérieux, mi désespéré.

-Tu sais transplaner toi?

-Tu crois que j'ai atterris ici comment?! Bon vous foutez quoi on a pas toute la journée!

Râlant à moitié, Victorian saisit le bras de Jack, Valérian celui de Sam, Nath celui de Mitsuki et Shannon celui de Teal'c, puis ils disparurent tous dans un POP sonore. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que les Jaffas se rendirent compte de leur disparition. Pendant ce temps là, le petit groupe était réapparu à côté de la porte sous le regard interloqué des membres de SG2 qui avaient accessoirement pointé leurs armes sur eux.

-On se calme les enfants, on a quelques minutes avant qu'ils débarquent, ouvrez moi cette porte major!

-Bien mon colonel!

Sam se précipita vers le DHD et entreprit d'appuyer sur les différents symboles. Pendant ce temps, tous étaient descendus de la sorte d'estrade supportant la porte, leurs armes pointaient dans toutes les directions. A peine le vortex s'ouvrit qu'ils aperçurent au loin le vaisseau mère décoller et se diriger dans leur direction, précédé par des chasseurs de la mort commençant déjà à les bombarder.

-Dépêchez vous!

Alors que les tirs se rapprochaient, un grand bouclier blanc se leva au dessus de la porte.

-SG2 faites le code et allez-y!

* * *

-C'est le code de SG2 mon Général!

-Ouvrez l'iris!

Le vortex apparut dans la salle d'embarquement et SG2 arriva en courant, bientôt suivie par Teal'c, Sam, Valérian, Nathaniel et Mitsuki. Enfin après quelques secondes, les derniers arrivèrent, juste avant que le vortex ne se ferme et que l'iris reprenne sa place. A peine eurent-ils poser les pieds dans la base que Shannon se sentit partir en avant et ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Jack pour ne pas s'effondrer dans les escaliers. Celui-ci le pris dans ses bras en mode princesse et pris directement la direction de l'infirmerie, laissant les autres faire leur rapport au général Hammond qui se précipitait déjà vers le petit groupe.

* * *

Shannon ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et la lumière était assez forte. Un grognement attira l'attention sur lui.

-Du calme gamin, on est dans l'infirmerie!

-J'aurais jamais reconnue l'odeur du désinfectant merci Jack... Qu'est ce que j'fous là?

Jack leva un sourcil. Ils avaient décidé de le veiller plus ou moins à tour de rôle et là c'était son tour. Dans un lit un peu plus loin Daniel était en train de dormir, récupérant de sa blessure à la jambe.

-T'es tombé dans les vapes quand on est repassé par la porte...

-Ah...

-Fraiser a dit qu'elle pensait que tu avais trop utilisé ta magie en une seule fois... En tout cas chapeau, tu nous as sortis d'un beau merdier!

-Et ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de trucs?

-Trop souvent...

-Je vois... faites gaffe la prochaine fois que vous les embarqués...

-On te préviendra avant!

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que le silence revenait. Shannon en profita pour se mettre en position assise.

-On a aussi fait une découverte intéressante en refaisant des analyses sur toi et tes amis...

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils mais laissa Jack continuer.

-En fait lorsque tu es partit chercher ton frère il y a deux jours, il y avait des sortes de filaments argentés qui sortaient de toi... On avait déjà vu ça avant, sur une espèce alien très évoluée qui a précédé les êtres humains sur terre... Alors on a comparé les résultats de tes analyses avec celles des quelques individus de cette race qu'on a pu ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... On avait pas remarqué avant, mais toi et tes amis, enfin toi surtout, avaient les mêmes caractéristiques de développement psychique qu'eux, à quelques différences près tout de même...L'hypothèse de Daniel était que les gênes sorciers pourraient être une sorte de mutation du gêne des Anciens... Mais on doit encore contacter Thor pour vérification...

Shannon le regarda et se pinça l'arrête du nez à cause de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

-Et vous dites... que ça fait deux jours que je dors?

-Tout à fait... mais bien sur le reste n'est d'aucune importance...

-C'est pas que c'est pas important, mais j'ai trop mal au crâne pour vraiment analyser ce que vous me dites... On verra ça plus tard ok?

-Bien sur où avais-je la tête!

Le lendemain matin, Shannon ouvrit les yeux, cette fois-ci en meilleurs forme. Jack avait disparu et personne ne se trouvait à son chevet. Un peu plus loin il remarqua que Daniel était déjà réveillé et le salua. Puis voyant que même le docteur Fraiser n'était pas là, il sortit de son lit et s'habilla avec ce qu'il se trouvait sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Bon les vêtements militaires étaient un peu grands mais il ferait avec un ourlet basique.

-Je vais voir si je trouve les autres, vous venez?

Le plâtre de Daniel avait été retiré, ça devait bien dire qu'il pouvait marcher non? Enfin au pire il pourrait bien le faire léviter. Daniel acquiesça, il aurait certes préféré que le plus jeune reste en sa compagnie à l'infirmerie mais le gamin avait l'air en pleine forme et même si sa jambe avait guérie elle était encore quelque peu fragile et Janette lui avait conseillé de rester allongé. Il prit son temps pour se vêtir et finalement ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont où tous?

-Peut être en salle de débriefing, enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure... Ils vous ont dit pour...

-Le lien entre sorciers et anciens? Oui Jack l'a mentionner tout à l'heure.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la réunion soit à ce propos...

-Hm...

Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant la salle de réunion et Shannon ouvrit les portes sans même frapper. A l'intérieur les discussions, plus ou moins houleuses, se stoppèrent et le plus jeune pu faire un tour de table assez rapide. Ici présents se trouvaient SG1, le général Hammond, son frère et ses amis. Il hocha la tête sur le côté en remarquant la présence d'un petit être gris aux grands yeux noir reflétant une grande intelligence.

-Bonjour Shannon Sheppard, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis le commandant suprême de la flotter Asgard.

-De même, Thor c'est ça?

Le Asgard sembla écarquiller les yeux lorsque Shannon prononça son nom.

-Effectivement, je suppose que SG1 vous a déjà parler de moi...

Son regard se fit légèrement amusé et celui du plus jeune ne tarda pas à en faire de même alors que Daniel allait prendre place à côté de Teal'c.

-Nous étions en train de parler des découvertes du Docteur Fraiser par rapport à l'ascendance sorcière, Shannon...

-J'm'en doute, Jack m'a expliqué les grandes lignes la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé... Vous en étiez où? Vous avez pu observer le Graal aussi? Et les livres de ta bibliothèque Victorian?

-Eh oh doucement gamin, on a commencé il y a peine quelques minutes!

-Ah... Bon bah... vous attendez quoi alors! Qu'il pleuve!?

-Un peu de calme voyons... Commence par t'asseoir, t'es pire que Mitsuki par moment!

Nathaniel se pris deux regards noirs. Shannon transforma un stylo qui trainait en chaise et alla prendre place à côté de Thor qui semblait vraiment amusé par la situation.

-Où en étions nous?

-Le Docteur Fraiser nous expliquait la mutation du gêne ancien vers le gêne sorcier...

-Ah oui... donc vous avez déjà le résumé, on peut continuer...

-J'aimerais examiner ces jeunes gens avant de repartir Général Hammond si vous le permettez...

Les regards se posèrent sur Thor l'espace d'une minute.

-Pas de problème!

Le général Hammond fut assez surpris d'être coupé par Shannon qui regardait à présent Thor dans les yeux très sérieusement. Le Asgard hocha la tête, comprenant, d'après les informations qu'il avait sur le jeune homme, qu'il voulait également en apprendre plus sur lui même en particulier.

-On est partant aussi... au cas où ça vous intéresse...

-Bien dans ce cas je n'ai même plus besoin de donner mon approbation...

-Ça n'est pas contre vous Général, mais je préfère prendre mes propres décisions en ce qui concerne ma personne...

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible jeune homme, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur...

Shannon acquiesça. Victorian observa son frère, constatant son sérieux. Depuis l'épisode de Graamtown, il n'avait que pu le voir s'éloigner et se renfermer, il lisait encore et encore, s'entrainant de plus en plus et cherchant de plus en plus d'informations. D'un côté il comprenait son désir de comprendre après toutes ces années passées dans l'ignorance, lui même s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux connaissances, mais d'un autre ça l'attristait de voir son frère s'éloigner alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il avait aussi remarqué que Shannon avait tendance à se rapprocher des adultes, notamment le Lord ou encore Lucius et Rogue. Un pincement de Nathaniel le ramena à la situation présente et il se remis à écouter les différentes théories qui fusaient dans la pièce.

-Donc de ce que vous me dites, Merlin est un Ancien, mais est aussi considéré comme un sorcier puissant... Donc par extension le Graal, serait une technologie extraterrestre?!

-Tout à fait mon Général... Mais apparemment l'objet qu'ont trouvé Shannon et Mitsuki n'est qu'une partie de l'objet. Les mots en Anciens que Daniel a pu traduire montre que les annotations ne sont pas complètes...

-Mais dans ce cas comment ce truc a pu marcher?

-En faites pour l'instant nous savons juste que cette partie était censé emmagasiner la vie... mais nous n'avons aucunes informations si la deuxième...

-Et dans les livres qu'a mentionné Shannon tout à l'heure, aucune information?

-Pas sur cet objet... mais nous n'avons pas encore épluchés tous les livres en question... Par contre j'ai pu traduire des passages concernant l'histoire des Anciens... Apparemment Merlin était l'un des derniers Anciens vivant sur cette planète. Il mentionne plusieurs armes qu'il aurait fabriqué dans le but de se protéger d'une autre branche des Altérans... Apparemment ces Altérans se sont divisés en deux groupes, les Anciens et ce qu'il appelait les Oris... D'après lui ce qui les différenciait c'est leur vision de l'ascension... Il en parle vaguement mais de ce que j'ai compris les Oris profitaient des pouvoirs conférés par l'ascension pour se faire passer pour des Dieux alors que les Anciens ont pour principes de ne jamais intervenir...

-Chouette une nouvelle espèce de Goa'uld!

Daniel ne pris pas la remarque de Jack en compte et continua.

-Malgré les quelques informations il ne précise pas où se trouve ces Oris ou encore dans quel état ils sont...

-Espérons juste ne pas les croiser avant d'en avoir finit avec les Goa'uld... ça pourrait commencé à faire beaucoup...

-Daniel continuez vos recherches sur ces Oris et les armes mentionnées...

-Bien sur...

-Je demanderai à Dobby de regarder dans mes possessions si il n'y a pas d'autres documents à ce sujet...

-Et vous Thor, avez vous des informations là dessus?

Jusque là mis de côté l'Asgard tourna ses grands yeux vers le Général Hammond. Il hésitait à leur apporter les quelques informations qu'il avait sur le sujet. Bien sur les Anciens leurs en avaient parlé, mais ils leurs avaient surtout fait promettre de ne rien révéler. La galaxie était actuellement sous protection contre les Oris et il n'était pas nécessaire d'envoyer les humains à la recherche de plus de problèmes.

-J'ai bien peur que non.

Shannon lança un regard à l'alien. Il avait sentit une légère hésitation mais peut être qu'il se trompait. En fait depuis qu'il avait touché le Graal il était plus sensible à ce genre de choses mais il ne savait jamais comment prendre ces informations. Mais il considéra que si Thor ne leur disait rien c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, aussi n'intervint-il pas.

-Si vous le permettez Général Hammond j'aimerais emmenez le jeune Shannon et ses amis pour faire les tests dès à présent...

-Bien sur...

Une lumière blanche éclaira la pièce et laissa celle-ci vide d'une partie de ces occupants.


	17. Remise en question

**Note de l'auteur : Avant tout merci pour les dernières reviews. Le prochains chapitre de cette fic comme de celle que je viens de commencer sont en cours. Je vous préviens juste que je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je les posterais vu que je vais possiblement déménager dans les jours/semaines qui viennent. Donc pas d'inquiétude ça ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça! Sur ce mijotez bien dans votre jus!  
**

**Melocanarddebain pour vous servir!  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Remise en question**

**Angleterre deux mois plus tard.**

On était samedi matin et comme tous les samedi matins depuis qu'il était sortit d'Azkaban, il se trouvait sur le chemin de travers avec sa femme et son fils pour rattraper les années perdues. Il avait laissé ceux-ci dans chez Fleury et Bott pour aller faire quelques courses dans l'allée des embrumes, lorsque Lucius aperçu un jeune homme qu'il commençait à connaitre parmi la foule. C'était étrange, d'habitude le jeune Sheppard ne sortait pas seul pour venir ici. Et à bien y regarder il n'y avait aucune trace de Victorian ou d'aucun autre membre de ce petit groupe. De plus Drago ne lui avait pas fait part d'un quelconque projet de sortie concernant ses amis. Le blond fronça les sourcils et entrepris de suivre le petit brun. D'ailleurs à mieux y regarder il lui semblait un peu plus grand, voir même un peu plus épais que Shannon. Pourtant il lui ressemblait énormément, même si il ne le voyait que de loin. Quelque chose clochait. Le gamin bifurqua dans l'allée des embrumes et Lucius le suivit. Mais le gamin avait disparu. Le blond s'avança lentement dans l'allée puis sans qu'il ne comprenne comment il sentit quelque chose le tirer sur la droite et il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle avant de sentir la sensation familière aux transplanage d'escorte, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Au même moment au cottage, Victorian pénétra dans le salon et s'affala à côté de son frère qui regardait un documentaire à la télé. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement intrigué. Depuis leur participation à la mission avec SG1 deux mois plus tôt, Victorian, Drago, Nathaniel et Mitsuki participaient régulièrement aux expéditions et planifications du programme Stargate, et contrairement à Shannon ils étaient moins souvent au cottage. Au vu de l'air épanoui de son frère Shannon retourna à sa contemplation de la télévision.

-Des nouvelles de Viserys?

-Hmhm... Il va bientôt revenir avec quelques dragons... Dobby et moi avons commencer à aménager un autre de nos domaines pour en faire une sorte de réserve... Mais lui dis rien pour l'instant c'est une surprise!

-Oh... Bonne idée! Vous avancez bien?

Le sourire de Victorian s'agrandit un peu plus et acquiesça.

-Il nous reste une grosse partie du côté habitable à faire mais ça avance rapidement... Daenerys a même proposait de nous donner un coup de main demain... Il va falloir se dépêcher si on veut finir avant mardi! Et toi qu'est ce que tu racontes de beaux? Tu n'es toujours pas revenu Cheyenne Mountain, les missions ne t'intéressent pas?

Shannon tenta de se concentrer sur la télé, mais soupira et éteint l'écran.

-Faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour venir sauver vos fesses quand vous vous faites enlever sur une planète inconnue!

Bien entendu ça n'était pas uniquement ça qui avait fait qu'il ne voulait pas retourner là bas. Quelque chose dans la manière d'agir chez ces militaires le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut être cette sensation qu'il avait qu'ils pensaient que tout leur était permis dans la galaxie? Qu'ils prenaient souvent partis lorsqu'ils intervenaient dans un conflit, d'après tous les rapports de missions qu'il avait lu. Certes les Goa'uld n'était pas des enfantes de coeurs, loin de là, mais lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux, l'intervention des équipes SG le dérangeait. Personnellement si on arrivait chez lui pour lui dire qu'il était une civilisation moins évoluée et qu'il devait être aidé pour combattre des ennemis qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou qu'il aurait peut être jamais vu avant l'arrivée des soit disant sauveurs, ça le mettrait en rogne plus qu'autre chose! Pourtant ils n'avaient l'air de se rendre compte que parfois leurs comportement pouvait être déplacé et ça l'agaçait. Enfin il n'allait pas dire ça à son frère, lui qui avait l'air d'apprécier ces voyages spatiaux. Il en avait parlé un peu avec Thor après qu'il ait renvoyé les autres sur Terre. D'après lui c'était à peu de chose près ce qu'aurait pu pensé les Anciens. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait prendre ça, il avait mis ça de côté. D'après Daniel, les Anciens avaient pour priorité de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires de ce monde. Il n'était pas aussi extrémiste. Il fallait juste trouver le juste milieux.

-Mais...

Victorian n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et laissèrent passer Narcissa et Drago avant de s'éteindre. Ceux-ci étaient essoufflés, comme si ils avaient courus avant de pénétrer dans le cheminée.

-Le Chemin ... de Travers... Attaqué... Ordre... Phoenix...

Les deux Malfoy s'écroulèrent sur les fauteuils alors que Victorian appelait Kreatture pour qu'il vienne s'occuper d'eux.

-Drago... où est ton père?

Le blond but une gorgée d'eau dans le verre que lui avait donné l'elfe de maison et déglutit, calmant sa respiration.

-On sait pas, l'attaque a commencé lorsque nous étions chez Fleury et Bott, il était resté dehors pour nous attendre... On a cherché partout mais il n'y était pas... Les Aurors sont déjà là bas... Ils avaient l'air de maitriser...

-Ok restez là, je vais au Ministère pour voir si il n'est pas là bas... Je vous tiens au courant...

Sur ces paroles, Victorian disparu dans la cheminée, laissant Shannon avec les Malfoy qui n'était que très peu rassuré.

-Vous en faites pas Mme ça ira...

Pas vraiment convaincue, Narcissa acquiesça et serra le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Victorian arriva au Ministère et ne pu que remarquer le bordel régnant dans le grand hall. Des Aurors courraient dans tous les sens, parfois avec un membre de l'Ordre stupéfixié derrière eux, parfois transportant un blessé vers les cheminées pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, d'autres encore transplanaient, surement vers le chemin de travers. Apparemment la situation n'était pas totalement réglée là bas. Il interpela plusieurs personnes pour savoir si elles avaient vu le patriarche Malfoy mais en vain. De toute manière avec tout ce monde, arriver à trouver quelqu'un était presque impossible. Il tenta tout de même un sort de localisation sans aucun résultat. Inquiet pour l'homme il se décida à aller lui même sur le chemin de travers et transplana. Arrivé à destination, il manqua de se prendre un sortilège perdu en pleine tête.

Heureusement son entrainement avec SG1 paya ses fruits et il évita plusieurs sorts avant de pouvoir constater la situation. On aurait cru qu'un tremblement de terre avait ravagé le chemin de travers. Plusieurs magasins s'étaient effondrés, une énorme crevasse traversait le passage et des corps blessés ou morts étaient éparpillés ça et là alors que d'autres sorciers combattaient encore. Une fois de plus Victorian lança le sort de localisation mais une fois de plus il n'eut aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'engager le combat avec un des membres de l'Ordre. Plus loin il remarqua que Bellatrix se battait avec acharnement, un grand sourire sadique sur le visage, contre Hermione. Le Lord pour sa part commençait à prendre le dessus contre Maugrey. Du moins il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Maugrey, celui-ci avait un bandeau sur les yeux comme si il avait été rendu aveugle. Malgré ça ses capacités au combat n'avait pas diminuée. Victorian ne savait pas vraiment à quel niveau l'ex-Auror se trouvait auparavant mais à l'état actuel, il lui rappelait Dumbledor lorsque celui-ci c'était battu contre le Lord lors de leur expédition au Ministère quelques années plus tôt. De son côté il finit rapidement son adversaire grâce à un stupéfix et s'empressa de rejoindre le Lord en passant au milieu des combats. Si ils pouvaient stopper Maugrey pour l'interroger ça ne pouvait être que positif. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine eut-il parcouru la moitié du chemin que les membres de l'Ordre arrêtèrent de combat. Ils pointèrent tous leur baguette vers le ciel.

-POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN!

Et dans une lumière vive tous disparurent simultanément. Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du transplanage. Seuls restaient les membres de l'Ordre ayant été stupéfixiés. Le Lord fut le premier à se réveiller et ordonna à tous les aurors d'évacuer les blessés et les prisonniers, ce qui sembla redonner vie à ses subordonnés. De son côté Victorian en avait profité pour se rapprocher du mage noir.

-Tom!

Le Lord le remarqua enfin alors qu'il donnait quelques instructions à Bellatrix. Il finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

-Victorian? Que fais tu ici?

-Je cherchais Lucius... Ils étaient sur le chemin de Travers avec Cissa et Dray, mais ils ne l'ont pas revu depuis le début de l'attaque...

Le Lord fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur Victorian.

-Je ne me rappel pas l'avoir vu ici. Peut être est-il à Ste Mangouste ou au Ministère...

-Pas au Ministère... Je vais allé voir à Ste Magouste...

-Si j'ai des nouvelles je te les transmets...

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici au juste? Je savais pas que l'Ordre avait autant de puissance de feu?!

-Moi non plus... c'est étrange... On en saura surement plus après avoir interrogé les prisonniers... En attendant continu à chercher Lucius!

Victorian acquiesça et entrepris de continuer ses recherches en commençant par Ste Mangouste. Il espérait tout de même retrouver le blond en bon état.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard dans les cachots du Ministère.**

Ronald Weasley n'en menait pas large devant Bellatrix et sourire sadique. Ca faisait déjà plus d'une heure que celle-ci l'interrogeait à sa manière. Et autant dire que ses moyens d'interrogatoires n'étaient pas les plus indolores. Pour l'instant il n'avait encore rien laissé filtrer en dehors de quelques insultes. D'ailleurs la directrice du bureau des aurors commençait à se lasser de cette attitude. Si le Lord ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas trop abîmer les prisonniers, autant dire que la belette serait dans un état pire que celui dans lequel il était actuellement.

Une demi heure plus tard, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit sur le Lord, rapidement suivit par Severus Rogue tenant quelques fioles dans ses mains.

-TRAITRE! RACLURE!

-On se calme Weasley, un peu de respect devant le Lord!

-Bien Mr Weasley, comme il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas très coopératif, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante... Voyez vous, Severus a, depuis quelques temps, augmenté les effets du véritaserum... A voir votre tête je penses que ses effets ne vous sont pas inconnus... Bien entendu ces modifications n'ont pas encore été testées, vous voyez donc quelle sera votre utilité dans les minutes qui vont suivre...

Le sourire en coin présent sur les lèvres du Lord s'agrandit et il fit signe à Severus de s'approcher du rouquin et de lui faire avaler une des fioles. Avec l'aide de Bella, le maître des potions s'exécuta et obligea Weasley à avaler la mixture.

-Bien bien bien, commençons... Nom, prénom?

-Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Le rouquin lança un regard haineux autour de lui, sachant dès à présent que son destin était de répondre contre son grès. A partir de là l'interrogatoire continua pendant plus d'une heure. Les informations se trouvèrent être plus importantes que chez les autres prisonniers interrogés. Malheureusement les questions les plus importantes comme leur lieu de résidence actuelle ou l'identité de leur chef restèrent sans réponses. Une lumière rouge sortit du corps du rouquin et comme pour les autres prisonniers avant lui, laissa derrière elle un corps sans vie. Le Lord soupira mécontent. C'était déjà le troisième qui finissait dans cet état.

-Bella, je vais te mettre en relation avec un médecin moldu... ne fait pas cette tête ça ne changera rien, je veux que ces trois cadavres soient examinés de manière magique et moldue... De plus ce médecin a plus de références qu'un médecin normal...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit des cachots, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Lucius et commençait légèrement à se demander si le camp adverse ne l'avait pas fait prisonnier.

* * *

La première chose que perçu Lucius en se réveillant fut l'énorme mal de tête qui lui vrilla les tempes. Gardant les yeux fermé, il réussit à s'apercevoir qu'il était assis une chaise somme toute inconfortable, des cordes lui serrant fortement le torse contre le dossier, les chevilles contre les pieds et les mains dans son dos. Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Il ne perçu rien de vivant dans la pièce et commença à ouvrir les yeux doucement. Qui sait si la lumière n'allait pas lui griller la rétine comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes et commença à regarder autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait attaché au centre de ce qui semblait être un laboratoire. Ca aurait pu être un simple laboratoire moldu mais il apercevait des bocaux contenant des ingrédients typiquement utilisables en potion sur les étagères. Il soupira. Dans quel bordel s'était-il encore fourré!

-La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé on dirait...

La voix légèrement enfantine lui arriva depuis la partie de la pièce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne pu que comparait le ton employé à celui de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle s'adressait à une de ses proies, enfin victimes. Mais la voix en elle même, bien que légèrement aiguë était sans conteste celle d'un homme. Très proche de celle de Shannon d'ailleurs. Il se souvint alors de comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il avait suivit ce gamin ressemblant beaucoup trop au jeune Sheppard.

-Shannon?

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et il pu presque sentir les lèvres de l'autre s'étirer dans un sourire diabolique. Deux mains fines se posèrent sur le dossier de la chaise alors que le brun se penchait pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Mauvaise pioche...

On pouvait clairement sentir un certains ressentiment dans sa voix, comme si l'appelait Shannon était un affront à sa personne. En tout cas ça ne rassura pas le blond.

-Qui êtes vous?

Le brun passa dans son champs de vision. Et effectivement il s'agissait du même gamin que celui qu'il avait suivit sur le chemin de travers. Celui-ci ricana avant de répondre que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-L'important Mr Malfoy, c'est ce que vous pourrez me dire à propos de la famille Potter et de ce Shannon...

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien être ce gosse pour non seulement l'avoir enlevé, et ne pas savoir ce genre de choses. Surtout qu'apparemment il savait qui il était lui. C'était pas comme si le nom de Potter n'était pas paru dans les journaux depuis la disparition du Lord, il y a de cela environ vingt ans.

-Quel genre d'informations? Beaucoup de choses ont été révélées dans les journaux...

-Et beaucoup sont fausses...

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je connais les deux derniers Potter personnellement?

Le sourire du plus jeune sembla se crisper un instant mais retrouva son air amusé rapidement.

-Je vous ai vu sur le chemin de travers en leur compagnie il y a quelques temps...

Donc le gamin connaissait l'apparence de Victorian et Shannon malgré le fait que ces deux là aient changé de noms. Intéressant.

-Pourquoi vouloir connaître ces personnes? Vous êtes un espion de Dumbledore? Vous faites partit de cette secte qui a commencé à se développée depuis quelques temps?

Un rire lui répondit, froid et ironique. Le gamin tourna sur lui même, fit apparaître un siège et s'affala dessus, se penchant vers Lucius.

-J'ai l'air de faire partit d'une secte? Quant à cet bâtard, jamais au grand jamais je m'abaisserais devant lui! Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait! Maintenant Malfoy si vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise la manière forte, dites moi ce que vous savez...

Le blond déglutit devant l'air un peu fou du jeune homme. Mais dans quel bordel s'était-il fichu. Enfin au moins au vue de ce qu'il pouvait percevoir de sentiment négatifs lorsque le gamin parlait de Dumbledore il pouvait être sure que celui-ci ne le portait pas dans son coeur. Du moins il espérait que ça n'était pas qu'une façade. Il inspira fortement et déglutit.

-Pour ce qui est de Shannon, il a semble t-il vécu dans un orphelinat en Amérique depuis sa naissance jusqu'à il y a environ trois ans où il a été adopté suite à l'incendie qui a détruit l'orphelinat. Lupin et Black l'ont trouvé il y a un an maintenant. Et il y a quelques mois après un incident lui et son père son venus habité au cottage, chez son frère.

-Quelles précisions... vous pouvez surement faire mieux... Où se trouve ce cottage?

-Aucune idée... Il n'apparait pas sur les cartes... Pour s'y rendre il faut soit y transplané ou y aller par cheminette, et là encore les personnes sont sélectionnées en fonction de leur magie ou de la personne qui les accompagne...

Il avait la sensation bizarre de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue, pourtant le gamin ne lui avait pas donné de véritaserum. C'était étrange. Le brun l'observait, affalé sur sa chaise, l'air légèrement perdu. Lucius en profita pour mieux le regarder. Il nota qu'effectivement il était plus grand que Shannon de quelques centimètres. Leurs yeux étaient du même vert, si on omettait la lueur de folie mêlée à un certains désespoir qui se trouvait dans ceux de l'inconnu. Contrairement à lui Shannon semblait, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu, plus innocent et confiant en l'avenir. De plus le jeune Sheppard n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Enfin la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour que la mouche en question puisse sortir.

-Pourquoi voulez vous en savoir autant sur Shannon? Vous as t-il fait quelque chose?

Il n'imaginait pas le petit brun faire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un mais la question le démangeait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le brun sembla hésiter et le jaugea du regard. Une pointe de tristesse passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il annonçait platement :

-Oh rien, il m'a juste voler ma vie...mais vu ce qu'elle a semble t-il été je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir...

Il se leva et s'approcha de quelques gros tubes plein de liquides non identifiés.

-Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce cinglé...

Sans que Lucius ne puisse réagir à cette phrase, le poing du gamin alla perforer l'un des tubes laissant le liquide se répandre sur le sol. Le blond n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop intrigué par la réaction du plus jeune.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le cottage était toujours inquiet quant à la disparition du blond. Victorian avait disparu pendant près de trois heures avant de revenir pour les prévenir qu'il n'était pas à Ste Mangouste ou au Ministère et que le Lord allait faire des recherches dès que la situation se serait calmée. Le chemin de travers avait été évacué et les travaux de rénovations de certaines boutiques avaient commencé comme les interrogatoires des prisonniers. Le Lord était d'ailleurs sur les nerfs, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris les membres de l'ordre ayant été interrogés finissait par mourir d'une manière encore inexpliquée. D'ailleurs il avait demander à ce qu'ils fassent venir le Docteur Fraiser et le Docteur Jackson pour examiner les cadavres. D'après lui même les hypothèses les plus farfelues pourraient être utiles dans ce cas là. Pour leur part les jeunes sorciers avaient arrêté d'aider SG1 dans leurs missions, le temps de retrouver Lucius. Pour l'instant ils partaient du principe que sans corps il n'y avait pas de meurtre. Ils espéraient juste que le blond ne se fasse pas torturer.

Shannon était une fois de plus dans le salon à lire un livre, les autres étant soit dans leurs chambres ou dans le jardin vu l'heure tardive. Lui profitait du feu de cheminée et de la tranquillité du cottage pour continuer son apprentissage. Depuis trois jours la maison avait été secouée par tous les aller-retour, les inquiétudes et autres passages inattendus de telles ou telles personnes. La nuit était semble t-il les moments les plus calmes pendant lesquels il pouvait lire tranquillement.

Soudain les flammes changèrent de couleur et deux silhouettes atterrirent sur le tapis. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la première.

-Lucius, mais ça fait des jours qu'on vous cherche partout!

Il remarqua alors la deuxième personne caché par un capuchon. A vrai dire il n'en voyait pas grand chose à cause de la cape mais la silhouette faisait bien une demi tête de moins que Lucius. Son regard se fit interrogateur et se posa sur le blond.

-Shannon, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'appeler tes petits camarades c'est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit brun était déjà sortit de la pièce.

-... important...

Un ricanement sortit de sous le capuchon mais aucune autre réaction ne fut visible. Le blond soupira et pris place dans un fauteuil bientôt imité par l'en-capuchonné. Bientôt ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher et Victorian suivit par les deux autres Malfoy, ainsi que le reste de la petite troupe, plus ou moins réveillée, débarquèrent dans le salon.

-Bon sang Shannon tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se...

Victorian se stoppa en voyant le blond assis dans le fauteuil qui les observait un sourcil haussé et un air amusé sur le visage. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris le temps de s'habiller. Il fallait dire qu'il était minuit passé et que la plus part dormaient déjà. Après quelques secondes de réflexions les deux Malfoy se précipitèrent sur leur père et mari pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Les yeux de Victorian se posèrent alors sur la deuxième personne.

-Bonsoir, à qui avons nous l'honneur?

La plupart des regards se posèrent alors sur lui et Narcissa commença à le remercier d'avoir ramener son mari. Celui-ci se racla la gorge légèrement mal à l'aise. Puis la voix du plus jeune se fit entendre.

-Ne me remerciez pas madame, c'est moi qui l'ait monopolisé ces derniers jours...

Shannon qui avait repris sa place sur le canapé releva la tête et observa le nouvel arrivant. L'information lui était passé au dessus de la tête. Il avait juste enregistré la voix. Sa voix? Mais comment c'était possible? Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison apparente son cœur commença à battre plus fort et ses mains se mirent à trembler quelque peu. Vu comment les autres regardaient l'inconnu il n'était pas le seul à avoir noté ce détail.

-Ça ne nous dit pas qui vous êtes...

Victorian avait repris son interrogatoire. Il était sceptique et se demandait bien si il devait être réjouit par la présence de cet inconnu dont la voix était si semblable à celle de son frère.

-Tu devrais peut être enlever ta capuche et expliquer certaines choses...

-Vous croyez Lucius?

Le blond acquiesça et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa femme qui s'était assise sur ses genoux alors que la plupart des autres s'étaient assis où il y avait de la place. Il espérait intérieurement que le côté Gryffondor de la plupart des personnes présentes n'allait pas ressortir et qu'ils laisseraient le gamin s'expliquer. L'inconnu soupira et enleva sa capuche lentement laissant la pièce dans un silence de plomb. Shannon de son côté n'en menait pas large. Autant il avait été heureux de voir que Lucius était revenu, autant maintenant il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimé la suite. Son sosie se tourna vers Victorian après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Shannon.

-Mais ton frère voyons!

-Si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût...

Le ton froid employé par Victorian sembla déstabilisé le sosie. Lucius soupira.

-Je t'avais dis que ça ne serait pas facile...

Puis il se tourna vers Victorian qui détaillait le nouvel arrivant d'un oeil plus que critique. Il allait vraiment devoir prouver son identité et avoir de bonnes explications. Lui même avait eu du mal à y croire et le gamin semblait assez sensible sur le sujet, il en avait fait les frais ces derniers jours. Les sautes d'humeurs qu'il avait était assez violentes. Il entreprit donc de raconter à sa place ce que lui avait raconté le petit brun. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du gamin avant de commencer.

-J'ai vérifié Victorian, c'est bien ton frère...

-Mais Shannon? Ce serait des jumeaux?

Ils faisaient confiance à l'aristocrate mais la nouvelle avait tout de même du mal à passer.

-En quelque sorte... Bon sang Black laissez moi continuer si vous voulez des explications!

Le blond, déjà assez sur les nerfs, soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez avant de reprendre.

-Bien, apparemment d'après ce que j'ai découvert ces derniers jours, l'enlèvement de ton frère est plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraît...

Il inspira profondément et fit le tour de la salle pour observer que tout le monde était attentif.

-Apparemment, après avoir enlever le bébé à l'hôpital Dumbledore a passé quelques années à faire des expériences sur lui...

Il stoppa Victorian qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

-Il semblerait qu'après avoir passé deux ans là dessus il ait réussit à développer un clone légèrement modifié, à partir de ton frère... Après cela, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, il a en quelque sorte abandonné ses recherches... Quedevers qui apparemment n'était fidèle qu'à Dumbledore a alors placé le clone dans cet orphelinat aux États Unis... L'original est resté dans ce laboratoire jusqu'à il y a quoi... deux ou trois mois, et a dormi pendant toutes ces années...

La pièce était alors silencieuse et Lucius finit par rajouter qu'ils pourraient avoir accès aux documents qu'ils avaient trouvé si ils le souhaitaient puisqu'ils les avaient emmené avec eux. L'ambiance était légèrement tendue, tous fixaient l'inconnu avec méfiance ou incompréhension. Ce fut Sirius qui demanda les documents le premier. Après en avoir feuilleté quelques pages il était encore plus blanc qu'avant, montrant bien que le contenu confirmait les dires du blond. De son côté Shannon était encore plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il regardait tout le monde autour de lui mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu. Sa respiration se faisait difficile et il baissa la tête. Il se sentait vraiment mal. En quelques phrases le blond venait de remettre en cause toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ça. Finalement les conversations commencèrent à reprendre et il profita de l'attention que les autres pouvaient porter à l'inconnu pour sortir discrètement. Heureusement il était très proche de la porte et personne ne le remarqua. Il remonta dans sa chambre. Enfin si il pouvait appeler ça sa chambre. Après tout elle avait été préparée pour le frère de Victorian non? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Est ce qu'il pouvait encore prétendre être Shannon Sheppard, le frère de Harry Potter, alias Victorian Black? Est ce que Rémus était toujours son parrain? Est ce qu'il voudrait encore de lui? En tremblant il réunit quelques affaires dans son sac, ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur mais avant de pouvoir ne serait ce que partir il s'écroula, genoux à terre et rampa jusqu'à un coin pour se cacher entre le mur et la penderie, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il serrait son sac contre lui.

Dans le salon le ton commençait à monter. Les documents avaient du faire trois fois le tour de la pièce en même pas dix minutes. La plupart des insultes allaient contre Dumbledore et Quedevers. Finalement ce fut le nouvel arrivant qui fit taire tout le monde alors qu'une bonne heure venait de s'écouler.

-Personnellement la seule question que j'me pose c'est où se trouve mon clone!

Tous se retournèrent vers la place de le brun avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt pour constater que le plus jeune avait effectivement disparu.

-Quelqu'un l'a vu partir?

Le nouvel arrivant soupira devant l'inattention de toutes ces personnes qui se disaient proches de son clone. Sérieusement même lui avait remarqué sa disparition. Et puis c'était à prévoir non? Étaient-ils si aveugle que ça, ou stupide peut être? Lucius lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait de la vie du jeune Sheppard jusqu'alors, ce qui l'avait encore plus fait culpabilisé vis à vis de son ressentiment à son encontre. Tout aurait été si simple si son clone avait mené la belle vie. Mais non il ne pouvait même pas en être jaloux.

-Ça doit bien faire une heure qu'il est sortit de la pièce...

Victorian sortit précipitamment de la pièce, rapidement suivit par John et les autres. Seul resta le jeune Potter qui soupira une fois de plus. Apparemment ils allaient le chercher. Il se leva et sortit tranquillement, prenant la direction que lui dictait son instinct. Il sentait une sorte de lien entre lui et son clone. Enfin en même temps il venait de lui alors c'était peut être normal. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de tout voir pour savoir qu'il avait frapper à la bonne porte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de la penderie. Là il trouva sans mal son sosie recroquevillé sur lui même, endormi malgré les larmes toujours présentent sur ses joues. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés effaça les dites larmes avec son pouce. Il devrait lui parler le lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis entrepris de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Enfin son hamac, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de lit. Malgré cela le plus petit ne lâcha pas son sac resserra même sa prise dessus. Après lui avoir enlever ses chaussures il le borda et entrepris de prévenir un des autres habitants avant de retourner auprès de son sosie. Il profita du hamac assis pour s'asseoir à côté du lit et observer l'endormi. Même dans son sommeil le plus petit semblait tourmenté.


	18. Clônage

ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN! Entre le déménagement, la reprise des cours et l'attente, très longue, pour avoir internet chez moi! ENFIIIIN! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je ne donne pas un temps précis entre chaque publication, désolé je suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir un rythme régulier. Merci pour les dernière reviews au passage ^^. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite rapidement, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cour de rédaction en tout cas... J'ai toujours pas mal d'idée, faut juste que je trouve le temps de tout écrire . Enfin voilà, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Clônage**

Lorsque Shannon ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le soleil éclairait déjà la chambre et il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur son sac et la couverture. D'après ses souvenirs il s'était endormi par terre dans le coin à côté de la penderie. Alors comment était-il arrivé dans son lit? Il regarda un peu tout au tour de lui puis tomba sur son sosie en train de le regarder, assis dans le hamac-assis. Il se cacha un peu plus sous sa couverture, pas vraiment sur de savoir comment réagir. Contrairement à ce dont il s'attendait celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

-Salut... est ce que ça va mieux?

Devant l'air mi intrigué, mi apeuré de son sosie il approcha sa main de son visage et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je n'vais pas prendre ta place... Tes amis et ton père étaient assez inquiets hier soir mais vu que tu dormais je leur ai dit d'aller se coucher... Comment tu te sens?

Shannon baissa les yeux se calma légèrement. Sa crise de panique de la veille avait peut être été un peu exagérée mais il se sentait toujours bizarre. Et il se doutait que ça ne partirait pas comme sensation et ça malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire. Il avait juste l'impression d'être de trop maintenant. Et puis de toute façon il ne pouvait toujours pas mourir alors il allait bien devoir se faire à l'idée de se détacher d'eux, la date se rapprochait juste un peu plus. Mais là actuellement face à son sosie il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire.

-Et... eu... c'est...c'est quoi ton... nom?

L'original sourit devant la timidité du sosie et le rejoignit tant bien que mal dans le hamac, le poussant un peu au passage.

-Je n'sais pas... Enfin étant donné qu'on a un Black et un Sheppard, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde le nom de Potter donc j'ai déjà un nom de famille, mais pour le prénom, je n'y ais pas encore réfléchit... T'as une idée ?...

Shannon rougit légèrement, c'était déjà pas lui qui avait choisit son propre prénom alors si il devait nommer son original. Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte et les deux bruns purent voir John entrer dans la pièce.

-Oh vous êtes réveillés, tant mieux... Je venais voir si tout allait bien... Il est déjà quatorze heures vous voulez manger quelque chose?

Il s'approcha du hamac et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils sans aucune hésitation. Malgré leur ressemblance frappante il arriverait toujours à reconnaître son Shannon.

-Désolé...

Le petit brun baissa la tête sous le regard presque choqué des deux autres.

-De quoi? Qu'un savant fou m'ait cloné sans ma permission et t'ait envoyé dans un orphelinat où tu as vécu les pires années de ta vie? C'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix Shannon, tout le monde en est conscient ici... Et personne ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça... Le seul fautif c'est Dumbledore et uniquement lui...

Le plus petit releva la tête et plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de son vis à vis, n'y croyant qu'à moitié, puis celui-ci s'en pris à ses cheveux et tenta de les décoiffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sadiquement son père vint le chatouiller et étant doublement attaqué Shannon ne pu qu'appeler à l'aide en espérant que quelqu'un entende et vienne l'aider.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard que les deux Sheppard et le jeune Potter débarquèrent dans la cuisine. Le combat avait été acharné mais les deux opposants s'étaient vite retrouvé au pieds du mur, au sens propre du terme, la magie de Shannon répondant plutôt bien à ses appels à l'aide. Dans la pièce plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentent. Sirius appris aux deux jeunes que Lucius était repartit pour le Ministère, Narcissa et Drago étant retourner dans leur Manoir. Rogue était passé il y avait quelques minutes et avait été mis au courant de la situation. Daniel et le Docteur Fraiser étaient également passé avant de suivre Victorian jusqu'au Ministère pour examiner les cadavres des membres de l'Ordre ayant été capturé. Et pour une fois Nathaniel et Mitsuki s'étaient enfermés ensemble dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur Dumbledore et ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer sur le Chemin de Travers. Le seul y ayant été admis était et resterais surement Daniel, voire peut être Sam et encore. Depuis plus de six heures Dobby s'occuper de faire la navette pour transmettre messages et vivres dans la pièce close. Pour ce qui était des autres ils semblaient être sortis pour une raison ou une autre.

Les trois arrivant prirent place à la table et John commença à leur préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Heureusement les sosies n'avaient pas très faim, et purent se contenter de quelques frites et d'un hot dog. Shannon soupira presque intérieurement en voyant le plat. Son père ne savait-il pas cuisiner autre chose?Tout en mangeant il repris sa réflexion quant à la mission que lui avait donné son original. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui trouve un nom, ce genre d'appellations le rendaient malade. Alors que les trois autres étaient en pleine discussion sur un sujet qui était totalement inconnu du jeune Sheppard, la voix de celui-ci se fit entendre.

-Mélo.

-Hein? Tu veux de l'eau? Attend...

Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à se lever pour chercher un verre d'eau pour le plus jeune, celui-ci releva la tête.

-Ah, eu non... Juste, tu voulais un nom...

Il pointa son original du menton.

-Je propose juste Mélo, diminutif de Melahel...

Devant les regards presque insistants des trois autres il préféra replonger son nez dans son assiette les joues légèrement roses. Pourquoi donc avait-il donné son avis déjà? A oui, on le lui avait demandé. Mais peut être que ça n'était pas si utile que ça.

-Mélo... Ouai j'aime bien!

Sirius leva alors sa tasse de café d'un air solennel, attirant l'attention des deux plus jeunes.

-Alors à Mélo!

* * *

O'neill attendait impatiemment que le chiffre des heures de sa montre digitale dernier cri affiche vingt heure. Encore cinq petites minutes et son rendez vous serait là. Franchement si on lui avait dit la il y a quelques années à peine que le clonage d'êtres humaines avait déjà été pratiqué sur Terre, il aurait pris son informateur pour un fou. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de la porte des étoiles, des aliens et tout ce qui allait avec, il commençait à ne même plus être choqué par ce genre de fantaisies. L'existence de la magie avait eu un peu de mal à passer cela dit, mais après tout pourquoi pas. A côté de ça cette histoire de clonage c'était de la gnognotte. Franchement avec toutes les formes de technologies qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer depuis l'ouverture du projet Stargate, ça n'était rien du tout. Un simple problème d'éthique tout au plus, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Enfin bref, il avait appris il y a environ une semaine pour les jeunes Potter et Sheppard, et avait entrepris de contacter Thor pour plus d'information. Ça s'y connaissait en clonage les Asgards, ou il ne s'appelait plus Jack O'neill! Ca faisait donc une bonne semaine que le Docteur Fraiser faisait des tests sur l'adn des deux gamins. Malgré le fait que la souche soit la même, elle avait tout de même constater certaines différences notables. Par exemple, Shannon présentait plus de gêne des anciens. Des manipulations génétiques en sommes, c'était pas comme si Jack ne s'y était pas attendu. Et puis le Graal avait peut être aussi jouer un certains rôle dans la modification du génome du jeune Sheppard. Enfin ça c'était la partie qui intéressait Daniel et Sam et il la leur laissait volontiers.

Finalement la montre indiqua vingt heure et un flash lumineux apparut dans la pièce, laissant l'Asgard devant le bureau du colonel.

-Colonel O'neill...

-Thor...

Le petit homme gris s'approcha du siège et pris place, observant toujours O'neill de ses grands yeux noirs.

-J'ai eu votre message à propos du jeune Sheppard... C'est effectivement un cas à étudier de plus près.

-Je vous le fait pas dire, ce p'tit est vraiment un spécimen de recherche à lui tout seul!

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et le colonel donna la permission d'entrer. La silhouette de Shannon suivie par celle un peu plus grande de Mélo apparurent alors dans l'encadrement.

-Vous êtes en retard...

-Désolé, mais Daniel ne voulait pas me laisser partir...

O'neill se retourna vers Thor en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous voyez quand j'vous dis que c'est un spécimen de recherche! Heureusement que Daniel a d'autres choses à faire, sinon il passerait son temps à séquestrer ce pauvre garçon... Sans vouloir te vexer Shannon...

Le dit Shannon acquiesça et ils prirent place dans deux autres sièges, saluant l'Asgard au passage.

-J'imagine que vous voulez que je procède à quelques tests O'neill?

-J'allais vous le dire! Si vous pouviez nous éclairer sur le sujet, nous vous en serions plutôt reconnaissant... Vraiment, excuse moi Shannon mais autant savoir si il n'y a pas encore d'autres choses que tu nous caches sans le savoir... Enfin bref comme ça on sera fixés...

Shannon cligna des yeux et serra un peu la main de Mélo. Il n'était pas blessé par les dire d'O'neill, loin de là, il comprenait parfaitement, et puis lui même était curieux de savoir ce que le vieux cinglé avait pu lui faire. C'était juste le fait de subir encore d'autres tests qui l'ennuyait. Dire qu'il aurait pu passer plus de temps à lire ou à aider Nathaniel et Mitsuki dans leurs recherches. Et puis même son père était occupé avec la création du manoir. Et puis ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il se faisait tester pour ci ou ça, ça devenait lassant.

-Je m'occuperais des tests moi même jeune Sheppard, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Un pâle sourire lui répondit avant qu'ils ne saluent O'neill et que la lumière ne les transporte sur le vaisseau Asgard. N'étant jamais monté à bord, Mélo siffla presque d'appréciation tout en regardant ce qui l'entourait.

-Suivez moi, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps...

Silencieusement, les deux humains suivirent Thor dans le dédale de couloirs, regardant autour d'eux en tentant de se repérer grâce à quelques détails. Mais ils durent renoncer lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que les détails en questions n'étaient que le fruit de leur imagination. Plusieurs Asgards les croisèrent, les saluant au passage puis repartant à leurs occupations. Finalement Thor ouvrit une porte et laissa entrer les deux humains. Une fois seuls à l'intérieur, ils purent remarquer une sorte de sarcophage au centre de la pièce et plusieurs écrans et poste de contrôle tout autour.

-Bien, nous allons commencer par vous... D'après O'neill vous êtes l'original...

Il désigna Mélo du doigt et lui indiqua le sarcophage pour qu'il aille s'y installer. Le plus grand ébouriffa les cheveux de Shannon une dernière fois, essayant de décompresser un peu avant de monter dans la machine. Là Thor, lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire et pris place derrière un des panneaux de contrôle. Il sembla se concentrer en appuyant sur certains boutons, entrainant des changements sur les écrans. Puis après ce qu'il sembla être une sauvegarde, l'Asgard demanda à Mélo de sortir et à Shannon de le remplacer, étonnant le plus jeune quant à la rapidité d'exécution. Une fois de plus, ils purent constater différentes données s'afficher sur les moniteurs et Thor finit par lui demander de sortir de l'appareil. Il continua quelques minutes à faire ils ne surent quoi avant de relever la tête vers eux, semblant légèrement intrigué.

-C'est intéressant...

Mélo fronça les sourcils. Certes leur cas était déjà bizarre mais ça il s'y était habitué, mais qu'est ce que voulait dire Thor par « intéressant »? Qu'avait-il encore découvert de spécial à leur sujet?

Une lumière blanche apparue sans prévenir dans le bureau du colonel, le faisant sursauter au passage. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Thor de faire des analyses, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ça soit si rapide! Son regard se porta sur les deux arrivant.

-Alors? Quoi de neuf?

Les deux bruns se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur O'neill.

-Rien de spécial en fait... enfin rien de plus que ce que Fraiser a déjà découvert...

Le colonel parut légèrement déçu, mais se repris assez vite. Au moins il était fixé maintenant. Mais il se serait attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus sortit de l'ordinaire! Après tout, à ses yeux Shannon restait un aimant à génétique bizarre. Enfin bon, peut être pas tant que ça finalement.

-Bon eh bien, vous pouvez surement rentrer chez vous alors...

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et saluèrent le colonel avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard seulement, la petite équipe de Black Rose cottage fut invitée par le Général Hammond. Il était grand temps qu'une nouvelle mission leur soit attribuée. Certes la précédente avait été mouvementée mais il ne désespéré pas que celle-ci soit plus organisée. Enfin il entendait par là qu'elle serait prévue de A à Z. Après tout il s'agissait d'aider les habitants d'une planètes à se développer. Pas qu'une de ses équipes n'ait pas fait l'affaire, loin de là, d'habitude c'était SG 7 qui s'occupait de ce genre de mission, mais là ils avaient remarqué la présence de magiciens, et voulait absolument que l'équipe de Victorian aille voir de quoi il en retournait. C'est donc tout à fait naturellement qu'il avait demander de venir aux jeunes adultes du cottage.

-Bon sang mais dépêche toi on va être à la bourre!

Le blond n'hésita pas à bousculer son petit ami pour remplir son sac à sa place.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui, t'es monté sur ressort ou quoi?!

Le brun soupira, souriant pourtant à moitié devant l'empressement de son blondinet préféré. Ca n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir Viserys Targaryen aussi motivé par quelque chose autre que les dragons. Il était revenu quelques jours plus tôt avec Sky à la demande de Victorian. Mais l'annonce que celui-ci voulait faire s'était vu mise de côté lorsqu'ils avaient reçut l'appel d'Hammond. Le Général ne leur avait pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'eux, mais ça avait eu l'air important. Contre toute attente, Nathaniel et Mitsuki avait décliné l'offre, préférant continuer leurs recherches. Ils avaient semblé être à deux doigts de trouver quelque chose de très important. Et le blond leur avait demandé de ramener Daniel lorsqu'ils reposeraient les pieds sur terre.

C'est donc un groupe composé de Victorian, Viserys, les nouveaux jumeaux, et Gabrielle qui apparut dans la salle d'embarquement de Cheyenne Mountain, exceptionnellement accompagné par Sirius et Rémus. Drago pour sa part avait commencé une sorte de stage au ministère dans le but de devenir assistant du ministre. Rodolphus semblait être sure et certains que le blond pourrait un jour lui succéder à se poste et avec l'accord du Lord, que l'idée semblait amuser au plus haut point, il avait entrepris de former son neveu.

-Je vois que vous êtes plus nombreux que la dernière fois.

-Mon général, je vous présente Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, ils ont tenus à venir.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient en période de vacances et Rémus s'était bien avancé dans la correction de ses copies. Aussi avait-il un peu de répits. Le Lord avait même proposé de lui faire utiliser un retourneur de temps si la mission venait à durer trop longtemps. Et pour Sirius, et bien, il avait argumenté qu'il aurait peut être de la chance de tomber sur une gentille extraterrestre qui tomberait amoureuse de lui comme Rémus. Le loup avait d'ailleurs grogné à cette remarque, loin d'avoir envie d'être considéré comme pédophile. De plus Daenerys était son élève pour encore quelques temps, et il lui restait un minimum de principes.

-Enchanté. Bien pour cette mission vous accompagnerez SG1 et SG7, je laisserais le soin au colonel O'neill de vous en dire plus sur son but. Sur ce, si vous êtes près...

De son côté Shannon était un peu inquiet, tout comme Mélo, mais pas pour la même chose. Il était inquiet pour son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois jours. John avait été affecté à un nouveau poste et rentrait assez rarement. Certes ça n'était pas dans une guerre, et il ne faisait que piloter mais il commençait à sérieusement à lui manquer. De plus il avait tout simplement refuser de lui dire où l'amenaient ses trajets et ça ne faisait que renforcer son angoisse.

-Tu crois qu'on va rencontrer des créatures bizarres? Gluantes et dégueu comme dans les films de SF?

Shannon se tourna vers son sosie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Aucune idée, tu demanderas au Général O'neill...

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que les trois équipes passèrent la porte pour atterrir devant un immense lac, éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Là Jack se retourna vers les sorciers, alors que SG7 partait déjà établir un périmètre ou bien commençait à installer du matériel.

-Bon les enfants...

Son regard se posa un instant sur les deux sorciers adultes.

-Et les grands enfants... Si on vous a fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison... Apparemment sur cette planète, certaines personnes auraient des capacités magiques... Et comme c'est votre domaine...

-Nathaniel va nous tuer quand on va lui dire!

-Tait-toi Sirius!

Jack se racla la gorge, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui coupe la parole. Surtout qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment fournir des explications alors si en plus on le coupait à chaque fois.

-Hm, et donc évitez de faire des bêtises, on est pas là pour y rester!

Voilà il avait finit, il avait sortit sa phrase inutile du jour, il était content. Tous les autres l'observèrent l'air de dire : mais t'as fumé? D'une manière plus ou moins polie selon les personnes. SG1 pour sa part ignora la réplique, déjà bien habitué à ce genre de phrases peu utile mais censées rassurer tout le monde. Enfin ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'être le cas pour les sorciers qui commençaient à se poser des questions quant à l'état mental du colonel. Finalement ce fut Gabrielle qui réveilla tout le monde.

-Bon et si on y allait!

Contrairement à trois d'entre eux, elle avait vraiment hâte de voir d'autres mondes, déjà qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire partie de l'expédition la dernière fois elle n'allait pas s'en priver maintenant. Le groupe, plus si petit que ça depuis l'arrivée des sorciers, commença à avancer, suivant deux des membres de SG7 qui semblaient savoir où aller. Viserys regardait autour de lui, comme tous les autres, les sourcils froncés.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le blond se retourna vers Victorian qui le regardait légèrement inquiet. Il lui sourit tendrement, tentant de le rassurer, malgré le fait que le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas commençait à se faire un chemin dans les entrailles de sa conscience.

-Rien, juste un sentiment... zut comment ils disent en français déjà...

-Déjà vu? Toi aussi tu as cette impression?

-Voilà merci Gabrielle. Un peu, c'est assez diffus. Pourtant j'ai presque l'impression d'être déjà venu ici...

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange... comme si notre magie reconnaissait cet endroit! Peut être que ce sont vraiment des sorciers qui vivent ici!

Shannon et Mélo venait de se rapprocher et avaient pris part à la conversation. Devant Sirius et Rémus discutaient avec Daniel et Sam sur un sujet qui dépassait complètement les plus jeunes. O'neill de son côté semblait méfiant et Teal'c, restait Teal'c, toujours aussi calme quoi qu'il arrive. C'était peut être le plus perturbant. Cette ambiance légèrement tendue demeura tout le temps du trajet, c'est à dire environ deux heures. Ils avaient pénétré dans une forêt il y avait de cela environ une vingtaine de minute et malgré le sentier qu'ils empruntaient, il leur semblait que les arbres étaient de plus en plus présent. Shannon cru même en voir certains bouger, c'était pour dire. Après encore quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur un petit ruisseau, peu profonde. L'eau y était clair comme de l'eau de roche et on pouvait entendre le son d'une cascade un peu plus loin derrière les arbres derrière lesquels le ruisseau tournait. Un bruit dans les buissons de l'autre côté de l'eau les fit presque sursauter. O'neill se tourna alors vers Teal'c et les deux membres de SG7, mais ne pu que constater l'absence des deux derniers. Il dégaina son arme, se préparant au combat, comme tous les autres. Victorian se retourna vers Gabrielle pour lui demander quelque chose mais ne pu que remarquer qu'elle avait également disparue, tout comme Viserys et les jumeaux. Son regard croisa celui d'O'neill puis de Teal'c, Sam, Daniel ainsi que de Sirius et Rémus. D'un commun accord ils se mirent dos à dos, s'attendant à ce que la chose se montre. Mais alors qu'ils entendirent un nouveau mouvement dans les buissons, tout devint noir. La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent furent un sifflement aigüe.

Victorian ouvrit les yeux lentement, essayant de calmer son mal de crâne. Devant le manque de luminosité, il en conclu rapidement qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, une bonne chose en soit. Il se mit en position assise, remarquant alors qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte, seul, sur une sorte de mousse verte presque fluorescente. Sa baguette avait disparue ainsi que son arme. Se sentant un peu nauséeux, il prit sur lui pour se lever et se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la sortie.

Viserys se réveilla en sursaut et son regard fut directement interpellé par les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. De parfaits inconnus en somme, qui heureusement pour lui avaient forme humaine. A vrai dire il aurait très bien pu les croire de son monde si il s'était basé sur les entourages et leur tenues vestimentaires. Le blond fronça les sourcils, les deux personnes se trouvant juste à côté de lui semblait presque immobiles, du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire si il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation de vie qui s'en échappait. Son regard navigua sur le reste de la pièce et tomba sur d'autres lits semblables au sien. Dans l'un d'eux il pu voir la silhouette de Mélo puis celle de Shannon pas très loin et depuis l'endroit où il était, il pu distinguer la tignasse de Gabrielle dans le lit le plus éloigné. Mais aucune trace des autres membres de l'équipe. En face de lui, une porte ouverte laissait voir une deuxième salle à l'identique de celle où il se trouvait. D'ailleurs il pouvait voir un lit d'où dépassait des pieds. Il reconnu d'ailleurs les chaussures typique des équipes SG, qu'on l'avait obligé à porter pour cette mission. Intrigué, Viserys reporta son attention sur les deux inconnus et voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, entreprit de descendre de son lit pour aller voir l'état des autres. Shannon, Mélo et Gabrielle, semblaient juste dormir à point fermé. Rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'ils avaient été maltraité. Il constata que leurs baguettes avaient disparues, tout comme la sienne. Mais ne s'en formalisa pas tellement. Il se dirigea vers la deuxième pièce. Là les corps inconscients des corps de SG1, SG7 et un peu plus loin de Victorian, Sirius et Rémus. Après vérifications, tous semblaient dans le même état que les trois premiers. En retournant dans la première pièce, il distingua une deuxième porte cachée derrière une sorte de rideau et s'en approcha. Doutant un peu qu'elle s'ouvre, il posa tout de même la main sur la poignée. A son grand étonnement celle-ci s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit presque automatiquement, laissant passer un courant d'air frais venant de l'extérieur et contrastant avec l'air aseptiser de ce qu'il pensait être une infirmerie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux personnages immobiles. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il haussa les épaules avant de sortir.

* * *

-L'un d'entre eux s'est réveillé.

-Je vois ça.

-Vous croyez que les autres seront aussi rapides?

-J'en doute, pour certains ce sera beaucoup plus dure.

-Voyons déjà ce qu'il va se passer avec celui là alors!

-Tu as raison Rowena, voyons déjà ce qu'il va se passer.

* * *

Viserys se retrouva rapidement dans un couloir ouvert sur une sorte de cour fleurie. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait, mais il avait la certitude qu'il devait avancer. C'était tout ce qu'il savait depuis qu'il était réveillé. Tout comme il avait la certitude que rester là bas ne pourrait pas aider les autres à se réveiller. Il n'avait encore croisé personne de « vivant ». Toujours ces sortes de formes humanoïdes immobiles. Pourtant il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de vivant là dedans. C'était étrange.

* * *

Victorian avançait dans une sorte de labyrinthe. A la sortie de la grotte, il était tombé dedans directement. La route était assez large, rien à voir avec le labyrinthe qu'il avait du affronter en quatrième année. Ca devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il marchait dedans, sans rien croiser, et il n'était pas vraiment sur que c'était le plus rassurant dans l'affaire. En fait, le silence régnant n'était en rien rassurant. Il lui avait pourtant semblé entendre des bruits de course quelques fois. Mais lorsqu'il avait tendu l'oreille il n'y avait plus rien eu.

Bientôt il arriva devant une grande ouverture, en s'approchant il pu distinguer un immense lac bordé par de la végétation. A vrai dire il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce lieu quelque part. Mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment où. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre sur sa droite, le faisant tourner la tête. Alors qu'il allait se mettre en position de défense, les tignasses très reconnaissables de Gabrielle et Sam apparurent dans son champs de vision. Celles-ci se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de Victorian, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Victorian! Est-ce que ça va? On a entendu crier!

Gabrielle se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, alors que Sam restait en arrière, scrutant les lieux légèrement sceptique.

-Ça va Gabrielle, mais personne n'a crier... Du moins je n'ai rien entendu... Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes dans ce labyrinthe?

La blonde relâcha son étreinte, laissant le brun respirer.

-A vu de nez je dirais que je me suis réveiller il y a des heures, mais le soleil n'a pas eu l'air de bouger depuis alors je ne peux pas dire. Heureusement j'ai rencontré Sam en chemin! Mais bon sang Victorian qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où sont les autres?

-Du calme Gaby, du calme, j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais seul dans une grotte et j'ai rien rencontré de spécial depuis que j'ai commencé à marcher dans ce labyrinthe.

La blonde soupira et reporta son attention sur les alentours. Puis soudains l'évidence se fit dans la tête de Victorian, ce lac il l'avait déjà vu effectivement! Du moins cette partie du lac d'origine. Il s'agissait d'un bout du lac de Poudlard, légèrement à l'écart, un peu perdu au milieu de la forêt interdite. Il s'y était retrouvé une fois alors qu'il était sortit en douce pour chercher quelques herbes dans la forêt, et qu'il s'était accessoirement perdu. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être à Poudlard! Il l'aurait su si un labyrinthe donnait dans la forêt interdite, et surtout un labyrinthe venant d'une autre planète. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, l'eau du lac commença à bouillonner et devint rouge sang, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Celle-ci attrapa le bras de Victorian et celui de Sam pour les faire reculer. Bien lui en fit parce qu'une seconde après un immense dragon rouge sortait de la mare de sang.

* * *

Mélo ouvrit les yeux, trop rapidement, ce qui le fit cligner des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne s'habituent à la lumière. Il se mit en position assise dans ce qu'il identifia comme un lit. Il remarqua la silhouette de Shannon un peu plus loin, et celle de Gabrielle. Comme Viserys avant lui, il remarqua les deux personnes immobiles et alla voir dans l'autre pièce. Puis revint dans la première, mais contrairement au blond, il s'approcha des deux pseudo-statues.

-Je sais très bien que vous êtes là! Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseillerez de libérer mes amis de l'état dans lequel ils sont, sinon vous pourriez très bien le regretter...

Contrastant avec son ton d'habitude si doux, la manière sèche qu'il avait employé ne laissait pas place à la rigolade. Pourtant aucune réponse, rien qui puisse laisser entendre que les personnes en questions aient compris ou allait faire quelque chose. Mélo soupira et remarqua qu'un lit était vide. Après avoir refait le tour, il compris que Viserys avait disparu. Peut être s'était-il déjà réveillé? Alors autant le chercher, peut être savait-il quelque chose quant à l'endroit où ils étaient.

* * *

-Plutôt téméraire ce p'tit!

-Ça me rappel quelqu'un...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

-Du calme les enfants, laissons les venir...

* * *

Le blond ne parcouru pas beaucoup plus de chemin qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus, l'assommant à moitié. Il mis une bonne minutes à reconnaître Mélo alors que celui-ci venait de le serrer dans ses bras. Il paraissait soulagé à bien y regarder.

-Viserys! J'te cherchais partout!

-Du calme, Mélo, tout va bien, depuis quand es-tu réveillé?

Mélo se recula, légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas pour habitude de sauter sur les gens comme ça, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

-Une heure je dirais, tout au plus... et toi? T'as vu tout le monde dort! Et puis cette ambiance...

-J'ai vu oui... d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, je ne sais pas pour toi... En fait j'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans mon monde... c'est vraiment étrange... Pourtant je suis certains de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment en particulier...

Mélo jaugea le blond du regard. Apparemment il n'était pas plus avancé que lui. Il soupira.

-Bon bah reste plus qu'à avancer, qui sait on tombera peut être sur quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il se passe!

Sur ces paroles des plus positives ils continuèrent leur route, faisant attention à tous les détails possibles et imaginables. Après environ deux heures à marcher ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus devant une cour fleurie, remplie de roses de différentes couleurs, avec seulement deux bancs et une table en fer forgé en son centre.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on tourne en rond.

-C'est vrai que ça fait quand même deux fois qu'on passe devant cette cour, c'est étrange... Peut être qu'on pourrait faire une pause, on y verra surement mieux après?

-Surement...

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Daniel commençait à se réveiller. Alors qu'il allait se relever, ses lunettes déjà sur son nez, son regard croisa celui de Sirius.

-Je me demandait qui allait se réveiller en premier. Il y a déjà deux lits de vide et vous êtes le premier à montrer des signes de réveil. Comment vous sentez vous?

Daniel cligna des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de comprendre où il se trouvait.

-A vrai dire ça va... Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez?

Sirius sourit, légèrement rassuré par rapport à l'état de santé du chercheur. Par contre ce qui était moins rassurant c'était que le docteur ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui.

-Quelques heures je dirais. Apparemment Viserys et Mélo manque à l'appel... J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé...

Alors que Daniel allait faire une remarque sur le style d'architecture de la pièce, des gémissements venant de l'autre pièce leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Ni une ni deux, Sirius, rapidement suivit par Daniel, se précipita vers la source du lit. Là dans le lit, Shannon était en train de gigoter, tentant de s'extraire de sa couverture. Lorsqu'il aperçu les deux adultes il se stoppa tout de suite et prit un peu plus le temps de se sortir de là, tout en leur lançant un regard noir de temps en temps, notamment à Sirius qui semblait près à s'esclaffer à tout moment.


	19. Le Sanctuaire

**Réponse aux reviews : Merci encore pour ceux qui continuent à suivre ^^ Pour le retard, encore désolé mais je suis vraiment occupé . Bientôt les vacances de noël néanmoins, donc si je poste rien d'ici là, BONNES FETES! BONNES FIN DU MONDE! Et à l'années prochaine si on survit!**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Sanctuaire**

-Ça y est! Ils sont tous éveillés!

-Ne hurle pas aussi près de mes oreilles!

-On va enfin pouvoir voir de quoi ils sont capables!

* * *

Alors que Mélo et Viserys avaient abandonné leur tour du propriétaire, les trois autres s'étaient mis en route, de toute façon il semblait bien que les derniers ne se réveilleraient pas. Pas si loin que ça de la petite cour, ils furent assez rapide à retrouver les deux autres. Pendant que Shannon sautait presque sur Mélo, Viserys s'approcha de Sirius et Daniel pour les mettre au courant de l'impossibilité d'aller ailleurs que dans cette cour. Daniel fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le mur du fond, vite suivit par Shannon alors que les trois autres reprenait place sur les bancs, sachant très bien que de toute manière, les déranger ne servirait à rien. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Daniel releva la tête du mur.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose!

Aussitôt les tout le monde se précipita vers lui pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sur le mur, caché sous ce qui semblait être une espèce de lierre, se trouvait un blason en bas relief, gravé à même la pierre.

-Ce serait pas...

-C'est bien le blason de Poudlard...

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Mélo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce bordel. Est ce que leur arrivée ici était liée à la magie? C'était une possibilité après tout aucun des corps de « l'infirmerie » si ça en était une, n'était relié à quoi que ce soit. Intrigué, approcha ses doigts du bas relief jusqu'à l'effleurer. Une sorte de courant électrique le parcouru et lui fit reculer sa main.

-Qu'est ce que...

Un silence lui répondit. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés la pièce était juste vide. Il n'y avait plus personne.

-Quoi encore! Ça serait trop demander qu'on nous explique un minimum le pourquoi du comment! Par Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce bordel!

Deux minutes plus tard c'est un Sirius pas plus avancé que lui qui apparu à ses côtés, toujours penché vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le blason. Celui-ci avait bien évidement disparu. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à se poser les mêmes questions que Mélo sans pour autant hurler ça ouvertement. Puis il se tourna vers Mélo qui continuait à s'égosiller au milieu de la cour. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais te calmer un peu gamin, manquerait plus qu'ils le prennent mal!

Mélo soupira et retourna près de Sirius qui examinait le mur de fond en comble en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et les autres?

-C'est bien ça le problème... ils devraient déjà être là!

* * *

-Bah il est passé où?

Daniel se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Viserys qui semblait fixer le mur d'un air plus qu'étonné. Sous leurs yeux le blason avait tout simplement disparu, surement par magie. Shannon soupira à côté.

-Génial, et on fait quoi maintenant?

Daniel commençait déjà à chercher d'autres moyens de quitter la cour et passant ses mains partout sur le mur.

-J'imagine qu'il devrait y avoir un autre moyen de …

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase Daniel disparu sous les yeux ébahit des deux autres. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de s'approcher de l'endroit où s'était tenu le scientifique quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Ca devrait être quelque part par là...

-Attend si tu trouve un truc ne le touche pas tout de suite... j'ai pas envie de devoir chercher quelque chose tout seul!

-T'en fait pas Viserys... LA! Regarde!

Avisant le petit blason un peu en dessus de leurs tête, d'un même mouvement peu sur, ils avancèrent la main et touchèrent le bout de pierre en même temps.

-AH Vous voilà!

-Daniel? Où sont les autres?

-Le problème est bien là je le crains...

Devant leurs yeux se trouvait un grand couloir en murs de pierres, mais aucune trace de Mélo ou Sirius. Le couloir était vide et surtout silencieux. Derrière eux le couloir continuait, comme si ils étaient arrivés par là. Pas de fenêtre, pas de porte. Juste le couloir.

-Je suppose qu'on a pas trop le choix...

-Ça devient barbant comme monde...

Soupirant, et légèrement angoissé par la non présence des autres, ils commencèrent à avancer en silence, examinant les alentours, toujours sur leurs gardes.

* * *

Le dragon les regarda de haut en bas alors que les quatre humains venaient de se figer à son arrivée. Alors c'était ces humains qu'on lui avait envoyé pour le combattre? Ses patrons étaient de plus en plus siphonnés, l'âge n'arrangeait pas, vraiment. Et puis il en avait mare de toujours devoir se battre! Pour le coup il allait rester neutre, non mais vraiment il avait besoin de vacances! Et de belles vacances, parce que l'endormir pendant plusieurs siècles ça ne comptait pas! Peut être que ces humains connaissaient d'autres dragons dans leur monde... ou encore quelques dragonnes! Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une dragonne. Il était alors âgé de cinquante petites années et il avait eu un coup de foudre pour la belle Lia. Malheureusement ses patrons avaient mis fin prématurément à sa tentative de drague et il n'avait jamais pu avouer son amour. Heureusement pour eux ses patrons avaient toujours été gentil avec lui. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient élevé après que ses parents aient été tué. Il leur devait bien ça! Enfin il avait sa fierté et il aimait bien s'amuser. Peut être pourrait-il tirer un peu d'amusement de cette situation. Devant l'immobilité des humains il s'approcha d'eux, toutes dents dehors et leur hurla aux oreilles. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, les quatre humains, désarmés, s'enfuir par un passage allant sur la droite. Peut importait après tout, le labyrinthe les ramènerait ici. Peut être qu'ils trouveraient leurs amis, il sentait d'autres présences dans son labyrinthe. Satisfait le dragon soupira et et entreprit de se nettoyer les écailles. Cet abrutis de Truk avait eu la magnifique idée de lui faire prendre une douche de sang lorsqu'il lui avait envoyer son repas quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Une rire se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, rapidement suivit par quelques réprimande et des bruits de coups et des insultes. Le petit groupe se stoppa dans le couloir et Daniel, Viserys et Shannon se regardèrent, se posant la même question de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là dedans. Ca faisait des heures qu'ils étaient dans se couloir et les dernières portes qu'ils avaient réussit à ouvrir après avoir résolu énigmes sur énigmes, n'étaient que des pièces vides ou au contenant des livres voire des objets d'entretien. Autant dire que les trois bibliothèques avaient été l'objet d'une fouille approfondie de la part des trois aventuriers. D'ailleurs ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses, mais pas ce qu'ils fichaient ici ou encore où se trouvaient Sirius et Mélo, ou aussi comment réveiller les autres. Enfin bref, dans un sens ils n'étaient pas vraiment avancés. Alors entendre pour une fois un peu de vie derrière une porte, c'était un miracle! Qui sait, peut être qu'il s'agissait de Sirius et Mélo, en espérant qu'ils soient ensemble. Daniel commença à examiner la porte puis en arriva à déduire que le bouton marqué : sonnette était effectivement une sonnette. Ce monde était vraiment étrange.

-Bon bah on attend quoi... Pour une fois que c'est pas une énigme...

-Justement c'est trop suspect!

-Tsss, au moins il y a quelque chose de vivant derrière...

-C'est pas forcément plus rassurant...

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de débattre sur l'intérêt d'ouvrir la porte ou non, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule laissant le passage se dévoiler sous leurs yeux interdits. Ils s'entreregardèrent puis Shannon soupira et s'avança dans l'ouverture d'où les rires n'avaient pas cessé de provenir. Il s'arrêta à peine un mètre plus loin. Intrigués les deux autres s'avancèrent et se placèrent derrière le plus jeune avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà quelques minutes que Victorian, Gaby et Sam tentait de se repérer dans le labyrinthe. Ils étaient déjà retourné au moins trois fois jusqu'à leur point de départ, quatre fois jusqu'à leur grotte, ils avaient récupérer trois autres membres de l'équipe, Jack, Teal'c et Rémus. Manquait plus que SG7, Mélo, Sirius, Shannon, Viserys et Daniel. C'était peut être ce qui angoissait le plus les membres de l'équipe.

-Et vous êtes sur qu'il est méchant ce dragon?

-Bon sang Jack c'est un dragon!

-Dis le gars dont le petit ami en élève...

-Il nous a hurlé dessus!

-Vous avez peut être casser une de ses babioles trainant dans sa chambre qui sait...

-JACK!

Une fois de plus leurs pas les avaient mené jusqu'à l'entre de la bête. Celle-ci était toujours au même endroit et faisait mine de dormir. Quelques petits nuages de fumé sortaient de ses narines et on entendait une sorte de petit ronflement discret. Du moins aussi discret qu'un ronflement de dragon puisse l'être.

-Taisez vous bon sang! Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse repérer... On va traverser... peut être qu'il y a un passage dans cette pièce qui amène à la sortie...

-Certes on peut pas dire qu'on ait pas fouillé tout le reste de fond en comble...

Du côté du dragon, ça faisait belle lurette qu'il somnolait, il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu et surtout de sa plaisanterie. Vraiment ces humains étaient des trouillards de première. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il les avait repéré à l'une ou l'autre des entrées et avait fait semblant de dormir en espérant qu'ils s'approchent. C'était vraiment pas drôle. Rahh les humains, pas fichus de prendre leur courage à deux mains lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes! Alors que d'un point de vue technique ils auraient plus de mal à le faire avec quelque chose d'autre dans les mains... HAHA ce qu'il était drôle aujourd'hui! Ah tient ils revenaient. Ils se croyaient discrets peut être? A croire qu'ils ne connaissaient rien aux dragons. Oh tient l'un d'entre eux connaissait un éleveur de dragon? Rien que pour ça il allait les laisser en vie et sortir avec eux! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'autres dragons. Les paupières toujours closes il sentit les humains se rapprocher de lui le plus silencieusement possible. Il tenta de ne pas se mettre à rire. Lorsqu'ils furent derrière lui, il sourit mentalement alors que l'un d'entre eux se mettait à râler sur les portes toujours fermées à clés. Deux d'entre eux le contournèrent puis se stoppèrent devant lui. Il avait presque envie d'ouvrir les yeux, là tout de suite, voir leur tête aurait surement été hilarant. Alors que celui qui sentait la magie s'approchait de lui, il ne résista pas bien longtemps et ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

Victorian se figea sur place, la main toujours en l'air, prête à attraper la clé.

-On vous a jamais appris à demander gentiment avant d'essayer de voler quelque chose?

Ils en restèrent tous sur le cul. Le dragon les regard quelques secondes puis éclata de rire. Un rire tonitruant et qui cassait vite les oreilles, mais un rire tout de même. Ce qui était déjà assez perturbant en soit. Plusieurs étaient déjà certains que le reptile allait les bouffer et tentaient de trouver un moyen pour se barrer le plus vite possible, voire d'attraper la clé et de prendre la porte. Le dragon finit par se calmer et reposa son regard sur les humains.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit autant grâce à des humains... Enfin ça fait surtout longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite...

-C'est sur que le paysage est pas des plus passionnant ici! Un peu trop répétitif...

Des regards blasés, horrifiés voire amusés se tournèrent vers Jack. Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Attrape donc cette clé gamin!

Victorian qui bizarrement n'avait pas osé bouger plus que ça, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réagir et de décrocher la clé qui liait le collier du dragon. La lanière tomba sur le sol alors que le brun se reculait, la clé dans la main. Une énorme clé en fer plus ou moins rouillée. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'objet qu'un grondement se fit entendre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le dragon, il eut la surprise de ne plus en voir aucun. A la place se trouvait un jeune homme dépassant légèrement Jack en taille mais surtout nu comme un vers.

-Eu Salut...

-C'est beaucoup mieux n'est ce pas?

L'homme en question regarda autour de lui comme pour demander à tout le monde, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Les deux femmes se tournèrent pudiquement alors que le regard de certains se faisaient plus qu'explicite.

-Quoi?

Victorian se réveilla enfin et enleva son manteau pour le lancer au rouquin lui faisant face. Malgré son corps humain, on reconnaissait tout de même le dragon. Rien que ses yeux violet aux pupilles fendues comme celle des reptiles pouvaient amener à la comparaison. Le dragon attrapa le manteau et la veste militaire se transforma dans ses mains en une panoplie de vêtements qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

-Désolé, l'habitude...

-Et ça vous arrive souvent de … changer de forme...?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et purent observer le rouquin au même titre que les autres. Pendant ce temps le jeune dragon souriant de toutes ses dents et se tournait dans tous les sens pour voir tout ce qui l'entourait.

-C'est étrange, ça rend beaucoup plus grand comme ça!

Un petit rire enfantin lui échappa et il se tourna vers Jack.

-Pas vraiment! Mais c'est agréable comme forme! Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir!

Il était à deux doigts de sautiller vers la porte mais se retourna vers eux une dernière fois.

-Au fait moi c'est Evy!

Totalement décontenancés, les humains s'entre regardèrent et finirent par se présenter à tour de rôle puis Victorian se réveilla un peu et rejoignit le dit Evy à côté de la porte et introduisit la clé dans la serrure avant de se stopper.

-Au fait vous êtes là pourquoi?

Le roux remis une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, enfin le refit trois fois avant d'abandonner et de juste la triturer, et se mordit les lèvres avant de sourire.

-On m'a enfermer ici pour garder le passage bien sur! Quoi d'autre!? Ça va faire des siècles que j'ai pas pu voir le monde, j'ai largement besoin de vacances!

* * *

-Vous en avez mis du temps!

Le p'tit brun ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et se précipita sur son sosie pour l'étreindre, se rendant à présent compte qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de l'avoir perdu. Derrière lui Daniel et Viserys saluaient Sirius. Celui-ci se retourna et désigna les fauteuils et canapés se trouvant devant un immense écran éteint.

-Daniel, Viserys, Shannon, laissez moi vous présenter les Fondateurs!

L'immense sourire illuminant le visage de Sirius s'agrandit, il avait vraiment l'air d'être fier de lui devant le regard incrédule des trois autres. Puis ceux-ci finirent par réagir lorsqu'un grand homme blond avec une crinière incroyable et des vêtements tirant sur le noir et bordeaux, ornaient ça et là de motifs de fils d'or.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer les enfants...

Alors que Godric allait continuer en se présentant, une voix railleuse s'éleva d'un autre fauteuil tournant le dos au petit groupe et étant face à l'écran. Le reflet laissait voir un homme plus fin que le blond mais tout de même bien bâti, des cheveux noir et lisse lui retombant sur les épaules.

-A voir leur tête on pourrait croire que ça n'est pas réciproque...

-Bon sang Salazar nous sommes censé être mort dans leur monde, c'est normal!

-Rowena, Rowena, Rowena... Tu ne comprendra donc jamais mon humour! Quel dommage!

Une jeune femme brune portant une belle robe moyenâgeuse bleu nuit, se leva et s'approcha, levant les yeux au ciel et montrant ainsi son désespoir face à ces hommes qu'elle devait côtoyer tous les jours depuis plus de mille ans.

-Veuillez les excusez, je suis Rowena Serdaigle, voici Godric comme vous pouvez vous en douter, l'autre idiot là bas se trouve être Salazar Serpentard, et voici Helga Poufsouffle.

Elle désigna alors la deuxième femme qui venait de s'approcher d'eux. Celle-ci portait pour sa part une robe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour leur époque, une simple robe blanche arrivant aux genoux, avec quelques motifs en formes de cerises ornant le tissus ça et là, le tout tranchant avec sa longue chevelure châtain et ses yeux noisettes. Un toussotement se fit entendre provenant du fond de la pièce avant que les plus jeunes n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Un jeune homme les cheveux aussi blanc que ses yeux, vêtu d'un costume sortant directement du dix huitième siècle, sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha du petit groupe. Le fauteuil de Salazar pivota vers eux au même moment, le regard du brun très largement diriger vers le postérieur du blanco, un air appréciateur sur le visage. Sans vraiment s'en préoccuper celui-ci s'arrêta près des sosies et posa son regard sur Shannon, le détaillant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

-Je suis Merlin. Mais asseyez vous je vous en pris, nous avons tous à discuter...

Il désigna d'un signe de la main les différents sièges mis à leur disposition, laissant tout le monde en disposer à son envie. Sirius pris rapidement place à côté d'Helga, Daniel se retrouva entre Rowena et Viserys, en face d'eux se trouvait le fauteuil de Salazar ainsi que celui de Godric et le canapé qu'occupait désormais Merlin, Mélo et Shannon.

-Bien vous devez vous posez beaucoup de question! Nous sommes là pour y répondre... commençons d...

-Tu m'étonnes qu'ils se posent des questions, c'est pas comme si on les avait enlevé et séparé de leurs amis...

-Hm! Comme je le disais, commençons par le début!

Merlin lança un regard chargé de reproche à Salazar qui ne fit que lui renvoyer un sourire narquois.

-Pour résumé, au moment où nous avons été considéré comme mort sur Terre, nous n'avons fait que quitter celle-ci pour nous installer ici. Depuis cette planète nous surveillons la Terre et par extension nos descendants et le monde de la magie...

-Ça pour résumer...

-Salazar si tu veux tout expliquer je te laisse la parole!

-Bien dans ce cas, voilà, en parlant de descendant, vous êtes les derniers et on vous a fait venir...

-MAIS LE DIS PAS COMME CA BON SANG!

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!

De leur côté les plus jeunes se lançait des regards incrédules. Depuis quand Serpentard partait au quart de tour? Depuis quand il se disputait comme un gamin avec Merlin? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de descendants?

-LES GARCONS ON SE CALME!

Un gros silence répondit à Rowena qui s'était levée les poings sur les hanches. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à bouder dans leur coin. La brunette soupira et repris les explications.

-Voilà, avant de partir nous avons laisser une descendance. Pas une descendance familiale, mais une descendance magique... On vous prêtera des livres sur le sujet si vous le souhaitez... enfin bref, il en est que cette partie magique que nous avons laissé vous a choisit... Ainsi Mr Black se trouve être le descendant d'Helga, Mr Jackson, le mien, Mr Potter celui de Godric, Mr Targaryen celui de Salazard et enfin Shannon est celui de Merlin.

Quelques minutes de silence lui répondirent alors qu'elle reprenait sa place. C'est alors que Daniel se tourna vers elle, une question sur le bout des lèvres.

-Mais dans quel but?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur celles de Rowena, elle était vraiment fière de son descendant.

-Eh bien, nous savions qu'en quittant la Terre nous ne pourrions plus intervenir, nous sommes des Anciens, c'est notre choix, mais en laissant un peu de notre magie et de notre technologies, nous savions que lorsque le temps serait venu vous pourriez vous défendre. Et aujourd'hui le danger devient de plus en plus grand. Nous avons appris qu'un Ori avait passé nos défense. Il est apparu sur Terre il y a quelques temps... Nous ne pensions pas ce cas de figure possible mais il est arrivé... Cet Ori, Mordred...

Elle cracha presque son nom, mais continua tout de même.

-... Mordred a vécu en même temps que nous, mais il a toujours été très fort en métamorphose et lorsque nous sommes partit, nous pensions en avoir finit avec lui! Seulement ce n'est qu'un siècle après que nous avons découvert qu'il avait survécu, il a ruiné la réputation de Salazar, il a fait de Poudlard un endroit de haine! Il a détruit tout ce que nous voulions faire! A cause de lui c'est toute la communauté magique qui a été mise à feu et à sang! D'années en années il a changé d'identité, il a manipulé dans l'ombre et maintenant il a réussit à faire son ascension et cherche à dominer le monde, à faire ce que tous les Ori cherchent à faire...

Elle soupira et pris son visage entre ses mains. Ils s'en voulaient tous d'avoir quitter la Terre sans être certains que Mordred était vraiment mort. Maintenant ils étaient incapables d'intervenir.

-Mordred?

Shannon se frappa le front alors que l'évidence le frappait de plein fouet.

-Me dites pas que Mordred et Dumbledore sont la même personne!?

L'air mal à l'aise des fondateurs ne fit que confirmer. Comme si ce vieux cinglé ne pouvait pas leur fiche la paix. Un soupire général appuya le tout. Mélo se repris le premier.

-Et pour nos amis, vous en avez fait quoi?

Godric se tourna vers lui, tentant un sourire.

-Vos amis vont bien, ils sont avec Evy en ce moment même, ils doivent être en train de se promener sur la planète.

-Evy?

-Oui, un vieil ami, il était le gardien de Poudlard à l'origine...

-... Mais le gardien de Poudlard... c'était pas un dragon à l'origine?

-Eh bien si mais...

-Vous voulez dire que nos amis se baladent avec un dragon à l'heure actuelle?

-Vous ne le savez peut être pas mais les premiers dragons avaient la capacité de communiquer avec les humains, et de prendre leur apparence... Malheureusement cette capacité s'est perdu au fil du temps...

Viserys écoutait attentivement, ça expliquait pas mal de chose. Certes Sky ne lui parlait pas ouvertement, mais il lui avait expliqué à peu près la même chose via une capacité télépathique. Apparemment celle-ci ne se manifestait uniquement que si le dragon avait assez confiance en l'humain. Le résultat de milliers d'années de maltraitances et de destructions.

* * *

-Bon sang ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu ce truc! Il semblait plus grand la dernière fois...

Pendant qu'Evy s'extasiait devant la porte des étoiles devant laquelle ils venaient d'arriver après avoir passer la sortie du labyrinthe, les autres commençaient à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs amis. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que l'équipe était là et toujours pas de traces des autres. Jack et Sam avaient pris les devant et avaient transmis un message au SGC. Hammond avait été clair, si dans deux heures ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles. Rémus et Victorian étaient en train de préparer une sorte de mission de sauvetage avec l'aide de Jack et Sam. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'un parchemin apparut sous les yeux de Teal'c.

-Colonel O'Neil?

Teal'c attrapa le parchemin et lu en attendant que Jack prenne son intervention en compte.

-Colonel O'Neil!

De leur côté les quatre autres étaient toujours en train de se mettre d'accord sur le comment s'y prendre. Et n'avaient vraiment que faire de ce que Teal'c tentait de leur dire. Finalement le manque de réaction de Jack finit par mettre la patience de Teal'c à rude épreuve et il s'approcha du petit groupe et mis le parchemin sous les yeux de ses amis. Un peu surpris Jack attrapa le papier et lu à haute voix : Sommes en sécurité, pas la peine de vous inquiéter, on en a pour encore un petit moment, on vous expliquera. Sirius. PS : Vous avez le bonjour des Fondateurs et de Merlin!

-Attendez, les fondateurs, c'est pas les zozo qui ont construit votre école?

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu répondre, un deuxième parchemin apparu devant Jack qui le saisit par réflexe. Les zozos vous voient et vous écoutent! Bonne journée, Rowena Serdaigle.

Rémus soupira de soulagement, mais fut tout de même légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir les rencontrer. De son côté Victorian était un peu jaloux mais également particulièrement rassuré, pour ses amis certes, mais aussi parce que pour une fois les trucs bizarre ne lui arrivaient pas à lui! Il espérait juste que les autres n'étaient pas en danger. A vrai dire personne n'avait vraiment réagit à la nouvelle que les fondateurs étaient bel et biens vivants. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu c'était presque normal après tout.

En attendant que quelqu'un réagisse, Jack fit signe à SG7 d'ouvrir la porte des étoiles. Quelques minutes après, SG7, Teal'c et Sam étaient retournés sur Terre pour parler à Hammond, ne restaient plus que Evy, qui malgré son impatience de revoir la Terre préféré rester avec les plus jeune, Rémus, Jack et Victorian, bien décidés à attendre leurs amis et leur tirer les vers du nez. Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, une lumière blanche les entoura et ils disparurent. Ils se re-matérialisèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne et repérèrent rapidement toutes les personnes assises dans les fauteuils et canapés.

-Bien le bonjour Messieurs!

Quelques fauteuils apparurent là où il y avait encore de la place et un grand blond assez baraqué les invita à s'asseoir. Une fois de plus les présentations furent faites. Le premier à aller s'asseoir fut Evy qui s'affala sans gène sur les genoux de Salazar, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le vert et argent soupira tragiquement mais l'enserra tendrement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu son petit dragon sur ses genoux. Une bonne centaine d'année à vrai dire. Si il y avait bien l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait élevé c'était lui, depuis qu'il était tout bébé. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé à l'origine. Victorian prit place à côté de Viserys et le pris dans ses bras, rassuré qu'il aille bien. Shannon se retrouva presque propulsé sur les genoux de Merlin alors que le canapé accueillait Rémus. Jack pour sa part alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Légèrement mal à l'aise Shannon sembla se transformer en tomate lorsque le blond posa une main sur son épaule. Ils avaient eu le temps de parler un peu tous ensemble avant de faire venir les autres mais il ne savait toujours pas où se mettre vis à vis du grand sorcier. Il était son descendant et dans un sens ça lui faisait peur. Le blanco pris alors la parole, coupant court aux retrouvailles.

-Bien nous avons observer, et nous savons que vous avez trouvé la première partie du Graal... Vu la situation vous aurez besoin de l'autre... Comme nous l'avons déjà expliqué à vos amis, Mordred... enfin Dumbledore a effectué l'ascension et est devenu un Ori... Et il commence déjà à embrigader des disciples... Vous avez été témoin des changements du dénommé Maugrey lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse... Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Si nous avons court-circuité votre mission c'est justement pour vous fournir la deuxième partie... et quelques informations supplémentaires... Nous ne pourrons pas vous aider plus...

-Oui c'est vrai, vous avez fait voeux de non assistance..blabla...

-JACK!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Salazar.

-Oh mais ne vous en faites pas O'Neil, nous vous aiderons, indirectement certes mais nous vous aiderons... Evy se chargera de vous instruire sur ce que vous devez savoir... n'est ce pas mon poussin?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public!

Un gloussement lui répondit alors que Sirius regardait la scène avec amusement.

-Bien sur peut être qu'un jour vous pourrez nous rejoindre, mais pour l'instant la Terre a besoin de vous... Si un jour vous voulez faire l'ascension nous serons là pour vous épauler... En attendant votre présence ici n'a que trop durée... Les autres Anciens, comme vous nous appelez, nous ont accordé certaines révélations mais nous ne pouvons pas maintenir ce monde trop longtemps.

-Quoi? Comment-ça?

-Ne vous en faites pas, lorsque vous vous réveillerez vous serez chez vous...

Mélo commença à voir trouble alors que Godric lui répondait. Puis il se sentit partir et tout devint noir.

-Veille bien sur eux d'accord...

Evy sourit de toutes ses dents puis son corps de dématérialisa et la pièce devint silencieuse avant de complètement disparaître avec ses occupants.

* * *

SGC 3h après l'arrivée de Teal'c, Sam et SG7

La porte s'enclencha sans prévenir. Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, une lumière blanche apparue devant l'iris, se fichant pas mal de si celle-ci était fermée ou non. Le flash lumineux passé, le SGC tout entier pu voir les corps des derniers membres de l'équipe auquel était rajouté Evy, allongé par terre. Rapidement une équipe médicale fut appelé et tout le monde fut amené à l'infirmerie.


End file.
